


Alle Jahre wieder

by Alma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas OTP Challenge, Deutsch | German, F/M, Fluff, Frohe Weihnachten!, Kalender, M/M, Smut, Weihnachten, auf deutsch ist das extrem schwer, jeanmarco
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 63,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma/pseuds/Alma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Weihnachtschallenge basierend auf einen Tumblrpost. Ein Adventskalender für euch Jeanmarco-Fans. So viel fluff, so viel süßes, ein bisschen smut, aber ansonsten ganz harmlos und unterhaltsam.  | Dies ist die 25 Kapitel lange Geschichte von Jean und Marco, die nur auf den Tag der Bescherung warten. Besonders Jean kann es kaum aushalten, denn er hat die größte Überraschung geplant, die Marco niemals erwarten würde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dekoration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fusselmoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusselmoni/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thema: 1. getting out/putting up decorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, meine Lieben! Ich dachte in letzer Minute noch, da mache ich mit. Eine Christmas OTP Challenge. Die Themen sind vorgegeben von 1-25. Sprich, jetzt wird jeden Tag mal geschrieben. Ich hoffe ich schaffe es und ich brauch' es dringend! Ich muss unbedingt wieder ins schreiben rein kommen, da meine FF Kirschblüte, die ihr hier auch findet, unbedingt weiter geschrieben werden muss! Habe davon sogar schon das Ende geschrieben und.. andere Stellen, aber noch nicht direkt vom letzten Kapitel weiter. Na, aber ich hoffe, dass lenkt euch etwas ab und muntert euch auf! Schönen Dezember!

_“Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it awaaaay~”_  
  
“Marco, bitte! Hör auf.”, flehte Jean und rieb sich mit seiner freien Hand über das rechte Ohr. “Wenn du so weiter machst, stecke ich mir gleich den falschen Schnee ins Ohr.”, klagte er. Marco plusterte die Wangen auf und stapfte von seinem Tritt hinunter, mit dessen Hilfe er eine kleine Lichterkette im Wohnzimmer über den Fernseher angebracht hatte. “Ich fühle mich jetzt etwas beleidigt.”  
Jean seufzte und schüttete den Puderschnee auf die Kommode, die er extra dafür frei geräumt und abgewischt hatte. “Nichts gegen deine Gesangskünste, aber mir reicht es schon, wenn die Anlage viel zu laut ist.”  
  
“Ist mir aber neu, dass du laute Musik nicht leiden kannst.”  
Jean schnaubte. “Weihnachtsmusik, Marco. Diese ganze Weihnachtsmusik macht mich fertig. Es ist gerade mal der erste Dezember und die Welt spielt verrückt. Schon seit Anfang November. Ich glaube ich habe drei Kilo zugenommen, seit du die Lebkuchen ins Haus gebracht hast. Sünde. Diese ganze Jahreszeit ist eine Sünde.”  
“Weihnachten ist keine Jahreszeit.”  
“Und ob. Frühling, Ostern, Sommer, Halloween, Weihnachten. Meine Jahreszeiten.”  
“Okay, Ebenezer Scrooge, ich bin ja schon ruhig. Aber ich werde die Musik nicht ausmachen. Die gehört dazu, wenn man dekoriert.”  
“Du hast auf diesen Tag das ganze Jahr gewartet, oder?”, grummelte Jean und schloss die Tüte mit dem falschen Schnee mit einem Gummiband, bevor er überraschend sorgfältig die Porzellanhäuser in den Schnee drückte und eine kleine Stadt aufbaute, mit Porzellantannenbäumen und sogar einem verdammten Porzellanschlitten mit verdammten Rentieren und einem winzigen, dicken Weihnachtsmann. Was tat man nicht alles.  
“Genau genommen warte ich auf diesen Tag, seit wir zusammen gezogen sind.”  
“Tz. Ich sagte doch, seit einem Jahr.”  
“Na, nicht ganz.”  
“Jetzt werd’ mal nicht kleinlich. Ist das gut so?”, fragte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als er sein kleines Kunstwerk betrachtete, dass auf der Kommode seinen Platz gefunden hatte. Es war so verdammt kitschig.  
  
Marco kam neben ihm zum stehen und entzückt summte er. “Sieht gut aus, Grinch. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch die Vorhänge umtauschen und die Kalender aufhängen.”  
“Was macht dich so sicher, dass du einen Kalender von mir bekommst, eh?” Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wandte er sich an seinen sommersprossigen Freund.  
“Liegt vielleicht daran, weil ich immer einen von dir bekommen habe. Seit vier Jahren.”  
“Um Himmelswillen. Schreibst du dir das alles auf?”  
“Nein, ich erinnere mich einfach nur gut.”, gluckste er und drehte sich herum zu den durchsichtigen roten Vorhängen und tauschte diese etwas aufwendig mit den vorherigen Grünen aus, welche die Fensterfront zum Garten hin bedeckt hatten.  
  
“Tausche noch die Glühbirnen mit roten Birnen aus und wir taufen unsere Bude zum Bordell.”  
“Ach, du hast doch keine Ahnung.”, zischte Marco, lachte kurz darauf jedoch und klappte den metallischen Tritt zusammen, nachdem er die Häkchen eingefädelt hatte. Jean erkannte sofort ein Gemütswandel in dessen Gesicht und er neigte den Kopf erwartungsvoll zur Seite. Marcos Mund presste sich zu einer schmalen Linie, als wolle er sein aufgeregtes Grinsen verbergen. Jean schnaufte kurz durch die Nase und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt um im Schlafzimmer zu verschwinden. Unter dem Bett fand sich ein Karton, den er hervorzog und öffnete. Heraus holte er eine einfache Kette mit 24 kleinen, stoffigen Weihnachtssöckchen in welchen man etwas verstauen konnte.  
  
Jean war nun um die zwei Jahre mit Marco zusammen, seit neun Monaten lebten sie in dem untersten Apartment eines drei Familienhauses und dennoch kam der Brünette nicht drum herum zu erröten wie ein Teenager. Dabei war er doch schon stattliche vierundzwanzig. Fast schon schüchtern schaute Jean zur Seite als er Marco die Adventskalenderkette in die Hand drückte. Was Marco nicht erwartet hätte war, dass sie vollkommen leer war. Etwas verwirrt schaute er zurück zu Jean, welcher etwas schmunzelte. “Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich da schon alles drin hätte. Ich kenne dich, Marco _Neugierig_ Bodt.” Marco lachte zuckrig und befestigte die Kette an einer freien Wand, von links nach rechts. “Nun gut.”, gab er von sich und huschte davon um selbst etwas aus einem Versteck zu holen, von dem er wusste, dass Jean dort niemals hingeschaut hätte - dem Putzmittelschrank. Als er wieder kam presste er fest, und sicherlich schmerzhaft, die Lippen aufeinander und Jean runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. Als er entgegen nahm, was Marco ihm reichte, wäre ihm der rechteckige Kalender beinahe aus der Hand gefallen.  
  
“Ernsthaft?!”, japste er und wollte den Kalender kaum ansehen. Auf der Vorderseite befanden sich halbnackte Frauen mit rot-weißen Mützen und freizügigen Kostümen, die auch nur mit viel Fantasie auf Weihnachten deuteten. Es waren 24 Frauen, genau genommen, und bei jeder befand sich direkt auf der Brust ein Türchen. Jeans Handfläche klatschte gegen seine Stirn und Marco platzte beinahe vor Lachen.  
“War mir klar, dass du das lustig findest.”, grummelte der Brünette und wackelte mit der Nase.  
“Selbst schuld, Jean _No-Homo_ Kirschstein.”, kicherte Marco und wischte sich über das Gesicht, als wolle er sein dreckiges Lachen vom Mund wischen. _Nein_ , korrigierte Jean, _es war ein wunderbares Lachen_. Aber das legitimierte noch immer nicht das.  
“Du bist unmöglich.”  
“Ich hoffe, die Brüste sind aus Schokolade.”, neckte Marco weiter und lehnte sich gegen Jean, um einen Blick auf den Kalender zu erhaschen, bevor das Lachen wieder aus seiner Kehle gurgelte.  
“Hmh. Habe ich wohl verdient. Aber glaube nicht, dass ich den hier aufhänge. Du weißt das unsere Eltern in zwei Wochen vorbei kommen.”  
Marco gluckste weiter fröhlich vor sich hin. “Und wie wir den hier aufhängen. Wenn es dich beruhigt, können wir ihn dann abhängen, aber der wird so was von wieder angebracht, wenn sie das Haus verlassen haben.” Jean seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Schließlich konnte er sich sein eigenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, weil sein Freund einfach der totale Idiot war. _Sein_ Idiot. Hmh.  
  
Jean schob den Kalender auf den runden Esstisch im Wohnzimmer und hielt Marco davon ab zu entschwinden, um wahrscheinlich weiter zu dekorieren. “Du weißt, dass Rache süß ist, oder?”, murmelte er an die Lippen des anderen, als er Marco mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung an sich gezogen hatte. “Nächstes Jahr wirst du dran sein, vergiss das nicht.”, neckte er. Marco glitt mit seinen Händen über die Hüften des anderen und verschränkte seine Hände an dessen Rücken. “Ich vergesse selten etwas, weißt du doch.”  
“Gut, mein Kalender wird so peinlich für dich sein, dass du ihn nicht mal anfassen wollen würdest.”  
“Ich möchte sehen, wie du so einen, mit einem ernsten Gesicht, an der Kasse bezahlst.”, entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige und neigte den Kopf etwas Seite, streifte mit seiner Nase die von Jean.  
Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, ehe dieser auf japste. “Wo hast du den überhaupt gekauft?”, fragte Jean schließlich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.  
“Reiner hat ihn mit gegeben und ich dachte, perfekter geht es nicht.”  
“Warum hat- ich frag besser nicht.”  
“Besser nicht.”, schmunzelte Marco und lehnte sich nach vorne um jedes weitere Wort von Jean abzufangen, indem er seinen Freund liebevoll und sanft küsste. Jean erwiderte es in binnen von Millisekunden und strich mit seinen Händen über den Hals des anderen hinauf, griff dessen Gesicht und streichelte sachte mit den Daumen seine Wangen.  
  
“Das wird das schönste Weihnachten meines Lebens.”  
  
“Hmh. Meins auch.”


	2. Weihnachtskarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thema: 2. making christmas cards

“Mina! Nein! Nimm den Kleber aus deinem Gesicht!”, rief Marco panisch aus und war mit einem Satz am anderen Ende des Tisches. Das junge, schwarzhaarige Mädchen zuckte zusammen und ließ prompt den flüssigen Kleber fallen, mit welchem sie versucht hatte sich Sterne an die Wangen zu kleben.  
“Der ist für die Karten, nicht für dein Gesicht. Das ist ungesund.”, erklärte der Sommersprossige und seufzte, als er ungläubig von der Achtjährigen angestarrt wurde. Dennoch wiederholte sie ihre Tat nicht und machte damit weiter, was ihr Bruder ihr aufgetragen hatte. Während Marco fleißig rechteckige Stücke aus bunter Pappe schnitt, beklebte das kleine Mädchen diese mit diversen Accessoires. Wie ausgestanzte Sterne, Glitzerstaub (Marco bereute es zutiefst es gekauft zu haben) und kleinen Schneemännern aus Moosgummi.  
  
Jean stapfte ins Zimmer und hätte beinahe seine Einkäufe fallen lassen, als er das Durcheinander erblickte. Auf dem Boden lagen Schnipsel, aus der Anlage plärrte nervtötende Kinderweihnachtsmusik und in Marcos Haar fand er Glitzerfussel. Und trotzdem sah er damit verdammt attraktiv aus. _Verdammt seist du, Marco Bodt._  
  
“Was ist hier los?”, fragte er perplex und Mina verdrehte den Kopf unmenschlich nach hinten um von ihrer Position aus Jean ausfindig zu machen. Er konnte sich nicht erklären wieso, doch trotz der Tatsache, dass er Kleinkinder nicht gerade als Freunde bezeichnen konnte, mochte das kleine schwarzhaarige Biest ihn ziemlich gerne. Das zeigte sich vor allem, als sie vom Sitz hinunter rutschte und mit Glitzer verklebten Fingern auf Jean zu sprang und ihr Gesicht an seinem Bauch vergrub. “Jeany!”, nuschelte sie in den Stoff und er tätschelte ihr nur sachte den haarigen Kopf. “Guten Tag.”, grüßte er flach und schaute hilfesuchend zu Marco, dieser betrachtete ihn schmunzelnd. “Wir basteln Weihnachtskarten.”, erklärte er schließlich als Antwort auf Jeans vorheriger Frage und winkte mit der Schere.  
  
“Karten? An wen?” Jean pellte sich mit einer Hand von dem Mädchen und musste feststellen, dass seine Hose nicht vom Glitzer verschont geblieben war und ein Seufzen huschte über seine Lippen. Mina trippelte zurück zum Stuhl, nahm Platz und drückte eine ordentliche Ladung Klebstoff auf die Pappe, sodass diese sich, durch die Feuchtigkeit, dunkel verfärbte.  
  
“Scheint ja richtig gut zu laufen.”, fügte Jean noch hinzu und hob eine Augenbraue. Auch Marco verzog etwas das Gesicht beim Anblick des Unfugs, den das unbekümmerte Kind anstellte. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern. “Naja, Mum hat sie vor einer Stunde bei mir abgeliefert, sie ist… Besorgungen machen.”  
  
Natürlich wusste Jean was Marco mit dieser Umschreibung meinte und mit einem Blick zu Minas Hinterkopf wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie anscheinend noch nicht das Gespräch hatte. Dabei war sie schon acht. Der Brünette nickte nur und rieb sich über die Augen. “Gut, gut, aber muss die Musik sein? Da wäre mir sogar _Wham_ lieber.”  
  
Daraufhin musste auch Marco glucksen und nickte zustimmend. “Ich werde in einer Woche noch _In der Weihnachtsbäckerei_ im Kopf haben.”  
  
Jean schüttelte sich und verschwand zügig in der Küche um die Einkäufe im Kühlschrank verschwinden zu lassen. “Ihr habt mir aber immer noch nicht gesagt, an wen die Karten sind.”, rief er aus dem 15m² großen Raum.  
  
“An Mama!”, quietschte Mina und war damit beschäftigt, ihre Finger von dem kinderfreundlichen Kleber zu befreien, den sie sich großzügig auf die Handfläche geschmiert hatte. Dabei sollte man glauben, in ihrem Alter wäre man etwas “sorgfältiger“. Es war wirklich anstrengend für Marco, dabei zuzusehen. Er wollte sie am Liebsten nehmen und in die Wanne setzten. Er hielt wirklich nicht viel von Unordnung und dieses Geschmiere und Gepampe zerrte etwas an seinen Nerven und dann noch diese trällernde Musik.  
  
Jean kehrte zurück ins Wohnzimmer und ergriff die Initiative um die Anlage hinunter zu schrauben. Sogar an der Fernbedienung war Glitzer. Das Zeug klebte einfach überall. “Die sind alle für deine Mutter?”  
“Na und für Marco! Und dich. Und Papa. Und Oma. Und Opa. Und Opas Hund Franz.”  
“Sein Hund heißt Franz?”  
Marco schmunzelte. “Eigentlich Francesco.”  
Ungläubig blickte Jean seinen Mitbewohner und Freund an. “Kreativ.”, kommentierte er lediglich und schaute über Mina hinweg zum vollgestellten Tisch. “Karten also, huh.” Er öffnete die Bastelkiste und beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Marco weiter die Karten aus der Pappe schnitt.  
“Willst du jetzt auch welche für deine Eltern machen?”  
“Oh Gott, nein. Dies überlasse ich euch. Sehe ich keinen großen Sinn dahinter. Sie werden schon genug davon haben, wenn sie hier sind und unseren Lebkuchen plündern, da brauche ich ihnen nicht noch eine Karte selbst basteln. Außerdem würden sie sich dann vermutlich Sorgen machen.”  
  
Er beäugte den Stapel an selbstgebastelten Karten. “Wie lange hat das gedauert?”, fragte er beiläufig.  
“Keine Ahnung, vielleicht zwanzig Minuten. Wieso?”  
“Ach, nur so. Sind nur schon so viele.”, murmelte er und lächelte zum Schwarzhaarigen hinüber, welcher ihn noch eine Weile skeptisch ansah. “Nun gut. Mina, bist du bereit? Ich habe eine weitere fertig!” Er drückte ihr das rechteckige Stück Pappe in die Hand und freudig schmiss sie sich wieder an das Werk diverse Motive drauf zu malen, zu kleben, oder zu schmieren.  
  
Jean musste sich eingestehen, dass es etwas Herzerwärmendes hatte. Er selbst hatte keine Geschwister, doch Mina behandelte ihn oft genug so, als sei auch er ein solcher Part ihres Lebens. Und wenn er ehrlich war, gefiel es ihm. Es gefiel ihm ein Teil der Familie Bodt zu sein. Ein Teil von  ihm zu sein.  
  
Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er in die Situation geraten war, doch er fand sich am Tisch wieder, mit einem Stift in der Hand und unter dem Kommando von Mini-Bodt. Sie gab strikte Anweisungen was genau er auf die Karten schreiben sollte, die zumindest halbwegs trocken waren und nicht direkt am Untergrund kleben blieben, wenn man sie umdrehte. Marco war in der Zwischenzeit zur Arbeit, in einer Buchhandlung in der Innenstadt, aufgebrochen. Zur Weihnachtszeit liefen die Geschäfte enorm gut. Der Nachteil war nur, dass er in der Zeit ziemlich müde nach Hause kam. Nun hatte jedenfalls Jean das Kommando und musste dafür sorgen, dass Mina bespaßt und hinterher wieder ordnungsgemäß (und in einem Stück) bei Mama Bodt abgegeben wurde, wenn sie aufkreuzte. Das würde er bestimmt schaffen. Auch wenn sie ziemlich herrisch sein konnte. Also, die kleine Bodt. Die große Bodt war eher herzlich, aber das war nun irrelevant.  
  
“Du musst aus den I-Punkten kleine Herzchen machen!”, befahl sie und drückte ihren schmalen, kleinen Zeigefinger auf das ‘i’ von Weihnachten.  
“So was kann ich doch gar nicht.”, schnaufte Jean. “Ich weiß gar nicht wie ein Herz aussieht.”, scherzte er .  
“Wie dein Herz! Das weiß doch jeder.” Jean war wirklich drauf und dran gewesen, ihr zu beweisen, dass ihre Aussage nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, doch ließ er es zum Wohle aller erstmal bleiben.  
“Dann habe ich wohl kein Herz.”, seufzte er.  
“Das geht doch gar nicht.”  
“Doch, es ist einfach weg.”, nickte Jean so ehrlich wie er konnte.  
“Gar nicht.”, schnaufte sie stur. “Marco hat das bestimmt. Dann mach Marcos Herz!”  
Blinzelnd schaute Jean das Mädchen an. “Huh?”  
Mina gab ein Zischen von sich und schüttelte empört den Kopf, als wäre es unmöglich, dass Jean sie nicht verstand. “Mama sagt, wenn man sich liebt, dann schenkt man jemanden sein Herz. Also musst du Marcos Herz haben und Marco deins. Also, ist es nicht weg. Und jetzt mach!” Sie hibbelte nervös auf dem Sitz.  
  
Jean war sich nicht bewusst, wie lange er das schwarzhaarige Mädchen beäugte, doch in der Zeit entschied er, dass er ihr definitiv etwas schenken müsste.  
  
“Alles klar, das bekomme ich hin.” Glücklich klatschte Mina in die Hände und schob ihm gleich eine neue Karte entgegen. Eigentlich konnte sie selbst schreiben, aber sie behauptete, er könne besser schreiben und bevor sie deswegen wütend auf ihn wäre, gab er lieber nach. Und so fand sich Jean damit ab, aus den I-Punkten Herzchen zu zeichnen.  
  
Und bei jedem kleinen Herz-I dachte er an Marco und an Minas Worte. Sie hatte Recht. Marco hatte Jeans Herz, und er kümmerte sich liebevoll darum. Und Jean sorgte sich um jenes von Marco, als wäre es sein eigenes.  
  
.....  
  
 _“Jean”_ , rief Mina von weiter weg und er schaute auf. Er hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, wie sie aufgestanden war.  
“Hm? Was ist?”, er versuchte ihrer Stimme zu folgen und sah sie mit Händen in den Hüften, am anderen Ende des Raumes stehen.  
“Dieser Kalender ist komisch.”, spottete sie. “Die erfrieren doch sofort, wenn sie mit den Kleidern rausgehen!”  
  
Jean verlor die Farbe aus dem Gesicht.  
  
“Err…”


	3. Kamin und Kakao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thema: 3. snuggling in front of the fireplace with hot cocoa/tea

“Guten Morgen, Schneewittchen.”, scherzte Jean und lehnte den Kopf nach hinten, sodass er mit dem Hinterkopf auf der Sofalehne ruhte. Im Fernseher dudelte Werbung, die viel lauter war, als der eigentliche Film und Jean zog die Augen bewundernd schmal, als er seinen Blick an Marco hinab gleiten ließ, dessen Pyjamahose etwas tief hing, während er an ihm vorbei trottete. Er bekam von dem Schwarzhaarigen keine genaue Antwort, außer ein gequältes ‘hmh’. Der gute Mann hatte doch sage und schreibe bis zum Nachmittag geschlafen, wenn man bedachte, dass er sonst gegen zehn Uhr früh auf den Beinen war. Dementsprechend knittrig war Marco auch unterwegs.  
  
Jean lauschte amüsiert dem Schlurfen und schwang seine Beine vom Sofa. Als er zum Stehen kam, war ihm etwas schwindelig und schwarz vor Augen, ehe er die Kraft auffand, sich nach vorne zu bewegen. Marco stand in der Küche, am Kaffeeautomaten, und rieb sich müde über die Augen, während das Wasser zu brodeln anfing. Jean nutzte die Gelegenheit und huschte zu seinem Freund rüber, schob die Hände von hinten um ihn. strich über seine vom Shirt bedeckte Brust und legte das Kinn auf seiner Schulter ab, bevor er seinen Hals mit sachten Küssen bedeckte. “Immer noch so müde?”, murmelte er und wurde mit einem wohligen Seufzen des anderen belohnt. “Hmh.”, wiederholte er, als wäre er noch immer nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen. “Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?”, murmelte er und schaute zur Seite um einen Blick in die Augen des Jüngeren zu werfen.  
  
“Hab ich”, schmunzelte er. “Allerdings haben meine Küsse nichts gebracht, um dich von deinem endlosen Schlaf zu befreien.” Marco lachte leise und legte seine Hände auf die des anderen, verschränkte sie mit seinen und schaute die Maschine eine Weile schweigend an. Jean war es ganz recht. Er hatte die letzten Stunden unglaublich gefroren und Marco diente ihm förmlich als wandelnde Heizung. Wie machte er das bloß? Wahrscheinlich war sein eigener Kreislauf einfach unmenschlich, weswegen er sogar bei 25° fror.  
  
“Ich will heut’ absolut gar nichts machen.”, nuschelte der Sommersprossige und hob Jeans Hand in seiner an, um dieser einen Kuss aufzudrücken. Leise summte Jean gegen Marcos Schulter und nickte zustimmend. “Finde ich gut. Bin dafür.”, brummte er. “Musst du heute noch arbeiten?”  
“Glücklicherweise nicht. Du?”  
“Nope. Ich hatte mir schon am Anfang des Jahres den Urlaub auf diesen Monat gelegt. Keine ätzenden Maschinen für die nächsten 29 Tage.”, kündigte er freudig an. Marco seufzte neidisch, klagte allerdings nicht darüber, dass er kein solches Glück hätte. Dafür tauschte er es mit dem Glück aus, einfach nichts zu tun - und das mit der besten Person, mit welcher sogar Nichts-tun wunderbar sein konnte.  
  
Marco war nach drei Stunden, zweimal auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen und Jean hatte noch immer keinen Durchblick, was er denn nun gerade alles in der Flimmerkiste gesehen hatte. War auch nicht wichtig, weil er einfach vor sich hin vegetierte. Er kam sich dabei nicht einmal unheimlich vor, Marco ab und an beim Schlafen zu beobachten. Er sah einfach zu friedlich und zufrieden aus. Seine Mundwinkel gingen leicht nach oben und sein sonst so geordnetes Haar, stand in alle Richtungen ab und ein paar Strähnen hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht, welche sonst ordentlich in der Mitte geteilt waren. Das einzige, was Jean an dem Anblick bedauerte war, dass Marcos Sommersprossen etwas blasser geworden waren. Er wusste, dass sie wiederkommen würden sobald die Sonne sich länger und intensiver zeigen würde, und er malte es sich schon aus, wie er jeden einzigen, wunderbaren Fleck küssen würde.  
  
Als Jean sich sachte nach vorne lehnte und eine schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht des schlafenden Engels zu schieben, kam dieser mit einem lauten Einatmen durch die Nase wieder zu sich. Mit kleinen Augen schaute er zu Jean hinüber und zog die Decke etwas enger an sich, worin er seine Nase vergraben hatte. Er streckte seine Beine und gab einen hohen Ton von sich, als sein Körper sich langsam entfaltete. “Na, wieder wach?”, grüßte Jean ihn erneut und dachte nicht daran, seine Hand von ihm wegzunehmen. Stattdessen glitt er mit den Fingern durch das weiche, schwarze Haar und schmunzelte vor sich hin, als Marco seinen Kopf sachte gegen die Hand schmiegte. “Hmmmh. Ich bin so matschig heute.”, säuselte er und kniff die Augen wieder zu, genoss die leichte Zärtlichkeit des anderen.  
  
“Sollen wir den Kamin einweihen? Ich mache uns was Warmes zu trinken und dann möchte ich mit unter die warme Decke. Ich habe jetzt schon genug Stunden gefroren.”, schlug Jean vor und klagte gespielt. Wie von ihm erwartet, ging Marco sofort darauf ein. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen öffnete sich weit und es war, als hätte er zuvor nicht tief und fest geschlafen. “Du frierst? Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt.”  
“Nur ruhig”, lachte der Brünette. “Mir geht es gut. Also, was ist?”  
Marcos Miene entspannte sich wieder und er setzte sich etwas auf. Noch immer in seinem Schlafanzug und langsam aus der Decke gepellt, streckte er sich erneut, bis sein Rücken ein etwas ungesund klingendes Knacken von sich gab, was ihn nicht zu kümmern schien. “Klingt prächtig.”  
Prächtig. Jean schnaubte. Wer sagte denn heutzutage noch prächtig? Marco Bodt natürlich. Ohne weitere Fragen hievte sich Jean aus seinem Sitz und besorgte die Holzscheite aus einem Schuppen im Garten. Auch ihm entwich währenddessen hin und wieder ein herzhaftes Gähnen.  
Inspizierend hockte er kurz darauf vor dem Kamin. Es handelte sich dabei um ein schlichtes Modell. Mit einer rechteckigen Tür, oben etwas abgerundet und sonst etwa siebzig Zentimeter breit. Doch es würde seinen Dienst erledigen und das Feuer konnte man durch die Scheibe sehen, was wollte man mehr? Hauptsache es wurde warm. Jean legte einen weißen Stein in das Innere und legte adrette ein paar schmale, kleine Holzscheite auf. Er entzündete ein langes Streichholz und hielt es an den weißen Anzünder, welcher sich sofort schwarz verfärbte, als das Feuer es berührte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der ‘Stein’ anfing zu brennen und seine Flammen auf das Holz überleitete. Jean verharrte noch eine Weile vor dem kleinen Feuer, ehe er entschied, dass der erste, größere Holzscheit hineingelegt werden könne. Und so tat er es. Das Feuer brannte, die Luke wurde geschlossen und schon konnten sie ihr erstes Kaminfeuer in den eigenen vier Wänden betrachten. _Wenn das mal nicht romantisch war._  
  
Es folgte das versprochene warme Getränk, in Form von heißer Milch mit Kakaopulver. Jean wusste, dass es kein Fehler gewesen war, ein großes Sofa zu besorgen, denn so hatten sie sogar Platz nebeneinander. Natürlich kamen sie nicht drum herum, sich aneinander zu schmiegen und Marco rutschte an den Rand, aber dennoch hatten sie durchaus nebeneinander Platz. Außerdem war es nun nicht wirklich ein Problem, halbwegs Arm in Arm da zu liegen. Auch wenn Marco immer wieder ein ‘uff’ von sich gab, wenn Jean sich hinüber zum dunklen Couchtisch lehnte um seinen Becher zu greifen, bevor er sich wieder zurück bewegte und seinen Kopf auf Marcos Brust bettete. Die Decke wurde hochgezogen, der Kamin knisterte vor sich hin und im Fernseher lief ein Film, von welchem beide keine Ahnung hatten, worum es ging. Im Grunde war ihnen dies auch vollkommen egal, denn was zählte war ihre Zweisamkeit, und das Jean mit der Zeit wieder seine gesunde Körpertemperatur wiedergefunden hatte. Was würde er nur ohne Marco machen? Außerdem war er auch der jenige, der aufstehen musste, um neues Holz in den Kamin zu werfen, bis sie beide befanden, dass sie sich inzwischen zu einer Sauna geheizt hatten.  
  
“Hmsch.”  
“Was?”, fragte Marco mit leiser Stimme. Schräg schaute er zu dem jungen Mann in seinen Armen hinab. Dieser nahm die Decke von seinem Mund und blickte hinauf. “Ich sagte, ich liebe dich.”  
 _Um die zwei Jahre_ und dennoch flatterte es wild in Marcos Magengegend, wenn er die Worte von seinem Partner hörte. Sie waren weiterhin wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Er zog den Arm enger um den schmaleren Körper an seiner Seite und reckte den Hals so gut er konnte, um seine Lippen ans Haar von Jean zu drücken. Dieser sah allerdings nicht ein, dass seine Frisur diese Aufmerksamkeit bekam und rutschte höher um die Lippen mit seinen abzufangen. Ein flüchtiger Kuss, der von beiden mit einem Schmunzeln beendet wurde. “Ich liebe dich auch.”, antwortete Marco murmelnd und Jean legte zufrieden wieder den Kopf ab.  
  
Letztendlich dösten sie beide auf dem Sofa ein und träumten von Schnee und Geschenken. Der Tag war ein voller Erfolg des Nichtstuns gewesen.


	4. Weihnachtseinkauf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thema: 4. shopping for and/or wrapping gifts

Jean mochte Geschenke.  
  
Allerdings nicht welche einkaufen. Er war so unglaublich schlecht darin und dies ließ ihn hinterher frustrieren, weil er nicht wusste, was er denn nun besorgen sollte. Am Schlimmsten war es, dass er nicht wusste, was er Marco schenken sollte. Nun, er hatte schon eines und das würde hoffentlich die erwünschte Reaktion hervorbringen, die sich Jean vorgestellt hatte, aber das konnte nicht das einzige sein. Was schenkte man jemanden, der sich nicht einmal etwas wünschte?  
  
In der Werbung wurde man mit diversen Ideen beworfen, die natürlich auch fein säuberlich auf Mann und Frau abgestimmt waren. Schuh- und Klamottenwerbung mit glücklichen Frauen und zumeist elektronisches für Männer. Sonderlich viel hielt Jean nicht davon, auch wenn er es furchtbar fand, dass es oft zustimmte. Er selbst war einfach der perfekte Durchschnitt, wie es sich die Gesellschaft vorstellte. Er hätte absolut nichts dagegen, zum Beispiel einen neuen Rasier zu bekommen - seiner war sowieso inzwischen ziemlich alt. Aber hauptsächlich würde er sich darüber auch freuen, weil es eben von Marco kommen würde. Vermutlich könnte er ihm sogar Socken stricken und es würde ihn trotzdem freuen (was Jean nicht wundern würde, wenn es tatsächlich geschehen sollte). Außerdem ging es ihm dieses Weihnachten sowieso nur um das Glück von Marco - auch wenn er sich mit seinem Geschenk für ihn, sogar selbst eines machen würde.  
  
 _Nein_ , es bleibt ein Geheimnis. Wo wäre denn die Überraschung?  
  
Aber nun stand Jean in der Innenstadt, fror sich die Finger zu Eis und balancierte von einem Fuß auf den anderen, in der Hoffnung, seine Durchblutung anzuregen. Just in diesem Moment wurde er in eine warme Umarmung gerissen, wenn auch nur im Bereich seiner Brust. Seine Nase blieb weiterhin eingefroren.  
  
“Schön, dass du auch mal auftauchst, Sash.” Er erwiderte die Umarmung flüchtig und rieb die Hände an ihren Körper, nutzte ihre Wärme aus. Warum waren alle viel wärmer als er selbst?  
“Entschuldige, ich musste unbedingt noch Crepés auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt essen.”, erklärte sie und schmunzelte zu ihm hinauf. Jean seufzte. “Und dafür hast du mich erfrieren lassen? Hättest doch was sagen können.”  
“Ich glaube, du hast Connie und mich immer noch auf ‘ingo‘.”, gluckste sie und kratzte sich an der rötlichen Wange.  
“Oh. Naja, habt ihr verdient, ihr Spamer.”  
  
Zügig verschwanden sie im nächsten, beheizten Einkaufscenter.  
“Hast du schon etwas für Connie geholt?”, fragte Jean und war nicht ganz davon abgeneigt, dass Sasha sich an seinen Arm gehakt hatte. Sie war wenigstens warm und er konnte aufpassen, dass sie nicht einfach weglief, wie ein Kleinkind. Manchmal war die Brünette anstrengender als Mina.  
“Ja, hab ich. Letzten Monat sogar schon!”, rief sie aus und wäre beinahe zu einem Bäcker gesprintet, wenn Jean sie nicht aufgehalten hätte.  
“Was denn?”, fragte er neugierig und hoffte auf Inspiration.  
“Ich hab ihm ein Gutscheinbuch geschenkt.”  
Verwirrt zog Jean die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. “Von McDonalds, oder was?”  
“Hey!” Sie boxte ihm sachte gegen den Oberarm. “Nicht so frech, Kernfrucht. Ich habe es selbst gebastelt. Die kann er einlösen, wann er möchte. Zum Beispiel, dass ich ihn zum Essen einlade, oder Kinofilm seiner Wahl mit Popcorn umsonst, und so weiter…”  
“Naww”, kommentierte Jean und warf ihr einen warmen Blick zu. “Süüüüß. Junge Liebe!”, scherzte er und lachte, als Sasha rot um die Nase wurde - mehr als vorher. Zumindest musste er sich jetzt keine Sorgen mehr machen, dass sie möglicherweise auch noch erfror.  
“Tz. Und was schenkst du Marco, Loverboy?”  
Beim Kosenamen rümpfte er die Nase, ehe er verzweifelt seufzte. “Ich weiß es nicht…”  
“Du hast noch nichts?”, fragte sie verblüfft.  
“Doch, doch.. Etwas..”, nuschelte er in den Schal. “Aber eine Sache reicht nicht.”  
“Okay.. uhm… was mag er denn so? Connie sagt immer, es braucht etwas praktisches und etwas persönliches. Sozusagen etwas, was man gebrauchen und nutzen kann, und etwas, was im Grunde unnütz ist.”, erklärte sie und zog an Jeans Ärmel, zerrte ihn in den nächsten Klamottenladen.  
  
“Nein, Sash‘, hör auf!”, wehrte sich Jean, hatte aber kaum Kraft Sasha ernsthaft von sich zu stoßen, da er durch das Lachen geschwächt wurde. Sie wedelte mit knapper Männerunterwäsche vor seinem Gesicht rum und schlug ihm damit hin und wieder auf den Hintern, sodass er die Flucht ergriff. “Ich kaufe ihm so was nicht! Wie käme das denn?!”  
“… Sexy? Das machen.. ‘Bros’ doch so.”, gluckste sie und schnipste die Unterwäsche quer über das Feld zu ihm rüber. Eine Verkäuferin schlich zum Getöse und hob unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue. Jean schluckte und schnappte das Stück Stoff vom Boden, pfiff vor sich hin und versteckte die Unterwäsche hinter dem Rücken, während er zu Sasha zurück schlich. Die Verkäuferin machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand. Jean zischte. “Kannst du ja Connie schenken, wenn du drauf stehst.”, grummelte er.  
“Pff, ach komm.”, meinte sie und fuchtelte mit einem weiteren Stofffetzen vor seinem Gesicht, sodass er zurück schritt. “Tu doch nicht so, als wenn du dir Marco darin nicht vorstellst! Ich meine, der Kerl hat schon in Jeans einen knackigen Hintern.” Sie lachte. “Hahah, Je-ea-ns. Verstehst du? Oh man.”  
Der Brünette grummelte vor sich hin. Er hasste es, wenn man seinen Namen verspottete, besonders weil Sasha wusste, dass er nicht _‘Jeen’_ hieß und diese Aussprache seines Namens verabscheute. _Gian, John, whatever. Französisch verdammt! War das so schwer?_ Allerdings hielt seine Empörung darüber nicht lange, da er plötzlich ein Bild von Marco vor seinem inneren Auge hatte. Nicht, dass er den Schwarzhaarigen noch nie in ordentlicher Männerunterwäsche gesehen hätte, aber Sashas Entdeckung war doch etwas sehr.. knapp. Ein Schauer jagte über seinen Rücken und er ermahnte sich innerlich. Er fuchtelte mit der rechten Hand seine imaginäre Vorstellung weg und funkelte zu Sasha. “Warum checkst du überhaupt den Hintern meines Freundes ab?!”  
Sasha gluckste weiterhin fröhlich vor sich hin und schüttelte den Kopf. “Menschlicher Urinstinkt.”, behauptete sie und gab daraufhin keine weitere Erklärung.  
  
Am Ende ihrer Einkaufstour war Jean mehr als erleichtert, dass er Sasha mitgenommen hatte. Zwar war er immer noch etwas geknickt darüber, dass er sich so schwer damit getan hatte, aber letztendlich war er nun um einiges Ärmer, aber auch an Geschenken reicher. Selbst für Mina hatte er eine kleine Besorgung gemacht. Er erinnerte sich, wie sie am vorherigen Tag nur davon gesprochen hatte, dass bald im Fernsehn eine Weihnachtsfolge von _Monster High_ laufen würde. Bis dato hatte er noch nie etwas davon gehört und nun hatte er eine dieser merkwürdigen Puppen gekauft, von der sie geträllert hatte, dass sie diese noch nicht hätte. Werbung für Frauen und Männer waren eine Sache, aber nichts ging über _Spielzeugwerbung_. Jean glaubte, er hätte noch immer einen Tinnitus von den Jingles und Soundeffekten. Kein Wunder, dass Kinder zur Weihnachtszeit abdrehten. Er würde es auch, wenn er Tag und Nacht dem ausgesetzt wäre.  
  
Gegen acht Uhr verließ Sasha das Anwesen Kirschstein-Bodt, in welchem sie Jean beim verpacken geholfen hatte. Es war kein Wunder, dass der gute Jean natürlich total unfähig war, Geschenke zu verpacken. Es wurde still im Zimmer und nachdem der Brünette aufgeräumt hatte, wackelte er mit der Nase und schnappte sich seine sieben Sachen. Gut, eigentlich nur seine Jacke, Schuhe, Schlüssel und Portmonee. Keine halbe Stunde später fand er sich in der urigen Buchhandlung wieder, die wirklich enorm gut besucht war - obwohl schon längst geschlossen sein sollte. Bücher blieben einfach der Geschenkklassiker. Er sah schon, wie Marco gerade eine ältere Dame an der Kasse bediente, die wahrscheinlich ihrem Neffen _Die drei Fragezeichen_ , oder so etwas in der Art, besorgte. Jean sah sich nach potentiellen Kunden um, die etwas von Marco wollen würden, und huschte an die Stelle an der Kasse, als dem nicht der Fall war. Marcos müde Miene erhellte sich sofort und er lehnte sich nach vorne um Jean flüchtig zur Begrüßung zu küssen. “Was machst du denn hier?”, murmelte er und blieb über die Holzzeile gebeugt.  
  
“Hab mir nur Sorgen gemacht.”, nuschelte Jean schmunzelnd.  
“Es ist..” Marco schaute auf die Ohr auf dem Monitor zu seiner rechten. “.. gerade mal halb neun.”  
“Und? Eine Viertelstunde zu lang. Du hättest schon längst zu Hause sein müssen.”, klagte Jean und rutschte zur Seite, als sich jemand näherte und ein Buch auf die Theke klatschte. Marco setzte ein Lächeln auf und kassierte ab. Gleich darauf widmeten sich die beiden wieder zueinander. “Ich sagte doch, dass es zur Weihnachtszeit wirklich stressig wird.”  
“Na und? Macht die Tür zu, dann können wenigstens keine neuen Kunden hinein.”, schlug Jean vor und grummelte leise, als er erneut zur Seite treten musste. Glücklicherweise wurde es in den nächsten zehn Minuten leerer und Jean atmete erleichtert aus. “Preiset den Herrn, du hast Feierabend!”  
Marco lachte leise und zog ihn mit sich ins Hinterzimmer. - _Ja, auch Jean hatte den selben Gedanken gehabt ,_ aber dafür war der Schwarzhaarige momentan viel zu müde und außerdem würden sie Gefahr laufen, eingesperrt zu werden. Auch wenn Jean selbst dagegen nichts gehabt hätte. Aber gut, er wollte nun ungern Marcos Job gefährden, weil ihn die Idee reizte, es in der Öffentlichkeit zu tun. Jean schüttelte sich innerlich. _ Pfui, Jean, aus._  
Marco klaubte seine Sachen zusammen und gemeinsam stiefelten sie nach Ladenschluss zum Wagen mit welchem er zur Arbeit gefahren war. Um Marco eine Pause zu gönnen, übernahm Jean das Steuer und sie waren schneller daheim, als ein Bus sie jemals hätte bringen können.  
  
“Noch 20 Tage.”, trällerte Marco und lullte sich auf das Sofa. Jean kam kurze Zeit später angekrochen und übersäte seinen Freund mit Küssen. “Du bist ja aufgeregt wie Mina.”, lachte Jean feststellend und wurde in eine feste Umarmung gezogen, sodass sich der Brünette über Marco befand, als Ersatz für eine Decke. “Und wie.”, antwortete dieser.  
“Weißt du etwas, was ich wissen sollte, Bodt?”  
Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und zog Jean höher, um ihn erneut zu küssen. “Ich bin einfach nur glücklich.”


	5. Weihnachtsbaum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. buying the christmas tree

  
Noch nie hatte Jean so viele Nahtoderfahrungen gesammelt, wie in diesem Monat und dabei war noch nicht einmal eine Woche vergangen.  
  
Nicht arbeiten zu müssen, war etwas Wunderbares, natürlich. Aber nicht arbeiten zu müssen und dann alleine Daheim zu sein, war so unglaublich langweilig. Er würde deswegen noch umkommen. Vorgestellt, Jean Kirschstein, die Dramaqueen. _Pscht, das wurde nie gesagt._ Seufzend räkelte er sich am Morgen im leeren Bett und zog umständlich mit den Füßen die Decke hinauf, da er selbst zu Faul war seine Arme zu benutzen. Marco hatte früh zur Arbeit gehen müssen, käme dafür allerdings schon am Nachmittag wieder. Jean zog es in Erwägung einfach so lange zu schlafen, aber vermutlich würde er dann einen Vortrag anhören dürfen, dass er das Haus verkommen lassen würde.  
  
So gut wie er war, hievte er sich also aus dem Bett, zog sich ein zweites Paar Socken über und stapfte träge aus dem Schlafzimmer. Sie bezogen einen Teil des Hauses, mit einer zweiten Etage. Jean musste sich ziemlich konzentrieren, um in seinem Zustand nicht einfach von einer Stufe zu rutschen und mit dem Kopf voran die Treppe hinunter zu fliegen. In der Küche schüttete sich der Brünette, wie aus dem Instinkt heraus, Wasser in ein Glas und kippte es seinen verschlafenen, kratzigen Hals hinunter. Schmatzend suchte er das Bad auf und weckte sich mit einer erfrischenden Dusche. Die Luft war noch etwas feucht gewesen und Jean konnte förmlich Marcos typisches Shampoo in der Luft schmecken.  
  
In einem zu großen Pullover und einer frischen Jogginghose, stapfte er zurück in die Küche. Erst jetzt gönnte er sich ein Toast mit Hönig, da er zuvor nicht sonderlich Appetit gehabt hatte. Er konnte morgens einfach nichts runter bekommen. Wie zuvor mit seinem inneren Selbst abgesprochen, kümmerte er sich um den Haushalt. Hier wurde gesaugt, da wurde die Wäsche aufgehangen und der Geschirrspüler wurde angeschaltet, dabei fiel ihm auf, dass sich ein gelber Post-it auf dem Tisch befand. Zackig zog er diesen ab und hielt ihn auf Armlänge weg. _“Kommst du wieder vorbei? Müssen noch etwas erledigen! : )”_ Da Jean mit niemanden außer Marco zusammen lebte, war dieser Wunsch eindeutig an ihn gerichtet. Marco musste wissen, dass der Brünette absolut keine Freizeitaktivitäten hatte - immerhin ging er sonst auch arbeiten. Und natürlich würde er bei Marco aufkreuzen. Nichts lieber als das.  
  
Doch noch, musste er Zeit so totschlagen. Der Fernseher dudelte vor sich hin und das Handy in seiner Hand vibrierte im Sekundentakt. Er hätte wissen müssen, was ihn erwarten würde, wenn er Sasha und Connie wieder entsperrte. Ihre fröhliche Gruppe hatte natürlich einen eigenen Chat bei dem bekannten, grünen Messenger, für welchen man lediglich seine Handynummer brauchte. 67 ungelesene Nachrichten, las er auf dem Display und stöhnte genervt. Er würde sie definitiv nicht nachlesen, höchstens die neusten. Er öffnete den Chat mit der Überschrift **Das Rudel** und wurde glücklicherweise noch nicht als Online erkannt, da er diese Funktion sowieso ausgeschaltet hatte. Beim Anblick des laufenden Gespräches, wurden ihm schon einige Fragen aufgeworfen, aber da er noch nicht erkannt werden wollte, beließ er es mit Schweigen und hoffte, selbst dahinter zu kommen, um was es ging. Die neuste Nachricht blinkte auf und Connies Name, wie er ihn im Handy eingespeichert hatte, erschien in einem hellen grün.  
  
 **Con-star 13:23**  
 _solln wir irgedwas mitbringn?_  
  
 **Sash 13:23**  
 _Ich nehme Chaps mit!_  
 _*Chips, meinte ich._  
  
 **Ymir 13:24**  
 _Ich glaube nicht, dass Chips sehr weihnachtlich sind._  
  
 **Sash 13:24**  
 _Du bekommst schon mal keene!_  
 _*keine, man._  
  
 **Historia 13:24**  
 _Bring mit, was du möchtest Sasha! Aber an sich müsst ihr das nicht, immerhin haben wir euch eingeladen. Wir werden alles vorbereiten._  
  
 **Reiner 13:24**  
 _Bert und ich sind dabei, Prinzessin. Was ist mit den anderen? Eren und Anhängsel?_  
  
 **Ymir 13:25**  
 _Annie? Ohne Annie werde ich Eren und Co. nicht überstehen, irgendjemand muss doch mit mir Punsch kippen._  
  
 **Con-star 13:25**  
 _wn denn überhaupt?_  
  
 **Ymir 13:25**  
 _Wirst du auch irgendwann mal einen Satz richtig schreiben?_  
 _Am 19. Ist ein Freitag._  
  
 **Reiner 13:26**  
 _Da werde ich aber erst nach zehn Uhr aufkreuzen können. Muss arbeiten._  
  
 **Sash 13:26**  
 _Me too._  
 _Und Connie auch._  
 _Ymir, du solltest mal arbeiten!_  
  
 **Ymir 13:26**  
 _Was soll das denn heißen? Ich gehe studieren, das ist viel cooler. Jedes Wochenende feiern! Seid froh, dass ich überhaupt Zeit für euch habe!_  
  
 **Historia 13:26**  
 _Das ist okay, Reiner, Sash.. Müsst ihr Samstag denn arbeiten? Leider ist der Freitag wirklich mein einziger freier Tag und ich wollte euch so gerne noch vor Weihnachten wieder sehen._  
  
 **Reiner 13:27**  
 _Das schaffe ich schon. Bin ein großer Mann. Ich brauche keinen Schönheitsschlaf. :p_  
  
 **Eren 13:27**  
 _Leute, was seid ihr plötzlich so aktiv?! Was ist los? Sitze gerade im Bus nach Hause. 87 ungelesene Nachrichten…_  
  
 **Reiner 13:27**  
 _Eren, du kleiner Angeber._  
 _Betonung auf klein :P_  
  
 **Con-star 13:27**  
 _ymir und historia habn uns für ne weihnachtsfeier eingeladen_  
 _am 19_  
 _isn Freitag_  
  
 **Freckles 13:28**  
 _Habe mir gerade den Samstag frei genommen. ;)_  
  
Und Jeans Finger lagen sofort auf dem Display, als er Marcos Spitznamen erblickte, sodass das Tastaturenfeld sichtbar wurde.  
  
 **Ymir 13:28**  
 _Gebt ihm sechs Sekunden._  
  
 **Eren 13:28**  
 _Wem?_  
  
 **Jean 13:28**  
 _Habe sowieso frei!_  
  
 **Ymir 13:28**  
 _Ihm. ^_  
  
Jean war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich nun darüber ärgern sollte, oder nicht. Stattdessen nahm er es einfach so hin, da ihn etwas anderes viel mehr interessierte.  
  
 **Reiner 13:28**  
 _Niedlich. Ich will so was auch. Bert soll sich endlich ein Handy anschaffen, wie jeder normale Mensch auch!_  
  
 **Con-star 13:29**  
 _warhsheinlich ist er kein mensch… o:_  
  
 **Sash 13:29**  
 _*Wahrscheinlich_  
  
 **Con-star 13:29**  
 _:’D:’D:’D:’D_  
  
 **Jean 13:29**  
 _Marco, solltest du nicht arbeiten? Handy weg am Arbeitsplatz! :p_  
  
 **Freckles 13:29**  
 _Pschhh._  
  
 **Ymir 13:29**  
 _Richtig rebellisch._  
  
 **Freckles 13:30**  
 _Kommst du gleich?_  
  
 **Jean 13:30**  
 _‘türlich_  
  
 **Ymir 13:30**  
 _ZU VIELE INFORMATIONEN_  
  
 **Historia 13:30**  
 _Ymir!_  
  
 **Reiner 13:30**  
 _Musst du gerade sagen, Ymir._  
  
Jean glaubte noch gesehen zu haben, wie eine weitere Nachricht erschienen war, doch da er aus dem Augenwinkel lediglich Erens Namen erspäht hatte, war es nicht sonderlich wichtig für ihn. Er schloss das Fenster und schwang sich von der Couch, um daraufhin ins Schlafzimmer zu huschen und sich umzuziehen. Den Pullover behielt er an und wechselte lediglich seine Jogginghose gegen eine normale Jeans aus, sprang regelrecht die Treppe hinunter und zog sich die Schuhe zügig an. Natürlich würde er nicht zu spät kommen, er wäre sogar zu früh zur Stelle, aber er langweilte sich sowieso und Marco könnte ihm möglicherweise dann schon sagen, was er denn vor hatte.  
  
Im Laden spielte sich nahezu das selbe ab, wie am Vortag. “Guten Tag! Ich suche jemanden in ihrer Größe, schwarze Haare, mit niedlichen Sommersprossen und einem unwiderstehlichen Hintern.”, wandte sich Jean an Marco und dessen Wangen verfärbten sich rötlich, sodass Jean nicht anders konnte, als zu lachen. “Naww, da wird er rot.”, fügte er noch hinzu und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Marcos Schultern zuckten etwas hoch, als er leise das Lachen erwiderte. “Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hat er in den nächsten zehn Minuten frei.”  
“Wunderbar.”, kommentierte Jean und schmunzelte. “Oh und wenn Sie ihn sehen, können Sie ihm sagen, dass ich ganz sehnsüchtig hier warten werde? Ah, und dass ich ihn liebe. Vielleicht beeilt er sich dann.” Manchmal fragte sich Jean, warum er Kitsch so sehr hasste, wenn er selbst häufig Gebrauch davon machte. Marco entfernte sich widerwillig, breit grinsend angemerkt, und kümmerte sich um ein paar weitere Kunden, ehe er seinen Kollegen bescheid gab und aus dem Hinterzimmer seine Sachen schnappte.  
  
“Ach, sieh mal an. Jean!”  
“Überrascht mich zu sehen? Tze. Wusste doch, dass man sich auf die Mitarbeiter hier nicht verlassen kann.”, gluckste er und sie zogen sich gegenseitig in eine warme Umarmung, ehe sie sich flüchtig küssten. “Und was haben wir noch zu erledigen?”, fragte er schließlich.  
“Wir brauchen einen Weihnachtsbaum.”, antwortete er knapp, während er in seine Jacke schlüpfte und den Schal um seinen Hals wickelte.  
“So einen richtigen? Mit Nadeln? Dem man Wasser geben muss?”  
Marco nickte und runzelte die Stirn. “Du musst einen Weihnachtsbaum nicht wirklich pflegen.”, versuchte er Jean etwas zu beruhigen, der die Vorstellung anscheinend nicht besonders prickelnd fand. “Außerdem gehört ein Weihnachtsbaum dazu. Natürlich müssen wir einen holen! Hattest du noch nie einen?”  
“Doch, doch, klar. Aber dann liegen die Nadeln überall rum.. Haben wir überhaupt Platz?”  
“Du machst dir Gedanken. Wir werden schon etwas Angemessenes finden. Außerdem, wenn es ein guter Baum ist, verliert er höchstens nach Weihnachten seine Nadeln.”  
“Gut, gut. Hast mich schon längst überredet!”  
“Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir darüber überhaupt diskutierten.”, warf Marco ein und hob eine Augenbraue, schaute ungemütlich ernst, Jean zog die Schultern etwas hoch und wich dem Blick aus, entspannte sich allerdings wieder, als der Schwarzhaarige ein sanftes Lachen von sich gab.  
“Oh Gott, Jean, du bist zu süß.”  
“Was?!”, schnappte er.  
“Du lässt dich einschüchtern.”  
“Lasse ich mich überhaupt nicht.”  
“Hmh, natürlich.”, schmunzelte Marco und erreichte langsam mit dem Brünetten den Wagen.  
  
Sie waren zu einem umzäunten Gelände gefahren. Hier und da fanden sich Familien, oder einzelne Personen, die ebenfalls auf der Suche nach dem perfekten Weihnachtsbaum waren. Jean würde sich auch mit einem weniger perfekten Baum zufrieden geben, wenn der Preis stimmte. Sie würden ihn schon ansehnlich herrichten. Das Feld war voll gestellt mit Bäumen. Einige waren schon eingewickelt worden, andere standen noch in ihrer entfalteten Pracht da. Jean schob die Hände in die Taschen und beäugte das Grünzeug skeptisch. Würde ein Plastikbaum nicht reichen? Der wäre sicherlich pflegeleichter. “Warum müssen wir überhaupt jetzt schon einen holen?”  
“Später werden sie teurer, wenn Leute wie du, auf den letzten Drücker los gehen.”  
“Ich würde gar nicht erst los gehen.”, korrigierte er. “Plastikbaum.”  
“Warum wusste ich das nur?”  
“Kennst mich eben.”  
Marco nickte lächelnd. “Oh ja, das tu ich. Hmh, ich sehe mich schon mit dir ihn schmücken.”  
“Warum bist du so grausam zu mir, Marco?”, klagte Jean und legte sich theatralisch den Handrücken an die Stirn.  
“Mit Weihnachtsmusik.”  
Jean gab ein klagendes Jauchzen von sich.  
“Weihnachtspullovern.”  
Sein Wimmern wurde lauter.  
“Und Weihnachtsfilmen.”  
Hätte Jean nicht bemerkt, dass er schon angestarrt wurde, wäre er - um der Sache noch einen Höhepunkt zu verleihen - schluchzend auf die Knie gefallen. Doch stattdessen gab er sich mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen fürs erste geschlagen. “Und wie wollen wir den Baum überhaupt mitnehmen?”, fragte er kurz darauf.  
“Die werden geliefert.”, lächelte er. “Außer natürlich du möchtest den hinter dir her schleifen.”  
“Klar und wovon träumst du Nachts?”, entgegnete Jean und rollte mit den Augen.  
“Du hast viele Fragen.”  
“Marco! Das war keine-.. Ach egal.”  
“Ich weiß doch. Sei doch nicht so unentspannt. Ist alles okay?”  
“Ja,.. Ja, natürlich. Lass uns endlich einen Baum suchen. Mir frieren die Zehen wieder ein.”  
  
Der Platz war gigantisch und Jean glaubte, dass man einen ganzen Wald für die Mengen abgeholzt haben musste. Allerdings kam ihm daraufhin in den Sinn, dass man sicherlich keine Tannen aus Wäldern geholzt hatte. Marco inspizierte die Naturprodukte fachmännisch, wobei sich Jean nicht sicher war, ob er wirklich eine Ahnung davon hatte. Während er den Baum hielt, sollte er schauen, ob er gut bewachsen war und wenige Lücken aufwies. Sie waren alle nicht wirklich perfekt. Nicht das, was sich Marco vorstellte und mit der Zeit wurmte es Jean. Einerseits, weil er nach Hause wollte und keine Lust mehr hatte, andererseits, weil sein Ehrgeiz geweckt wurde Marco glücklich zu machen. Inzwischen ertappte auch er sich dabei, wie er die Bäume unter die Lupe nahm unter den Kriterien, die Marco vor sich hin gebrabbelt hatte. Da er keine zu hohen Erwartungen an einen Baum stellte, winkte er den Schwarzhaarigen auch ziemlich häufig zu sich, um dann ein ablehnendes Kopfschütteln abzusahnen.  
  
Schließlich standen sie vor einer zwei Meter großen, gut bewachsenen Fichte, welche perfekt in die Ecke ihres Wohnzimmer passen würde. Vom Preis könnte Jean gar nicht sprechen, ohne dass ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Doch Marco freute sich und das war die Hauptsache. Diese kindliche Freude in Marco war einfach zu wunderbar, sodass Jeans Schmetterlinge im Bauch wieder anfingen wild zu flattern. Er würde sie vermutlich niemals los werden und er war dem nicht ganz abgeneigt.  
  
“Damals wollte ich immer durch die Tonne springen, damit ich auch in so ein Netz eingepackt werde, wie der Baum.”, erklärte Jean und zeigte auf die metallische Gerätschaft, durch welche der Weihnachtsbaum mit der Unterseite voran durchgeschoben wurde und schließlich eng in einem Netz gespannt war. Marco hatte als Antwort mit den Schulter gezuckt und gemurmelt, dass sich dies sicherlich noch immer einrichten ließe, doch Jean hatte dankend abgelehnt. Nachdem sie ihre Daten daließen wurde ihnen versichert, dass der Baum am nächsten Tag - gegen Nachmittag - bei ihnen ankommen würde. Also dürfte Jean sich darum kümmern. In ihm kam _größte Freude_ auf.  
  
“Hey, dann können wir ihn morgen schon schmücken!”, stellte der Schwarzhaarige beim Heimweg fest und schaukelte erfreut hin und her. Jeans Mundwinkel zogen sich beim Anblick hoch und er schnaufte leise. “Du würdest am Liebsten schon den 24ten haben, oder?”  
Marco summte. “Ja, bitte!”  
Jean lachte und allmählich wurde auch seine Vorfreude geschürt, zusammen mit _Angst_.


	6. Schmücken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. decorating the christmas tree

Wie versprochen klingelte es an der Tür und Jean schreckte mit einem lauten Knacken seines Rückens auf, kickte mit dem Fuß gegen die Stehlampe, stürzte von der Couch auf den Boden, stieß sich das Knie an und wurde gleich darauf von seinem Getränkt überschüttet, als der Couchtisch unsanft zur Seite geschoben wurde. Tief stöhnte Jean und schluchzte schmerzverzerrt. Zügig zog er sich den Pullover über den Kopf hinweg aus und richtete das T-Shirt, nachdem er sich schwerfällig auf die Beine begeben hatte. Raunend und etwas schleichend, schlurfte er zur Tür. Wie er aussah, war ihm gerade ziemlich egal. Ein Mann mit einer blauen Schirmmütze und einem Klemmbrett schielte zu Jean hinüber. Für einen Moment weiteten sich seine Augen und Jean hoffte, dass er sich jetzt nicht von einem Fremden etwas anhören musste. Sein Fuß summte noch immer vor Schmerz. Er machte eine imaginäre Notiz, dass er unbedingt den Ton der Klingel ändern sollte, da er sonst noch umkommen würde.   
  
Jean wies den Mann an, den verpackten Baum doch einfach in den Garten zu schleifen, und dort liegen zu lassen. Sie würden sich schon später darum kümmern. Eine Unterschrift wurde vergeben, ein ‘schöne Feiertage’ wurde ausgetauscht und die Tür schwang wieder zu. Schlecht gelaunt patschte Jean Barfuß zurück zur Couch und stellte sein ausgelaufenes Glas wieder hin, besorgte einen Lappen und kümmerte sich um die Sauerei. Danach warf er sich wieder in das weiche Polster des Sofas und schnappte sein Handy. Kaum hatte er den Bildschirm entsperrt, erwachte es aus einem Schlaf und die Nachrichten brachen wieder über ihn herein. Warum? Warum mussten die anderen sich so viel erzählen? Konnten sie das nicht privat? Es waren zwei Chats, die aufleuchteten. Im Rudel war wieder viel los. Zu viel, nach Jeans Geschmack.  
  
 **Armin 14:36**  
Jetzt sind wir ja endlich vollständig!  
  
 **Reiner 14:37**  
Ich weine fast vor Freude.  
  
 **+* *** 246-897 14:37**  
stimmt sogar  
ich glaube ich sehe tränen  
  
 **Jean 14:37**  
Bertholdt?  
  
 **Eren 14:37**  
Da ist wieder jemand wach.  
  
 **Reiner 14:37**  
JA ES IST BERT  
  
Kurzerhand wurde auf die Nummer getippt und eingespeichert.   
  
**Jean 14:37**  
Und wie kommt’s?  
  
 **Bertholdt 14:38**  
reiner <3  
  
 **Eren 14:38**  
Okay, langsam wird mir das hier zu bunt.   
  
**Mikasa 14:38**  
Sei still, Eren.   
  
**Eren 14:38**  
Mikasa! Du musst auf meiner Seite stehen!  
  
 **Jean 14:38**  
Hör auf deine Schwester.  
Sag bloß dies war ein Nikolausgeschenk?  
  
 **Reiner 14:39**  
War es. x)  
  
 **Freckles 14:40**  
Du Sugardaddy.  
  
 **Armin 14:40**  
Ich habe noch nicht mal Schokolade bekommen!  
  
 **Jean 14:40**  
Ich hab schon genug die letzten Tage gesessen. Ich platze bald.   
Hmmmmarco! Hast du gerade Pause?   
  
**Ymir 14:41**  
Hey, Ladies.  
Sind wir wieder rebellisch, Marco?  
  
 **Freckles 14:41**  
Nein, hab noch Pause.  
Ach was, Jean, ich werde aufpassen.   
  
**Jean 14:41**  
Wenn du mit aufpassen meinst, dass wir die Schokolade an Bedürftige verschenken, bin ich nicht dabei.   
  
**Bertholdt 14:41**  
ach, es gibt immer einen weg kalorien zu verbrennen. ;)  
  
 **Eren 14:42**  
Hättest du den Smiley nicht weglassen können? Vielen Dank auch.  
  
 **Ymir 14:42**  
High-five, Bertholdt! Wenn du etwas runter kommst, damit ich dran komme.  
  
 **Jean 14:42**  
Ihr macht mich fertig. Du und Ymir.  
Tu es nicht, Bert, du darfst nicht auf ihr Niveau sinken!  
  
Das Gespräch hielt noch um viele weitere Minuten an, doch Jean taten nach einer Weile sowohl die Augen, wie auch Daumen weh. Außerdem erschöpfte das Gespräch mit der Zeit, während einige sich verabschiedeten. Jean warf einen Blick in das andere Gespräch, was allerdings nur ein Bilderspam von Sasha war. Sie zeigte stolz ihren Weihnachtsteller, den sie von Connie bekommen hatte. Auch wenn es Jean nervte, so musste er dennoch etwas schmunzeln. Warum waren alle so angetan und erfreut? Es war bloß Weihnachten. Ein Tag, an welchem man sich irgendwelchen Kram schenkte und fertig. Klar, als Kind war es der beste Tag des Jahres, doch irgendwann ebbte es ab. Jean kam sich gerade ziemlich alt vor. Er wünschte sich sogar, dass er die nächsten Tage etwas an Freude über die Festtage aufbaute. Er verließ den Chat wieder und ein anderer blinkte auf. Endlich mal jemand, von dem er auch hören wollte.  
  
 **Freckles 15:56**  
Wer hat Sommersprossen und darf gleich nach Hause?  
  
 **Jean 15:57**  
Ymir?  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe Marco antworten konnte. Geduldig hatte er auf den Bildschirm gestarrt und auf das ‘schreibt…’ geachtet, nachdem er als Online angezeigt wurde.   
  
**Freckles 16:01**  
Hey! Gemein.  
Ist der Baum schon da?  
  
 **Jean 16:01**  
Jupp  
  
 **Freckles 16:01**  
Super. Dann haben wir ja noch den Abend zum schmücken. x)  
Bis gleich!  
  
 **Jean 16:01**  
Ernsthaft?!  
Fahr vorsichtig, hm.  
  
 **Freckles 16:02**  
Immer!  
Auf beides bezogen. <3  
  
Jean seufzte. Kitschig!   
  
**Jean 16:02**  
<3  
  
Dem Brünetten fiel auf, dass er noch immer den Pullover achtlos auf dem Boden liegen lassen hatte und schnappte sich diesen, ehe er seinen Weg in die Waschmaschine fand. Wenn Marco nach Hause käme, wäre er sicherlich hungrig, oder hätte zumindest Appetit. Ein sehr guter Freund, wie Jean nun mal war, stapfte er in die Küche und riss den Kühlschrank auf. Sollte er nun Mittagessen machen, Abendbrot oder lediglich einen Snack? Komplizierte Sache. Er hörte einfach auf seinen eigenen Bauch und dieser sagte ihm, dass er etwas Richtiges bräuchte. Immerhin hatte er noch nichts zu sich genommen, da alleine essen so unglaublich langweilig war. So wie alles eigentlich.   
  
Das einzige was Jean einigermaßen konnte, abgesehen von French Toast, waren Spagetti mit Tomatensoße. Obwohl, die Tomatensoße auch nur, weil man diese nur mit Wasser und Öl anrühren und erhitzen musste, da der Rest sich in einem Beutel befand. Er schwang den Löffel, drehte das Radio etwas auf und trällerte mit _Jessie J_ die Lyrics zu _Bang Bang_. Warum er sie konnte, stellte er gar nicht in Frage. Dass er somit nicht hören würde, wie jemand ins Zimmer trat, hätte er eigentlich erwarten können. Er machte auf der Stelle einen Sprung in die Höhe, als jemand seine Hüfte fest griff und ein warmer Körper sich an ihn schmiegte. “Das war nun wirklich nicht das, was ich erwartet hätte zu sehen.”, flüsterte Marco an sein Ohr und Jean jagte eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper. Jean ließ den Plastiklöffel in der Spüle liegen und drehte das Radio zügig auf eine angenehme Lautstärke. “Schlecht?”, fragte er daraufhin und drückte schmunzelnd sein Becken zurück. Marco zischte leise und löste sich von seinem Freund, da er sich nun nicht ablenken lassen wollte - auch wenn es eine sehr schöne Ablenkung war. “Ich beklag mich nicht. Wann sieht man dich schon kochen? Besonders auch noch gut gelaunt.”  
“Gewöhn dich nicht dran.”. schnurrte Jean und kippte die Nudeln in ein Sieb, um das heiße Wasser los zu werden. Jean fand es nicht fair, dass Marco nicht wieder auf das zurück griff, was er gerade selbst begonnen hatte. So hungrig war er dann auch nicht, musste Jean eingestehen. Eine _Vorspeise_ würde ihn absolut nicht stören. Aber Marco stapfte davon und deckte den Tisch, während Jean das Essen abstellte. Er wusste genau, dass sich Marco nicht davon abbringen lassen würde, den Baum zu schmücken. Wahrscheinlich selbst dann, wenn er sich nackt ihm in den Weg legen würde. Es reizte ihn ziemlich, dies auszuprobieren.  
  
Er tat es nicht. Stattdessen fand er sich, nach dem Essen,  in einem Raum wieder, mit Tonnen an Weihnachtskugeln, die niemals alle an den Baum gehängt werden könnten. Nun stand er also da, mit einem ausgestreckten Arm und Marco nahezu unter dem Baum, mit dem Hintern vorzüglich auf Jean gerichtet, während er die Halterung zuschraubte, damit der Baum stehen könnte. Immerhin etwas Gutes. Er war Marco dankbar, dass er keine Weihnachtsmusik angeschaltet hatte, denn sonst wäre er wahnsinnig geworden.   
  
Marco klopfte sich die Hände, als er wieder hochkam und zufrieden bemerkte, dass der Baum sogar gerade stand und das beim ersten Versuch. Schade, dachte Jean, er hätte gerne weiterhin die Aussicht genossen. Der Schwarzhaarige war für die Farbkombination aus rot und weiß, weil dies einfach das klassischste war und dennoch gut aussah. Jean hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, da er selbst keine wirkliche Motivation hatte. Verdammt, wies er sich an, reiß dich zusammen. So schlimm konnte es doch nicht sein, richtig? Es wurde ein wildes Durcheinander. Jean versuchte die Lichterketten anzubringen, sodass so gut wie überall die selbe Menge an Licht wäre, was alles andere als einfach war. Hier war eine kahle Stelle, dann da, dann doch da hinten.. Schließlich waren einige andere Ketten so verknotet, dass sie so gut wie unbrauchbar waren und Jean sie nach einer halben Stunde vergeblichem Enttüdeln, zu Boden warf wie ein trotziges Kind. Immerhin zeigte sich Marco erkenntlich für seine Mühe und sie beließen es bei einem spärlich beleuchteten Baum. Auf den Schmuck kam es immerhin an! Jean öffnete die Packungen und drückte Marco hin und wieder Kugeln in die Hand. Der Spaß begann auch erst, als Jean das Lametta fand. Die Sünde, Lametta und Jean fand sie _hammergeil_.   
  
Euphorisch warf er die schimmernden, roten Streifen in, auf und um den Baum. Marco war vollkommen perplex und wusste nicht ganz, was er von all dem halten sollte. Er war kein Freund von Lametta, allerdings von Jean und er schritt nicht ein. Stattdessen amüsierte ihn der Anblick nach wenigen Minuten und der Baum war wohl mit Abstand der vollste in der ganzen Stadt. Man konnte kaum erkennen, was sich darunter befand. Es hätte auch genauso gut nur ein Gerüst sein können, denn von den Nadeln war kaum etwas in Sicht geblieben. Als Krönung wurde natürlich noch die Spitze angebracht, die Jean _ganz alleine_ anbringen wollte. Was er allerdings nicht konnte.  
  
“Lass das! Ich kann das!”, trotzte er und schob Marco sanft von sich weg, während er den Arm ausstreckte.  
“Du wirft gleich den Baum um, ich sag dir das.”  
“Pff, werde ich gar nicht.”  
“Du bist zu klein, du wirst da nicht rankommen.”  
Auch den Stuhl schob Jean von sich, den Marco angeschleppt hatte, damit er endlich an die Baumspitze ankäme. Marco rollte die Augen über Jeans kindliches Verhalten, konnte sich jedoch ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Manchmal ließ sich auch der Brünette für etwas begeistern, was nicht mal so schwer war. Letztlich kam dem Schwarzhaarigen eine Idee, die Jean sicherlich nicht abschlagen würde.   
Ohne sich davon abbringen zu lassen, ging er etwas hinter Jean in die Knie und griff um seine Oberschenkel. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und blickte perplex hinter sich. Ehe Jean sich versah, wurde er hochgehoben und angewiesen, die Baumspitze zügig anzubringen, weil er doch nicht so leicht war, wie er vielleicht aussah. Kurzzeitig strauchelte er mit den Armen und tat wie ihm befohlen. Marco ließ einfach los, und Jean fiel die paar Zentimeter auf den Boden, um dann wieder in eine feste Umarmung gezogen zu werden.   
  
“Siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schlimm oder?”, murmelte Marco an sein Ohr und Jean lehnte den Kopf etwas zurück um den Atem an seiner Wange zu spüren, bevor er sich herum drehte.   
“Tze, doch. Ich bin jetzt traumatisiert für mein Leben.”, entgegnete er bitterernst, verfiel daraufhin aber schon in ein Grinsen. “Gut, du hast mal wieder recht. Aber.. Ich weiß nicht, ob man unser Werk als Weihnachtsbaum bezeichnen kann.”  
Marco warf einen zufriedenen Blick auf den schimmernden Haufen. “Unser Weihnachtsberg.”  
Jean mochte es, wenn Marco von ihnen gemeinsam sprach. Wir, uns..  
Vielleicht hatte der Sommersprossige noch etwas gesagt, doch Jean hatte ihm nicht zugehört. Viel zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt ihn anzusehen, wie er absolut erfreut daran war, was sie dort zusammen gebastelt hatten. Er konnte nicht widerstehen und zog sich die wenigen Zentimeter hoch um ihn sanft zu küssen. Er liebte diesen Mann einfach zu sehr, als dass er lange nachtragend darüber sein könnte, was er doch alles für ihn tat - besonders zur Weihnachtszeit. Abgesehen davon, tat er es gerne, selbst, wenn er es nicht zugeben würde.


	7. Mistelstrauß

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. mistletoe
> 
> smutty smutty smut

Sie waren nur zwei Stunden aus dem Haus gewesen. Zwei Stunden um einmal frische Luft zu schnappen. Im Grunde aber eigentlich nur, weil Historia und Ymir sie rausgezwungen hatten. Um neun Uhr in der Früh waren sie aufgekreuzt und hatten aggressives Sturmklingeln betrieben. Jean wäre an die Decke gegangen, wenn Marco nicht die Ruhe selbst ausgestrahlt hätte. Wie zur Hölle machte der Kerl das?! Man konnte doch nicht immer ruhig bleiben.  
  
Doch so schlimm war es letztlich nicht gewesen. Historia entschuldigte sich mehrmals und alles war vergeben und vergessen. Jean erschreckte es immer wieder, wie viel Ymir und er doch gemeinsam hatten. Man musste sich nur Marco und das blonde Mädchen ansehen. Anscheinend waren Leute wie Ymir und er dazu bestimmt, die ruhigen Gesellen als Partner zu ergattern. Wahrscheinlich war es aber wohl eher anders herum, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Jean Ewigkeiten gebraucht hatte um überhaupt einen Schritt vorwärts zu machen. Ohne Sasha und Connie hätte er nicht mal eingesehen, dass er sich über Wochen hinweg selbst angelogen hatte und doch etwas für seinen besten Freund empfand. So schnell konnte es gehen und könnte er in die Vergangenheit zu seinem früheren Ich reisen, würde er sich links und rechts eine verpassen.  
  
Historia sprach darüber, dass sie ebenfalls am vorherigen Tag den Baum geschmückt hätten, obwohl Ymir eher für einen aufklappbaren zehn Euro Baum gewesen war, welcher auch eindeutig pflegeleichter gewesen wäre. Marco lachte herzlich und nickte wild dem Mädchen zu, bestätigte ihr, dass Jean der selben Meinung war und auch einen solchen Baum gekauft hätte, wäre er nicht gewesen.  
  
Er hatte recht.  
  
“Du siehst auch sehr begeistert aus.”, nuschelte Ymir durch den Schal, welchen sie sich mindestens sechs Mal um den Hals gewickelt hatte. Ihre Mütze war so tief hinunter gezogen, dass gerade mal ihre Augen und ihre Nase hinaus schauten. Jean stellte fest, dass er nichts dagegen hätte, den Schal mit ihr zu tauschen.  
“Ich spüre meine Zehen nicht mehr.”, klapperte er zurück und ballte die Hände in den Jackentaschen zu Fäusten. “Dabei habe ich verdammt noch mal zwei Socken an!”  
“Wer trägt denn auch nur eine Socke?”  
“Du weißt wie ich das meine.”  
“Hmh.”, summte sie. “Ich weiß. Geht mir genauso. Ich verstehe nicht, wie man freiwillig bei diesem Wetter aus dem Haus gehen kann. Nun, immerhin kann es nicht schlimmer werden, eh?” Aufmunternd hatte sie Jean auf die Schulter geschlagen, nicht geklopft, und hopste eilig voran neben ihre blonde Freundin. Diese trug blaue Ohrenschoner und dicke Fäustlinge. Ihre dicke Winterjacke, auf welche Jean auch neidisch war, ließ sie aussehen, wie ein Kleinkind - was sie teils auch ihrer Körpergröße zu verdanken hatte.  
Jean tat es der gesprenkelten Frau gleich und fand seinen Platz neben Marco. Er befand es als unfair, dass dieser nicht mal eine rote Nase hatte. Oder er konnte es einfach nicht sehen, weil seine Augen schon zugefrorenen waren. Wer wusste das schon.  
  
Sie spazierten eine gefühlte Ewigkeit durch die ruhige Gegend eines naheliegenden, verlassenen Militärgeländes, welches zum Großteil schon von der Natur zurück erobert worden war. Ymir machte sich einen Spaß daraus Andeutungen zu machen, was sie denn alles tun würde, damit sie zu Hause wieder auftaute und anstatt dass es Historia peinlich war, stimmte sie sogar ein. Wenigstens bescherte es Jean wärmere Wangen, was nichts an der Tatsache änderte, dass er es eigentlich nicht hören wollte. Marco lachte. Natürlich lachte er.  
  
Ymir hatte gesagt, es könne nicht schlimmer werden. Jean befand, dass er der Braunhaarigen niemals mehr Glauben schenken würde. Schon auf dem hinweg war es dunkler über ihnen geworden und nun befanden sie sich auf dem Heimweg und es rieselten leise kleine Flocken vom Himmel. Es schneite verdammt noch mal. Nicht, dass Jean etwas generell gegen Schnee hatte, nur bedeutete dies, dass es noch kälter werden würde, er müsste Schneeschippen und in weniger als einer Woche würde der Schnee, wenn es überhaupt so viel werden sollte, matschig und dreckig am Straßenrand gepresst vor sich hin schmelzen. Und dann die Rutschgefahr. Der Winter war nicht Jeans Jahreszeit, absolut nicht. Marco hingegen reckte das Kinn in die Luft und kniff die Augen zusammen, als wolle er genau erkennen, wie die Flocken aussehen. Seine Lippen zierte ein Lächeln und Jean kam nicht drum herum, als seufzend zu schmunzeln.  
  
Dass Ymir etwas seltsam war, wussten sie alle - vermutlich sogar Historia, besonders sie - aber diesmal konnte weder Jean, noch Marco ihr Verhalten nachvollziehen. Sie tuschelte unentwegt mit Historia, welche ihr einen kleinen Stoß in die Seite gab und empört aufschaute, während sich auf dem Gesicht der Sommersprossigen ein dreckiges Grinsen legte. Beide empfanden, dass sie ihr Verhalten einfach ignorieren sollten. Höchstwahrscheinlich ging es sowieso nur um die diversen Möglichkeiten sich am besten aufzuwärmen und wie geschickt doch Historia war. Jean schüttelte sich und Marco rümpfte parallel dazu die Nase, als hätte er den selben Gedanken gehabt.  
  
“Wollt ihr noch mit rein kommen?”, lud Marco sie vor der Haustür schließlich ein. Aus Ymir platzte ein Lachen, welches alle zusammenschrecken ließ.  
“Ehm, nein.. Ich.. Es geht schon.”, lächelte Historia und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. “Wir sehen uns alle schon noch wieder früh genug.”  
“Schönen Sonntag noch.”, gluckste Ymir und vergrub ihren Mund hinter den schwarzen Handschuhen. Was Historia beim Weggehen noch zu ihrer Freundin sagte, verstanden die beiden jungen Männer nicht mehr, waren sich aber auch nicht sicher, ob sie es überhaupt wissen wollten.  
  
Durchgefroren und mit vereinzelten Flocken im kalten Haar klebend, verabschiedeten sie sich dennoch herzlich von einander. Marco rief ihnen ein ‘Fahrt vorsichtig’ zu und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, als die Haustür geöffnet wurde.  
  
“Ist noch alles da?”, fragte Jean, als Marco hinein ging.  
“Was?”  
“Na, niemand besucht jemanden um neun Uhr, wenn kein Plan dahinter steckt.” Jean schloss die Tür sofort und schob sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, dabei verlor er das zweite Paar an Socken und grummelte vor sich hin. Der Schwarzhaarige hingegen streifte sich als erstes den Wintermantel von den Schultern. “Du bist immer so.. skeptisch? Vielleicht wollten sie einfach mal nett sein.”, befand Marco und hopste mit einem Bein auf der Stelle, als er seinen Schuh vom Fuß zog.  
“Ich bitte dich. Neun Uhr. Ymir. Bei uns. Zum Spazieren? Komm schon, Marco. Hast du dabei nicht auch nur ein bisschen Bauchschmerzen?” Jean schüttelte sich die Jacke von den Armen und hing sie in der Garderobe an einen Haken.  
Marco schob die Unterlippe nach vorne, zog die Mundwinkel hinunter und schüttelte den Kopf. “Nope.”, war seine Antwort darauf und er wickelte sich den Schal vom Hals. Jean war sich mit der Hand durch das Haar gefahren, nachdem er die Mütze hinunter gezogen hatte. “Du bist eindeutig zu naiv, Marco. Das wird dich noch in Gefahr bringen, ich sag’s dir.”, entgegnete der Brünette und stapfte aus dem Flur. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen und fand nichts verändert vor. Sogar der Brötchenkorb stand noch immer auf dem Tisch, unberührt. Wer hatte auch schon Zeit noch aufzuräumen, wenn jemand wie Ymir einem das Trommelfell zerklingelte.  
  
Und dann entdeckte er etwas. Etwas, wovon er sich sicher war, dass es zuvor nicht dort gewesen war. Er stapfte zum Couchtisch und entdeckte einen zur Hälfte angefressenen Schokoladenweihnachtsmann und einen zerknitterten Zettel. Jean ergriff das Stück Papier und faltete es auf.  
  
 _Du hattest Recht, als würden wir einfach so früh aufstehen um mal die Welt hinter der Glasscheibe zu sehen. Pff. Und wenn du Marco bist: Du bist zu leichtgläubig._  
  
Jean kannte die Handschrift. Sehr rundlich und eigentlich sehr gepflegt, wenn man bedachte, dass sie Ymir gehörte.  
  
 _Wir haben das jetzt schon ganze drei Tage geplant. Ablenkungskommando Ymir und Historia melden sich zum Dienst. Was Reiner und Bertholdt allerdings sonst noch so gemacht haben, außer ihre Mission, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Keine Haftung dafür._  
  
Von Zeile zu Zeile wurde es ihm immer unangenehmer. Was zur Hölle war passiert? Musste er sich Sorgen machen?  
  
 _Um es kurz zu machen, wir haben da so eine Tradition eingeführt und da ihr jetzt ein Teil unserer schnieken Subkultur seid - Reiner möchte unserem Rudel noch immer einen Namen geben; Abstimmungen jeden Donnerstag! - müsst ihr euch Wohl oder Übel damit abfinden…_  
  
“Jean..”, kam es knapp hinter ihm und der Brünette schaute vom Zettel auf und blickte zu seinem Freund. Dieser warf keinen Blick auf ihn und starrte über den Jüngeren hinweg. Diesmal wagte es auch er seinen Blick hinauf schweifen zu lassen. Was er dort erblickte, nahm ihm den Atem. Wie war ihm das vorher nicht aufgefallen?  
  
An der Decke über ihnen war wortwörtlich eine Kugel aus Misteln angebracht worden. Nein, nicht bloß ein mickriger Zweig, das ganze Gestrüpp aus verästelten Misteln, die man sonst nur in Baumkronen wiederfand. Wo auch immer Ymir und Gefolge diesen gefunden hatten. Marco trat langsam zu Jean und warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf den zerknitterten Zettel.  
  
 _… dass ihr nun dran seid. Allerdings habt ihr es einfach, wenn Sash’ und Con noch nächstes Jahr ein Paar sind. Wärt ihr nicht vor ihnen gewesen, hätte es sie erwischt. Wie auch immer, darf ich vorstellen: Der Mistelstrauß. (Mistelknäul oder Mistelball fanden wir so unromantisch) Ich hoffe, ihr kennt die Tradition des Mistelzweigs, eh? Nun, jetzt habt ihr die geballte Power des Straußes vor euch. Und wenn wir dann nichts davon hören, wenn wir euch mit Punsch abfüllen, dann… weiß ich nicht, ist mir jetzt zu spontan. Wie auch immer, haltet euch warm, Cherrybodt (ist das nicht ein genialer Strippername?!) ;)  
P.S.: Reiner hat den Weihnachtsmann mitgebracht, Bert wollte ihn essen - ich hatte ihn noch retten können. Ich möchte dafür einen Dank hören. (Hier Dank einfügen) Bitte, bitte, habe ich gerne gemacht._  
  
Die beiden wussten nicht direkt, ob sie nun lachen oder verstört sein sollten, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ihre Freunde Zugang zu ihrer Wohnung hatten.  
“Ich habe dir gesagt, dass sie etwas aushecken.”, warf Jean prompt ein und Marco begann zu glucksen.  
“Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich davon halten soll, dass Reiner und Bertholdt uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf unsere Wohnung haben.”, gab dieser von sich und nahm den Zettel aus der Hand des perplexen Jean.  
  
“Und.. uhm.. Jetzt?”, räusperte der Brünette schließlich und starrte hinauf zu dem Knäul aus Geästen, die hier und da mit roten Schleifen verziert worden waren. Wenn er es sich so ansah, passte es ganz gut zum Rest der Weihnachtsdekoration, die Marco überall verteilt hatte. Und dann auch noch in der Nähe des Kamins. Marco schwieg eine Weile und faltete den Zettel sorgfältig, legte diesen auf dem Tisch ab und gab ein süßes Lachen von sich, als er den Weihnachtsmann erblickte. “Nun, wir sollten sie nicht enttäuschen, findest du nicht?”  
  
Der Blick, den Jean erhielt, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich sofort zu einem Grinsen hoch. “Ich stimme zu.”, schmunzelte er und mit wenigen Schritten war der Schwarzhaarige zurück bei seinem Partner und nahm dessen Gesicht in beide Hände. Nahezu zögerlich streifte er mit seinen Lippen die des anderen und summte leise, bevor Jean sich nach vorne lehnte und einen Kuss eröffnete.  
  
Seine Hände hatten schon den Weg um den Körper des Sommersprossigen gefunden und es war erstaunlich, wie er nach wenigen Sekunden an Temperatur zu nahm. Aus dem sanften Zusammenspiel ihrer Lippen wurde schnell ein vertiefter, hörbarer Kuss. Jean sog spielerisch an der Unterlippe des anderen und glitt kurz darauf mit der Zunge hinüber und verlangte nach Einlass. Dieser wurde ihm ohne Widerrede gewährt. Marcos Hände waren inzwischen hinab zu Jeans Hals und Schulter geglitten. Genüsslich brummte Jean in den Kuss hinein und schloss die Augen, bevor er mit den Fingerspitzen die Wirbelsäule des anderen auf und ab strich, und schließlich den Stoff des Hemdes griff und hoch zog, um mit der anderen Hand darunter zu gleiten. Marco zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, als Jeans kalten Hände seinen Rücken ertasteten und langsam sein Hemd weiter nach oben schoben. Sie neigten die Köpfe in entgegen gesetzte Richtungen und beide wechselten sich ab, wer gerade die Oberhand des Kusses hatte.  
  
Mit einem leisen Geräusch lösten sie sich voneinander und Jean nutzte ihre kurzzeitige Trennung dafür, um Marco das Hemd über den Kopf auszuziehen. Achtlos wurde es auf die Lehne der Couch befördert und Jean seufzte, als Marco sich nach vorne lehnte, seine Halsbeuge liebkoste und langsam das Hemd des Brünetten aufzuknöpfen begann. Jeans Herz machte einen Satz, als sich der Druck eines Bisses an seinen Hals heftete. “Hmmmmh”, gab er bestärkend von sich und er spürte deutlich, wie Marco zu schmunzeln begann. Dessen warme Hände schoben das Hemd von seinen Schultern und Jean schüttelte es einfach hinab. Seine schmalen Finger strichen sofort wieder über die mit Sommersprossen besetzte Haut des anderen, als wäre er ein Magnet und Jean wäre es nicht möglich, sich dieser Anziehungskraft zu widersetzen. Die Kälte, die von Jeans Körper ausging, veranlasste Marco dazu, ihn näher an sich zu ziehen und die Arme um ihn zu schlingen. Eine leichte Gänsehaut wanderte über seinen Körper, während er den anderen zurück drängte. Jean reckte den Hals in die Höhe und neigte seinem Kopf zur Seite, um Marco mehr Spielraum für seine Lippen zu geben, die sachte über die weiche Haut strichen. Hin und wieder saugte er an der empfindlichen Haut, oder hauchte gegen eine befeuchtete Stelle, was den Jüngeren ein schwaches Keuchen entlockte.  
  
Jean war vieles, aber sicherlich nicht geduldig. Die ganze Woche hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet und wenn er ehrlich war, dankte er Reiner und Bertholdt für diese Idee. Nun, es war nicht so, als hätte er Marco nicht auch so in diese Situation befördern können, doch diese Mistelstrauß-Sache machte es noch um einige Schritte leichter. Mit einem sanften Druck gegen die kräftige Brust Marcos, setzte dieser einen Schritt zurück und ließ dafür Jean einen voran machen. Er leckte sich selbst für einen Augenblick über die Lippen und verwickelte Marco gleich darauf in einen passionierten Kuss, erkundete mit seiner Zunge den Innenraum seines Mundes.  
  
Ihre Atmungen waren unregelmäßiger geworden und hin und wieder wurde laut in den Pausen die Luft eingesogen, wenn die Nase nicht genügend aufbrachte. Jean konnte einfach nicht genug von Marcos Nähe bekommen. Es wäre ihm nicht einmal unangenehm, wenn man ihn für abhängig bezeichnen würde. Mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit war er dies auch. Wie konnte er auch nicht? Sein Herz raste in der Brust und seine Finger tänzelten über die warme, weiche Haut. Er strich über die Brust und um die Hüfte, zog ihn näher ran, wenn sie sich zufällig etwas durch ihre Bewegungen entfernten. Seine Lippen wanderten über seine Wange zu seinem Kiefer, an welchem er kaum merklich sog. Marco spürte genug davon, sodass ein wisperndes Keuchen, zusammen mit einem wohligen Schauer, nicht zu vermeiden war. Jean liebte es, derartige Töne aus seinem Freund zu entlocken. Sie waren wie Musik.  
  
Ohne Worten entschieden sie, ihre Tätigkeit ins Schlafzimmer zu verlegen. Dort kroch Jean über den Schwarzhaarigen und küsste nur flüchtig seine Lippen, denn da wanderte er schon über dessen Hals und Schlüsselbein tiefer hinab. Seufzend legte Marco seinen Kopf zurück und zeichnete mit seinen Fingern Kreise über die etwas blasse Haut der Schulter von Jean. Ein langgezogener Atemzug des anderen wurde ausgestoßen, als Jeans Zunge über dessen Brust glitt. Beiläufig strichen seine Finger über den Bund von Marcos Hose und er öffnete den Knopf geschickt mit Daumen, Zeige- und Mittelfinger seiner linken Hand. Schließlich zog ihn Marco wieder hinauf und wurde mit dem Folgenden Kuss etwas drängender, als zuvor. Jean schmunzelte amüsiert und drückte seine Hüfte gegen jene von Marco. Beide gaben bei der Reibung ein tiefes Stöhnen von sich. Diesmal fanden Marcos Hände einen Weg zu den markant schmalen Hüften des anderen, strich mit den Daumen über die Knochen, die ein kräftiges ‘v’ zeichneten, welches hinter dem Bund verschwand. Geschwind machte er sich an die Arbeit, Jean etwas von der Enge zu nehmen, die sich inzwischen in seiner Hose abzeichnete und er gab ein erleichterndes Seufzen von sich, als diese geöffnet wurde.  
  
Jean ließ es sich nicht nehmen und schob Marcos Hände fern von seinem Schritt, weil er genau wusste, was folgen würde. Aber nein, nicht heute. Jean unterbrach den Kuss und rutschte erneut hinab, hauchte heiß gegen die Stelle oberhalb des Hosenbundes. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen schaute er zu Marco hinauf, auf dessen Gesicht sich doch tatsächlich die Schamesröte geschlichen hatte. Jean hoffte wirklich, dies würde niemals verschwinden. Rot werden, wie ein Teenager, war einfach hinreißend. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gedacht? Nun, wie dem auch war, im nächsten Moment hob Marco seine Hüften etwas an, sodass Jean mit Leichtigkeit die Hose hinab ziehen konnte. Ein hoch auf enge Unterwäsche. Jean leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen und Marco wurde beim Anblick nur noch heißer. Es rauschte förmlich in seinen Ohren und als sich Jean im nächsten Augenblick auch noch nach vorne beugte, um ihn durch den Stoff zu küssen, gab er ein kehliges  “Hnrgh” von sich.  
  
Seine Beine wurden etwas weiter auseinander gedrückt, als Jeans Hände hinauf wanderten und schließlich auch den Bund des letzten Stück Stoffes ergriffen und hinunter zogen. Marco hätte schwören können, ein Summen von Jean gehört zu haben, doch konnte er sich darüber nicht lange Gedanken machen, als seine Erektion schon ergriffen und in einem langsamen Tempo verwöhnt wurde, während Jean seine Hüfte liebkoste.  
  
Kurz darauf beschleunigte Jean das Tempo, in welchem er seine Hand über die Länge bewegte, Marcos Stöhnen wurde lauter und über seine Lippen tänzelte mehrmals der Name des anderen, ehe die Worte ins Zusammenhangslose glitten. Als Jean seine Hand von ihm nahm, gab Marco beim Verlust der Wärme ein unzufriedenes Wimmern von sich. Glücklicherweise musste er sich nicht lange gedulden.  
Jeans Finger glitten über seine Hüften und er zog ihn etwas dichter zu sich heran, bevor er mit seiner Hand zurück um seine Länge griff und sich nach vorne beugte. Scharf sog Marco die Luft ein, als sich die Lippen Jeans um die Spitze legten und seine Zunge über den Schaft gleiten ließ. Der bittere Geschmack der Lust ließ Jean etwas schaudern, ehe er ein zufriedenes Murmeln von sich gab. Instinktiv griff eine von Sommersprossen besetzte Hand in das gebleichte Haar von Jean, woraufhin ermutigend an diesem gezogen wurde. Auf die unglaublichste Art und Weise, glitt Jeans Zunge über die Unterseite der pulsierende Länge. Seine eigene Erektion zuckte bei den Geräuschen, die aus Marcos süßem Mund schossen, während dieser sachte über den Schädel seines Partners kratzte, als er den Griff verstärkte. Jean fühlte sich noch animierter als ohne hin schon, stöhnte dumpf und nahm ihn tiefer, sodass die Spitze an seinen Rachen stieß. Die Zunge presste er fest an die Unterseite und seine Wangen sog er an, um für mehr Reibung zu sorgen. Marco legte den Kopf weiter zurück und japste verzweifelt. Obwohl er es hatte vermeiden wollen, konnte er das Zucken seiner Hüfte nicht verhindern und stieß in die feuchte Wärme, sodass Jean für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein unterdrücktes Würgen von sich gab. Doch anstatt sich darüber zu beschweren, veranlasste es ihn nur dazu seine Finger fester in die Hüfte von Marco zu bohren und noch weiter hinab zu gleiten, bis er seine Lippen um die Base legte und schluckte.  
  
“F-fff-… _Je-ah-an_..”, stöhnte er langgezogen auf und er hätte schwören können, den Brünetten grinsen zu spüren. Er wollte nichts lieber, als einen Blick hinab zu werfen, aber er wusste, dass er es hinterher nur bereuen würde, denn mit jeder weiteren langsamen Bewegungen des anderen, wurde es in seinem Schädel immer nebliger und das enge Gefühl in seiner Magengegend versicherte ihm, dass er es definitiv nicht allzu lange aushalten würde, wenn er weiter machte.  
  
Jean war sich dem durchaus bewusst. Er kannte die Angewohnheiten seines Partners und fluchen, kurz bevor er käme, war nur eine davon. Sein Mund zog sich zurück und er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, da sich eine obszöne Menge an Speichel gebildet hatte. Bevor er auch nur etwas sagen konnte, wurde er an den Schultern gepackt und nach vorne gezogen. Ohne zu zögern kollidierten ihre Lippen miteinander und der Schwarzhaarige drang mit seiner Zunge in Jean, keuchte unterdrückt beim Geschmack von sich selbst und erstickte seine Laute im Mund des anderen. Marcos Fingerkuppen tänzelten über den Rücken Jeans, griff seine kantigen Hüften und rutschte gleich darauf mit der linken Hand in dessen Hose, um sie zurück zu schieben. Auch Jean gab inzwischen deutlichere Töne von sich und summte wohlig bei der Berührung, sodass schwache Vibrationen in den Kuss gesendet wurden, die Marco lächelnd verspürte. Schließlich entledigte auch der Brünette sich dem Rest seiner Kleidung und presste sich an den warmen Körper des Schwarzhaarigen, keuchte tief beim Gefühl der Reibung und erzeugte mehr mithilfe von schwachen Bewegungen seines Beckens.  
  
“Kann ic-”  
“ _Gott, bitte, ja.._ ”, unterbrach ihn Marco sofort, dessen Brauen sich zusammen zogen, als er den Kopf zurück legte und sein Raunen mit Jeans Namen färbte.  
  
Nachdem kurzzeitig der Körperkontakt unterbrochen wurde, ertönte ein kaum hörbares Klicken einer Tube und Jeans schmale Finger fanden kurz darauf ihren Weg zurück zu Marcos Hüfte. Dieser hob sein Becken an und ließ seinen Partner gewähren. Jean küsste seine Hüftknochen, nachdem er sich erneut nach vorne lehnte, doch diesmal nicht der Vorderseite Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, sondern seinen Zeigefinger über den ringförmigen Muskel gleiten ließ, der sich andernorts befand. Marco wisperte Belanglosigkeiten, bei dem kühlen Kontakt, und Jean presste seinen Finger bis zum Anschlag in seinen Freund, was ihm ein Zischen entlockte. Seine Hände ballten sich in die Laken und er drückte seinen Hinterkopf in die Matratze. Für einen Moment bewegte Jean den Finger in einem langsamen Tempo, ehe er einen zweiten Finger einführte. Ein Schauer jagte über Marcos Wirbelsäule, besonders als er Jeans abschätzenden Blick begegnete. Jean beobachtete seinen Freund, wie er sich räkelte und sogar den Fingern entgegen kam, nachdem er sich auch an diesen gewöhnte. Jeans Augen weiteten sich, obwohl es ihn nicht wundern sollte, dass Marco ziemlich.. anpassungsfähig war. Abgesehen davon, war dies definitiv nicht ihr erstes Mal und garantiert nicht das letzte. Jean konnte einfach nicht fassen, wie Marco mit jedem weiteren Stoß seiner Finger mehr und mehr zu einem wimmernden Chaos wurde.  
  
Besonders dann, als Jean seine Finger vorsichtig kräuselte und einen gewissen Punkt streifte, den er sich bis zu diesem Moment aufgespart hatte.  
  
Marco biss sich auf die Lippe und für einen Augenblick glaubte er, Sterne vor seinem inneren Auge gesehen zu haben. Seine Atmung wurde unkontrollierter und er schnaufte hörbar durch die Nase. Erneut spannte sich sein Bauch an und Jean ergötzte sich an dem Anblick der Muskeln. Er konnte nicht anders und legte seine Lippen an diese, liebkoste die Haut hinab und leckte mit seiner Zunge erneut über die zuckende Erektion.  
  
Für gewöhnlich war Jean nicht die Person, die viel von leidenschaftlichem Quälen hielt, zumal er schnell die Kontrolle verlor und es kaum aushielt, wenn Marco seine liebevolle Zeit nahm. Doch jetzt hatte er noch seine Ruhe zusammen. Noch. Es war nicht gerade leicht bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben, während Marco Stück für Stück die Fassung verlor und sich gar seinen Fingern entgegen bewegte, nahezu bettelte, dass er sich beeilte. Mehrmals streifte er mit den Fingern seine Prostata und umspielte weiterhin mit der Zunge die Spitze seines Gliedes. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er noch seine Hand zur Hilfe genommen, doch mit dieser stabilisierte er Marcos Hüfte, welche schon kaum merklich zu zittern begann.  
  
“Hngh”, kam es wieder aus Marcos Hals.  
“Ich habe das nicht ganz verstanden.”, säuselte Jean und hauchte heiß gegen seine Erregung.  
“Hmmmh. Jean… Bitte.”, japste er und ein hohes Stöhnen stieß aus ihm heraus, als Jean die Finger in ihm etwas spreizte.  
“Bitte was? Soll ich aufhören?” Seine Stimme war überraschend rau und Marcos Augenlider flatterten vor Erregung, die sich ununterbrochen frustrierend in ihm sammelte.  
“N-n-nein!”, keuchte er. “ _Je-hnnn_. .. Hmmh, ich will dich spüren.. Bitte, ich - ich halte es nicht mehr lange aus.” Jean musste aufgrund seiner Aussage hinterhältig lachen. Provokativ strich er kreisförmig über das  Bündel aus Nerven  und Marco war kurz davor wortwörtlich zu schreien. Letztendlich war Jean nachsichtig, total selbstlos natürlich. Er zog seine Finger zurück und Marco fand sich in einem Zwiespalt, da die plötzliche Leere ihn unbefriedigt zurück ließ. Was hatte er nur für ein Glück, dass Jean ihm liebend gerne dabei helfen wollte. Erneut griff er zum Nachtschrank neben dem Bett, hob ein viereckiges Tütchen und  warf Marco einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser schaute mit vor Lust geweiteten Pupillen zur Seite und schüttelte summend den Kopf. Hmmh, jemand wollte es also intensiv. Jean hatte kein Problem dem zu gehorchen. Die kleine Tube, die danach einen Weg auf den Boden gefunden hatte, wurde erneut geöffnet und Jean gönnte sich eine angemessene Menge, die er kurz darauf über seine eigene, schmerzhaft harte, Erektion verteilte. Marco zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und beobachtete seinen Freund dabei, wie er sich selbstbefriedigte, ehe er sich nach vorne beugte und noch einmal hungrig nach Marcos Lippen schnappte. Ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte er nicht, als er seine Hand mit Hilfe des Lakens etwas vom Gel reinigte, da dieses hinterher sowieso in der Wäsche landen müsste.  
  
Marco drückte seinen überhitzten Körper an Jean, seufzte in den Kuss und reckte das Kinn, um dem Brünetten seine Kehle zu offenbaren, die er mit feuchten Küssen bedeckte. Parallel dazu schlossen sich Marcos Beine um Jeans Hüfte und dieser positionierte sich so, dass er mit der Spitze seiner Gliedes über den Eingang glitt. Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte und schloss die Augen. Jean spürte an seinen Lippen, wie es in Marcos Kehle vibrierte, während er langsam in ihn eindrang und ihm ein langgezogenes Stöhnen entlockte.  
  
Jeans Hüfte traf auf Marco und er verharrte die ersten Augenblicke regungslos. Beide nahmen das Gefühl des anderen auf, Jean kostete den salzigen Geschmack von Schweiß auf Marcos Haut und er knabberte sachte an seiner Halsbeuge, saugte gelegentlich und sorgte dafür, dass er mit einem rötlichen Fleck markiert wurde, welchen er kurz darauf sanft küsste. Das Kreisen von Marcos Becken bedeutete Jean sich zu bewegen. Das Grummeln in seiner Kehle wanderte über seine Zunge hinaus und entwickelte sich zu einem tiefen Stöhnen. Sachte zog er sich zurück und vergrub sich gleich darauf wieder bis zum Anschlag in der warmen Enge des Schwarzhaarigen, dessen Hände sich in seine Seite und sein Schulterblatt bohrten, dazu kratzte er unbewusst mit den Fingernägeln über die weiche, schwitzige Haut. Gemeinsam fanden sie ein angenehmen Rhythmus, der mit harmlosem Raunen bestätigt wurde.  
  
“Marco.. soo..gut, so.. _eng_ …”, wisperte Jean nahe Marcos Ohr und erkundete die Stelle seines Kiefers. Als Antwort bekam der Brünette lediglich seinen geflüsterten, atemlosen Namen. Mehr brauchte er allerdings auch nicht, um sein Tempo etwas zu beschleunigen und mit dem Abrollen seiner Hüfte das Geräusch von Haut auf Haut zu erzeugen. Marco kräuselte die Zehen, während Jean ihn vollkommen ausfüllte und ihm den Verstand raubte. Immer wieder fiel den beiden auf, wie perfekt sich ihre Körper aneinander schmiegten. Sie brannten beim Kontakt, doch beide würden es vorziehen lebendig zu verbrennen, als sich zu entfernen. Marcos Verstand verabschiedete sich mehr mit jeder Bewegung. Er befand sich in vollkommener Ekstase und seine verlangenden Laute nach mehr, zeigten auch Jean, dass er es genoss, was gerade geschah. Der Jüngere ertränkte sich in dem Anblick unter ihm, brachte ein Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend hervor und er war nicht gewillt seine Augen zu schließen, um nicht zu verpassen wie Marco seinen Mund keuchend um einen Spalt öffnete, wenn er sich wieder in ihm vergrub.  
  
Und mit der Kontrolle über ihn war es vorbei, hervorgerufen durch das überragende Gefühl Marcos um ihn und wie er sich unter ihm bewegte. Seine gleichmäßigen Stöße wurden für einige Sekunden unkontrolliert und er war gewillt um Erlaubnis zu fragen, ob er weiter gehen dürfte. Härter. Doch er fragte nicht, sondern tat es einfach, und die Überraschung auf Marcos Gesicht, kurz bevor er laut seine Lust hinaus stöhnte, bescherte ihm ein unbeschreiblich triumphierendes Gefühl. Sein Becken schnappte sofort wieder zurück in die Wärme, nachdem er sich etwa um die Hälfte hinaus gezogen hatte. Jean schlang einen Arm um die Hüfte des anderen, lehnte sich so weit er konnte nach vorne und schluckte Marcos Klänge hinunter, als wären es seine eigenen. Marco legte eine zittrige Hand an Jeans Gesicht und strich über den Wangenknochen, bevor sie ihren Atem austauschten, der schnell aus ihren Lungen gepresst wurde. Jeans Arm um Marcos Hüfte zog ihn etwas höher, er veränderte den Winkel so gut es ihm möglich war und Marco wusste genau, worauf er abzielte und er wartete nur auf den Moment in welchem-  
  
“ _Fuck!_ ”, schnappte er und warf den Kopf zurück, wodurch er beinahe Jeans Nase mit dem Kinn getroffen hätte. Zufrieden schmunzelte Jean und wiederholte seine kurzen, gezielten Stöße. Er wollte sehen, wie der Schwarzhaarige in seinen Händen zerfiel und sich vollkommen dem Höhepunkt hingab. Marcos Rücken bog sich weiter und sein Körper wurde von einer Welle der Erregung überrollt, welcher er nicht standhalten konnte. Jean wusste, dass dies die Anzeichen dafür waren. Seine Finger glitten die gesprenkelte Schulter hinab, über seine Brust und zu seinem vor Lust tropfenden Glied. Jean umgriff die heiße Länge, verteilte mit dem Daumen die Feuchtigkeit über den Schaft und massierte die Stelle direkt unter dem Kopf, und Marco konnte nicht standhalten, was Jean mit ihm tat. Die kontrollierten Stöße, die diesen reizenden Punkt trafen und die Verwöhnung seiner Erregung... Er presste seinen Hinterkopf tiefer in die Matratze, bog seinen Rücken unmenschlich weit durch und Jean sah zu, wie Marcos Gesicht einem Ausdruck der Glückseligkeit glich, während er viel und schwer zwischen ihnen kam.  
  
Er verengte sich um Jean, seine Beine zogen sich fester um ihn und Jeans schnappendes, kurzes Tempo war genug um auch ihn selbst über den Rand zu befördern. Er gab einen sanften, keuchenden Ruf von sich, mit Marcos Namen auf den Lippen, legte den Kopf sachte zurück und rollte weiterhin seine Hüften ab, während sie beide kamen, ehe er sich tief in Marco befand und lediglich zuckte, als Nachwirkung seines Orgasmus.  
  
Beide waren zu benebelt, als sich sofort auf das Leben außerhalb des Bettes zu konzentrieren. Marco zuckte sachte und gab ein Zischen von sich, aufgrund seiner nachklingenden Empfindlichkeit, als Jean sich langsam aus ihm zurück zog. Ihre Herzen schlugen wild in der Brust und vereinzelte Strähnen klebten an ihren schweißbesetzten Stirnen. Tief holte Jean Luft und rieb sich das rechte Ohr, welches zu rauschen begann. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein breites Grinsen, welches er erst bemerkte, als er zu Marco rüberschielte, der ebenso müde, aber glücklich, vor sich hin lächelte. Jean drehte sich zur Seite und streifte seine Lippen über die seines Partners. Sie waren sich beide eindeutig sicher, dass es ein gelungener Sonntag war und sie hatten im Grunde noch den ganzen Tag.  
  
“Dusche?”  
“Bin dabei."  
  
Es war Sonntag, der 7. Dezember und an diesem Tag, wurde sehr ausführlich Gebrauch von der Tradition des Mistelstraußes gemacht. Eine Tradition, die eigentlich keine war, aber keiner der beiden würde sich darüber beschweren.


	8. Frosty, der Schneemann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. making snowmen

“So viel zum Thema, du musst immer arbeiten.”, schnalzte Jean und schlürfte an seinem Kaffee. Eigentlich mochte er das Gebräu nicht sonderlich gerne, aber was tat man nicht alles um wieder wach zu werden. Er war so ausgelaugt. Jean hustete.  
“Ich scheine wohl doch genügend Überstunden angesammelt zu haben.”, entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige und zuckte mit den Schultern. “Mir soll es recht sein, wenn sie mich gerade nicht brauchen. Außerdem habe ich dann mehr Zeit, die ich mit dir verbringen kann, anstatt mit Leuten, die sagen, dass sie ein Buch suchen.”  
Jean runzelte die Stirn. “Mehr nicht?”  
“Mehr nicht.”, lachte Marco. “Manchmal, nur manchmal, versuchen sie es noch zu beschreiben, wie es aussah. So.. mit grünen Rand und einer roten Schrift.”   
Entsetzt schüttelte Jean den Kopf. “Noch ein Grund, weshalb das kein Job für mich wäre. Wie hältst du das nur aus? Mich würde es wahnsinnig machen.”   
“Ach”, winkte Marco ab. “Ich mach mir darüber keinen Kopf. Es geht ins eine Ohr rein und aus dem anderen wieder hinaus. Spätestens, wenn ich den Laden verlasse, ist meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder da.”  
“Sehr gut. Ich brauche viel Aufmerksamkeit.”, grinste Jean und kippte sich den Rest des Gesöffs hinunter.   
“Das stimmt allerdings.”  
“Hey!”  
“Ich habe mich nicht beschwert.”  
  
Mit hängenden Schultern stand Jean nach dem Frühstück vor der großen Fensterfront und stierte hinaus in den kleinen Garten. Immer wieder entfloh ihm ein Seufzen, beim Anblick des Schnees, der den Boden bedeckte. Es war so viel. Es war alles so überraschend passiert. Einfach über Nacht, als er friedlich geschlafen hatte. Nun, es war nicht so, als hätte er etwas daran ändern können, selbst wenn er nicht geschlafen hätte, aber dann wäre der Schock vielleicht nicht so tief gewesen. Marco gesellte sich zu ihm und folgte seinem Blick. “Na komm schon, sag es.”, murmelte er.  
“Ich hasse Schnee.”  
“Okay, Scrooge, deine Launen sind ja wirklich nicht mehr zu ertragen. Im Sommer ist es dir zu heiß, im Herbst zu nass, im Winter zu kalt… Bist du überhaupt mit irgendeiner Jahreszeit zufrieden?”   
Jean mochte es nicht, dass es wie ein Vorwurf klang und kleinlaut brummte er vor sich hin. “Der Frühling ist okay.”, nuschelte er. Marco seufzte laut und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
“Du weißt, dass ich dich jetzt zu diversen klischeehaften Aktivitäten zwingen werde, die man zur Weihnachtszeit so macht, oder?”  
Mit geweiteten Augen schaute der Brünette zum etwas größeren Mann und schluckte schwer. Diese Aussage gefiel ihm schon mal absolut gar nicht. Warum wurden denn nun seine Abneigungen gegen ihn gehalten? Das war nicht fair! Natürlich hasste er die Jahreszeiten nicht wirklich. Sie hatten auch ihre Vorzüge. Im Sommer würde Marco weniger Kleidung tragen, im Herbst sowie im Winter gab es mehr Gelegenheiten für einen Wärmeaustausch und ganz zu schweigen von dem Essen im Winter. Jean konnte es kaum erwarten, bis es Weihnachten Pute geben würde. Marco hatte ihm schon vor Dezember versichert, dass er es zumindest probieren würde, vorzubereiten - wenn auch mit Hilfe von Sasha, oder gar Jean selbst. Wenn es um das zarte Putenfleisch ging, würde Jean so gut wie alles tun. Ihm lief beim Gedanken das Wasser im Mund zusammen und er bemerkte, wie er den Faden verloren hatte. “Ehhh”, stockte er. “Nein?”  
“Ehhh, doch.”, konterte Marco mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.   
“Hey, nicht so frech.”, warf Jean ein und folgte dem anderen mit den Augen, beobachtete, was er im Schilde führte. Marco wandte sich an die Kommode und zog sich seine Schuhe an. Jean war ihm hinterher getrottet und schaute ihn lange fragend an, ehe er den Mund öffnete. “Uhm, was machst du da?” Er erinnerte sich zumindest nicht, dass der Sommersprossige erwähnt hätte, dass er noch irgendwo in verschwinden müsse.  
“Wir gehen jetzt raus.”  
Jean mochte es, wenn Marco von ‘wir’ sprach. Doch jetzt gerade gefiel ihm der Zusammenhang ganz und gar nicht. “Wir? Und warum? Was ist da draußen?” Anstatt einer Antwort, bekam er einen Schal ins Gesicht geworfen, den er sich zögerlich umwickelte. Warum ging er eigentlich drauf ein? Er könnte einfach im Haus bleiben, aber das würde sicherlich dazu führen, dass Marco stinkig oder beleidigt auf ihn sein würde. Gut, machte er eben mit, was sich der andere überlegt hatte. Vielleicht.. würde es gar nicht so schlimm werden. Außerdem musste er sich wieder in die Gedanken rufen, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Dieser Monat würde ganz allein Marco gelten, ja. Selbstlos sein war gar nicht so leicht, befand Jean und zog sich an - wenn auch langsam.  
  
Draußen stand er da, als hätte man seine Füße einzementiert. Seine Atem wurde vor seiner Nase sichtbar und er glaubte schon nach wenigen Minuten, dass er das Gefühl aus seinen Fingern verloren hätte. Marco hingegen strahlte vor sich hin und hielt die Hände in die Höhe, als wolle er die feinen Flocken auffangen, die wieder vom Himmel fielen. Auch wenn Jean fror, so wurde ihm beim Anblick warm ums Herz und er seufzte laut. Daraufhin wurde Marco aufmerksam und griff nach der Hand seines Freundes und zog ihn weiter in den Garten, dieser war nicht groß, aber groß genug für genügend Schnee. “Weißt du, das letzte Mal als ich einen Schneemann gebaut habe, war-”  
“Lass mich raten, letztes Jahr Weihnachten?”  
“Ja” Marco lachte und ging in die Hocke, formte das gefrorene Wasser zu einem kleinen Ball. “Ich musste immer mit Mina los und diverse Schneemänner und -frauen bauen.” Er gluckste vor sich hin und begann die Kugel durch den Schnee zu rollen, robbte dieser förmlich hinterher und langsam wurde aus dem Ball ein Zylinder, ehe er die Seiten platt drückte und den Schnee wieder rund formte.   
“Du musstest mit Mina? Warum kommt mir der Gedanke, dass es anders herum war?”, kommentierte Jean und schüttelte beim Anblick des Schwarzhaarigen den Kopf. Ein erwachsener Mann, der Schneemänner bauen wollte. Mit ihm. Mit jemanden wie Jean. Und das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war, dass er sogar mitmachte. Seufzend ging er in die Knie und presste den Schnee in seinen Händen zusammen, rollte diesen über den Boden und hatte nach wenigen Sekunden einen kopfgroßen Klumpen.   
  
Als Jean aufschaute, erstarrte er und seine Augen weiteten sich. Marco hatte schon zwei Etagen des Schneemannes fertig und klopfte sich die Handschuhe vom Schnee frei. Abwartend warf er Jean einen Blick zu und lächelte süß. “Worauf wartest du? Der Gute brauch auch einen Kopf!”  
“Ehhrr.. Ja..” Der Brünette hievte den Schneeball hoch und transportierte ihn hinüber. Marco schnappte sich noch eine Handvoll Schnee vom Boden und half seinem Partner daraufhin, den Kopf auf dem Körper zu befestigen. Das runde Etwas ging Jean gerade mal zur Schulter und war nichts weiter, als ein dreistöckiger Haufen. “Wow, wunderschön.”, scherzte Jean und schüttelte sich für einen Moment, weil seine Handschuhe vollkommen nass geworden waren.   
Er erhielt einen sachten Stoß gegen die Schulter, zusammen mit einem sanften Lächeln. Jean schmunzelte beim Anblick der roten Nase und Wangen des anderen. “Was denn, ist doch so?”  
“Dann müssen wir ihn verschönern. Er braucht definitiv ein Gesicht.”  
“Aus?”  
“Hast du noch nie einen Schneemann gebaut?”, fragte Marco stirnrunzelnd und neigte den Kopf zur Seite.  
“Naja, doch.. mit zwölf, oder so?”  
“Oh man. Was hattest du nur für eine Kindheit?”  
“Tja, wärst du nur eher aufgetaucht.”  
Marco lächelte wieder und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt um bei den übrigen Büschen herum zu wühlen, die sich am Rande des Gartens befanden. Jean tat es ihm gleich und knickte kleine Äste so, dass sie als Mund dienen könnten. Jean drückte dem Schneemann schmale Blätter über die Augen, die Marco aus den Sonnenblumenkernen, aus dem Vogelhäuschen, gebastelt hatte.   
“Okay, korrigiere mich, aber jetzt erinnert es mich an.. hier.. wie hieß er noch. Damals, unser Geschichtslehrer?”  
Marco runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete ihr Werk. Der Schneemann hatte dicke Augenbrauen, aufgrund der Blätter und sein Mund war etwas schräg, sodass er ziemlich lässig wirkte.  
“Erwin Smith?”  
“Oh Gott, ja! Genau.” Jean lachte amüsiert und schüttelte dazu den Kopf, auch Marco gluckste.   
“Nur müsste er dafür etwas größer sein.”  
“Und breiter.”  
“Und blonder.”  
Jean verschränkte lachend die Arme vor der Brust und schaute weiterhin skeptisch ihren Schneemann an, bevor er die Augen schmal zog. “Aber ich habe ungern meinen damaligen Lehrer, der mich hasste, in meinem Garten stehen.”, gab er von sich und riss dem Schneehaufen die Augenbrauen von der Stirn, richtete den Mund zu einem Grinsen und nutzte die schmaleren, kleinen Äste für neue Augenbrauen. Kurz darauf stahl er aus Marcos Händen die anderen kleinen Körnchen und drückte sie dem Schneemann auf die weißen Wangen.   
  
“Viel besser.”, befand der Brünette und schaute stolz auf sein Werk.   
“Hast du ihm gerade Sommersprossen gemacht?”  
“Einem Schneemann, pff. Sowas gibt es sicherlich selten.”  
“Ehrlich gesagt hat Mina das immer gemacht.”, schmunzelte Marco und warf die restlichen Vogelkörner hinter sich in den Schnee.   
“Wir verstehen uns halt. Deine Schwester und ich sind auf gleicher Wellenlänge.”, antwortete Jean, bevor er nach einer Schweigeminute einen Satz machte und in die Hände schlug. “Naja, jetzt ist aber gut. Ich spüre meine Finger schon seit zehn Minuten nicht mehr.”  
Zügig stapfte er zurück zur Tür und in die Wohnung, sodass er nicht mehr sehen konnte, wie Marco ihm ein warmes Lächeln zu warf.


	9. Weihnachtspullover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. wearing ugly christmas jumpers

  
Es klingelte ununterbrochen und Jean riss mit voller Wucht die Tür auf, bereit, dem jenigen dahinter ins Gesicht zu schlagen. “Ich bin nicht taub, verdammt noch mal!”, brüllte er ins Nichts, als er niemanden direkt erblickte. Schließlich ging sein Blick runter und er sah Connie in die Augen. “Oi, Jean! Brüll mich doch nicht an.”  
Jean knirschte mit den Zähnen. “Sagt der, der es für nötig hält, die Klingel zu malträtieren.”, konterte er und trat beiseite, da Connie sicherlich aus einem bestimmten Grund aufgekreuzt war und nicht einfach draußen stehen bleiben wollte. “Was gibt’s?”, fügte er schließlich hinzu und schloss die Tür hinter dem Kleineren. Connie zog sich die Mütze vom Kopf und fuhr sich über die sehr, sehr kurzen Haare. Jean würde es niemals aushalten, kaum Haare auf dem Kopf zu haben. Viel zu kalt.  
“Nichts, wollte nur mal reinschneien.”, sagte er und schob sich die Schuhe von den Füßen. “Außerdem muss ich doch wissen, ob du noch lebst. Hast die letzten Tage gar nicht auf meine Nachrichten geantwortet.”  
Jean warf einen Blick rüber zu seinem Handy und zuckte mit den Schultern. “Bei dem was ihr schreibt, verliert man auch irgendwann den Überblick und nimmt es einfach so hin. War es denn wichtig?”  
“Nö”, grinste Connie und rieb die kalten Hände aneinander. Jean sah es als seine Pflicht, seinem Gast etwas zu trinken zu machen. “Wo hast du Sasha gelassen?”  
“Die ist zu Hause. Entweder atmet sie gerade ihren Nikolausteller ein, oder sie packt Geschenke.”  
“Hast du ihr schon was geholt?”, fragte Jean neugierig und stellte die Kaffeemaschine an. Connie war mit Abstand der extremste Kaffeetrinker, den er kannte.  
“Habe ich sogar. Sie hat sich vor einer Weile mal ein schönes Fotoalbum gewünscht.”  
“Wie wäre es noch mit einem Kartoffelstampfer?”, scherzte Jean.  
“Haha, sehr witzig. Von dem Witz werdet ihr niemals ablassen, oder? Tze. Aber ich hab ihr wirklich noch etwas für die Küche besorgt. Jetzt wo sie alleine wohnt, muss man einiges wieder ansammeln, was die Eltern sonst so haben. Ich hab vergessen wie man das Teil nennt… Jedenfalls sind es ein paar Küchensachen. Wie Löffel, Reiben.. und so weiter.”, erklärte er und schwang sich auf den Hocker, der sich vor der kleinen Kochinsel, Schrägstrich, dem Esstisch befand. Jean lehnte sich von der anderen Seite dagegen und nickte.  
“Klingt doch nach etwas. Was macht ihre Ausbildung?”  
“Sie hat auf jedenfalls eine menge Spaß. Ich denke mal, die anderen merken auch, dass sie es einfach kann.”, lächelte Connie stolz und Jean schmunzelte. Er fand es irgendwie schön seinen Schulfreund so glücklich zu sehen, wenn er bedachte, wie frustriert der Jüngere noch gewesen war, als er vor wenigen Jahren dachte, er würde einsam sterben. So gefiel er Jean eindeutig besser. Sasha war ein wunderbares Mädchen und er hatte definitiv einen großen Fang gemacht. Jean hätte eifersüchtig sein können, wenn er nicht Marco hätte. An ihn käme niemand ran.  
“Und bei euch? Wie ist so das Leben unter einem Dach?”, kam es von Connie und er drehte sich auf dem Hocker um seine eigene Achse, lauschte aber weiterhin aufmerksam.  
Jean holte tief Luft und zuckte mit den Schultern. “Was soll ich sagen? Es ist ziemlich gut. Macht einiges leichter. Aber auch schwerer.”  
“Huh?”  
“Ich habe eine schwache Selbstkontrolle, Connie. Das Badezimmer mit jemanden zu teilen, der nicht abschließen muss, fördert nicht gerade meine Zurückhaltung.”  
Der Jüngere rümpfte erst die Nase, ehe er sich schüttelte, dann aber lachte. “Oh man. Das sähe ich in deiner Position eigentlich nicht gerade als Problem.”, kommentierte er und Jean nickte.  
“Stimmt schon, aber man bekommt kaum etwas zu Stande, wenn man permanent übereinander herfallen könnte.”  
“Nichts zu Stande bekommen ist glaube ich nicht der richtige Ausdruck.” Connies glucksen übertönte das ätzende Rauschen der Kaffeemaschine, die vergeblich nach Wasser schlürfte, welches allerdings schon durch den Filter geflossen war. Jean wandte sich an das Gerät und schraubte den Deckel auf die Kanne, suchte noch in ein paar Schränken nach Snacks und zog mit Connie zum Wohnzimmer um. “Nein, aber ernsthaft. Es ist… wirklich toll. Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen, was daran so toll ist. Vielleicht einfach, weil dies alles.. naja, uns gehört. Unser Leben.”  
Jean wurde mit einem schiefen Lächeln betrachtet, bevor die Tasse mit Kaffee gefüllt wurde. “Manchmal bist du wirklich eigenartig.”, wurde er daraufhin betitelt.  
“Huh?”  
“Na, in einem Augenblick bist du noch hitzköpfig und schlecht gelaunt, und im Nächsten sagst du so was. Das ist meist so, wenn Marco das Thema ist. Es freut mich echt, dass du jemanden wie ihn hast. Ihr habt einander echt verdient.”  
Tatsächlich wurde Jean rot. Räuspernd griff er nach den Lebkuchen, von denen sie eine ungesunde Menge lagerten. “Psch. Das selbe hatte ich gerade noch von dir und Sasha gedacht.”  
“Wirklich?” Connie lehnte sich zurück und grinste. “Hmh. Ich hoffe, ich verkack das alles nicht.”  
“Was solltest du _verkacken_?”  
“Zum Beispiel, dass ich mal etwas falsch mache und sie verärgere, oder dass sie plötzlich aufwacht und merkt, dass ich es nicht wert sei und sie etwas viel Besseres verdient hätte.”  
“Um Himmelswillen, Connie!” Jean warf die Arme förmlich in die Luft. “Denk so was niemals, okay? Ich kann dich vollkommen verstehen. Das selbe habe ich sogar noch nach einem Jahr mit Marco gedacht. Ich meine, sieh ihn dir und mich an. Wenn hier einer so was denken darf, dann ja wohl ich. Aber nein, Connie, Sasha ist nicht so jemand und ihr seid einfach… wie soll ich sagen, ihr passt einfach wie die Faust auf's Auge.” Er lachte leicht. “Die Chemie stimmt.”  
Es wunderte Jean nicht einmal, dass sein Freund so etwas dachte. Dass er sich nicht als genügend Wert ansah. Dies hatte besonders mit seiner Kindheit zu tun. Immer war er benachteiligt worden, sei es nun seine Körpergröße gewesen oder einfach sein Wesen. Die meisten Mädchen, und Jungs, hatten sich über ihn lustig gemacht und das fraß an ihm. Wahrscheinlich sogar immer noch. Manche Wunden würden niemals verheilen, doch seit er Sasha an der Seite hatte, ging es bergauf. Sein Selbstbewusstsein war enorm angestiegen und dafür hatte Jean ihn schon immer bewundert. Connie lächelte und schaute zu Jean hinüber. “Du hast recht. Aber manchmal lässt es sich nicht vermeiden und der Gedanke schleicht sich in den Schädel.”  
“Ich weiß”, seufzte Jean. “Ich glaube, das denkt jeder hin und wieder, doch meist geschehen dann Dinge, die einen vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Und jetzt vergiss das bloß und erzähl mir lieber wann ihr heiratet.”  
“Jean!”  
  
Ein Klicken der Tür unterbrach das gelassene Gespräch zwischen den Freunden und Jean lehnte sich weit nach hinten, um in den Flur zu schauen. Marco streifte sich die Jacke von den Schultern und stapfte nach seiner Heimkehr ins Wohnzimmer. “Oh, ‘n Abend Connie!”, grüßte er überrascht und lächelte, bevor er sich hinunter beugte und Jean flüchtig küsste, welcher zufrieden grinste. “Willkommen daheim.”, wisperte er an seine Lippen und Connie mimte würgende Geräusche nach, obwohl es ihn natürlich nicht störte, dass die beiden sich nun einem innigeren Kuss hingaben, allerdings machte er sich immer einen Spaß daraus. “Sucht euch ein Zimmer!”, rief er und warf ein Stück Pappe der Lebkuchenverpackung gegen Jean, sodass sie sich tatsächlich lösten. Connie gackerte eine Weile vor sich hin und grüßte Marco zurück.  
“Wie kommt’s, dass du hier bist?”, fragte der Schwarzhaarige und kramte in einer Tüte.  
“Warum seid ihr beide so erschrocken darüber, dass mal ein Freund zu besuch kommt?”, stellte Connie empört als Gegenfrage. “Ich wollte lediglich mal meine Freunde besuchen, pff.”  
“Also hast du nicht zufällig etwas damit zu tun, dass man uns etwas vor die Tür gestellt hat?”  
Jean richtete sich auf. “Was.. Was ist jetzt schon wieder ausgeheckt worden?!”  
Connie hob während dessen die Hände schützend auf Brusthöhe. “ Ich nichts wissen.”, säuselte er unschuldig, konnte sich aber ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Jean wusste, dass er darauf noch mal zurück kommen würde, nachdem er mit Marco den Inhalt der Tüte untersucht hätte. Erneut fand sich ein Zettel und Jean nahm ihn entgegen.  
  
 _Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich euch zweimal in einem Monat schreibe? Wollen wir Brieffreunde werden? Eh, nicht? Na gut. Ja also, Historia wollte mich aufhalten aber nope, sie will Weihnachten, ich gebe ihr Weihnachten. Außerdem, ich wette du, Marco, findest es ganz klasse. Ihr beide solltet euch zusammen tun, wirklich. Das Ding ist, ich bin von der Idee nicht abgeneigt, weil ich es sau genial finde. Wie gesagt, Weihnachten ist die Zeit des Kitsches und des Übertreibens und ich will das unbedingt. Ich will, ja nicht möchte, sondern will, dass ihr unsere Geschenke schön zu unserer Feier tragen werdet. Ihr werdet nicht die einzigen sein, keine Sorge. Das wird so genial. Ich möchte auch so ein richtig schniekes Rudelfoto. Ahh, ich bin so aufgeregt, hallelujah._  
  
 _In ausgesprochen unbegrenzter Liebe, eure herzallerliebste, treue, wunderschöne, atemberaubende Ymir._  
  
 _Und Historia._  
  
Jean schnappte nach Luft und Connie riss ihm förmlich den Zettel aus der Hand um ihn ebenfalls zu lesen. Was Marco aus der Tüte zog, gefiel ihm so gar nicht.  
  
“Sind das verdammte Weihnachtspullover?”  
Connie kugelte sich auf der Couch und kippte zur Seite, während er sich den Bauch hielt. Sein Lachen schallte durch den Raum und er presste sein Gesicht auf den Stoff der Sitzgelegenheit. Marco verzog das Gesicht kaum merklich und lachte dann ebenfalls. “Na, habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich in einen solchen Pullover zwingen werde.”  
“Da ist ein beschissenes Rentier drauf. Ich zieh den Mist nicht an.”  
“Aber Ymir besteht darauf.” Marco gluckste weiter vor sich hin und ging um das Sofa herum. Jean bemerkte für den Moment nicht seinen Plan, ehe er dem Blick des anderen begegnete und die Hände hob.  
“Nein… Nein, Marco, ich warne dich.. Wehe.. Nein!”  
Noch ehe er hätte wegrennen können, fand sich Marcos schwerer Körper über den Brünetten. Er trat mit den Beinen aus und schob den Pullover aus seinem Gesicht, versuchte sich unter dem Schwarzhaarigen heraus zu winden, scheiterte aber kläglich. Connie schaute lediglich zu und schnappte wild nach Luft, während Marco Jean in den Pullover zwang. Unbegeistert von allem, saß Jean da und rümpfte die Nase. Im nächsten Moment zog Marco den anderen hervor und zog ihn ebenfalls über sein Hemd. Glücklicherweise sah Jean ihm an, dass er die ganze Sache nicht so ernst nahm, wie er erst angenommen hätte. Auch er war wenig von den grässlichen, knallig roten Pullovern begeistert, doch er nahm es mit Humor. Das gehörte dazu.  
  
Connie, welcher schon etwas rot angelaufen war, ächzte nach Luft und rieb sich Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, bevor er sich den Zettel wieder vor Augen nahm und beim Lesen sanken seine Mundwinkel. “M-mir gefällt d-das nicht..”, stammelte er daraufhin und sprach die verheißungsvollen Zeilen Ymirs an. _“_ Ihr werdet nicht die einzigen sein, keine Sorge.” Jean schaute finster. “Du, mein Freund, wirst es tragen, wenn wir uns bei Historia treffen und wenn du deinen dämlichen Pullover nicht trägst, zerre ich dich zu deinem stinkenden Apartment und werde dich hinein zwingen. Wahrscheinlich würde Ymir sogar noch helfen.”  
  
Marco war währenddessen dabei seinen Pullover zu inspizieren und schaute an diesem hinunter, ehe er seinen Aufdruck beäugte. “Eh, Jean”, holte er sich die Aufmerksamkeit und schaute seinen Partner lange an, bevor er sprach und dabei mit den Augenbrauen zuckte. “Wie gefällt dir meine Zuckerstange?”  
Connie würgte und gleich darauf gurgelte ein Lachen seine Kehle hinauf, krümmte sich auf dem Sofa und Jeans Gesicht wurde extrem heiß, während es sich rot verfärbte. “Marco!”, japste er empört und befand sich zwischen zwei lachenden Idioten. Liebenswerte Idioten.


	10. In der Weihachtsbäckerei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. baking holiday treats

“Jean, Jean, Jean, Jean!”, quiekte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen aufgeregt und schleuderte die Arme in die Luft, während sie auf den Brünetten im Bett zu rannte. Marco hatte gerade noch versucht sie aufzuhalten, doch da war sie schon von der Haustür ins Schlafzimmer gerannt. Jean lag auf dem Bauch und sabberte sein Kissen voll, ehe er von jemanden brutal geweckt wurde. Mina sprang auf das Bett und setzte sich auf seinen Rücken, schlug ihm förmlich auf die Schulterblätter und schaukelte hin und her. “Jean, Jean, Jean!”, wiederholte sie. “Aufstehen! Es ist schon spät!”  
  
Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen lag er da und ballte die Hände in das Bettlaken. Sein Herz raste ungemein und für den Moment wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Er konnte unmöglich ein Kind anschreien. Schon gar nicht Marcos Schwester. Grummelnd drückte er sein Gesicht in den weichen Untergrund und zog die Schultern höher. Mina legte sich nach vorne und lag auf seinem Rücken, drückte ihre Lippen in seinen Nacken und pustete dagegen, sodass ein für sie sehr lustiges Geräusch entstand. Jean schüttelte sich und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. “Buäh, Mina..”, grummelte er.  
  
“Entschuldige, Jean. Ich hatte versucht sie aufzuhalten.”, seufzte Marco und trat zum Bett um Mina an den Füßen von seinem Freund wegzuziehen. Jean wusste genau, warum er am Liebsten niemals Kinder haben wollte, aber er ahnte, dass aus der Zukunft sicherlich nichts werden würde. Besonders, wenn Marco ihn mit solchen süßen, großen, braunen Augen anschauen würde. Aber diese Zukunft lag noch in weiter Ferne.   
  
Jean gab keine Antwort darauf und setzte sich auf seine Hacken, streckte sich und rollte mit den müden Schultern. Marco befand sich in einem gewaltigen Zwiespalt, wobei ihm nicht mal eine Wahl blieb. Mina krauchte vom Bett und war schon dabei ihre nächste Schandtat auszuhecken und Marco war paralysiert von dem Anblick den Jean ihm bot. Ihm lief förmlich das Wasser im Mund zusammen und Ärger bildetet sich ihm, dass er seiner Mutter zugesagt hatte, dass sie Mina wieder abliefern könnte. Viel lieber würde er sich um seinen halbnackten Freund kümmern - der sich zwar immer über die Kälte beschwerte, dann aber doch nur in Shorts schlief. Zur Freude Marcos. Doch gerade war es eher sein Leid.   
  
“Was macht das Biest denn hier?”, japste Jean gähnend. Er gab Mina gerne Kosenamen, die eigentlich eher negativ veranlagt waren, doch das war Jean. Im Grunde meinte er es nicht einmal böse.   
“Meine Eltern sind Freunde besuchen.”, erklärte Marco und setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes, mit dem Blick aus der Tür. Jean drehte sich herum und krauchte über die weiche Matratze zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, ließ seine Hände über dessen Schultern nach vorne gleiten und strich über seine Brust, bevor er seinen Hals mit Küssen übersäte. “Und? Hätten sie Mina nicht mitnehmen können?”, murmelte Jean in seine Halsbeuge. Marco seufzte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. “Würdest du dein Kind dabei haben wollen, wenn du mal Freunde besuchst, die du lange nicht mehr gesehen hast?”  
“Angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich überhaupt keine Kinder um mich herum haben möchte, ist meine Antwort wohl nein.” Die darauffolgende Stille gefiel Jean nicht und er räusperte sich leise. “Aber ein Kind wie Mina ist in Ordnung. Sie ist niedlich.”, fügte er schnell hinzu und runzelte besorgt die Stirn. Hatte er jetzt etwas Falsches gesagt? Er hoffte nicht. Schließlich erhob sich der Schwarzhaarige schon und warf einen Blick zu Jean hinab. Dem Brünetten entging nicht, wie er sich kurz über die Lippen leckte, was ihn vergessen ließ, dass sie ein minderjähriges Kind im Haus herum rennen hatten.   
  
“Zieh dich lieber an, bevor sie wieder rein kommt.”, schlug Marco daraufhin lächelnd vor.   
“Warte.. Was machst du hier überhaupt noch? Musst du nicht arbeiten?”  
“Und wie ich das muss.”, seufzte er. “Umso besser, dass du Mina leiden kannst.”   
Auch das gefiel Jean nicht. Wie sollte er den Tag nur überleben? Kinder waren so anstrengend. Sie erzählten immer merkwürdige Geschichten und dann wollten sie auch noch spielen. Jean bekam schon wieder Rückenschmerzen, wenn er daran dachte, wie er sie einmal stundenlang Huckepack tragen musste. Warum musste sie ihn auch so gerne mögen? Tief holte er Luft und krauchte aus dem Bett. “Gut, gut. Ich werde sie schon beschäftigen können.”  
Marco trat zu ihm hinüber und ergriff sein Gesicht mit den warmen Händen. “Danke.”, flüsterte er und fing Jeans Lippen mit seinen eigenen. Schon war Jean mehr als überzeugt, dass er es schaffen würde. Wenn es Marco glücklich machte. “Ich liebe dich.”, säuselte der Brünette.  
“Musst du wohl, wenn du mir den Gefallen tust.”, grinste er. “Ich liebe dich auch.”  
  
Eigentlich war Mina nicht so schlimm. Jean übertrieb nur regelmäßig, weil er es nicht anders konnte. Dennoch würde Marco es genauso wenig erfreuen, wie den Brünetten selbst, dass es sich die Schwarzhaarige zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, ihre Küche zu verwüsten. Sie hatte laut darauf bestanden, Kekse zu backen, wie es sich zur Weihnachtszeit gehörte und da Jean befand, dass dies sicherlich einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde und er sowieso sonst nichts mit ihr anfangen könnte, gab er nach. Eigentlich war Mina nicht so schlimm. Eigentlich. Außer man gäbe ihr Mehl in die Hand und würde sie für wenige Sekunden nicht beachten. Kaum hatte Jean einen Plastiktopf hervor gezogen, da hatte sie schon ein weißes Hemd und schaute verdattert zum Älteren hinüber. Sie hatte lediglich die Packung geöffnet und schon das, was sich im gefalteten Ende befand, war genug gewesen, um sich einzusauen. Jean rollte mit den Augen und klopfte ihr Hemd ab, rollte ihre Ärmel hoch und schnappte sich die Kochschürze, die ihr natürlich viel zu groß war. Während sie Jean selbst höchstens bis zum Knie gehen würde, überdeckte sie Minas Sockfüße. Sie kniete auf einem Stuhl am Tisch der Küche und klatschte mit ihren Finger auf den Untergrund, während Jean die Zutaten zusammen suchte. Mina spielte mit der verpackten Butter und ließ sie über die Zeile rutschen. Parallel dazu schnappte sich der Brünette die Hühnereier aus dem Kühlschrank und öffnete einen Schrank über dem Herd, aus welchem ihm die Zuckertüte regelrecht entgegen fiel. Das Backpulver schnappte er aus einem daneben hängenden Schrank. Es wunderte ihn sogar etwas, dass er alles ohne Probleme hatte finden können.   
  
Eine elektronische Waage wurde aus einem der unteren Schränke gezogen und fürs Erste glaubte er, wäre alles bereit. Minas Butter wurde mit dem Topf ausgetauscht und nervös wackelte sie auf den Knien herum.   
  
“Bereit?”, fragte Jean und verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch, während er sich nach vorne lehnte und zusah, wie Mina den Topf auf die Waage stellte und einen Knopf drückte.   
“Ja wohl!”, bestätigte sie und Jean zückte einen kleinen beschriebenen Zettel. “Sehr gut, also, du machst jetzt vorsichtig von dem Mehl 500g in die Schüssel.”, erklärte er.  
Mina nickte und rieb sich kurz die Hände, bevor sie die Packung wieder ergriff, die eigentlich viel zu groß für sie war, als dass die Aktion sicher ausgehen könnte. Doch Jean war guter Dinge und beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Die Waage zeigte ihr die Zahl an und bei genau 500g stoppte sie.   
“Sehr gut”, lobte Jean sie und streckte den Arm aus um noch mal auf einen Knopf zu drücken, sodass die Zahl auf dem Display zurück zu null sank. “Jetzt müssen 100g Zucker rein.”  
Auch dies erledigte das Mädchen mit Bravour. Die 100g Butter erledigte allerdings Jean, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob er ihr ein Messer in die Hand geben wollte. Wenn sie sich schnitt, würde ihm das irgendwie unangenehm sein, selbst, wenn es nicht allzu schlimm wäre. Immerhin sollte er auf sie aufpassen. Das Tütchen Backpulver wurde hinein geschüttet und Jean beäugte die Eier, bevor er die Nase rümpfte.   
  
“Kannst du das?”, fragte er die Schwarzhaarige und kugelte ihr die Ovalen Hühnereier entgegen. Mina zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. “Natürlich kann ich das, bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr.”  
Beschwichtigend hob Jean die Hände. “Umso besser. Nur zu!”  
Natürlich würde der Brünette niemals zugeben, dass er sich vor diesem Nahrungsmittel extrem ekelte. Wie sollte man das erklären? Gab es überhaupt Leute, die sich vor Eiern ekelten? Okay, nun konnte er ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht zurück halten. Konnte man das als ironisch bezeichnen? Wahrscheinlich. Spiegeleier und Rührei waren das absolute ekelhafteste, was er jemals in seinem Leben gegessen hat. Der Geschmack war abscheulich und erinnerte ihn immer an Grippe und Übelkeit. Er musste sich sogar zusammen reißen, als er in den Topf blickte um zu schauen, ob etwas Schale in den Teig gefallen war. Aber Mina war wirklich äußerst gut darin. Das Können musste in der Familie liegen.  
  
“So, ich hoffe du hast die Hände gewaschen, weil ich diesen Teig nicht kneten werde. Das kannst du schön alleine machen.”, befehligte Jean und war mehr als froh darüber, dass Mina darüber nicht diskutieren wollte, da sie sehr gerne herum matschen wollte. Jean hätte das nicht geschafft, ohne ins Bad zu rennen. Bei der Vorstellung wie er das Eigelb berühren würde, drehte sich schon sein Magen. Mina rutschte vom Stuhl und wusch sich noch einmal gründlich an der Spüle die Hände, bevor sie zurück kehrte und die Hände in den Teig warf, knetete und knetete, bis die Pampe eine gelbbraune Farbe annahm und eine riesige Kugel war. Stolz präsentierte das Mädchen ihr Werk und Jean nickte beeindruckt. Er zückte ein Küchentuch und bedeckte den Teig im Topf um ihn dann in dem Kühlschrank zu verstauen. “Jetzt wäschst du dir die Hände und dann schauen wir mal, was wir noch so machen können.”, lächelte er und Mina sauste den Flur entlang in das geflieste Bad. Jean räumte die Zutaten wieder weg und musste für einen kurzen Moment seinen Ekel überwinden, da die Eierschalen noch auf der Küchenzeile herumlagen, die dann aber im Biomüll verschwanden. Er schüttelte sich am ganzen Körper und wusch sich gleich darauf ebenfalls die Hände.   
  
Als Mina zurückkehrte, schmiegte sie sich sofort an Jeans Rücken und wickelte ihre Arme um seinen Bauch. Sie war erstaunlich groß für ihr Alter, was aber bei ihrer Familie kein Wunder war. “Was sind wir heute so anhänglich?”, kommentierte Jean die Sache und tätschelte ihre Hände. Einerseits als freundliche Geste und andererseits, weil sie ihn auch sehr gut wieder los lassen könnte.   
“Ich hab dich lieb!”, nuschelte sie in den Stoff seines Hemdes und Jean riss die Augen weiter auf. Okay, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Was war es nur, was die Familie Bodt nur so besonders an ihm fand? Jedes andere Kind hätte doch sicherlich seine latent aggressive Aura gespürt und wäre zurück gewichen. “Du bist cool.”, fügte sie noch hinzu und Jean schnalzte mit der Zunge, bevor sein Ego einen Satz machte. Er wusste allerdings nichts darauf zu antworten und war erleichtert, als Mina ihn los ließ und in die Stube rannte, als hätte sie nichts zu ihm gesagt. Vorsichtshalber folgte Jean ihr und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie am Boden hockte und eine Schublade unter dem Fernseher öffnete, um die DVDs zu durchwühlen. “Guckst du mit mir einen Film?”, fragte sie und lächelte zuckersüß zu ihm hinauf, ihre braunen Augen blitzten förmlich im leichten Sonnenlicht, welches durch die Fenster schien.  
Familie Bodt war gefährlich, stellte Jean fest. Er war sich sicher, dass Mina später unzählige Verehrer haben würde, wenn sie auch nur halb so attraktiv wie Marco sein würde und mit ihren braunen Augen regelrechte Zauber bewirkte.   
“Klar”, antwortete er schließlich und ging neben ihr in die Hocke. “Was möchtest du schauen?”  
Als sie im Regal nicht fündig wurde, krauchte sie zurück und ergatterte die Fernbedienung, schaltete das Gerät ein und lümmelte sich auf das Sofa. Jean setzte sich neben sie und zog hinter ihr eine Decke hervor, die er um sie legte. Aber vermutlich war ihr nicht mal kalt, noch ein Bodt-Phänomen. Anstatt seine Frage zu beantworten, lehnte sie sich einfach an den Brünetten und schaltete durch das Programm, verharrte schließlich bei einer Kinderserie die Jean schweigend über sich ergehen ließ.   
  
“Mina! Der Teig ist fertig!”, rief er aus der Küche, in welche er in der Werbepause geflohen war. In binnen von Sekunden rutschte Mina über den Holzboden in die Küche und sprang aufgeregt auf und ab. Jean stellte den Topf wieder auf den Tisch und holte das Mehl hervor. Aus einer Schublade hatte er schon die Ausstechformen gefischt, die sie sich einst mal wegen solcher Situationen gegönnt hatten. Mina sortierte die Förmchen aus und beschränkte sich auf den Stern, das Schaukelpferd, das Männchen und das Herz. Die anderen schob sie lediglich beiseite und überließ sie Jean.  Mit einem Nudelholz wurde der Teig nach kurzer mehliger Arbeit ausgerollt und wie wild begann Mina den Teig zu durchlöchern. Hin und wieder fand ein Stückchen seinen Weg in ihren Mund, obwohl Jean sie vor Bauchschmerzen warnte.   
  
“Freust du dich schon auf Weihnachten?”, fragte Jean beiläufig und drückte den kreisförmigen Ausstecher hinein.  
“Ich freue mich auf die Geschenke!”, quiekte sie und pulte vorsichtig das Herz aus dem Teig um es auf ein Blech zu legen.   
“Hast du denn auch deinen Wunschzettel an den Weihnachtsmann geschrieben?”  
Mina lehnte sich nach vorne und winkte Jean etwas näher, als dürfte niemand hören was sie zu sagen hätte, obwohl niemand in der Nähe war. “Das darfst du Marco aber nicht sagen, okay?” Jean nickte.  
“Den Weihnachtsmann gibt es gar nicht.”, erklärte sie und Jean runzelte die Stirn. Warum sollte er dies nicht Marco sagen und viel wichtiger war, sie wusste es? Dabei hatten sie beide noch angenommen, sie wäre noch fest davon überzeugt. “Und warum darf ich Marco das nicht sagen?”  
“Weil er sich immer freut, wenn er mir vom Weihnachtsmann erzählt. Ich will nicht, dass er traurig ist, wenn er weiß, dass es ihn nicht gibt.”  
Jean neigte den Kopf lächelnd zur Seite und streckte eine saubere Hand nach Mina aus, um ihr über den Kopf zu streichen. Am Liebsten würde er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn verpassen, doch hielt er sich zurück. “Das ist wirklich lieb von dir, Mina. Aber ich glaube, da musst du nicht mehr aufpassen. Marco denkt das selbe von dir.”  
“Echt?” Sie kicherte. “Dann muss ich ja nicht mehr so tun. Puh.” Sie atmete erleichtert aus und schmunzelte zu Jean hinüber.   
  
Zwei volle Bleche wurden in den Ofen geschoben und Mina hockte sich vor die Scheibe, um hinein zu blicken. Lange hielt sie es nicht aus, da sie keine Veränderung erkennen konnte - was natürlich seine Zeit brauchte. Sie verbrachten die nächste Zeit erneut vor dem Fernseher und warteten darauf, dass die Uhr klingelte, wenn die Zeit abgelaufen war.   
  
Diesmal war Mina sogar vor Jean in der Küche und hopste nervös, ehe der Brünette die Bleche hervor zog und die Kekse zum Vorschein brachte. Sie rührten die Lebensmittelfarbe mit Puderzucker und Wasser an, schnappten sich kleine Pinsel, mit welchen man sonst das Fleisch beschichtete oder Butter in Backformen schmierte. Mina war voll dabei und in ihrem Element. Die Farbe fand sich hinterher überall auf dem Tisch und an ihrem Mund. Nach einer Weile fand Jean noch Schokostreusel und geraspelte Mandeln, die sie ebenfalls großzügig verteilte.   
  
Die ersten Kekse wurden schon verputzt und der Rest zum Trocknen liegen gelassen. Auf dem Sofa war es gemütlicher geworden und während Mina weiterhin durch die Programme schaltete, war Jean nach einer Weile eingeschlafen. Er lag da, mit dem Kopf auf der Lehne, schlummerte friedlich und genoss die Wärme von Mina, die sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte und die Decke über ihn und sich zog.   
  
Die Haustür öffnete sich mit einem sanften Klicken. Marco huschte leise hinein und zog sich die Jacke von den Schultern, streifte sich die Schuhe ab und lies den Schlüsselbund in eine Krimskramsschüssel auf der Kommode plumpsen. Gerade wollte er die Bewohner des Hauses grüßen, als er ins Wohnzimmer trat, da sah er, wie sie beide friedlich auf dem Sofa schliefen. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte nicht anders, als sie weiter schlafen zu lassen, weil der Anblick einfach zu herzerwärmend war. Außerdem war eine schlafende Mina, eine gute Mina. Bei Jean hing es von seiner Stimmung ab. Marco stibitzte sich zwei, drei Kekse und schlich zurück ins Wohnzimmer, nahm Mina vorsichtig die Fernbedienung aus der Hand und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück.   
  
Jean war der erste der Schlafenden, der wieder zu sich kam. Schmatzend wischte er sich mit einer Hand über den Mund und rieb sich gleich darauf die Augen. Der kleine Körper des Mädchens hob sich gleichmäßig, während er tief die Luft ein sog. Schließlich entdeckte er Marco und lächelte. “Schon so spät?”, flüsterte er und der Schwarzhaarige lächelte ebenfalls. “Relativ. Mina müsste bald abgeholt werden.”  
Jean schaute hinab und strich mit der Hand unter der Decke, über ihren Rücken. Sie drückte ihr Gesicht fester an Jeans Brust und nuschelte etwas unverständliches.  
“Und dann sagst du, du könntest nicht mit Kindern umgehen.”  
“Sie ist eine Bodt, das ist eine Ausnahme. Außerdem findet sie mich cool. Da gebe ich mir extra Mühe.”, schmunzelte er.  
“Sie findet dich cool?”  
“Überrascht?”  
“Nicht im Geringsten. Sie freut sich immer, wenn sie dich wiedersieht.” Das Lächeln auf Marcos Gesicht verschwand nicht, auch nicht, als es an der Tür klingelte und Mina in einem hohen Bogen aufschreckte. Jean konnte ihren Schock nachvollziehen und sein Fuß tat schon wieder weh, wenn er sich daran erinnerte, wie er damit gegen die Stehlampe gestoßen war. Wie er dies geschafft hatte, war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel. Mina rieb sich die müden, kleinen Augen und gähnte schrill. Anstatt aufzustehen, fiel sie einfach wieder nach vorne und drückte ihr Gesicht in Jeans Hemd. Er tätschelte weiterhin ihren Rücken. “Komm, deine Mutter ist da. Wird Zeit nach Hause zu fahren.”  
“Neeeein.”, klagte sie dumpf und krallte sich an ihm fest. “Ich will nicht.”  
“Musst du aber. Es ist schon spät.”  
“Wirklich?”  
“Wirklich. Mindestens halb neun.”  
“Das ist nicht spät.”  
“Für Mädchen wie dich schon.”  
  
Mrs. Bodt trat um die Ecke und gab ein langgezogenes ‘nawwww’ von sich, bei welchem sie sich die Hände an die Wange legte. “Ihr zwei Süßen”, kommentierte sie die Szenerie, ehe sie die Nase in die Luft steckte. “Sagt bloß, ihr habt Kekse gebacken?”  
Bei dem magischen Wort, sprang Mina auf die Beine und entzog Jean somit die Wärme. Eine Gänsehaut kroch über seinen Körper und er setzte sich auf, um sich zu strecken.   
“Ja!! Haben wir! Die sind richtig lecker.”  
“Das ist schön. Hoffentlich hast du welche für Papa und mich übrig gelassen, damit wir sie probieren können.”  
Für einen Augenblick rümpfte sie die Nase, ehe sie nickte und aus der Küche einen Plastikbeutel holte, in welchem die Kekse verstaut worden waren. Marco lehnte an der Wand und beobachtete, wie Mina sich langsam die Schuhe anzog. Jean rieb sich über den Nacken, während er sich zu ihnen gesellte.   
“Ich hoffe, Mina hat nichts angestellt?”, fragte Mrs. Bodt freundlich und schüttelte die Winterjacke des Mädchens aus. Jean schnaubte und winkte lässig ab. “Absolut nicht. Alles okay.”  
“Das freut mich wirklich. Ich fühle mich ja immer etwas schlecht, wenn ich sie einfach hier abliefere.”  
Diesmal war es Marco der abwinkte und seine Hände in die Hosentaschen schob. “Das ist schon okay. Irgendwann ist sie alt genug und kann auf sich selbst aufpassen.”  
Die schwarzhaarige Frau mit dem blassen Gesicht seufzte. “Ich möchte gar nicht, dass sie älter wird. Das geht mir alles viel zu schnell.”, scherzte sie und zog ihren Sohn in eine feste Umarmung, ehe sie sich an Jean wandte und es gleichtat. Jean klopfte ihr auf den Rücken und fühlte sich noch immer etwas merkwürdig, wenn er so herzlich von der Familie behandelt wurde. Gut, er war froh, dass es nicht anders herum war. Durchaus hätte alles viel schlimmer sein können. Auch Mina schnellte dazwischen und wartete darauf, dass Jean in die Knie ging um auch ihr eine ordentliche Umarmung zu schenken. Gehorsam wie Jean nun mal war - außerdem musste er vor Marcos Mutter doch den besten Eindruck machen - begab er sich auf Minas Augenhöhe und sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Als sie sich löste, gab sie ihm einen flüchtigen, lieben Kuss auf die Wange und erneut wusste er nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Nachdem sich auch von Marco verabschiedet wurde, wurde die Jacke angezogen und mit den Keksen in der Hand stapfte das Mädchen aus der Tür, gefolgt von Mama Bodt.  
  
Als die Tür sich schloss, war es für die ersten Sekunden ziemlich leise, bis Marco sich zu Jean umdrehte und ihm sehr nahe kam. Natürlich störte es Jean nicht, aber die Veränderung im Blick von Marco, verriet einiges. Jeans Gesicht wurde erneut mit warmen Händen gegriffen und Marco presste seinen Lippen auf seine. Etwas perplex und überrascht, weiteten sich Jeans Augen, bevor er seine Hände an die Hüften des Schwarzhaarigen legte. Marcos Zunge glitt über seine Lippen in Jeans Mundhöhle und er umspielte dessen Zunge. Jean konnte nicht anders, als dadurch ein schwaches Stöhnen von sich zu geben und sich nach vorne zu beugen, als sich Marco mit einem leisen Keuchen löste.   
  
Jean räusperte sich. “Uhm, habe ich etwas verpasst?”  
Marco lehnte seine Stirn an die des Brünetten und lächelte unschuldig. “Nein. Ich liebe dich einfach.”  
“Oh.. Okay. Das ist gut.”, lachte Jean schwach und strich sachte mit seinen über die Lippen des anderen.  
“Und ich habe gute Neuigkeiten.”, fügte der Schwarzhaarige hinzu, während er seine Arme um Jeans Hals legte und verschränkte. Abwartend betrachtete Jean ihn und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, wie ein aufmerksamer Hund.  
“Ich habe mit einer Kollegin tauschen können. Sie braucht _leider_ , aufgrund privater Gründe, Stunden und kann ihren Urlaub nicht machen.” Jeans Augen weiteten sich und seine Mundwinkel sprangen hoch. “Heißt das…?”  
“Jupp. Du hast mich jetzt vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag am Hals. Zumindest bis zum Siebenundzwanzigsten.”  
“Ausschlafen?”  
“Ausschlafen.”


	11. Störenfried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. snogging in front of the fireplace
> 
> mrs. smutty's smut mit smut "topping"

Jean gähnte und drehte sich auf dem Sofa herum. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, wann er eingeschlafen war, doch nun lag er da und hatte einen merkwürdigen, pappigen Geschmack im Mund, den man immer hatte, wenn man geschlafen hatte und sich davor nicht die Zähne putzte. Ekelhaft. Er streckte sich und zuckte zur Seite, als ihm etwas spitzes in die Seite stach. Er fischte die Fernbedienung hervor und rieb sich über die müden Augen. Als er sich auf die Seite legte, sah er, dass er nicht alleine war. Der Kamin war wieder entflammt worden und die Wärme tat wirklich gut. Außerdem lag Marco ebenfalls auf dem Sofa, mit dem Gesicht zu ihm. Schmunzelnd beäugte er den Schlafenden und überlegte, was er denn nun tun sollte. Schließlich setzte er sich auf und streckte sich, bis sein Rücken ein ungesundes Knacken von sich gab. Gleich darauf wurde der Becher vom Couchtisch geschnappt und das Wasser den Hals hinunter gekippt. Gerade als er sich zur Hälfte erhoben hatte, wurde sein Handgelenk ergriffen und Jean taumelte etwas zur Seite, bevor er sich an den Täter wandte. Marco schaute mit kleinen Augen zu ihm hoch und lächelte. Jean erwiderte es und beugte sich hinunter, strich dem Schwarzhaarigen ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und gab ihm einen weckenden Kuss auf die Stirn. “Guten Abend, Schneewittchen.”, grüßte der Brünette ihn und Marco gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich. “Abend?”, wisperte er. “Wir bekommen aber auch nichts zustande.” Jean setzte sich neben Marco auf die schmale, freie Stelle am Rande der Couch. “Manchmal muss man einfach nur mal schlafen. Vielleicht fällt uns etwas für morgen ein, oder übermorgen.. oder erst nach Weihnachten. Dafür ist doch der Urlaub da, eh?”  
Marco stemmte sich auf seine Ellenbogen und rollte die Schultern. “Stimmt, ich habe ja frei.. Merkwürdiges Gefühl. Ich weiß gar nichts mit mir anzufangen.”, scherzte er müde, lehnte sich zur Seite und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht.  
Jean warf einen Blick ins Feuer, welches an dem letzten Stück Holz nagte, und gab ein Glucksen von sich. “Ich wüsste einiges mit dir anzufangen.”  
  
 _Stille._  
  
Der Brünette warf vorsichtshalber einen Blick zu seinem Partner, da er vermutete, er wäre wieder eingeschlafen, doch stattdessen erntete er einen bekannten Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen und auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein schiefes Lächeln ab. “Ist das so?”, fragte er und Jean wusste, was dies bedeuten würde. Innerlich gab er sich ein _High-Five_ und um seine Wangen wurde es schon wärmer. Anstatt zu antworten, wandte er sich an den Schwarzhaarigen und beugte sich zu ihm hinab, küsste ihn allerdings nur kurz und grinste ihm entgegen. Marcos Hand wanderte kaum merklich seinen Arm hinauf, über seine Schulter und ergriff seinen Nacken um ihn hinunter zu ziehen.   
  
Jean nahm den Geschmack von Zimt und Apfel auf den Lippen des anderen wahr und drängte sich ihm näher entgegen. Marco lehnte sich weiter zurück und zog den Brünetten über sich. Es war etwas umständlich. Bequem war etwas Anderes, doch Jean würde sich sicherlich nicht beschweren. Er hatte immerhin alles was er brauchte. Wärme und Marco, was wollte er mehr? Mit den Beinen links und rechts an den Hüften Marcos, hockte Jean auf dessen Schoß und sog an seiner Unterlippe, nahm sie zwischen seine und platzierte daraufhin kleine Küsse an seine Mundwinkel. Marco seufzte leise in die Küsse und lehnte den Kopf weiter zurück, als Jean seinen Kiefer und Hals erforschte, obwohl er genau wusste, an welcher Stelle Marco am Empfindlichsten war und was er am Liebsten mochte. Jean wusste, wenn er auch nur ein den Hauch von Zähnen einsetzte, um leicht an seiner Halsbeuge zu knabbern, würde Marco seinen Namen summen und gerade weil Jean es so mochte, wie sein Name in die Länge gezogen wurde, streifte er mit den Zähnen über die weiche, sommersprossige Haut und biss sachte hinein. “ _Hmmh, Je-ahh-n_.”, sang Marco hauchend, schob die Finger an Jeans Nacken in sein Haar und griff mit der anderen Hand an seine Hüfte. Jean konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und wiederholte seine Tat mehrmals, bevor er den Hals wieder hinauf wanderte und nach Marcos Lippen suchte. Marco reckte das Kinn und kam seinem Freund entgegen, ließ seine Zunge zwischen den Lippen hervorschnellen und glitt damit über die von Jean. Natürlich ging dieser sofort darauf ein und öffnete seinen Mund um einen Spalt, erlaubte Marco den Einlass und umschmeichelte mit seiner Zunge die des Schwarzhaarigen. Instinktiv begann er seine Hüfte zu bewegen und rieb über Marcos Schritt. Heiß atmeten sie sich in die Münder und es kribbelte beiden enorm in den Finger, je drängender sie sich dem Zungenspiel hingaben. Jean drängte den feuchten Muskel zurück in Marcos Mund und erkundete regelrecht den Mundraum. Die feuchten Geräusche wurden lediglich von ihrem unterdrückten Stöhnen übertönt und Jeans Kehle verengte sich, wenn Marco seine Hüften hinauf drückte und somit Jean schnappend nach Luft ringen ließ. Marcos Hand an Jeans Hüfte, schob sich unter sein Hemd und über den Rücken, wanderte über die Wirbelknochen und hinüber zu seinem Schulterflügel, ertastete jede Ecke und schenkte dem Brünetten eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper.   
  
Als sich sein Körper für einen Moment unbewusst schüttelte, rutschte er mit einem Knie von der Couchkante, riss die Augen geschockt auf und gab ein unterdrückten Schrei von sich, während er zur Seite hinunterfiel und den Schwarzhaarigen gleich mit sich zog. Jean knallte mit dem Hinterkopf auf den Boden und krümmte sofort den Rücken nach dem Aufprall. “Verdammte Scheiße!”, fluchte er und verzog das Gesicht, stöhnte allerdings auf, als Marco sein gesamtes Gewicht auf Jean verlagerte und gleich darauf tröstend seine Kehle küsste. Davon ließ sich Jean in binnen von Sekunden beruhigen und der Schmerz rückte in den Hintergrund. Besonders, als Marco sein Becken zwischen Jeans Beinen abrollte und kehlig an die feuchte Stelle an seinem Hals keuchte. Für einen Augenblick bebte Jeans Körper wieder und sein verkrampfter Griff an Marcos Oberarme wurde lockerer, während sein Herz seinen Rhythmus beschleunigte und jegliches Blut in die südlichere Region pumpte. Marco schien dies durchaus zu bemerken, da ein zufriedenes Lächeln sich auf seine Lippen legte, bevor er diese wieder auf Jeans legte, stürmischer als zuvor und mit Hoffnung auf viel mehr.   
  
Das viel mehr hätte Jean ihm auch gerne gegeben, wenn nicht just in diesem Moment das Telefon angesprungen wäre. Beide zuckten erschrocken zusammen und lauschten die ersten Sekunden dem befremdlichen Geräusch, ehe sie realisierten, was es war. Jean knurrte genervt und legte sich einen Arm über die Augen. Marco seufzte zustimmend und erhob sich schwerfällig um zum Telefon zu gehen, welches auf der Kommode, ein paar Meter vom Sofa entfernt, zu finden war.   
  
“Marco…”, raunte er unfreiwillig. Er räusperte sich kurz und schluckte den Frosch im Hals hinunter. “Hallo?”, sagte er lediglich ins Telefon. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und Jean beäugte ihn von unten bis oben, als er sich auf den Bauch drehte und gleich darauf ebenfalls versuchte aufzustehen. In Jeans Augen war Marco der einzige auf der verdammten Welt, der im Winter ein T-Shirt tragen konnte. Irgendwas stimmte mit der Körpertemperatur des Mannes nicht. Eindeutig. Aber er würde sich nicht beschweren. Er hatte nicht nur eine wandelnde Heizung als Freund, nein, somit hatte er auch einen perfekten Blick auf die wunderbaren, mit Sommersprossen besetzten Arme.  
  
“Alles klar.”, sagte Marco nach einer Weile in den Hörer - Jean war dem Gespräch gar nicht gefolgt, sondern war eilig im Schlafzimmer verschwunden und bei der Rückkehr hatte es für ihn schon den Anschein gemacht, als wäre das Gespräch beinahe vorbei. Drum schlenderte er zu seinem Freund hinüber und legte von hinten die Arme um ihn, küsste seine Halsbeuge und wanderte mit den Händen nach vorne zum Verschluss seiner Hose. Marcos Kiefer spannte sich an, während er lauschte, was aus dem Hörer kam. Jean ließ sich nicht von der Anspannung ablenken und öffnete den Gürtel, sowie den Knopf der Hose. Provokant grinste er schräg zum Schwarzhaarigen hinüber und fragte sich, wie peinlich es wäre, wenn jemand auf der anderen Seite der Leitung etwas hören würde. Jeans schmale Finger glitten am Hosenbund vorbei und strichen über den Stoff von Marcos Unterwäsche. Marco kniff ein Auge zu und versuchte nur sehr zögerlich Jean von dem abzuhalten, was er gerade mit ihm tat. “Ja”, nickte er in den Hörer und presste gleich darauf die Lippen aufeinander, nachdem Jean seine Hose etwas hinab geschoben hatte und mit der Handfläche über die eindeutig harte Beule strich, die sich in seiner Unterwäsche abzeichnete. Triumphierend grinste der Brünette und biss wieder in Marcos Halsbeuge, sodass ein Zischen zwischen dessen Zähnen hervor trat. “I-ist okay..”, kommentierte er und seine freie Hand legte sich an Jeans Handgelenk, bohrte dort seine Fingerspitzen hinein und legte schließlich den Kopf zurück auf Jeans Schulter. “ _Hmmmm_.”  
  
Es sollte Jean vermutlich nicht so amüsieren, doch ihm gefiel der Anblick ungemein, wie Marco versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, obwohl selbst seine Finger schon anfingen zu zittern. Abgesehen davon, schien ihn diese Situation nicht minder zu gefallen. Jean lächelte stolz, als er sah, wie Marcos Härte zuckte, als er mit der Hand weiterhin hinüber strich. Gnädig wie er war, befreite er ihn aus dem engen Stoff und beide sogen scharf die Luft ein. “Shhh”, flüsterte Jean in Marcos Ohr und für den Moment glaubte der Brünette zu spüren, wie Marco sich vor Erregung innerlich schüttelte. Das friedliche Knistern aus dem Kamin, war wirklich ein unschuldiger Kontrast zu dem, wie Jean seinen Freund quälte. Wobei er glaubte, dass es dem Schwarzhaarigen anscheinend zu gefallen schien, da er sich nicht beschwerte. Stattdessen wimmerte er leise, als Jean lediglich über seinen Hüftknochen strich und seiner zuckenden Erregung keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. “D-das ist s-schon in Ordnung….”, stammelte Marco und schluckte erneut schwer, sodass sein Kehlkopf einen Sprung machte und seine Augenlider flatterten angespannt, nachdem Jean so gütig war und um seine Härte griff. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Marco auch unter solchen Umständen durchaus zu erregen war? Jean schnurrte an sein Ohr und drückte seinen Schritt an die Seite des Schwarzhaarigen, zeigte ihm, dass auch er ziemlich von der Situation angetan war. Bei der schwachen Reibung raunte er an seine Ohrmuschel und begann seine Hand zu bewegen. Mit dem Daumen strich er erst über den feuchten Schlitz des Schaftes und nutzte die Feuchtigkeit für eine gleitende Bewegung über sein Glied. Marcos Lippen bebten und er löste seine Hand von Jeans Arm, biss sich stattdessen auf den Zeigefinger und unterdrückte angestrengt ein tiefes Stöhnen.   
  
Vielleicht war es nicht fair, was Jean mit ihm tat, aber er hatte definitiv kein schlechtes Gewissen. Zu schön war der Anblick, wie Marco versuchte seinen Verstand beisammen zu halten und nicht zu offenbaren, dass er definitiv nicht mehr zuhörte, was die Person auf der anderen Seite der Leitung von sich gab. Schließlich gurgelte ein Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle und presste sich zwischen seinen Lippen hervor, wodurch er sofort wieder einem Stammeln verfiel. “N-n-nein.. Ah-alles okay.. Ich….” Er holte tief Luft. “….hm… muss aufhören. J-ja genau…” Jean konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen, sodass seine Wangen schon etwas anfingen zu schmerzen. Sein Griff wurde fester und sein Daumen massierte die Unterseite des Kopfes, rieb seine eingesperrte Härte an Marcos Hintern und keuchte weiterhin schwach an sein Ohr. Marco spannte und entspannte sich in einem unregelmäßigen Rhythmus. Jean glaubte sein Herz schlagen zu hören, so laut, als wäre er ein Marathon gelaufen. “… Bye..”, schnappte er nur kurz und mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit wurde der rote Knopf auf dem Tastaturenfeld gedrückt, das Telefon flog regelrecht in Richtung Couch, da Marco nicht mehr die Geduld hatte, es ordentlich beiseite zu legen. “Jean… Du Idi-hmm… Idiot….”, versuchte er ernst zu fluchen, befand sich allerdings schon dabei seinen Hintern nach hinten zu drücken und an Jeans Schritt zu reiben. Seine Hände griffen an den Rand des hüfthohen Schrankes zu seiner Rechten, in welchen sich seine Finger hinein bohrten, als er sich nach rechts drehte und nach vorne lehnte. Jean zog die Hand zurück und klagend seufzte Marco, drückte seinen Körper wieder zurück und beugte sich weiter nach vorne. Der Brünette schob die Hose des anderen tiefer, bis sie ganz hinunter rutschte, zusammen mit dem anderen Stoff. Kurzerhand fischte Jean etwas aus seiner Hosentasche, was er aus dem Schlafzimmer geholt hatte, stellte es auf die Kommode neben Marco, der beim Anblick der Tube freudig summte. Gleich darauf entledigte sich Jean seinem Gürtel und befreite seine eigene triefende Erektion. Zügig schnappte er das Gel und schmierte sich etwas auf die Finger, rieb es für ein paar Sekunden warm, bevor er mit den Fingerkuppen über Marcos engen Muskel strich. Marco zischte und zuckte für einen Moment nach vorne. Inzwischen hatte er seine Arme auf der Kommode verschränkt und lehnte seine Stirn an den Unterarm, kniff die Augen zusammen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Nicht lange ließ Jean seine Finger über den Eingang gleiten und drang nach wenigen Sekunden mit einem Finger in ihn ein. Erneut zuckte der Schwarzhaarige japsend nach vorne, bevor er grummelnd keuchte und sich bestärkend wieder zurück nach hinten drängte. Mit der freien Hand schob Jean sein Hemd hoch und entblößte seinen sonnengebräunten Körper. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste seine Wirbelsäule, keuchte gegen die nasse Stelle, als er mit einem langsamen Tempo seinen Finger bewegte. Marco erstickte seine Geräusche in dem er seinen Mund an seinen Arm presste. Ein zweiter schmaler Finger wurde eingeführt und Marcos Rücken spannte sich an, bog sich etwas durch und ein lauteres Stöhnen drang aus seinem Hals, welches nicht erstickt wurde. Er legte den Kopf wieder zurück und wurde mit Küssen auf seiner Schulter belohnt. “ _Mmmh..”_ , summte Marco. Er war jedes mal überwältigt davon, wie tief Jean alleine mit seinen Fingern kam und das er niemals scheiterte, die richtigen Stellen zu treffen. Die Bewegung, mit welcher Jean ihn vorbereitete, wurde schneller und er spreizte die Finger in ihm, sodass sich erneut der Rücken leicht durchbog und das Stöhnen als Bestätigung durch den Raum hallte. Seine Beine fingen an zu zittern, nachdem ein dritter Finger in ihn glitt und sie sich kräuselten. Jean hatte nicht einmal lange suchen müssen, da streifte er schon mit den Spitzen das Bündel aus Nerven, was Marco zusammen zucken ließ. Er stöhnte lauter und krallte erneut den Rand des Schrankes. Sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Sein Verstand hatte sich zurück gezogen und jeder rationale Gedanke wurde verdrängt. Stattdessen bewegte er sich nach hinten und jammerte leise vor sich hin. Jean küsste wieder seinen Rücken hinab und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, seine Hüfte nach vorne zu bewegen um selbst etwas Reibung an seiner schmerzhaften Härte zu spüren.   
  
“ _Mmm-marco_.. ”, japste Jean und drückte seine Stirn an Marcos Rücken, unterhalb seines Schulterblattes. Gerne würde er endlich eindringen, doch das Gefühl seiner Enge gab ihm immer den Eindruck, als wäre es noch zu früh. Er wollte Marco unter keinen Umständen verletzten, egal wie sehr er nichts anderes tun wollen würde als ihn um sich zu spüren. “J-Jean…”, keuchte Marco und bewegte sich nach hinten und rammte sich förmlich selbst die Finger seines Freundes tief hinein, sodass Jean für einen Augenblick wie paralysiert verharrte, bevor ihm ein Raunen über die Lippen rollte.   
“Hmmm…. Es i-ist okay… i-ich bin… b-bereit..”, versuchte der Schwarzhaarige den anderen zu überzeugen und dieser spreizte noch ein paar Mal die Finger, ehe er sich zurück zog und über seine eigene Länge strich. Marco warf einen von Lust getränkten Blick nach hinten und Jean konnte sich kaum noch zurück halten. Erneut kippte er sich etwas von dem Gleitmittel auf die Hand und verteilte es großzügig auf seinem Glied - sicher, war sicher. Gleich darauf packte er mit einer Hand Marcos Hüfte, positionierte sich und drang mit einem schnellen Stoß in ihn, sodass seine Hüfte gegen die Haut schnappte. Beide warfen bei dem plötzlichen Gefühl den Kopf zurück und ihre Laute erfüllten den Raum. Ein Bilderrahmen, der auf der Kommode stand, fiel mit einem Klacken nach vorne und der Inhalt der Kommode begann leise zu klappern, während sich Jean kraftvoll bewegte. Obwohl Marco es noch nie ausgesprochen hatte, so wusste Jean, dass er es am Liebsten mochte, wenn er etwas grober mit ihm umging. Vermutlich würde er es nicht zugeben, aber definitiv war dies einer seiner sexuellen Vorzüge. Heiß keuchte Jean ihm gegen die Schulter, während sein Becken laut gegen Marco schnappte, welcher unter dem Gefühl innerlich zu brodeln begann. Das Klappern der Kommode wurde von den lauter werdenden Geräuschen der beiden übertönt, die keine Rücksicht darauf nahmen, ob vielleicht irgendjemand ihrer Hausnachbarn es hören könnte. Jeans Griff an Marcos Hüfte wurde fester und er veränderte kaum merklich seinen Stoßwinkel, jedoch mit einem durchschlagenden Ergebnis. Marcos Körper vibrierte praktisch, als Jean direkt auf seine Prostata traf. Das Keuchen erstickte in seiner Kehle und wurde mit einem tiefen Grollen ersetzt, sein Herz machte einen Satz und seine Brust hob und senkte sich unkontrolliert. Er kräuselte seine Zehen und reckte seinen Unterkörper etwas höher. Zu dem Zeitpunkt triefte seine eigene Erektion vor Lust und die Luft blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als sich Jeans langen, dünnen Finger um das Glied schlossen. Parallel zu seinen Stößen, bewegte er seine Hand über die heiße Länge und für Marco war es kaum möglich, sich noch lange zurück zu halten.   
  
Jeans Bewegungen wurden unrhythmischer, als sich sein Hirn nicht mehr sicher war, worauf er sich nun konzentrieren sollte. Einerseits könnte er stundenlang den Lauten des wundervollen Mannes lauschen, andererseits war die warme Enge nahezu zu viel für seine eigene pulsierende Härte. Lobe zischten über seine Lippen, die er an Marcos Schulter keuchte und die den Schwarzhaarigen lauter werden ließen, da alleine Jeans atemlose, raue Stimme beinahe zu viel für seine Nerven war. Schließlich griff Marco über seine Schulter nach hinten und schob seine Hand in das Haar seines Partners, welcher erneut fest seine Stirn an seine Schulter presste. “ _Jean_! ”, stöhnte er stoßartig. “Jean.. I-ich… _hmmm_ …”, wollte der Schwarzhaarige warnen und Jean brummte vibrierend an die sommersprossige Haut, biss sachte hinein und bewegte seinen Daumen über die Spitze von Marcos Erektion.   
“Komm, Marco.”, raunte er. “ _Komm für mich._ ”  
“ _Sch-.. Je-ahhh_!“ Die drei Worte waren zu viel für ihn und er krallte seine Finger in Jeans Haar. Seine Augen rollten nach hinten und seine Muskeln zogen sich um Jean zusammen, welcher weiter in ihn stieß, während er sich seinem Orgasmus hingab und über Jeans Hand kam. Nach wenigen Stößen hielt auch Jean inne, als er sich in seinem Freund ergoss und seine schwitzige Stirn an seine Schulter presste.  “Hmmmarco, fuck, Marco.. Hmm.. liebe dich… ..“, wisperte er wiederholend und zuckte unkontrolliert. Schwer keuchend verweilten sie unbewegt und versuchten an Luft zu gelangen, welche sie sich gegenseitig ausgetrieben hatten.  
  
Im Bad klatschte sich der Brünette kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und bemerkte, dass sein Herz immer noch nicht das normale Tempo angenommen hatte. “Wer war überhaupt am Telefon?”, fragte er, noch immer keuchend. Marco wandte sich vom Wäschekorb ab, in welchem er gerade die Kleidung gestopft hatte. Jean schmunzelte, als der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich wieder rot im Gesicht wurde. Unglaublich.  
“Mein Vater.”  
Jean verschluckte sich an seiner Spucke und schlug sich mehrmals auf die Brust, ehe er wieder tief einatmen konnte. “ _Oh_. ”, war seine einzige Antwort darauf und etwas beschämt schaute er zur Seite, was schließlich Marco zum Lachen brachte. “Du brauchst gar nicht so zu tun, als wäre es dir peinlich. Du hast das mit Absicht gemacht.”  
“Erwischt.”, schmunzelte er. “Ich bereue es nicht.”  
“Hmmm, genauso wenig wie ich.”


	12. Schöne Bescherung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. watching a classic holiday film

  
“Jean..”, hauchte jemand an sein Ohr und instinktiv zog der Brünette die Schultern höher. “Jean”, wiederholte die Stimme drängender und an seiner Decke wurde gezogen. Jean grummelte genervt und drückte sein Gesicht in den weichen Untergrund. Ein weicher Untergrund, der sich plötzlich bewegte und ihn dazu zwang, sich aufzusetzen. Müde blickte Jean in das Gesicht von Marco, welcher ihn grob von sich gedrückt hatte. “Jean! Der Film fängt gleich an.”, erklärte der Schwarzhaarige und lächelte unschuldig.  
  
Stimmt, da war ja etwas gewesen. Jeans Hirn verarbeitete erstmal die eingehenden Informationen, ehe seine Erinnerungen zurück kehrten. Schwammig. Ungewollt. _Mäh_.  
Er rümpfte die Nase und streckte sich, sodass bekannterweise sein Rücken knackte und Marco zusammenschrecken ließ, bevor seine Hände voran schnellten und sich an Jeans Schultern legten. Mit den Daumen drückte er etwas in die weiche Haut und Jean gab ein wohliges Seufzen von sich. “Überzeugt bin ich aber immer noch nicht..”, säuselte er und ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen, als hätte man ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt. Im Grunde traf dies auch zu, da Jean ziemlich anfällig für Marcos Berührungen war und dieser wusste genau, welche versteckten Knöpfe er bedienen müsste um zu bekommen, was er wollte.  
“Ach komm, das wird lustig. Der Film ist genial. Hast du ihn überhaupt schon mal gesehen?”, fragte er und strich mit der Hand Jeans Arme hinab, sodass sich der Jüngere etwas schüttelte. “Hmmmh, nein.. Ich habe noch nie wirklich Weihnachtsfilme geschaut. Außer-.. vielleicht der Grinch. Als ich.. elf war? Keine Ahnung wie alt der Schinken ist.” Marco zog seinen Freund wieder zurück und dieser lehnte sich an seine Schulter. “Wie heißt er überhaupt?”, fragte er darauf.  
  
“Schöne Bescherung”, schmunzelte Marco und schnappte die Fernbedienung neben sich vom Sofa, bevor er den Sender wechselte. “Bist du denn jetzt wenigstens ausgeschlafen?”  
“Niemals”, schnaufte Jean. “Ich mache absolut nichts anderes mehr. Schlafen und Essen.”  
“Und Sex.”, fügte Marco hinzu und erhöhte die Lautstärke.  
“Und das. Aber das führt zu den anderen beiden.. Aktivitäten.” Er konnte nicht anders, als dadurch etwas dreckig zu glucksen, ehe er sich die Decke wieder zu den Schultern hoch zog und an den warmen Mann neben ihn schmiegte, da er teilweise besser wirkte, als der Kamin, welchen sie seit Tagen praktisch durchbrannten. “Okay und worum geht es in dem Film? Und jetzt sag mir bitte nicht, da wird jemand ein Weihnachtsmann. Oder jemand wird vom Zauber der Weihnacht überzeugt..”  
Marco lachte süßlich, schüttelte allerdings den Kopf. “Keine Sorge, darum geht es nicht. Uhm, im Grunde geht es um eine Familie. Der Vater, Clark, ist total darauf versessen das perfekte Weihnachten zu organisieren, weil die Eltern vorbei kommen für die Festtage.” Der Vorspann des Filmes begann und ein gezeichneter Weihnachtsmann versuchte in einen Kamin zu steigen, war allerdings viel zu fett, als dass er passen könnte. Marco erklärte weiter: “Natürlich klappt das alles nicht so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hat und es wird zu einem Chaos, mit Happy End, selbstverständlich. Ach ja und er erwartet sein Weihnachtsgeld, dass ist auch das Thema.”  
  
Jean würde es nicht zugeben, aber er hatte gar nicht zugehört. Stattdessen war er davon abgelenkt worden, wie es in Marcos Brust brummte, wenn er sprach. Was Jean dazu veranlasste, noch näher an ihn zu rutschen und sich gegen ihn zu lehnen. “Hmh”, gab Jean daraufhin von sich, als er bemerkte, dass Marco kein Wort mehr von sich gab. Der Film begann damit, wie die besagte Familie in ihrem Wagen über die Landstraße fuhr. Clark und seine Frau trällerten euphorisch Weihnachtslieder und die beiden Kinder tauschten genervte Blicke aus. Der Junge, Rusty, kam Jean mit einem Mal stark bekannt vor. “Der Junge.. wer ist das?”, fragte er stumpf heraus und Marco zog für einen Moment die Augen schmal. “Hier, wie hieß er noch.. Aus Big Bang Theory.”, begann er. “Uhm.. Das ist Leonard.”  
“Echt? Oh mein Gott. Wie klein er da ist.”, schnaufte Jean lachend.   
  
Der Film lief noch keine fünf Minuten und schon war das erste Problem aufgetreten, was die Familie im Wagen in eine brenzlige Lage versetzte, kurz bevor sie von der Landstraße abkamen und ihren Wagen in einen Schneehaufen versenkten. Die kleine Gruppe aus vier Leuten stapfte schließlich durch den Wald und suchte nach dem ‘perfekten Griswolds Weihnachtsbaum’. Was sie hinterher auf ihrem Wagen davon schleppten, war kaum zu glauben. Eine riesige Tanne, etwa 15 Meter hoch, wurde mitsamt der Wurzel auf unerklärliche Art und Weise aus dem Boden gerissen und auf dem Autodach nach Hause transportiert. Für den Zuschauer blieb es ein Geheimnis, wie sie es zustande gebracht hatten, zumal sie nicht mal Schaufeln dabei gehabt hatten.   
  
In dem Film verging keine Minute, ohne ein weiterer Gag. Manche waren wirklich gut, musste Jean zugeben, sodass es ihn selbst dazu brachte hin und wieder ein Lachen von sich zu geben. Marco hingegen gluckste viel öfter vor sich hin, obwohl er schon verraten hatte, dass er den Film jedes verdammte Jahr sah - eigentlich mit seinen Eltern. Aber diesmal wollte er die Tradition mit  Jean durchführen und dieser war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er sich deswegen nun geehrt oder genervt fühlen sollte. Schließlich begann Clark das Haus mit Lichterketten auszustatten. Nicht nur ein, zwei oder drei Ketten, die eben am Rand angebracht wurden, nein, das gesamte Haus wurde behangen. Hin und wieder nagelte er sein eigenes Hemd ans Dach, oder rollte hinunter, konnte sich gerade noch so an der Regenrinne festhalten, stürzte dann aber ins nächste Gebüsch. Tage vergingen und nach dem Besuch der Verwandtschaft, sollte es soweit sein. Familie Griswold fand sich im Garten wieder und wartete gespannt darauf, dass Clark das Stromkabel im Verlängerungsstecker versenkte. Es kam, wie es kommen musste,… es passierte nichts. Enttäuscht stapften die Angehörigen wieder ins Haus, während der Herr des Hauses einen halben Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt und mehrmals die Stecker hinein steckte und wieder hinaus zog. Fluchend schleuderte er alles mögliche durch die Gegend, als just in diesem Moment die Lichter angingen. Allerdings nicht für lang. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe sie verstanden, dass ein Schalter im Schuppen dafür sorgte, dass Strom überhaupt erst über den Verteiler fließen konnte. Erneut stand die Familie draußen, Clark setzte den Stecker an und mit einem lauten ‘Hallelujah’, sprangen die Ketten an. Das Haus strahlte ungemein und im nächsten Szenenwechsel, sah man, wie der Stadt plötzlich das Licht entzogen wurde, bevor jemand den Notstromgenerator anschmiss.  
  
Eine Szene, die Jean besonders gefiel, war jene, in welcher Tante Bethanys Katze (die sie eigentlich als Geschenk eingepackt hatte) unter dem Sofa gegrillt wurde, weil sie an dem Stromkabel geknabbert hatte. Marco war Jeans Katzenhass bekannt, drum hatte er ihn mit großen Augen beobachtet, wie er reagieren würde. Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Jean klatschte einmal in die Hände und während er schallend lachte, sog er einmal ausversehen kräftig die Luft durch die Nase, sodass ihm ein peinliches Grunzen entfloh, was Marco schließlich selbst lachen ließ. Jean vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und lief bis zu den Ohrenspitzen rot an, wurde aber von Marco beruhigt, dass es unglaublich niedlich gewesen wäre.   
“Deine Ansichten von niedlich sind ziemlich verkehrt, Bodt.”, brummte Jean und räusperte sich.   
“Es ist nur niedlich, weil du es bist.”, schnurrte er und platzierte einen liebevollen Kuss auf der Stirn seines Freundes, welcher dadurch gleich noch mal an Farbe gewann.   
  
Im nächsten Moment stand schon der Weihnachtsbaum der Familie in Flammen, es folgte eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd zwischen Eichhörnchen und Hund, jemand wurde entführt und eine Explosion im Abwasserkanal jagte die Dekoration aus dem Vorgarten in die Luft. Die Tante begann zu singen und die Familie stimmte ein, sodass das Ende des Films eingeläutet wurde.  
  
“Und?”, fragte Marco erwartungsvoll und rüttelte an seinem brünetten Freund, der schon beinahe wieder eingeduselt wäre.   
“Und was?”  
“Wie fandest du ihn?”  
Der erwartungsvolle Blick des Schwarzhaarigen ließ Jean schmunzeln. Er sah wirklich aus wie ein freudiges Kind, welches jemanden ein Geschenk gebastelt hatte und auf die Reaktion wartete.   
“Ach, war ganz okay.”, entgegnete Jean trocken.  
Marcos Miene fiel in sich zusammen und Jean konnte regelrecht spüren, wie es sein eigenes Herz zum Schmerzen brachte. Marco war sichtlich überrascht, als er sah, wie Jean plötzlich lächelte und höher rutschte, einen Kuss auf seine Lippen scheuchte und mit seiner Nase für einen Moment die des Älteren streifte. “Vielleicht bin ich nächstes Jahr nicht so müde. Und wer weiß, vielleicht lache ich in zwei Jahren sogar noch mehr darüber, wenn Clark auf dem Wok durch die halbe Stadt brettert.”, wisperte er und Marcos Mundwinkel sprangen in binnen von Sekunden hinauf. “In zwei Jahren, huh?”, wiederholte er und griff um den schmalen Körper herum. “Solange willst du es mit mir aushalten?”  
“Sogar drei” Er küsste ihn flüchtig. “vier” Er wiederholte es. “fünf”  
Marco summte bestätigend und dachte gar nicht mehr daran, dass Jean vielleicht nicht vollkommen den Humor des Films teilte, aber dass er es sich immer und immer wieder für Marco antun würde, war ihm genug.


	13. Weihnachtsmusik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. listening to/playing festive music or caroling

Es musste wahrscheinlich nicht mehr erwähnt werden, dass Marco Weihnachten liebte.  
Er liebte die gemütliche Atmosphäre. Der Dezember war ein reiner Monat für Familie und Freunde. Auch wenn die Arbeit stressig war, wovon er sich hatte lossagen können, so mochte er es, wenn er Menschen sah, die für ihre Liebsten etwas besorgen wollten. Die sich Gedanken darüber machten, was der oder die andere denn haben wollen würde, oder womit er, beziehungsweise sie, etwas anfangen könnte. Abgesehen davon, lud die Kälte dazu ein, dass man sich näher kam. Nicht nur auf die Weise, die euch gerade durch den Kopf geht. Auch die Freunde kamen eher auf die Idee, sich zu treffen. Und von der Familie musste Marco gar nicht erst anfangen. Jeans Mutter würde in nicht mal einer Woche auf seine Eltern treffen, nicht zum ersten Mal, aber durchaus ihr erstes Weihnachten - oder zumindest kurz davor. Natürlich war Jean nicht davon begeistert, doch das wunderte Marco nicht einmal mehr.   
  
Man könnte meinen, es schlüge ihm schwer aufs Herz, dass er so oft auf abfällige Kommentare seitens Jean stieß, doch wenn er ehrlich war, war dies eines der vielen Dinge, die er so gerne an ihn mochte. Gut, dies klang jetzt etwas merkwürdig. Durchaus war es anstrengend, wenn der Brünette permanent etwas dagegen zu sagen hatte, egal was sie taten - es dann aber hinterher doch tat -, doch Marco zeigte dies nur, dass er ehrlich war. Er ging nicht mit der Meinung anderer und sprach seine auch aus, wenn er es für richtig hielt. Was allerdings auffiel war, dass er seit fast zwei Wochen ausgesprochen ungehalten war, was seine Meinung anging. Und dies war nicht mal das, was Marco beschäftigte.   
  
Dafür, dass er sich immer beschwerte, gab er ziemlich einfach nach. Er mochte keine Kinder, hatte aber einen ganzen Nachmittag alleine mit Mina ausgehalten und verdammt, hatte es Marcos Herz springen lassen, als er sie auf dem Sofa gesehen hatte. Jean fror permanent und würde freiwillig niemals einen Fuß nach draußen setzten, selbst wenn sein Leben davon abhinge, und dennoch hatte er mit ihm einen Schneemann gebaut, welcher, nun waren _wir _ doch mal ehrlich, ein reiner Vorwand gewesen war um Jeans Grenzen auszutesten. Und wie Marco nun herausgefunden hatte, schien es keine zu geben. Er war doch sonst nicht so nachgiebig? Teilweise hatte er sogar seinen Spaß an den Dingen gehabt und hinterher waren kaum Beschwerden eingegangen. Marco wurde vielleicht nicht skeptisch, wenn Ymir und Historia morgens um neun Uhr aufkreuzten, doch wenn Jean sich anders verhielt als sonst, kribbelte es nervös in seinen Zehen.   
  
Marco war drauf und dran heraus zu finden, was Jean dazu bewegte, so nachgiebig zu sein. War es die Zeit? Gab es doch etwas wie den Geist der Weihnacht, der seine Entscheidungen beeinflusste? Hatte er etwas Schreckliches angestellt, wovon er ihm noch nichts gesagt hatte? Was auch immer der Grund war, Marco hatte eine neue Mission und die lautete, Jeans Sinneswandel zu untersuchen und herauszufordern. Das mit den Pullovern hatte sich glücklicherweise schon durch Ymir geklärt, drum musste er sich da keine Gedanken mehr machen, doch was gab es noch, was Jean nicht leiden konnte? Weihnachtsmusik! Natürlich.  
  
Wieder hatte Jean den Einkauf erledigt und kehrte mit vollen Tüten zurück. Hätte er allerdings gewusst, dass er zu einem Weihnachtskonzert in seinen eigenen vier Wänden gehen würde, wäre er wahrscheinlich länger weggeblieben. Dies konnte Marco zumindest von seinem Gesicht ablesen, als er durch die Tür kam. Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet und sein starrer Blick war direkt auf den Schwarzhaarigen gerichtet. “Heeey”, grüßte Marco ihn fröhlich. “Uhm, hi”, antwortete Jean knapp. Die Tür wurde mit dem Fuß zugenickte und schweigend stapfte er in die Küche. Marco hatte aufgeregt da gestanden, während im Hintergrund die Weihnachtsmusik Minas lief, die sie vor wenigen Tagen vergessen hatte. Es kam keine Reaktion und Jean packte lediglich schweigend die Nahrungsmittel aus.   
  
Marco war nicht zufrieden. Nachdem das Lied beendet war, stieg er um auf die normale Weihnachtsmusik, da er sich teilweise selbst mit der anderen quälte.   
  
_“Mele Kalikimaka is the thing to say, on a bright Hawaiian Christmas Day..”,_ plärrte es aus der Anlage und Marco wackelte sich in die Küche, grinste breit und wartete auf Jeans Reaktion. Sie blieb aus und er erwiderte das Lächeln, faltete gerade die Tüten zusammen und verstaute sie im nächsten Schrank.   
  
“Was wollen wir nachher essen?”, fragte der Brünette laut und kratzte sich über das leicht stoppelige Kinn. Verdattert hielt Marco in der Bewegung inne und zog die Augen schmal, bevor er sich eine Antwort für die Frage überlegte. “Ich habe eigentlich keine Lust heute was zu kochen.”, entgegnete er.  
“Ich auch nicht. Außer Omlette und French Toast kann ich dir sowieso nichts bieten.”  
 _Du bietest mir schon genug,_ dachte Marco seufzend und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Irgendwas war faul an der Sache. Jean ging an ihm vorbei und machte einen Abstecher in das Badezimmer. Marco stand noch immer da und blickte ihm hinterher. Skepsis zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Gut, dachte er, musste er eben eine Stufe höher gehen.  
  
Mitsingen.  
  
 _“You better watch out, you better not cry, better not pout, I'm telling you why: Santa Claus is coming to town”_ , dudelte es diesmal und Marco hielt nach seinem Freund Ausschau, der von einem Raum zum anderen stromerte. Der Schwarzhaarige vermutete, dass Jean dabei war sich zu beschäftigen, um sich nicht aufzuregen.   
  
So beiläufig wie Marco es spielen konnte, ging er im Wohnzimmer umher und stellte ein Bild auf der Kommode wieder hin, welches merkwürdigerweise irgendwann umgefallen war. Jean ging an ihm vorbei und schnappte sich ein Hemd, welches über der Lehne des Sofas lag, um es wegzuräumen.   
  
_“He's making a list and checking it twice, gonna find out who's naughty and nice..”_ Auffällig warf Marco dem Brünetten einen Blick zu und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, anstatt die gewünschte genervte Reaktion, bekam er einen vielsagenden Blick zurück, bevor Jean aus dem Raum verschwunden war. Das war doch zum Mäuse melken. Was stimmte nicht mit Jean? Dass er überhaupt gar nichts sagte, war nahezu Neuland für Marco.   
  
Daraufhin traf es ihn wie der Blitz. Was war, wenn ihm etwas auf dem Herzen lag, oder ihn etwas beschäftigte? Vielleicht spielte er nur etwas vor, weil ihm etwas geschehen war? Aber waren sie nicht inzwischen in dem Part ihrer Beziehung angekommen, wo man sich absolut alles erzählte? Nun, dass man es aus Jean hinaus kitzeln musste, war kein Rätsel. Marco machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und drückte mit einer schnellen Bewegung das viereckige Symbol auf der Fernbedienung, die Anlange verklang - allerdings nicht die vertraute Stimme eines gewissen Mitbewohner.  
  
“…~‘s if you've been bad or good. So be good for goodness sa~ uhm…” Jean erstarrte in der Bewegung, als er gerade wieder in das Wohnzimmer trat und das Wasser in seinem Glas schaukelte noch nach, als er abrupt stehen geblieben war. “Alles okay?”  
“Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen..”, gestand Marco und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ließ sie aber sofort wieder fallen, da es seiner Meinung nach nicht die passende Geste war, wenn er irgendwas aus seinem Freund hinaus bekommen wollte. Dieser runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und schritt wieder den Weg weiter, den er geplant hatte zu gehen. Das Glas stellte er auf dem Couchtisch ab, bevor er zum Älteren aufschaute. “Was sollte sein?”  
“Hast du gerade mitgesungen?”  
“… Ja?”  
“Bist du... krank?”, fragte Marco und legte die Hand an die Stirn des anderen, hielt ihn fest, als würde er sich ernsthaft darum sorgen, dass er jeden Moment zusammen brechen könnte. “Wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit meinem Jean gemacht?”  
Jean gluckste kurz und schob die Hand von seinem Gesicht. “Was ist denn? Darf ich etwa nicht in Weihnachtsstimmung sein?”  
“Doch, doch.. Natürlich. Aber.. Du benimmst dich so.. anders.”  
Jeans lächeln verschwand mit einem Mal und Marco erhaschte für einen Augenblick der Gedanke, etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben. Hatte er doch gar nicht, oder?  
“Tut mir leid”, seufzte der Jüngere plötzlich und machte einen Schritt zurück. Nun war Marco vollkommen verwirrt. Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite und sah nicht ein, den anderen los zu lassen. Er hatte noch immer von vorher seine Hand auf dessen Schulter. “Wofür entschuldigst du dich jetzt?”  
“Dass ich es dir nicht Recht machen kann.”  
  
Marco war sich nicht sicher, ob er nun beleidigt oder besorgt sein sollte. Noch nie hatte er Jean das Gefühl vermittelt, dass er sich ändern müsste um es ihm ‘Recht zu machen’. Zumindest nicht bewusst. Also wie war er auf diesen absurden Gedanken gekommen? Zügig griff er mit beiden Händen an Jeans Wangen und zwang ihn Augenkontakt herzustellen.   
  
“Du musst mir gar nichts Recht machen, Jean.”, meinte er ernst. Es war immer verblüffend, wie sich eine Situation von einem Moment auf den nächsten ändern konnte. “Jean, sieh mich an. Wenn du etwas nicht magst, dann musst du mir auch nicht das Gegenteil vorgaukeln, okay? Ich würde dir niemals böse dafür sein. Ich kann dir gar nicht böse sein.”  
Wieder seufzte Jean. “Ich bin immer nur am.. Mosern. Egal was ist, ich habe immer etwas dagegen. Dabei meine ich es nicht mal so, wie es manchmal aus mir heraus sprudelt.”  
“Ich weiß”, murmelte Marco. “Und das ist auch vollkommen in Ordnung. Ich würde niemals etwas an dir ändern wollen, verstanden? Also ändere dich auch nicht für mich. Ich liebe dich, auch mit deinen verkorksten Ansichten.” Dies brachte Jean zum amüsierten Schnauben, ehe er seine Wange an Marcos Handfläche schmiegte. “Tz”, zischte es daraufhin aus ihm. “Ich habe sogar letztens noch mit Connie darüber gesprochen.”  
“Worüber?”  
“Dass ich manchmal das Gefühl habe, als sei ich es nicht wert. Dass du viel mehr verdienst.”  
Sachte strichen die Daumen des Größeren über die Wangen Jeans. “Streich diesen Gedanken mal ganz schnell aus deinem bezaubernden Kopf, alles klar? Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich _so sehr_. Mit deinen Meinungen, mit deiner Abneigung von Familienfesten, deinem Katzenhass, mit deiner Vorliebe klassische Musik zu hören und gleich darauf mit irgendeinem Dubstep-kram mir das Trommelfell zu sprengen. Ich liebe es, dass du mir vertraust, dass du mir zuhörst, selber wenn ich bodenlosen Schwachsinn rede, dass du mich erträgst, wenn ich mich selbst kaum ertrage, dass du zu mir hältst, egal was uns auf dem Weg begegnet. Ich liebe es, dass du mich liebst.”  
“Eww, kitschig.”, schnaufte Jean, lächelte aber. “Trotzdem werde ich versuchen mich drauf einzulassen. Ich mag es nicht, wenn ich dich enttäusche.”  
“Du enttäuschst mich nicht”, protestierte Marco.  
“Natürlich tu’ ich das. Ich sehe es in deinem Gesicht, wenn ich mich weigere etwas zu tun.”  
“Das würde ich allerdings nicht als Enttäuschung sehen.”  
“Nenne es wie du möchtest, aber ich will es nicht wieder in deinem Gesicht sehen. So etwas nennt man, sich um den anderen kümmern.”  
Schweigend schauten sie sich eine Weile in die Augen, bevor Marco sich nach vorne lehnte und seine Lippen mit Jeans vereinte. Er wusste nicht, warum sich Jean so viele Sorgen machte. Er war der perfekte Mann an seiner Seite. Vielleicht mochte er häufig latent genervt durch die Welt gehen, doch wenn man ihn kannte, so waren einem die anderen Seiten bewusst. Er war nicht so egoistisch, wie er sich selbst gerne sah und definitiv nicht herzlos. Alles, vielleicht, aber definitiv nicht das.   
Als sie sich sanft lösten, lag ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf Jeans Lippen. Marco nahm die Hände von ihm und schnappte die Fernbedienung, drückte Play und Jean machte einen Sprung in die Luft.  
“Marco!”  
“Was denn?”  
“Mach den Dreck… leiser.”


	14. Rutschpartie

Marco fühlte sich schlecht. Schlecht, weil er schon wieder auf dem Sofa lungerte. Schlecht, weil er einfach nichts mit sich anzufangen wusste. Und wer musste es zu spüren bekommen? Jean. Und nein, _nicht so_. Auch wenn er sicherlich nichts dagegen gehabt hätte. Doch stattdessen schwang Marco seinen Hintern aus der Haustür und zerrte jenen von Jean mit sich. Es war nicht die Lieblingsunternehmung des Brünetten, doch mit Marco, der mit einem breiten Grinsen neben ihm lief, war es durchaus zu ertragen. Sie stapften durch die naheliegende Umgebung und machten ein paar Abstecher an Orte, wo sie bisher noch nicht hingegangen waren. Ehe sie sich versahen, fanden sie ein _Lebkuchenhaus_. Nein, Moment, falsche Geschichte. Ehe sie sich versahen, machten sie einen Park ausfindig.   
  
Sie fanden diesen hinter dem Militärgelände, zu welchem sie sonst eigentlich immer gingen. Die alten Gemäuer, die zum Teil schon verfallen waren, schenkten einem ein angenehmes Gefühl. Es war schwer zu erklären. Es war zu vergleichen mit dem Gefühl, wenn man Nachts alleine nach Hause lief und gen Himmel blickte und sich dann wie der größte Poet fühlte. Als hätte man eine Bindung zu diesem Ort, welche man nicht genau erklären konnte. Nun, diesmal jedoch waren sie mal etwas weiter gegangen und wurden nicht enttäuscht. Vermutlich hätten sie nicht einmal den Eingang des Parks gefunden, wenn nicht gerade eine lachende Familie hinaus gestiefelt wäre. Neugierig waren Jean und Marco hinein gegangen. Über einen Trampelpfad wurden sie weiter hinein geführt und erreichten einen voll besuchten Platz. Etwas überrascht standen die beiden da und blickten über das weite Feld. Vereinzelte Gruppen tummelten sich an den verschiedensten Stellen, hier und da hörte man Kinderlachen oder -weinen und andernorts schimpfte eine Mutter, dass das Kind doch zurück kommen solle.   
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da realisierte Marco, dass es sich nicht um eine weitläufige Wiese handelte, sondern um einen zugefrorenen See. Skeptisch beobachtete er das Geschehen auf dem Eis. Sorge sprudelte in ihm auf. War das Eis wirklich dick genug? Waren nicht viel zu viele auf der Fläche? Nervös schaute er umher, bevor er achtlos aus den Gedanken gerissen wurde. Jean hatte seinen Arm gepackt und zerrte ihn ohne Rücksicht auf das Eis. Während Jean gerade voran schlitterte, ruderte Marco wild mit den Armen. Schließlich kam er zum stillstand. Seine Knie waren etwas gebeugt und seine Augen sprachen die Worte der blanken Angst. Jean gluckste sadistisch vor sich hin, kurz bevor er langsam zu dem Schwarzhaarigen rutschte und seine Hände ergriff.  
  
“Hast du etwa Angst?”, fragte Jean neckend. Marco rieb die Lippen aufeinander, bevor er sie zum Sprechen bewegen konnte. “Pff, nein.”  
Das Grinsen auf Jeans Gesicht verriet ihm, dass er ihm nicht glaubte und somit darauf anspielen würde. “So, so. Dann macht es dir ja nichts aus, wenn wir mal machen, was mir Spaß macht.”  
Empört schnaufte der Sommersprossige und hob eine Augenbraue. “Das klingt ja so, als hättest du die letzten Tage keinen gehabt.”  
“Na, als Spaß würde ich es nicht bezeichnen.”  
“Nichts davon?”  
“Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel.”, gluckste der Brünette und zog seinen Freund mit sich, als er langsam voranschlitterte. Es war nicht sonderlich einfach mit den Schuhsohlen über das Eis zu gleiten, doch einige Stellen waren schon so rutschig gerieben worden, dass es durchaus gefährlich war.  
Jean ließ nicht von Marco ab und er war ihm sehr dankbar dafür. Marco krallte sich förmlich in seine Hand und traute sich kaum, diese loszulassen. Was war, wenn er einbrach? Was war, wenn er hinfiel? Es musste verdammt wehtun. Marco starrte auf den Weg vor sich und versuchte seine Füße zu kontrollieren, mit welchen er hin und wieder so wegrutschte, dass ihm das Herz für einen Augenblick in die Hose sank. Jean hingegen konnte nur dreckig lachen. So lange zumindest, bis er plötzlich mit einem Fuß nach vorne rutschte, mit den Armen wedelte und geradewegs nach hinten auf den Hintern fiel. Im ersten Moment war Marco die Luft weggeblieben, doch als er bemerkte, dass es Jean gut ging, lachte er selbst gehässig. “Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am besten.”, kommentierte er.   
“Schnack nicht so viel und hilf mir lieber auf.”, klagte Jean und streckte seine Hände nach ihm aus. Eigentlich hätte Marco erwarten sollen, dass dies ein Hinterhalt war. Gerade als er nach den Händen in den Handschuhen griff, wurde er zu Boden gezogen und stürzte direkt über Jean auf das Eis. “Ouch”, japste er auf und Jean erwiderte es ebenso laut, da der schwere Körper mit voller Wucht auf ihn gefallen war. Kurz darauf lachten sie sich jedoch an und Jean legte die Arme um den Hals des Schwarzhaarigen. Marco lächelte zufrieden und beugte sich nach vorne, rieb seine kalte, rote Nase an Jeans und wurde gleich darauf mit einem kurzen Kuss belohnt. Allerdings war es doch ziemlich kalt und die Sorge, einzubrechen, stieg auch bei Jean. Besonders weil sein Ohr so nah an der Oberfläche war und er einige Geräusch wahrnahm, die unheilvoll klangen.   
  
Marco stellte sich zögerlich auf, wartete bis er einen sicheren Stand hatte und half gleich darauf seinem Freund auf die Beine. Er zog ihn dicht an sich und durch die schnelle Bewegung, rutschten sie langsam, Arm in Arm über die Eisfläche. Vorsichtig lösten sie sich von einander und strauchelten für sich selbst auf einer Stelle des Eises, bevor sie instinktiv wieder nach der Hand des anderen griffen.   
  
Was zu Beginn noch ein unbeholfenes Millimeterrutschen war, artete letztendlich zu mutigen Spielereien aus. Jean drehte sich hin und wieder auf einer Stelle, bis ihm schwindelig wurde, und Marco schob ihn durch die Gegend, wenn er seine Schulter zu packen bekam. Genau genommen wussten sie selbst nicht, was sie gerade hier taten. Sie schauten einfach nur, was sich ergab. Ganz kritisch wurde es, wenn ihnen jemand entgegen kam. Bei den ersten Malen, hatten sie noch ausweichen können, doch als ein anderes Pärchen angerutscht kam - die selbst so unbeholfen waren - wurde es sehr riskant. Jean strauchelte mit den Armen, bei dem Versuch zur Seite auszuweichen, scheiterte aber bitterlich, wodurch er knapp mit dem jungen Mädchen zusammen stieß. Marco allerdings war nicht besser, genauso wenig wie der Freund des Mädchens. Er stieß frontal mit ihm zusammen, wenn auch nicht schnell, und fand sich mit ihm in einer festen Umarmung wieder, um zu verhindern, dass sie hinfielen. Sie verfielen einem Gelächter, als sie sich losließen, was aber dazu führte, dass der Mann ausrutschte, die Schulter seiner Freundin packte und sie zu Boden beförderte. Jean hatte es glücklicherweise gerade noch geschafft einen erneuten Besuch auf dem Eis zu verhindern.   
  
Während Jean die Arme von sich streckte, hinab schaute und sich langsam drehte, beobachtete Marco die Umgebung. Kinder schlitterten über das Eis, einige hatten sogar Schlittschuhe besorgen können und wieder andere strauchelten so unbeholfen wie sie selbst, bevor sie sich die schmerzenden Stellen rieben, es dann aber wieder versuchten. Es amüsierte Marco zutiefst, dass ein gefrorener See, solch eine Freude hervor rufen konnte. Nun, Schmerzen waren nicht gerade eine Freude, aber Eislaufen war immerhin ein Event, was man sonst vielleicht nur kostenpflichtig in irgendwelchen Anlagen bekam, vorausgesetzt so etwas wurde angeboten. Abgesehen davon fand er es nicht nur interessant, sondern auch schön, dass Jean es gewesen war, der den ersten Schritt dazu gemacht hatte.  
  
In der Mitte befand sich eine kleine Insel, die sie mit Mühe und mehrmaligem Straucheln erreichten. Erleichtert sprangen sie auf das Fleckchen Erde und bewunderten ihre zurück gelegten Meter. Grummelnd rieb sich Jean über den Steiß, was Marco wieder schadenfroh lachen ließ.  
“Das ist nicht witzig, das tat wirklich weh.”, beschwerte sich der Schwerverletzte.  
“Sowas nennt man Karma.”  
“Was?”  
“Karma. Wer einem eine Grube gräbt, fällt selbst hinein. Oder so. In etwa.”, gestikulierte Marco und Jean schnaubte abfällig. “Ja sicher. Dann muss du ziemlich viel schlechtes Karma gesammelt haben.”  
“Wie kommst du denn darauf?”  
Jean neigte den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete seine Handschuhe. “Naja, wenn du dich in jemanden wie mich verliebt hast.”   
Ein Zischen ertönte aus Marcos Kehle. “Jean”, zog er lang. “Bitte fang nicht wieder damit an. Ich hab dir gesagt dass-”  
“Woah, das habe ich gar nicht damit andeuten wollen. Ich meine nur, dass ich ziemlich viel schlechtes Karma in den letzten Jahren gesammelt habe. Du bist in konstanter Gefahr davon betroffen zu werden.”, erklärte der Brünette zügig und erntete ein Schmunzeln des anderen.   
“Was tut man nicht alles, huh?”, erwiderte er. “Vielleicht hast du doch genug des Guten gesammelt, sodass zu jemanden verdient hast, der die kleinen Verletzungen wieder pflegt.” Er war näher getreten und wanderte mit der Hand über Jeans Rücken hinab zu seinem Steißbein. Jean brummte leise und kreiste mit den Schultern. “Das kann möglich sein. Ich verletzte mich ziemlich häufig.”  
“Vielleicht sollte ich mir das später genauer ansehen.”  
“Das klingt gut, ja. Das klingt ziemlich gut.”  
“Dann sollten wir schleunigst nach Hause aufbrechen und dem Notfall nachgehen!”, rief Marco plötzlich auf und ließ Jean zusammenzucken. Noch bevor er irgendetwas hätte sagen können, sprang Marco voran auf das Eis und schlitterte ein paar Meter voran. Perplex blieb der Brünette noch eine Weile stehen, bevor er grinsend hinterher rutschte und versuchte Marco zu erreichen.   
  
Dass er dabei mehrmals wieder hinfiel, war keine Überraschung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entschuldigt! Heute wird noch ein Kapitel rauskommen (später Nachmittag vermutlich). Ich war Sonntag auf einer Convention und war den ganzen Tag nicht da gewesen. t.t Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir! Das Kapitel hier ist auch etwas lahm, aber ich bin gerade nach Hause gekommen und hab das schnell gezaubert. Das nächste Chap wird besser! Da wird übrigens Reibert vorkommen. x)


	15. Der Kampf um Trost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. snowball fight

  
“Naaaaa?”, grüßte Reiner Jean und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an und hatte ein so breites Grinsen auf den Lippen, dass selbst die Grinsekatze aus Alice im Wunderland vor Neid erblasst wäre. Wortwörtlich wahrscheinlich.   
“Was na?”, entgegnete er stirnrunzelnd, da er bemerkte, dass dies nicht nur ein beiläufiges ‘na’ gewesen war, worauf man eigentlich keine Antwort erwartete.   
“Du weißt schon.”, neckte er weiter und wieder zuckten seine Augenbrauen. Jean knirschte mit den Zähnen. “Hätte ich sonst gefragt?”  
“Lass es mich nicht sagen, Kirschchen.”, antwortete er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ehe er in die Stube blickte und zu dem Gestrüpp schielte, welches noch immer an der Decke hing. Jean holte tief Luft und sein Kopf erhitzte sich, obwohl er gerade bei Reiner nicht peinlich berührt sein müsste. Wenn jemand offen mit so einem Thema umging, dann wohl er. Und Ymir. Ymir sowieso. Immer Ymir.  
“Was soll ich darauf denn antworten?”, schnaubte er daraufhin und räusperte sich leise.  
“Also habt ihr? Ha! Bert, hast du das gehört?! Es war ein voller Erfolg!”  
  
Ein großer, dunkelbraunhaariger Mann schaute aus dem Nebenraum, der Küche, hinaus und hob seine Brauen an, sodass sich seine Stirn runzelte. “Huh?”  
“Ich hab doch gesagt, dass sie es tun würden.” Der Blonde gluckste vor sich hin und schlug stolz dem Brünetten neben sich auf die Schulter, zwinkerte ihm noch einmal vielsagend zu und stapfte dann zu den anderen in die Küche. Verdattert blieb Jean noch eine Weile stehen und warf einen skeptischen Blick zu dem Mistelstrauß. Er wusste nicht genau wieso, aber irgendwie kam ihm das alles merkwürdig vor. Warum interessierte es Reiner überhaupt, ob sie .. oder nicht? Schulterzuckend schlenderte er in die Küche und begegnete dem Rest der Gemeinde. Marco bereitete gerade ein paar Getränke vor und Bertholdt lehnte an der Küchenzeile. Er war so riesig, dass er sogar mit einem Lappen auf den Hängeschränken putzen könnte. Was eine sehr reizende Idee war.  
  
“Schön, dass ihr mal vorbei kommt, wenn wir auch daheim sind.”, äußerte der Schwarzhaarige und warf den beiden Gästen einen Blick zu, der zwar mahnend, aber auch humorvoll wirkte.   
“Ach, alleine ist das immer ziemlich langweilig bei euch.”, winkte der Blonde ab und ließ seine Finger knacken.   
“Ich möchte aber immer noch wissen, wie ihr in unsere Wohnung gekommen seid.”, fügte Marco hinzu, nachdem er sich von der Zeile abwandte und Becher aus einem Schrank fischte.   
“Shhh”, zischte Reiner, legte einen Finger an die Lippen und grinste erneut. Bertholdt schwieg und kaute etwas unwohl auf seiner Unterlippe, als wäre es ihm unangenehm. Jean vermutete, dass es wohl mit der Art und Weise zu tun haben musste, wie sie höchstwahrscheinlich eingebrochen waren.   
“Wart ihr schon öfters hier aufgekreuzt?”, fragte Jean neugierig.   
Bertholdt räusperte sich und tat so, als müsse er Marco eben ganz dringend helfen und holte Löffel aus einer Schubblade. Jean wunderte sich gar nicht mehr darüber, dass ihre Freunde sich in der Wohnung auskannten.   
Reiner winkte ab und lachte tief. “Nein. Obwohl, doch.. einmal. Wir hatten keine Milch mehr.”  
“Was zur Hölle?!”, schnappte Jean. “Geht einkaufen! Das ist Diebstahl! Ich zeig euch an.”  
“Aber bitte erst morgen. Ich bin heute nicht im Dienst.”, gluckste der Blonde und legte seine riesige Hand auf Jeans Schädel, durchwuschelte seine Haare und ließ ihn grummeln. Marco schüttelte nur sachte den Kopf und schnalzte mit der Zunge. “Jetzt müssen wir also das Schloss austauschen, oder was?”  
Bertholdt verzog das Gesicht. “Ich glaube nicht, dass ihn das aufhält.”  
“Okay, jetzt will ich aber wirklich mal wissen, wie ihr rein gekommen seid.”  
“Wart ab bis Freitag.”, schmunzelte Reiner. “Nach ein paar Schlücken, sprudelt es vielleicht aus uns heraus.”  
“Du bist der schlechteste Cop den ich kenne.”, raunte Jean und zog die Augen schmal.  
“Und er kennt einige.”, fügte Marco noch schnell hinzu.  
  
Gemeinsam pflanzten sie sich in der Stube auf die Couch und sprachen über belanglosen Kram. Ob sie noch Geschenke besorgen müssten, wie Reiner einen äußerst gefährlichen Einsatz hatte (was natürlich von Anfang bis zum Ende mit Sarkasmus bestickt war) und unwichtiges Zeug, welcher ihnen eben so über die Lippen kam. “Wie sieht's mit Freitag aus?”, fragte Reiner und lehnte sich wieder zurück, nachdem er einen kräftigen Schluck des Kaffees genommen hatte.   
“Wie sollte es aussehen?”´, fragte Jean.  
“Na, werdet ihr da sein? Hat euch Ymir auch diese schrecklichen Pullover gegeben?”  
“Oh Gott, ja.”, brummte der Brünette und legte die Hände ans Gesicht, ehe er sich die Haare zurück strich. “Und ja, da werden wir auch sein. Das lassen wir uns doch nicht entgehen. Außerdem wollte ich schon immer mal sehen, wie Historia wohnt.”  
“Du warst noch nicht da gewesen?”  
Auch Marco fühlte sich angesprochen und schüttelte den Kopf. Historia war ebenfalls erst vor kurzem aus ihrem Elternhaus ausgezogen und jetzt wo Marco drüber nachdachte, brannte es förmlich in ihm zu erfahren, wie die kleine Prinzessin lebte. Nun, sie war keine Prinzessin, aber sie und ihre Familie hatten so gelebt. Ihr Vater, ein enorm einflussreicher Geschäftsmann, hatte nur das beste für seine Familie und dementsprechend lebten sie auch. Ihr Haus war mit einem Palast zu vergleichen, naja, der Auffassung waren sie zumindest immer gewesen, wobei Historia immer sagte, dass sie maßlos übertreiben würden. Es interessierte sowohl Marco und Jean, wie das kleine blonde Mädchen wohl nun lebte. Besonders mit Ymir. “Leute, ihr werdet Augen machen!”, befand Reiner und nickte bestärkend. Bertholdt stimmte mit einem Summen zu. “Sie sieht es als dezent. Ich hab noch nie so gelacht.”  
  
Lange verbrachten sie noch damit darüber zu sprechen, was ihre ersten Eindrücke von den jeweiligen Behausungen waren, als sie sich damals kennen lernten. Dass Jean verdammt ordentlich lebte, hatte alle überrascht, wohingegen es bei Marco niemanden wunderte. Reiner war eher der normale Durchschnitt, was die jugendliche Unordnung anging. Bertholdt allerdings lebte im reinsten Chaos, was sich inzwischen glücklicherweise gelegt hatte. Nachdem wieder eine ungesunde Menge an Lebkuchen verputzt worden war, klatschte Reiner in die Hände und schaute aus der Fensterfront hinaus. “Okay, machen wir noch irgendwas?”   
“Es ist schon nach sechs Uhr. Was willst du noch machen?”, fragte Marco stirnrunzelnd.  
“Ich weiß nicht… Gibt es hier nichts in der Nähe?”  
“Hmmmh, einen zugefrorenen See.”, antwortete Jean monoton und rieb sich die müden Augen. Warum war er nur so verdammt schläfrig?   
“Kann man da drauf gehen?”  
“Haben wir zumindest gestern. Sicher würde ich es nicht nennen, aber es hat wohl funktioniert.”  
“Ja man!”, rief Reiner und war auf die Beine gesprungen. “Lass uns das machen!”  
  
Wie Reiner sie alle überredet hatte, wusste nicht einmal er selbst. Letztendlich waren sie eingewickelt in Jacken und Schals, und stapften über den schneebedeckten Weg. Sie kamen zu der ländlicheren Gegend und Reiner holte tief Luft, als er aus der Ferne das freie Gelände sehen konnte, mit den maroden Gebäuden und unheilvollen Bunkern. “Ich habe eine bessere Idee.”, behauptete er schließlich und packte Bertholdts Arm, ehe er die Beine in die Hand nahm und voran zu dem weißen Gelände rannte, auf welchem schon hier und da ein paar Schneemänner standen, die andere Passanten gebaut hatten. Verdattert schauten sich Jean und Marco an, folgten den anderen beiden allerdings geschwind. _Eltern hafteten immerhin für ihre Kinder_. Und als wären Reiner und Bertholdt ohne Begleitung spazieren gegangen, führten sie schon eine heftige Konversation mit einem Schneemann.   
  
“Ich glaube, der hat mich gerade dumm angemacht.”, motze Reiner und klaute dem Haufen aus Schnee die Karottennase, warf sie aggressiv auf den Boden und straffte die Schultern. Enttäuscht beäugte Bertholdt den kleineren Schneemann und zog die Augen schmal. “Sowas gibt’s hier nicht. Gleich zeigen wer der Boss ist!” Auch er ließ die behandschuhten Finger knacken, konnte allerdings nicht lange ernst bleiben und verfiel einem Kichern. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, wie Reiner einige Schritte zurück gemacht hatte. Erst als der Blonde in einem unbeschreiblichen Tempo angerannt kam, zuckte er erschrocken zurück. Der breitschultrige Mann riss den Schneerüpel zu Boden, sodass er nur noch ein zerfallender Haufen war. “Das hast du davon, wenn du dich mit uns anlegst!”  
  
“Ist es zu spät den Psychiater anzurufen?”, flüsterte Jean zu Marco rüber und versteckte seine Worte hinter der Hand, die er schützend davon hielt. Marco zuckte mit den Schultern, als er etwas lachte. “Ich weiß nicht. Sieht kritisch aus.”  
“Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, als wären sie nicht ganz dicht.”, fügte Jean noch hinzu.   
“Ich weiß nicht. Sieh dir den Schneemann doch mal an. Ich glaube, er starrt uns an. Mit seinen kleinen, gehässigen Knopfaugen.” Marco deutete auf einen krüppeligen, dreistöckigen Schneeklumpen, mit seinem schiefen Lächeln, gemacht aus einem Ast. Jean schnaufte. “Ihr seid doch alle Gestört.”  
“Sind wir das, eh?”, raunte Reiner, welcher auf unerklärliche Weise plötzlich hinter den beiden stand. Bertholdt war nirgends zu sehen. Jean drehte sich herum und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. “Ja und wie.”  
“So so. Das gefällt mir ja mal absolut nicht.” Reiners Unterton war grummelnd geworden und wenn Jean es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er geglaubt, er meine es ernst.  
“Und? Was willst du dagegen tun?”  
“Ich weiß nicht… Ich meine, wenn wir alle Gestört sind, macht es dir bestimmt nichts aus, wenn Marco sich zu seinesgleichen gesellt.” Mit den Worten packte er Marco um den Bauch und legte ihn einfach über die Schulter, als wäre er nichts weiter als eine Umhängetasche. Jean japste auf und sah für den ersten Moment perplex zu, wie Reiner mit Marco davon eilte.   
  
“Uäh… Jean!”  
“H-h-hey Reiner!”, rief Jean zügig hinterher, bekam aber im nächsten Moment eine Ladung Schnee ins Gesicht. Mit einem angewiderten Ausdruck schob er sich das kühle Nass aus dem Gesicht und schüttelte sich, bevor er nach der Quelle Ausschau hielt. Bertholdt stand glucksend ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt und verschwand zügig wieder hinter dem Überbleibsel eines alten Gebäudes, welches bis auf zwei Wände vollkommen zerstört war. Jean zog die Augen schmal. Niemand nahm ihm seinen Marco weg, ohne dass es Rache geben würde. Zügig ging er in die Knie und formte den Schnee zu einem Ball, den er lässig hoch warf und wieder fing, während er mit einem suchenden Blick die Ruinen beäugte, in welchen auch Reiner mit seiner Geisel verschwunden war.  
  
Hin und wieder hörte er Gegacker und folgte den Geräuschen zwischen den Ruinen. Inzwischen hatte er sich noch einen Schneeball gemacht, da zwei sicherlich besser waren, als nur einer. Schließlich sah er, wie der Braunhaarige einmal vorbeihuschte und zügig rannte Jean durch den knirschenden Schnee, rutschte für ein paar Millimeter aus und schaffte es gerade mit Mühe und Not um die Ecke. Auch die nächste erwischte er geschickt und erblickte Bertholdt, warf den Schneeball und erwischte ihn direkt am Hinterkopf. Der Mann quiekte erschrocken schrill auf, was Jean lachen ließ, ehe der Spaß wieder zu ernst wurde, als Bertholdt erneut reiß aus nahm. Nachdem sich der Brünette zwischen den zerfallenen Gebäuden hindurch geschlängelt hatte, fand er sich wieder auf einem freien Abschnitt wieder. Reiner versteckte sich, unglaublich unauffällig, hinter einem Schneemann und schielte hinter diesem hervor. Amüsiert schritt Jean langsam auf ihn zu und hielt parallel dazu Ausschau nach einem gewissen, riesigen Mann. Diesen erblickte er schließlich auch, als er angesprintet kam und Jean regelrecht zu Boden rang. Jeans Mütze rutschte ihm vom Kopf und der kalte Schnee fand einen Weg in sein Haar und an seinen Nacken. Diesmal war er es, der hilflos vor sich hin strauchelte und einen hohen Ton sich gab, weil es einfach zu kalt war. Auch jetzt erst bemerkte er, wie gefroren seine Finger schon waren. Bertholdt lachte vor sich und kabbelte mit dem Jüngeren herum, versuchte ihm eine Schneedusche zu verpassen, die Jean mit aller Mühe abzuwenden versuchte. Just in diesem Moment ertönte erneut ein Aufprall und der Braunhaarige stürzte zur Seite selbst in den Schnee. Auch er wurde von jemanden niedergerungen und Jean versuchte schnell auf die Beine zu kommen.  
  
Marco war währenddessen dabei Bertholdt irgendwie am Boden zu halten, was absolut nicht leicht war, da er um Einiges stärker war als der Schwarzhaarige. Jean eilte sofort zur Hilfe und schnappte sich den Schnee um diesen in das Gesicht des Gegners zu reiben, wie er es zuvor bei ihm versucht hatte. Bertholdt nuschelte um Hilfe und strampelte mit den Beinen. “Schnell Jean, kümmer’ dich um Reiner! Ich schaff das schon alleine!” Ernst nickte Jean ihm zu und mit einem Satz war er wieder auf den Beinen, presste den Schnee in den Händen zusammen und schaute finster zu dem Blonden hinüber, welcher den Schneemann einfach umgeschubst hatte, anstatt vorbei zu gehen. Eiskalt lief er über den Gefallenen hinüber. Auch er hatte die Munition in der Hand. Sie taktierten sich gegenseitig, als wäre es eine ernste Angelegenheit und kein Spaß.   
  
“So sieht man sich wieder, Kirschstein.”, raunte der Blonde und nickte ihm entgegen. Jean musste wirklich dem Drang widerstehen, loszulachen.   
“Braun”, entgegnete der Brünette. “Ich bin so enttäuscht. Nach all den Jahren. Ich dachte wie wären Freunde.”  
Reiner lachte gespielt und warf dabei den Kopf zurück, Jean verkniff sich währenddessen sein eigenes, ehrliches Lachen. “Du bist so naiv”, spottete der Blonde. “All die Jahre haben wir nur etwas vorgespielt. Eigentlich wollten wir nur…. uhm… eure _ 3,5% fetthaltige, ultrahocherhitzte und homogenisierte H-Milch_... und die Weltherrschaft.” Natürlich. Jeder Bösewicht wollte die Weltherrschaft. Und _homo_ genisierte Milch. _Was zur Hölle_. Jean gluckste kurz, riss sich dann aber zusammen. Entsetzt atmete er hörbar ein und legte die kalte Hand ans Herz. “Wie konntet ihr nur? Wir haben euch vertraut! Wir haben zusammen in der Stube gesessen und ihr habt unsere Lebkuchen gegessen!”  
“Hey, das hat sich gereimt.”  
“Habe ich auch gerade gemerkt.”  
Reiner räusperte sich. “Wie auch immer.” Schnell lachte er wieder gehässig. “Alles Fassade! Ihr ward zu dumm um es zu sehen!” Beide holten gleichzeitig aus und warfen den Schneeball.   
  
“Reiner!”, rief Bertholdt von weitem und während Jean zur Seite in Deckung sprang, bekam Reiner den Schneeball direkt ins Gesicht, sodass er tatsächlich etwas nach hinten taumelte. Jean lachte lautstark und der Größere verzog angewidert das Gesicht, streckte die Zunge heraus und rotzte auf den Boden, da er es teilweise in den Mund bekommen hatte. Doch anstatt, dass es damit zu Ende war, legte Reiner den Handrücken an seine Stirn und ließ sich nach hinten in den Schnee fallen. Schnell huschte Bertholdt zu ihm und schüttelte schluchzend den Kopf. Eine dramatische Geschichte, die allerdings kein Happy End haben sollte. Gerade als Jean sich zu Marco aufmachen wollte, bemerkte er, dass er nicht mehr im Blickfeld war. Schnell rannte er an den beiden Überwältigten vorbei und fand sich bei den Ruinen wieder. Frierend rieb er seine Hände aneinander und hauchte sich hin und wieder dagegen, sodass sein Atem sichtbar wurde. “Marco?”, flüsterte er und schmunzelte vor sich hin, da es natürlich noch immer ein Spiel war. Allerdings wurde ihm mulmig zu mute, als er schließlich seinen Freund an der Hauswand gelehnt, am Boden wiederfand. Es war ein überdachter, schneeloser Abschnitt und langsam schritt Jean auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, der sich nicht rührte, während er dort lag.   
  
Er fand es mit einem Mal absolut nicht mehr lustig.  
  
“Marco”, sagte er drängend und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen. Er stand etwa zwei Meter von ihm entfernt und beugte sich leicht nach vorne. Marco rührte sich nicht. Für einen Moment hatte Jean sogar den Eindruck, als würde er sich nicht bewegen. Als würde er nicht mal atmen. Er war sich sicher, dass sein eigenes Hirn ihm gerade einen Streich spielte, doch er konnte das beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust nicht verhindern. Jean konnte sich seine Reaktion nicht erklären. Ehe er sich versah, plagte ihn ein Druck in seinem Schädel, welcher schnell Form von Kopfschmerzen annahm. Nein, dies alles gefiel ihm gar nicht. Natürlich wusste er, dass dies ein Spiel war. Ein Spiel zwischen Erwachsenen, die hin und wieder doch nichts anderes als große Kinder waren. “Marco!”, rief Jean drängender und machte einen Schritt voran, kickte ihm sachte gegen den Stiefel. “Marco das ist nicht mehr witzig.” Marco hielt weiterhin still und das war der Moment, in welchem es in Jean schnappte.   
  
Er stürzte neben dem Schwarzhaarigen zu Boden und schüttelte wild an seinen Schultern, sodass der Kopf Marcos eine ruckartige Bewegung nach vorne machte. “Marco!”, wiederholte Jean laut und die Augen des anderen öffneten sich geschwind, er griff nach Jeans Armen und verzog etwas das Gesicht. “Ouch, Jean, das tat weh.” In dem Augenblick wurde Jean bewusst, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Er ließ seinen Kopf nach vorne fallen und lehnte diesen an die Schulter der Sommersprossigen. Anstatt sich zu entschuldigen hielt er inne. “Das war nicht lustig.”, nuschelte er.   
  
Marco war erneut erstarrt. Verwirrt schaute er zu dem Brünetten und nahm seine Hände von dessen Handgelenken, legte sie sachte um ihn und strich über seinen Rücken. Eine solche Reaktion hätte er nicht erwartet. Marco wusste, dass dies nicht mehr zum Spiel gehörte und er konnte sich nicht klar machen wieso, aber er bekam plötzlich ein schlechtes Gewissen. “Entschuldige.”, flüsterte er und zog den etwas schmaleren Körper näher zu sich, bis Jean ihm förmlich auf den Schoß kletterte, die Stirn noch immer an seine Schulter gepresst. Sachte strich Marco weiterhin über seinen Rücken. Seine Brauen hatte er noch immer zusammen gezogen. Warum hatte der Brünette so reagiert? Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Jean schaute auf und er zog sich die nassen Handschuhe von den eisigen Fingern, um sie an Marcos Gesicht zu legen. Für einen Moment zuckte dieser zusammen, lehnte sich dann aber in die Berührung. Besorgt blickte er in die goldbraunen Augen des anderen. “Ist alles okay?”  
“Hmh.”, vibrierte es leise in seiner Kehle. “Und es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist.”  
“Ist schon okay.”, lächelte Marco und hob seine eigene Hand, die er von dem Handschuh befreit hatte, legte sie ebenfalls an Jeans Wange. “Bestimmt hätte ich genauso reagiert.”  
“Ich denke nicht”, flüsterte er, bestimmt in seinen Worten, sodass es Marcos Mimik etwas verhärten ließ, doch er ging nicht darauf ein, so gerne er wollte. Immerhin konnte Jean ihm doch nicht unterstellen, dass er nicht genauso reagiert hätte, wenn er tot gespielt hätte. Die Atmosphäre hatte sich drastisch geändert und Jean mochte nicht, wie es auf seine Brust drückte, als würde ihm der Sauerstoff entzogen werden. Sein albernes Verhalten wollte er dringend in die Vergangenheit befördern, drum lehnte er sich nach vorne und fing Marcos Lippen mit den seinen, sodass es ihn die Kälte vergessen ließ. Marco war nicht tot. Der Gedanke war absolut hirnrissig und er lachte innerlich über sich selbst, wie er auch nur für einen Augenblick so etwas hatte denken können.   
  
“Ewww! Ihhhh!”, schnaubte Reiner und Jean spürte, wie er etwas gegen den Rücken geworfen bekam. “Ist ja abartig, ihr Widerlinge!”  
Jean reagierte nicht und behielt Marcos Gesicht in den Händen, küsste weiterhin den warmen, lebendigen Mund und streckte lediglich seinen rechten Arm zur Seite, winkelte diesen an und streckte den Mittelfinger in die Höhe.  
  
“Die Jugend heutzutage!”, lachte Bertholdt lediglich, was Reiner tief glucksen ließ.


	16. An deiner Seite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. catching cold from being outside so much

  
Für Marco hieß es Alarmstufe rot. Seit Jean angefangen hatte etwas zu schniefen, nachdem sie von ihrem Trip am Vortag wiedergekommen waren, hatte sich die Sorge in ihm gebildet. Doch der wärmende Tee hatte dem Brünetten anscheinend nichts gebracht, denn am Morgen war es schon losgegangen.  
  
“Hatschi!”, stieß Jean aus und warf dabei den Kopf nach vorne. Zügig schnappte er die Taschentuchpackung und erfüllte den Raum mit einem lauten Schnäuzen. Jean war einer von der Sorte, die unglaublich lautstark krank waren. Abgesehen davon, gehörte er auch zu der Fraktion, die unverschämt litten, obwohl es nicht so schlimm war. Wobei Marco manchmal vermutete, dass er dies mit Absicht tat, damit mehr verhätschelt wurde, obwohl er dann immer so tat, als wolle er es nicht. Insgeheim fand Jean es jedoch toll, wenn man ihm ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.   
  
Marco stapfte aus dem Badezimmer und holte gleich darauf aus der Küche ein Glas Wasser. Jeans Augen waren etwas vertränt und seine Nase war schon rot geputzt worden. Klagend jammerte er auf, als er Marco erblickte und zog die Decke ein Stück höher, als wolle er sich dahinter verstecken. Der Schwarzhaarige nahm am Rand der Couch Platz und reichte Jean das Glas, bevor er ihm eine kleine, grüne Tablette gab. Skeptisch betrachtete Jean das Etwas und zog die Augen schmal.   
  
“Das ist Sinupret.”, erklärte Marco darauf. “Entweder du nimmst die, oder du quälst dich länger damit herum.”  
Jean rümpfte die Nase und bewegte seinen Kopf von Marcos Hand weg, welche ihm die Tablette entgegen streckte. “Nähh….”, quengelte er.  
“Jetzt stell dich nicht an. So groß ist sie nicht.”  
“Die Größe spielt auch keine Rolle.”, kommentierte er nuschelnd. “Ich hatte schon-”  
“Nein.”, schnappte Marco schnell. “Sag es nicht. Nimm jetzt die blöde Tablette.”  
  
Jean schaute etwas überrascht. Für Marco schien das wohl eine Situation zu sein, in der man nicht spaßen sollte. Seufzend und zögerlich nahm er die Tablette entgegen, die gerade mal so groß wie ein Smartie war. Tief holte er durch den Mund Luft und warf sie ein. Keine Millisekunde später schüttete er sich schon das Wasser in den Rachen und verzog konzentriert das Gesicht, beim Versuch, die Tablette hinab zu befördern. Erst als er so gut wie alles ausgetrunken hatte, stellte er das Glas ab. “Geht doch.”, meinte Marco lächelnd und schob Jean das Haar aus dem Gesicht, als er sich zurück legte. Wieder zog er die Decke höher und zog die Brauen zusammen. “Du solltest mir nicht so nah kommen.”, sagte er mit verzerrter Stimme, da er ohne Nase sprechen musste. “Sonst wirst du auch noch krank.”  
  
“Ach und wenn schon. Ich lasse mich doch von so einem doofen Schnupfen nicht auf Distanz halten.”, lächelte Marco und schaute Jean eine Weile schweigend an, bis er hinter seiner Decke hervor kam.  
“Fein. Aber gebe mir hinterher nicht die Schuld, wenn es dich erwischt.”  
“Bestimmt nicht.” Langsam richtete er sich auf und nahm das leere Glas vom Tisch. “Möchtest du etwas Warmes trinken?”  
“Bitte.”  
  
Marco würde lügen, wenn er bestreiten würde, dass er es mochte, Jean etwas zu verhätscheln und zu umsorgen. Überhaupt hatte er schon immer den Drang gehabt, irgendwem etwas Gutes zu tun und wer bot sich da besser an, als sein eigener Freund? Nur blöd, dass es gerade dieser war, der sich öfters darüber beschwerte, da es an seinem Ego nagte, wenn man ihm unter die Arme griff. Drum nutzte Marco nun jede Sekunde dazu aus um ihm zu helfen. Eifrig machte er einen Tee fertig und stiefelte zurück in das Wohnzimmer. Jean hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht und die Beine etwas angezogen. Eingekauert lag er da, mit zugekniffenen Augen und überraschend freier Nase. Sinupret war wirklich Hexerei.  
Marco hoffte, dass die Erkältung nicht anhielt und in wenigen Tagen wieder weg wäre. Der Zeitpunkt war wirklich ungünstig. Morgen kämen ihre Eltern vorbei, am Freitag wäre die Feier bei Historia und an Weihnachten krank sein, wäre grauenhaft. Marco hatte die Hoffnung, dass Jeans Hartnäckigkeit gegen die Krankheit ankämpfen würde. Für gewöhnlich kränkelte der Brünette nie lange und schwang sich schon wieder auf die Beine, obwohl er eindeutig noch ausruhen sollte. Doch nicht mit Marco. Nicht diesmal. Diesmal müsse er nicht arbeiten gehen und hätte somit volle Verantwortung, die Jean ihm nicht nehmen konnte.   
  
Marco fiel auf, dass er nun einige Sekunden einfach nur vor sich hingestarrt hatte und den friedlich Ruhenden beäugte. Wie konnte er auch nicht? Es war schön zu sehen, dass Jean nicht mehr permanent die Nase kräuselte, oder mit tränenden Augen vor sich hin jammerte. Stattdessen nahm er langsam wieder seine entspannten Züge an, obwohl seine Wangen leicht gerötet waren. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht genau wieso, aber der Anblick erwärmte sein Herz, als hätte er einen Schluck des Tees zu sich genommen. Um nicht ununterbrochen zu starren, stellte er das heiße Getränk ab und setzte sich auf die freigewordene Stelle des Sofas zu Jeans Füßen. Als er seinen Blick wieder zum anderen warf, wurde er von diesem mit kleinen Augen betrachtet. “Danke”, nuschelte er und streckte langsam seine Beine aus, nachdem er sich auf den Rücken drehte, sodass er sie über Marcos Schoß legte. Dieser rutschte etwas tiefer in den Sitz und legte die Arme über die Beine, zog sie etwas näher und richtete die Decke, bevor er sachte über den Stoff strich. Jean nieste noch ein-, zweimal, ehe auch er sich richtig hinlegte und seufzend erneut die Augen schloss. Der Tee war ihm jetzt sowieso zu heiß um ihn zu trinken, dass wusste Marco. Etwas umständlich lehnte er sich nach vorne und schnappte die Fernbedienung, schaltete den Fernseher ein und stellte die Lautstärke etwas hinunter. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass Jean ihm sagen würde, dass er dies nicht müsse, doch da war er schon eingeduselt und seine Brust hob und senkte sich langsam, ruhig und entspannt.   
  
Der Fernseher wurde nach einer Zeit nebensächlich. Das leise Schnarchen des anderen hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit schon lange auf ihn gezogen und schmunzelnd lehnte sich Marco nach hinten, den Kopf zur Seite gewandt und an die Rückenlehne gedrückt. Weiterhin strich er mit den Händen über Jeans Beine, was ihn wahrscheinlich so schläfrig gemacht hatte, dass er so schnell eingeschlafen war. Marco war sichtlich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis und war sich sicher, dass Jean schnell wieder auf den Beinen sein würde, wenn er sich nicht immer sträuben würde, die Tabletten zu schlucken. Dass der Tee inzwischen wahrscheinlich erkaltet war, kümmerte ihn in dem Moment nicht.   
  
Wenn man ihn jetzt fragen würde, warum es gerade Jean war, den er niemals aus seinem Leben verbannen wollte, könnte er keine klare Antwort geben. Nicht aus dem Grund, weil er keine finden könne, sondern aus dem, dass er niemals eine zutreffende finden würde. Es gab so viele Gründe. Bewusste und unbewusste. Gründe, die er nicht in Worte fassen könnte. Jean gab ihm das Gefühl gebraucht zu werden, wichtig zu sein und etwas zu bedeuten. Er fühlte sich gut in seiner Nähe und er wusste, dass er sich immer auf den Brünetten verlassen konnte. Marco traute ihm, wie sonst niemanden auf der Welt. Egal wie anstrengend ein Tag auch war, sobald er Jean sah, verflog jeglicher Frust der sich möglicherweise angesammelt hatte. Marco wusste nicht, wie er das machte. War es sein schiefes, kokettes Grinsen? Sein Lachen, welches so ehrlich und warm war? Es war einfach alles. Es gab nichts, was Marco nicht an Jean mochte. Dies zu behaupten klang vermutlich etwas unglaubwürdig. Hier und da gab es immer etwas, was man nervig oder störend fand und wenn Marco etwas aussuchen müsste, dann wäre es wohl einfach die Tatsache, dass Jean zu oft an sich zweifelte. Wie oft hatte er ihn schon bei Situationen bestärken müssen, die eigentlich für ihn kein Problem hätten sein sollen? Besonders in der Zeit, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten war es sehr präsent gewesen. Es war einer der Gründe, weswegen er sich vom Rest der Welt abgekapselt hatte, als wäre er es nicht Wert seine Stimme zu erheben. Marco fragte sich, wie Jean nun gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht zufällig einen externen Kurs mit ihm belegt hätte. Wenn sie keine Partner geworden wären und wenn Jean niemals zugelassen hätte, dass sie Freunde wurden. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ein wenig Stolz verspürte, dies erreicht zu haben. Doch hatte er auch Jean einiges zu verdanken. Er hatte ihm beigestanden, als es in seiner Familie drunter und drüber gegangen war.

Er war gerade achtzehn Jahre alt geworden, als er seine Neigung realisierte. Sein Vater hatte nicht sonderlich glücklich darauf reagiert, als er erfuhr, dass er wohl niemals ein Mädchen mit nach Hause bringen und als seine Freundin vorstellen würde. Marco hatte sich so unglaublich schlecht gefühlt und war mehrere Tage fern geblieben. Hatte sich verstoßen gefühlt, obwohl es niemand gesagt hatte. Dass von all seinen Freunden es gerade Jean gewesen war, der ihm unter allen Umständen helfen wollte, hätte er nicht erwartet. Man konnte heutzutage leider noch immer nicht erwarten, dass alle es einfach so hinnahmen und Marco hatte verdammte Angst gehabt, als er es Jean erzählte. Doch dieser hatte es mit einem Schulterzucken hingenommen und war bei ihm geblieben. Ein Monat später war sein Vater zu ihm gekommen und hatte sich für sein Verhalten entschuldigt und natürlich hatte er ihm verziehen. Es war, als würde alles wieder so werden wie vorher. Falsch.. Es war unangenehm für Marco geworden, als er drei Jahre später anders von und über Jean dachte. Nicht im Sinne, dass er sich geändert hätte, sondern dass er ihn anders wahrnahm als sonst. Marco versuchte mit allen Mitteln sich davon abzubringen, sich immer weiter in Jean zu verlieben, was allerdings alles andere als einfach war. Sie standen sich so unglaublich nahe und er wollte daran nichts ändern. Auch zwei Jahre später, war er immer noch Hals über Kopf in Jean verschossen. Zwei Jahre später und Marcos leben änderte sich. Er hätte mit allem gerechnet, als Jean zu ihm gekommen war, aber nicht, dass sein einst bester Freund, sich letztendlich dazu aufraffen würde, um zu gestehen, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hätte. Marco erinnerte sich gerne an den Tag zurück.  
  
Es war ein ziemlich gewöhnlicher Tag gewesen. Sie waren gerade aus dem Kino gekommen. Marco war nicht entfallen, dass Jean erstaunlich still gewesen war, wenn man bedachte, dass er niemals durchgängig zehn Minuten schwieg. Nicht mal im Kino. “Alles okay bei dir? Hat dir der Film nicht gefallen?”, fragte Marco und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Jean hatte die Schultern etwas hochgezogen und sein Blick ging gen Boden, während er dort seine Schritte beobachtete. Marco konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen dafür war es zu dunkel und seine unsichere Haltung versteckte seinen Ausdruck.  
“Doch, doch. War ganz gut. Nicht so gut wie Herr der Ringe, aber ja… schon gut.”, nuschelte er und kickte einen Stein auf dem Gehweg nach vorne. Marco folgte mit dem Blick dem Gestein und seufzte leise. “Ja, das stimmt”, bestätigte er. “Herr der Ringe war irgendwie.. ernster. Hobbit ist irgendwie..” Er zuckte mit den Schultern. “Familiengerechter.”  
Jean nickte schwach und schaute immer noch nicht auf. Besorgt runzelte Marco die Stirn. “Du kannst mit mir reden, Jean. Das weißt du, oder?”  
Diesmal schnellte sein Kopf nach hinten und seine goldbraunen Augen fixierten die von Marco. Auf seinem Gesicht konnte der Ältere definitiv Unsicherheit erkennen und dies ließ ihn noch besorgter werden. Was beschäftigte ihn, wobei er ihm nicht helfen könnte? Nach all den Jahren sollte Jean doch klar sein, dass er ihm alles sagen konnte.  
“Können…. Willst du… uhm, wollen wir noch was trinken gehen?”, fragte der Brünette und rieb sich verlegen über den Nacken. Marco hatte sich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nichts dabei gedacht und lächelte. “Klar!”  
  
In der gemütlichen Bar, wo sie immer in großer Runde Platz genommen hatten, saßen sie also nun alleine und lehnten sich in den lederbezogenen Sitzbänken zurück. Jean hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie einen Tisch nahmen, der etwas weiter in der Ecke war. Sein Argument war lediglich, dass es dort eben diese Sitzbänke gab, doch Marco hatte das mulmige Gefühl, dass er bloß weiter weg vom Getümmel sitzen wollte. Zuerst führten sie nur eine Reihe von Smaltalk, nichts Wichtiges und nichts, was Marco momentan wirklich kümmerte. Ununterbrochen studierte er Jeans Gesicht, was ihm mehr Schlechtes tat, als Gutes. Immerhin stach es förmlich in seiner Brust, wenn er sich wieder vor Augen führte, dass er sein Gesicht niemals so anfassen dürfte, wie er es gerne würde. Aber er fand, er schlug sich wirklich wacker.   
“Also, Marco.. Ich.. muss mit dir reden, fuck, nein ich eh.. muss dir.. etwas sagen.”, stammelte Jean und schaute auf sein Glas, welches er nervös drehte. Marco starrte ihm eine Weile etwas zu lange auf die Lippen, auf welchen er ebenso nervös kaute. “Hm? Was ist denn?”  
“Du lachst mich nicht aus, oder?”  
“Warum sollte ich dich auslachen?”  
“Weil es… Keine Ahnung. Es ist.. Peinlich?” Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schaute er auf, wandte sich aber sofort wieder vom neugierigen Blick des anderen ab. Marco neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Peinlich? Was sollte Jean peinlich sein, ihm zu sagen?   
“Ist es bestimmt nicht. Sag’s mir, dann sehen wir weiter.”  
“Kannst du mich… ehm, vielleicht nicht so anstarren?”  
Marco zuckte mit dem Kopf zurück und blinzelte perplex. “Was? I-ich starre ni-.. Warum?” Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Hatte er sich zu weit nach vorne gelegt? Hatte Jean gemerkt, dass sein Herz sich beschleunigte, wenn er ihn auch nur ansah? Wenn auch nur an seinen Namen dachte?  
“Wegen deinen _verdammten_ Sommersprossen.”, nuschelte er. “deinem _dämlichen_ Grinsen.”  
Jeder andere wäre jetzt vielleicht wütend geworden und hätte diese Worte als Beleidigung aufgenommen, doch in Marco löste es was ganz anderes aus. Jean hatte es nicht gespien, nicht mit Verachtung von sich gegeben und an die Stirn des Schwarzhaarigen geschleudert, nein, er hatte es genuschelt. Genuschelt, sodass es leise über seine Lippen gekommen war und, warte, waren seine Wangen gerötet? Marco bemerkte, dass er nicht atmete, als seine Lungen sich zusammen zogen.   
“Jean”, murmelte er und sein ganzer Körper erhitzte sich, besonders sein Schädel. Verstand er dies nun gerade richtig, oder spielte ihm sein Kopf streiche? Bildete er sich dies alles ein und gleich würde er aufwachen? Er musste so sein. “..was ist los?”  
Jean schloss für einen Moment die Augen und blickte tief in sein Glas, ließ die Flüssigkeit kreisen, ehe er es abstellte und tief Luft holte. “Marco, ich uhm, ich glaube.. Ich, Gott. Warum ist das so beschissen schwer?!”, fluchte er und drückte die Hände an sein Gesicht. Marco sah, dass sie zitterten. Vielleicht war es Wunschdenken. Wenn er dies nun alles falsch interpretierte, könne er noch immer sein Geständnis ablegen und Jean sagen, was er für ihn empfand. Vielleicht würde es ihm dann sogar besser gehen, wenn dies ausgesprochen wäre. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, bezweifelte er, dass der Brünette ihn dann wortlos verlassen würde.   
  
Schluckend griff er nach vorne und legte seine Hände langsam an die Handgelenke des anderen, zog sie von seinem Gesicht und Jeans Augen weitete sich. Vor Schock? Vor Überraschung? Aus Angst? Marco glaubte gleich einen Herzinfarkt zu erleiden. “Wenn du es nicht sagen kannst, vielleicht.. kannst du es mir zeigen?” In seinem Kopf klapperte er diverse Ausreden ab, die er bringen könnte, wenn diese Aussage vollkommen daneben gehen würde. Jean verharrte mit seinem Blick auf Marco, rührte sich nicht. Alles was Marco spürte, war sein eskalierendes Herz, die Hitze in seinem Körper und wie Jeans Hände sich noch immer schüttelten, bevor sie sich aus seinem Griff wandten. Marco schielte hinab und schnappte nach Luft, als Jean sich in seinem Kragen vergriff und ihn mit einer Wucht nach vorne zog, sodass sie wortwörtlich kollidierten. Im rechten Moment hatte er aufgeschaut und diesmal war es Marco der die Augen aufriss und nicht fassen konnte, dass sich Jeans Lippen auf den seinen befand. Hier. In der Öffentlichkeit. Jean. Jean küsste ihn. Vielleicht nicht gerade so, wie Marco sich abertausende Male ihren ersten Kuss vorgestellt hatte, aber er würde nun sicherlich nicht pingelig werden. Paralysiert starrte Marco ihn an, als sie sich lösten. Sofort wandte Jean erneut den Blick ab, die Schamesröte lag auf seinen Wangen und irgendetwas hatte Marcos Herz aussetzten lassen. Gut, eigentlich wusste er wer dafür verantwortlich war.   
  
Jean gab ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen von sich und rieb sich erneut über das Gesicht. Seine Worte waren gedämpft, als sie über seine Lippen kamen. “Es tut mir so leid”, brummte er. “Ich bin so ein Idiot.”  
“Jean”  
“Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist.”  
“Jean..”  
“Ich hab alles versaut..”  
 _“Jean!_ ”, rief Marco energisch und der Brünette schreckte auf, seine Augen blitzten für einen Moment im Licht der Lampe über ihren Köpfen. “Du hast nichts versaut.”, lächelte er und streckte die Hand nach dem Gesicht des anderen aus, legte sie an seine Wange und strich mit dem Daumen über die weiche Haut. Endlich. Endlich konnte er dies tun. Langsam zog er ihn heran und ihr zweiter Kuss war deutlich wärmer, ruhiger und entspannter. Marco neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und Jeans Hand fand einen Weg in seinen Nacken, zog ihn noch enger an sich und sie rutschten auf der ledernen Bank etwas näher zueinander, sodass sie nicht mehr schräg gegenüber, sondern direkt nebeneinander saßen. Widerwillig lösten sich ihre Münder voneinander und Jean drückte seine Stirn an die von Marco, sein nervöser Atem schlich an Marcos Wange und er schüttelte sich sachte, als eine Gänsehaut über seinen Nacken huschte, dort, wo Jean noch immer mit den Fingern über seine kurzen Haare strich. “Ich wusste nicht, dass..”, flüsterte Jean.  
“Ich habe schon so oft von diesem Moment geträumt, dass mich jetzt am besten jemand kneifen sollte.”  
Jean gab ein schwaches Lachen von sich. “Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?”  
“Was hätte ich sagen sollen? 'Jean, du bist der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte'.”  
“Hmmh”, summte Jean. “Das klingt gut.”  
Diesmal war es Marco, welcher süßlich lachte. “Und seit wann…?”  
“Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wann es angefangen hat.”, schnaubte er schwach. “Ich glaube, es war ein schleichender Prozess. Da ich nicht dachte, dass du mich jemals.. Also… dass du _mich_.., wie auch immer, ich habe versucht es zu ignorieren. Doch seit Sashas Geburtstag war es unmöglich geworden.”  
Marco zählte im Kopf und seine Augen weiteten sich stärker. Seit fünf Monaten. Fünf. Monate.   
  
Anstatt darauf noch etwas mit Worten zu erwidern, ließ er lieber seine Taten dafür sprechen, wie glücklich er war, wie sehr er Jean liebte mit all seinen Ecken und Kanten.  
  
Und nach zwei Jahren, hatte sich das nicht geändert. 


	17. Familientreffen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17\. spending time with friends/family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich kann absolut kein italienisch, also würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn da Fehlerchen sind.  
> Also falls es wer kann und es richtig weiß, kann man mir das gerne sagen. x)
> 
> (französisch)  
> Mère - Mutter  
> bébé - Baby
> 
> (italienisch)  
> Ottimo! - Ausgezeichnet!  
> Buona serata! - Guten Abend!  
> Loro anche. - Ihnen auch  
> Madre - Mutter  
> Il mio tesoro - Mein Liebling
> 
> Ja, Cara ist Italienerin und Marco ist zweisprachig aufgewachsen.  
> Ja, Jean hat französische Wurzeln (Hallo? Er heißt Jean!), aber seine Mutter ist Deutsche, sein Vater war Franzose. Ist zumindest mein Headcanon, ha.

“Oh Gott. Ich bin total overdressed, oder?!”, schnappte Jean und zog an seiner Krawatte um sie zu lockern. Marco stand einfach still im Raum, mit einem Arm über die Brust verschränkt und die andere Hand an seine Wange gedrückt. Er beobachtete Jean dabei, wie er von einem Raum in den anderen ging und immer wieder etwas an sich veränderte. Erst war es das Hemd gewesen, daraufhin hatte er sich darüber eine Anzugsweste übergezogen und im nächsten Moment war eine Krawatte hinzugekommen, die er nun wieder ablegte. “Und was soll ich mit meinen Haaren machen? Gel wäre zu viel, oder? Oh Gott. _Ohgottohgottohgott_ ”  
  
Marco schnaubte amüsiert und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er Jean abfing, als er wieder an ihm vorbei huschen wollte. Er griff nach den Schultern des Jüngeren und brachte ihn zum Stillstand. “Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken, Jean. Du siehst perfekt aus.” Er richtete etwas Jeans hellbraunen Haare, die er sich in seiner Verzweiflung in alle Richtungen geschoben hatte, und lächelte ihm entgegen. “Ich glaube nicht, dass unsere Eltern erwarten, dass du dich herausputzt, als würden wir zu einer Gala gehen wollen. Wir gehen bloß essen, Jean.”  
  
“Mit deinen Eltern. Meiner Mutter ist das wahrscheinlich egal, wie ich herum laufe.”  
“Ich glaube, meine erwarten genauso wenig, dass du dich in deinen besten Anzug schmeißt.”, schmunzelte Marco. Nicht, dass er ihn jetzt überzeugen wollte, dass er sich nicht seine besten Sachen anzog. Jean sah schon verdammt gut aus und es kostete ihm schon jetzt eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung nicht permanent auf den wohlgeformten Hintern des anderen zu starren.  
Jean nuschelte etwas Unverständliches und Marco neigte den Kopf zur Seite. “Was?”  
“Ich muss doch einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen.”, wisperte er.  
Marco griff nach seinem Gesicht und lächelte warm. “Glaub mir, den hast du schon lange. Und wenn nicht, dann hat sicherlich Mina sie davon überzeugt, dass du wunderbar bist. Meine Eltern mögen dich, mach dir da keinen Kopf. Außerdem, es ist nicht das erste Mal, also warum machst du dir diesmal so einen Stress?”  
Jean antwortete nicht und lief lediglich rot an, erwiderte das Lächeln zaghaft und nickte schwach.  
“Gut, und jetzt entspann dich. Du siehst gut aus, okay? Nachher muss ich mich noch sorgen, dass dir andere hinterher pfeifen.”, scherzte der der Schwarzhaarige und platzierte einen flüchtig Kuss auf Jeans weiche Lippen. Dieser summte wohlig und holte tief Luft. Alles würde gut werden, sprach er zu sich. Marcos Familie kannte ihn, sie wussten, wie sehr sie sich liebten, was sollte schief gehen? Es würde alles gut werden. Garantiert. Gott, er hatte solche Angst.  
  
Pünktlich um sechs Uhr am Abend, läutete die schrille Klingel. Marco öffnete die Tür und wurde sofort mit einem strahlenden Lächeln begrüßt. Die Frau war kleiner, ging ihm gerade mal bis zum Hals, und ihre hellbraunen Haare hatte sie zu einem schönen Bauernzopf geflochten. Ihre etwas kräftigere Statur verlieh ihr, zusammen mit den etwas mopsigen Wangen, einen unglaublich putzigen Eindruck. Überschwänglich trat sie über die Schwelle und zog den Schwarzhaarige in eine feste und liebevolle Umarmung. “Marco! Wie schön dich zu sehen! Gesund siehst du aus!”, kommentierte sie und Marco konnte nicht anders, als darüber zu lachen. “Vielen Dank, Elizabeth.”, antwortete er. “Freut mich auch, dass du kommen konntest.”  
“Beth, mein Schatz, Beth. Das habe ich dir schon öfters gesagt.”, lächelte sie und wackelte dabei mit dem Zeigefinger vor seinem Gesicht. “Aber selbstverständlich komme ich vorbei, wenn meine Engel mich einladen.” Im Hintergrund hörte Marco ein tiefes Grummeln. Jean hatte die Hand an sein Gesicht gepresst und versuchte seine roten Wangen zu verbergen. Eigentlich sollte es für ihn keine Überraschung mehr sein, dass seine Mutter so herzlich war und alle behandelte, wie ihre eigenen Kinder. “Jeanbo!”, rief sie freudig aus. Marco war immer überrascht, wie schnell sie war. Mit einem Satz riss sie ihren Sohn zu sich und wog mit ihm hin und her, als wolle sie ihn zum Einschlafen bringen. “Hey”, nuschelte er in ihre Halsbeuge und seine Arme schlagen sich fester um ihren Körper. Für Jean war seine Mutter, neben Marco, das Wichtigste in seinem Leben. Sie standen sich unglaublich Nahe, was auch kein Wunder war. Jean kannte seinen Vater nicht und dieser hatte es auch nie für nötig gehalten, auch nur einmal - seinem Sohn zu liebe - sich zu melden. Mrs. Kirschstein hatte alles getan, was ihr möglich gewesen war, um diese Lücke seines Lebens so weit zu überdecken, dass es ihm nicht auffallen würde. Mit vierzehn hatte er aufgehört zu fragen.  
  
“Ach du lieber Himmel!”, äußerte Elizabeth und schob ihren Sohn auf Armlänge von sich, um ihn von oben bis unten zu betrachten. “Wo hast du diese feinen Sachen denn her?”  
“Ehhm..”  
Marco verschränkte die Arme, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte und lehnte sich mit der Schulter an die Wand, lachte leise, während er die Begegnung beobachtete.  
“Selbst bei der Beerdigung meiner Mutter, hatte er darauf bestanden seinen schwarzen Pullover zu tragen. Und er hat immer gequengelt, wenn ich ihm etwas Schickes kaufte.”  
Was Marco amüsierte, ließ Jean peinlich berührt brummen. “ _Mère_! ”, klagte Jean und vergrub sein Gesicht erneut in den Händen. Marco fragte sich, wie oft  dies an diesem Tag noch geschehen würde. Glucksend stieß er sich von der Wand ab und klopfte Mrs. Kirschstein auf die Schultern. “Tja, so ist er.”, neckte er. “Aber er ist ganz alleine dafür verantwortlich.”  
“Was? Möchte mein _bébé_ etwa Eindruck schinden?”  
Jean seufzte und strich sich über die Augen. “Möchtest du etwas trinken?”, fragte er zügig und lenkte von sich ab.  
“Oh ja, bitte!”, stimmte die kleine Frau zu und stapfte gleich zielstrebig in die Küche, nachdem Marco ihr die Jacke abgenommen hatte.  
  
Als die Klingel erneut ohrenbetäubend ertönte, spannte sich jeder Muskel in Jeans Körper an. Einerseits, wegen dem Ton, andererseits, weil es nun los ginge. Da es nur fair wäre, wenn er nun an die Tür ginge, übernahm er diese Aufgabe. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl. Warum konnte er nicht genau sagen. Zum einen, weil Marcos Vater, Richard, so unglaublich riesig war und einen Blick auf ihn hinab warf, der ihm das Gefühl gab, zu schrumpfen. Richard war nicht bösartig, nur manchmal etwas ungehalten was seine Meinung anging. Er mochte Jean sogar, dies hatte er mehrmals betont gehabt. Zumindest so lange, bis es hieß, dass er mit seinem Sohn ausging. Seine Meinung über Jean hatte er seit dem niemals mehr ausgesprochen. Cara hingegen, die zierliche, schwarzhaarige, noch äußerst junge Frau, strahlte eine solche Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus, wie man es von einer Bodt erwarten würde. Jean mochte sie ziemlich gerne. Nicht nur, weil sie sich mit seiner Mutter verstand, sondern auch, weil sie rundum eine sehr tolle Person war. Er wusste, von wem Marco das meiste hatte, was zumindest die Persönlichkeit anging. Auch wenn Jean schon erleben musste, dass der Schwarzhaarige durchaus den grausamen Ausdruck seines Vaters beherrschte. Er war erleichtert, dass dieser noch nicht allzu häufig benutzt worden war.  
  
Mit einem Klicken öffnete er die Tür und wurde gleich von der Schwarzhaarigen angelächelt. Ihre runden, braunen Augen zogen sich dabei schmal und die Sommersprossen in ihren Augenwinkeln verschwanden in den Falten. “Oh Jean, gut siehst du aus!”, lobte sie sofort, stellte sich etwas auf die Zehen und wickelte ihre Arme fest um seinen Hals. Jean rieb ihr sachte über den warmen Rücken und schaute zu dem Mann hoch, der hinter ihr eintrat. Da war er. Dieser forschende Blick. Er hatte schmalen Augen, feines schwarzes Haar, dass an einigen Stellen schon etwas gräulich wurde, und eine ziemlich kräftige Statur. Breite Schultern, einen scharfkantigen Kiefer und einen festen Händedruck, den Jean ertragen musste, nachdem er sich von Cara gelöst hatte. In Jeans Kopf arbeitete es wild. Sollte er etwas sagen? Sollte er ihn grüßen? Hallo, Herr Bodt? Hallo, Richard? Durfte er ihn dutzen? Letztendlich war es zu spät und der Mann, fast so groß wie Bertholdt, ging mit schweren Schritten an ihm vorbei, als Marco um die Ecke kam.  
  
Cara wurde von ihm förmlich einmal herumgeschwungen, als sie sich fest um den Hals fielen, bevor Marco auch von seinem Vater gedrückt wurde. Ein Aufschrei ertönte, als sich die beiden Mütter erblickten und euphorisch über einander herfielen, wie zwei Teenager. “Beth, meine Liebe! Es ist so schön dich wieder zu sehen.”, begrüßte sie die Brünette.  
“Das finde ich aber auch. Was für ein hübsches Kleid du trägst. Ist das Wolle?”  
“Ja, perfekt für Weihnachten.”  
“Ach, ist das schön. Sowas würde ich ja auch gerne mal tragen.”, seufzte Elizabeth.  
“Dann sollten wir uns wohl mal wieder treffen und die Stadt unsicher machen, huh?”  
Die ältere Frau lachte und winkte ab. “Naah, so was steht mir gar nicht!”  
“Was für ein Blödsinn. Du wirst Augen machen. Ich bin ein Profi, glaub mir. Ich werde dir etwas Wunderbares finden.”  
  
Nicht nur Jean schmunzelte beim Anblick der beiden Frauen, auch Marco lächelte vor sich hin, während er weiteren Kaffee zubereitete. Jean rutschte neben ihn und holte weitere Becher aus dem Schrank. Dem Schwarzhaarigen entfiel nicht, dass der andere angespannt war. “Hey, ist etwas?”, flüsterte er, was beinahe von der Unterhaltung der anderen übertont wurde.  
“Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung.”  
“Du musst nicht nervös sein. Mein Vater schaut immer so.”, lächelte er und strich über den Rücken des Brünetten, mit dem Versuch, ihm die Anspannung zu nehmen.  
“Kommt mir aber immer so vor, als würde er nur mich so ansehen.”, seufzte er und warf einen Blick über die Schulter.  
“Selbst wenn, mach dir darüber keinen Kopf.”, murmelte Marco an sein Ohr und küsste flüchtig die Ohrmuschel. “Der Abend wird schön, glaub mir.”  
  
Das Restaurant war nicht weit von ihrer Behausung entfernt. Nachdem sie sich in der Wohnung aufgewärmt hatten, gingen sie als kleine Gruppe zu Fuß durch den Schnee. Glücklicherweise war es niemals still, da die beiden Frauen sich ununterbrochen über Dinge unterhielten, die in der Zwischenzeit geschehen waren, als sie sich nicht sahen. Jean lief dicht neben Marco und er hätte vermutlich sogar seine Hand ergriffen, wenn er nicht das unangenehme Gefühl gehabt hätte, dass ihm in den Nacken gestarrt wurde. Es kratzte förmlich, wie ein selbstgestrickter Schal. Eigentlich sollte es ihn natürlich nicht kümmern. Immerhin war es kein Geheimnis, schon gar nicht nach zwei Jahren. Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen. Vielleicht hatte Richard ihn gemocht, als er lediglich der Freund von Marco gewesen war, der ab und zu vorbei gekommen war und für lustige Geschichten gesorgt hatte, aber jetzt war er nicht nur ein Freund, inzwischen war er  der Freund von seinem Sohn. Das waren zwei verdammt unterschiedliche Dinge. Er war nicht das, was sich Richard für seinen Sohn vorgestellt hatte und dieser Gedanke war unumstößlich präsent.  
  
Auch Marco war sich diesem Wissen bewusst, würde aber niemals seinen Vater darauf ansprechen. Er würde ihn niemals fragen, wie er überhaupt dazu stand und was er von Jean hielt. Obwohl es zwischen ihnen besser geworden war, so würde Marco einen abfälligen Kommentar nicht ertragen können und so gefiel es ihm lieber, wenn sein Vater zumindest so tat. Manchmal musste man mit dem Leben, was man bekam. Es könnte schlimmer sein. Marco bemerkte, wie Jean immer wieder mit seiner Hand gegen seine stieß und die Unruhe stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Kurz schnaubte er auf und griff gleich darauf die Hand des Jüngeren, der dadurch zusammen zuckte, dann aber zufrieden lächelte. Marco bewunderte es förmlich, wie Jean immer wieder versuchte seinen Vater von sich zu überzeugen, auch wenn er dann wieder total unsicher wirkte, wenn er ihm auch nur einen Blick zu warf. Marco hoffte, zu unrecht.  
  
Das Restaurant war auf dem ersten Blick sehr gemütlich. Die meisten Tische waren von den anderen durch Halbwände und Pflanzen getrennt worden, sodass mehr Privatsphäre entstand. Der Boden bestand aus dunklem Holz und die Wände wirkten ziemlich mediterran. Hier und da hingen ein paar Ölbilder. “ _Ottimo_! ”, schwärmte Cara und öffnete ihren Mantel, als sie in den Eingangsbereich traten. Sofort kam ein Kellner ihnen entgegen.  
“ _Buona serata!_ ”, grüßte er. “Haben sie eine Reservierung?”  
“ _Loro anche.._ ”, entgegnete Marco und nickte. “Die haben wir. Fünf Personen auf den Namen _Kirschstein_.”  
  
Jean war innerlich zusammen gezuckt. Er war nicht für die Reservierung verantwortlich gewesen. Dies hatte Marco ganz alleine gemacht. Marco hatte mit seinem Nachnamen reserviert. _Oh mein Gott._ War es warm hier drin geworden? Uff.  
  
Sie nahmen an einem langen Sechsertisch Platz, der in warmes Licht getaucht wurde. Das Ambiente wurde noch verschönert, indem vom Kellner die Kerzen entzündet wurden. Die Karten wurden ausgeteilt und Jean schlug sie sofort auf, da er eine Ablenkung brauchte. Natürlich saß er genau gegenüber von Richard. Neben ihm war Cara und neben ihr seine Mutter. Marco hatte natürlich den Platz an Jeans Seite gewählt.  
  
“Kann ich Ihnen schon etwas zu trinken bringen?”  
“Haben Sie etwas, was zu dem empfohlenen Menü passt?”, fragte Marco freundlich und klappte schon die Karte wieder zu, ebenso wie die anderen. Jean hingegen war noch etwas perplex. Hatten sie sich etwa alle schon entschieden?  
“Oh eine ganze Menge!”, rief der Kellner aus und erwiderte das Lächeln. “Ich müsste nun die Weinkarten holen. Aus dem Kopf kann ich sie leider nicht auswendig.”  
Marco ließ seinen Blick in die Runde gehen, bevor er sich wieder an den jungen Mann wendete. “Überraschen Sie uns.”  
“Also soll es das Menü sein? Für alle?”  
Alle nickten, bis auf der verwirrte Jean. Schweigend schaute er Marco an und seufzte dann. Gut, gut, dann würde er eben das Menü ausprobieren. Das wäre zumindest interessanter, als Pizza und Pasta. Als auch er nickte, erwiderte der Kellner es und mit einem Lächeln ging er davon.  
“Seit wann sind wir uns einig, dass wir das Menü nehmen?”  
“Du hättest auch etwas anderes bestellen können.”, entgegnete Marco und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich nach oben. “Willst du etwas anderes?”  
“Nein.. Nein, nein. Ist schon okay.”  
Überzeugt war Marco zwar nicht, schmunzelte aber erleichtert, als Jean seine Mundwinkel hochzog und seinem Freund kurz auf den Oberschenkel klopfte. “Es ist okay.”  
  
Was Jean beim Menü nicht erwartet hatte war, dass es aus vier verschiedenen Gängen bestehen würde. Er war es gar nicht gewöhnt so viel zu essen, doch die anderen schienen nicht so überrascht zu sein. Nicht mal seine Mutter gab dazu einen Kommentar ab. Zuerst, wurde ihnen eine kleine, kalte Vorspeise geliefert. Sofern er das richtig verstanden hatte, nannte man es Focaccia mit Paprika und Büffelmozzarella. Für Jean sah es lediglich aus wie ein Stück belegtes Sandwich. Dennoch hatte es ziemlich gut geschmeckt. Wie ein  gutes Sandwich. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er auch noch gehofft, dass es mehr geben würde und wurde dann mit Cannelloni mit Spinat und Ricotta bedient. Zwar fehlte ihm dabei das Fleisch, aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass die italienische Küche eine ziemlich gute Arbeit geleistet hatte. Als dann aber die Hauptspeise serviert wurde, lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Spanferkelbraten mit Fenchel-Rosmarin-Gewürz. Er wollte gerade zulangen, da ertönte Richards tiefe Stimme.  
  
“Hm, endlich mal etwas Anständiges. Ich dachte ich bekäme niemals mein Fleisch.”, brummte er und nutzte das riesige Messer um seiner Frau als erstes etwas auf den Teller zu geben. “Nichts geht über einen zarten Schweinenacken mit knuspriger Schwarte.”  
Nervös gaffte Jean zum Essen und leckte sich über die Lippen. Ehe er sich versah, wurde ihm sein Teller unter der Nase weggerissen und er beobachtete, wie Richard ihm ein Stück servierte. Ein enormes Stück. “Hier”, sagte er. “Du siehst auch so aus, als würdest du es brauchen. Abgesehen davon, bist du ganz knochig.”  
Am Tisch wurde es wieder leise. Der Brünette wusste nicht, ob er darauf jetzt eingehen sollte. Sollte er lachen und zustimmen? Sollte er nur lächeln und nicken? Schluckend nahm er den Teller entgegen und wagte es nicht den Blickkontakt mit Richard zu beenden, der so schien, als würde er auf eine Antwort warten. “Uhm”, stockte Jean. “Ja, also.. Ich dachte es gäbe niemals Fleisch.”  
Dass Richard daraufhin schallend auflachte, ließ sogar Cara zurück schrecken und sie verlor beinahe den Löffel aus der Hand, der die Erbsenbeilage auf ihren Teller befördern sollte. “Ha! Ich dachte auch ich müsste verhungern. Ein Mann brauch immer hin Fleisch, nicht wahr?” Wieder schluckte Jean und nickte zögerlich. Er musste ihm vorkommen wie eine Memme. Warum war ihm dies überhaupt peinlich?  
  
“Sag mal Jean, Schatz”, begann Cara und tätschelte den Oberarm ihres Mannes, bevor sie sich lächelnd an den Jüngeren wendete. “Wie läuft es eigentlich auf der Arbeit? Habt ihr den Stromausfall gut überstanden?” Jean war ihr enorm dankbar und er lächelte ihr freundlich entgegen.  
“Oh ja. Es war verdammt stressig. Immerhin hing davon unsere ganze Arbeit ab. Aber es ist alles gut ausgegangen.”  
“Nun, die freien Tage hatten dir sicherlich gefallen, eh?”, zwinkerte sie kichernd und stieß Elizabeth in die Seite, die in das Kichern einstimmte und die Erbsen und Möhrenscheiben mit der Gabel aufpickte.  
Jean räusperte sich und warf Marco einen flüchtigen Blick zu, der sorgfältig sein Fleisch schnitt und dem Gespräch aufmerksam lauschte. “Ja, natürlich. Es ist nur verdammt langweilig, wenn Marco nicht da ist. Ich weiß nie was ich machen soll.”  
“Wie wäre es mit aufräumen?”, schlug Marco vor und neigte den Kopf zu Jean, dieser schnaubte auf. “Das Haus ist so ordentlich, dass es mir fast Sorgen bereitet.”  
“Die Wäsche macht sich auch nicht von alleine.”  
“Du weißt wie das beim letzten Mal ausgegangen ist!”  
“Oder der Geschirrspüler. Davor drückst du dich immer.”  
Jean brummte tief. “Was soll das denn jetzt hier werden?”  
Elizabeth und Cara lachten laut und die beiden jungen Männer schaute von einander weg, zu den gackernden Frauen. Cara strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und schmunzelte warm zu ihnen hinüber. “Ihr seid nicht einmal verheiratet, trotzdem verhaltet ihr euch so.” Prompt wandte Jean den Blick auf seinen Teller und Marco bemerkte, wie er etwas vor sich hin nuschelte, kurz bevor seine Wangen eine rötliche Farbe annahmen. Auch Marco wurde es warm um die Ohren. “ _Madre.._ ”, zog Marco lang und räusperte sich, bevor er zügig weiter aß.  
“Ich habe nichts gesagt.”, schützte sich die Schwarzhaarige und widmete sich ebenfalls ihrem Essen, nachdem sie noch einen Blick zu ihrer Freundin erhaschte.  
  
Marco konnte nicht behaupten, dass das Essen nun so verlaufen war, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Er vergaß gerne, welche Wirkung sein Vater auf Jean hatte und wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er ihm dies nicht verübeln. Doch Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf, da die Worte, die sie bisher miteinander ausgetauscht hatten, durchaus positiv aufzufassen waren. Marco war sich sicher, dass sein Vater Jean mochte. Noch genauso, wie damals, nur war er nicht sonderlich gut darin, dies auch zu zeigen.  
  
“Gott, ich weiß nicht ob ich noch irgendwas in mich rein bekomme..”, stöhnte Cara und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, klopfte sich auf den Bauch und holte tief Luft. Richard schaute zu ihr hinüber und streckte die Hand aus, um ihr ebenfalls auf den Bauch zu drücken, sodass sie leise quiekte. “Ich glaube, da passt noch ein Dessert rein.”, grinste er und Jean erstarrte beim Anblick. Cara zog ihren Mann zu sich und küsste ihn flüchtig. “Dann musst du mich aber nach Hause rollen, _il mio tesoro_.”  
“Wenn du das wünschst.”, witzelte er.  
“Hey.”, schimpfte sie und klopfte ihm sachte gegen die Brust. “Du hättest sagen sollen, dass du mich trägst.”  
“Wie soll ich denn jemanden tragen, der so voll gefuttert ist? Viel zu anstrengend. Rollen ist einfacher.” Das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen wurde größer und Jean beobachtete das Geschehen paralysiert, bis ihm jemand gegen die Schulter schnipste. Sofort ging sein Blick zu Marco, der lächelnd zu ihm rüber schaute. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihm rüber, sein Atem kitzelte sein Ohr und Jean zog etwas die Schultern an, als die Gänsehaut ihn heimsuchte. “Siehst du? Es ist alles okay.”, flüsterte er und lehnte sich wieder zurück um seinem Freund ins Gesicht zu sehen. In diesem konnte er erst nur erkennen, dass Jean noch nicht ganz überzeugt war, bis seine Mundwinkel sich nach oben zogen und er sachte nickte. “Natürlich. Und selbst wenn, ich mach mir keinen Kopf mehr.”, schmunzelte er und hatte bewusst die Worte Marcos wiederholt. Dies ließ ihn lächeln und er kippte leicht nach vorne, um Jean flüchtig zu küssen. “Wie kommt es zum Sinneswandel?”, fragte er kurz darauf, nicht mehr so leise wie vorher.  
“Keine Ahnung. Weil ich dich liebe, vermutlich.”  
“Ach Leute, kommt schon!”, ertönte Elizabeths Stimme und sie warf die Arme in die Luft. “Sucht euch doch alle ein Zimmer.”  
Cara verfiel einem schüttelndem Gelächter, Richard gluckste und Marco schmunzelte breit. Natürlich war Elizabeth nicht wirklich empört darüber, dass sie die einzige war, die niemanden zum turteln hatte, dafür war sie inzwischen viel zu abgebrüht und abgesehen davon, gefiel ihr der glückliche Anblick ihres Sohnes.  
  
Die Nachspeise wurde angereicht, nachdem der Tisch abgedeckt worden war. Crostata mit Karamell-Ganache, Mango und Erdbeeren. Wieder sammelte sich die Spucke in Jeans Mund und er ließ seine Finger knacken. Anstatt dass er sich selbst etwas auf den kleinen Teller machte, schob Marco ihm es schon zu und schenkte ihm dabei ein süßes Lächeln, welches Jean sofort erwiderte.  
  
“Ja!”  
  
Alle am Tisch schreckten erneut zusammen, als relativ schnell Richards Hand auf den Tisch sauste, sodass es schepperte. “Was?”, fragte Cara verwirrt.  
  
Der Mann hob den Finger und richtete ihn auf Jean und schüttelte diesen. “Du.“ Verwirrt blinzelte dieser ihm entgegen, blickte hilfesuchend zu Marco und wieder zurück. “Ich?”  
  
“Von all den Typen die Marco hätte anschleppen können, bin ich froh, dass du es bist.”  
  
Es war still am Tisch geworden. Verdattert starrten alle den großen, schwarzhaarigen Mann an, der weiterhin seinen Finger auf Jean gerichtet hatte. Es klirrte, als Marco ausversehen den kleinen Tortenheber fallen ließ.  
  
“Ehm… danke, denke ich..?”, stockte Jean und schaute von der Fingerkuppe, zurück zum Gesicht des Mannes mit den markanten Zügen.  
Stolz lehnte sich Richard wieder zurück. Er war der Meinung, dass er das Richtige gesagt hätte.  
“Ich meins ernst.”, fügte er noch hinzu. “Ich mochte dich ja schon vorher, aber ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass du.. naja..  gut genug für meinen Sohn wärst.”  
Ouch. Es fühlte sich für Jean so an, als hätte Richard ihm ein Messer in die Brust gerammt, war aber noch so gütig gewesen, es wieder hinaus zu ziehen. Auch Marco war bei den Worten zusammen gezuckt und wusste nicht genau, was er davon halten sollte. War das nun ein Kompliment? Nun, er hatte gesagt, er hätte es nicht gedacht, was so viel bedeutete, dass er der Meinung war, dass Jean gut genug wäre. Und selbst wenn er nicht der Meinung gewesen wäre, hätte dies nichts an ihrer Beziehung geändert.  
“Du warst immer so chaotisch, damals. So.., unreif. Aber sieh dich an. Pah! Abgesehen von Haut und Knochen weißt du zumindest, was auf den Tisch muss.”, gluckste er und zog die Hand zurück.  
Bei der ruckartigen Bewegung zuckte Jean erneut zusammen und Richard neigte den Kopf. “Und schreckhaft bist du. Mensch, Junge, ich tu dir nichts.”, lachte er.  
“Eh… uhm.. .err…”, stockte Jean weiter. “F-freut mich, dass ich.. gut genug für Ihren Sohn bin.”  
“Meine Güte, ich habe einen Namen, Jungchen.”  
Cara kicherte neben ihrem Mann und versteckte ihren Mund hinter der schmalen Hand. “Ach, Schatz, verängstige ihn doch nicht noch mehr. Jetzt weiß er gar nicht mehr, was er von dir denken soll.”  
Richard schaukelte auf seinem Sitz. “Ich weiß, ist das nicht herrlich?”  
“W-warte.. Was?”, ging Jean dazwischen.  
“Ich muss zugeben, dass ich skeptisch war, wie ich schon sagte, aber du bist schwer in Ordnung. Und nein, diese Erkenntnis hat keine zwei Jahre gebraucht, aber anscheinend brauchtest du dies wörtlich.”  
Nicht nur Jean starrte den großen Mann am Tisch schweigend und fassungslos an, auch Marco hielt den Atem an, während er sich dies anhörte. Der Humor seiner Familie war wirklich unbeschreiblich und er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Zumal es, sofern er es in Jeans Zügen ablesen konnte, ihn nur noch mehr verwirrte und ihn unschlüssig zurück ließ. Um Jean davor zu retten, dass sein Hirn aussetzte, griff er seine Hand und lächelte ihm zu. “Hmmh”, summte er. “Jean ist mehr als nur schwer in Ordnung.” Schlagartig verfärbten sich Jeans Wangen und er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Cara und Elizabeth kicherten in sich hinein, wie zwei pubertierende Mädchen und Richard gluckste tief und kehlig. “Dass du mir auf Marco acht gibst, eh?”, mahnte er noch und nickte dem Brünetten zu. “Und jetzt lasst uns endlich dieses köstlich aussehende Dessert zu uns nehmen. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wovon ich hier mehr Karies bekommen soll.”  
  
Die Frauen stimmten einstimmig zu und widmeten sich dem Nachtisch, während Jean die Hand Marcos drückte, die ihn festhielt. Sein Blick ging wieder zu ihm und erneut lächelte er warm.  
  
“Ich werde immer auf dich acht geben.”, flüsterte er, sodass es nur Marco hören konnte und sanft lächeln ließ.


	18. Weihnachtsmarkt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18\. Gingerbread

“Ohne Protest?”  
“Möchtest du das etwa?”  
“Nein, nein! Ich.. bin nur noch immer überrascht. Es wird sicherlich toll, glaub mir!”  
Jean seufzte und zog sich die Mütze fest auf den Kopf. “Ich habe niemals behauptet, dass es schlecht wird.”  
“Ich sag’s ja nur!” Auch Marco zog sich eine Mütze über den Schädel, wickelte sich einen Schal um den Hals und zog den schwarzen Wintermantel an. “Daran könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen.”  
Jean betrachtete das breite Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des anderen und zog die Brauen zusammen. “Wovon sprichst du?”  
“Davon, dass du nicht mehr widersprichst, wenn ich etwas machen will. Gefällt mir.” Das schiefe Lächeln, welches Jean erntete, ließ ihn warm werden und er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. “Bilde dir darauf nichts ein, Bodt.”, neckte er und stieß seinem Freund in die Seite. Er verstaute seine Füße in den Stiefeln und zog sie fest, damit er auch ja nicht den kalten Wind zu spüren bekommen würde. Marco wartete auf seinen Freund an der Tür und schaute hinaus. Der Himmel war etwas düster, obwohl es gerade erst später Nachmittag war. Leuchtend grau, ohne auch nur eine blaue Lücke. Auch wenn Marco die Zeit mochte, so vermisste er die Sonne ungemein. Nichts ging über warme Sonnenstrahlen. Außerdem klagte Jean ständig, dass Marco so nackt aussehe, mit blassen Sommersprossen. Marco strich sich mit der behandschuhten Hand über die Wange und seufzte leise. Damals hatte er sie gehasst, weil er dafür gehänselt worden war. Aus welchem Grund auch immer. Doch Kinder waren unberechenbar, wenn es um so etwas ging. Eine Zeit lang hatte er sogar versucht sie zu überschminken, was allerdings ziemlich aufwendig war. Jean hingegen war einer der ersten, der sagte, er würde sie lieben. Er würde jede kleinste Sommersprosse an ihm mögen.   
  
“Bist du fertig?”, rief Marco über die Schulter und just in dem Moment, kam Jean schon angestapft.   
“Ja wohl.”, bestätigte er. “Hab mir noch eine Tablette eingepfiffen. Nur weil es gestern gut lief, muss es ja nicht wieder so sein.” Und wieder war Marco baff. Jean hatte sich freiwillig bei der Medizin bedient? Nein, wahrscheinlich könnte sich Marco an die Veränderung niemals gewöhnen. Aber dies hieß nicht, dass es etwas Schlechtes war.  
  
Gemeinsam stapften sie zum Wagen und fuhren in die Nähe der Innenstadt. Es wunderte keinen der beiden, dass es brechend voll war. Einen Parkplatz hatten sie nur zufällig an der Straße finden können, als eine Familie gerade wegfuhr. Nach fünf weiteren Minuten Fußmarsch, kamen sie dem Weihnachtsmarkt näher. Marco war froh, dass ihre Stadt einen solchen Markt überhaupt hatte. Damals, bevor er bei seinen Eltern ausgezogen war, mussten sie immer eine Stunde in die nächste Stadt fahren. Das Problem hatte er jetzt nicht mehr und schon fanden sie sich beim schillernden Eingang wieder. Jean verstaute die Finger in den Taschen und gab ein Brummen von sich. “Immer noch zu viele Leute.”, nuschelte er in den Kragen seiner Jacke und warf Marco einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Der Schwarzhaarige schnappte sich zügig seine Hand und lächelte. Er zog ihn direkt in die Menge und schon waren sie im Getümmel. “Das ist doch noch nichts. Stell dir nur vor, wie voll es morgen wäre, wenn das Wochenende anfängt.”, argumentierte Marco und nickte bestärkend. Sie gingen an der ersten Bude vorbei, die gebrannte Mandeln und andere süße Spezialitäten anbot. Davon würden sie heute noch genug sehen. Verschiedene Weihnachtslieder schallten von allen Ecken aus den Buden und Verkaufständen. Das meiste waren selbstgemachte Dinge, wie riesige, bunte, faltbare Sterne, die man mit Lichterketten ausstatten konnte, sodass sie schön leuchteten, oder diverse Gegenstände aus Holz mit den verschiedensten Verwendungsmöglichkeiten. Was aber einen Weihnachtsmarkt wirklich ausmachte, waren wohl die Glühwein- und Punschstände. Dort sammelten sich die Leute und verbrachten ihre Zeit damit zu trinken, warm zu werden und sich zu unterhalten.   
  
Ununterbrochen gab Jean ein genervtes Stöhnen von sich, wenn jemand direkt vor seinen Füßen anhielt und ihn beinahe dazu brachte, der Person hinten rein zu laufen. Immer wieder zog er Marco in die nächste freie Lücke, die sich ergab. Marco konnte nicht sagen, dass es ihn nicht störte, wenn man einfach mitten im Weg stehen blieb. Auch ihm entfloh hin und wieder ein Seufzen und er rollte mit den Augen. Wenn Jean dies auffiel, grinste er stolz und zuckte daraufhin mit den Schultern.   
  
“Okay, jetzt möchte ich meine gebrannten Mandeln.”, rief Jean aus und rieb die Hände aneinander. “Das ist einer der Gründe, weswegen ich mir das überhaupt antue.”  
Marco hatte absolut nichts dagegen. Immerhin waren Weihnachtsmärkte dazu da, dass man sich den Leckereien hingab. Bei der nächstbesten Bude kamen sie zum Stehen und Jean deutete auf die 100g Tüte. Gerade als er das Geld hinblätterte, wurde er heftig von der Seite angerempelt, sodass er nach links taumelte.   
  
“Mensch, oh, entschuldige, ach herrje”, gluckste die schuldige Person und gerade als Jean sich beschweren wollte, starrte er in das sommersprossige Gesicht einer gewissen Ymir. Knapp hinter ihr kam Historia zum Vorschein, die sich daran machte, Marco zu begrüßen.   
“War doch klar, dass ich dich hier finden würde.”, meinte die Braunhaarige und wedelte mit einer Zuckerstange vor Jeans Gesicht herum. “Möchtest du mal lutschen?”, fragte sie mit wackelnden Augenbrauen. Natürlich lehnte Jean mit gerümpfter Nase ab.  
“Ach, stell dich doch nicht so an. Ich weiß, dass du das möchtest. Ich sehe es in den Augen.” Lachend klopfte sie ihm auf die Schulter und wickelte gleich einen Arm um seinen Hals, lehnte sich an seine Seite und schaute hinüber zu Marco. “Jo, Großer!”, grüßte sie. “Was macht unser Strauß? Tut’s schon weh?” Jean vergrub das Gesicht hinter den Handschuhen und stöhnte erneut genervt. Er wusste nun nicht mehr, was er schlimmer finden sollte. Die Menschenmassen, oder Ymirs eindeutige und perverse Fragen. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, warum er sie überhaupt mochte. Irgendwie. Aber anscheinend war dies das selbe Phänomen, wie bei Marco und ihm. Immerhin mochte er Jean auch.   
“Ehmm… Ja also… Ehhh”, stotterte Marco und rieb sich über den Hinterkopf, wurde aber gleich darauf von Historia gerettet. “Wie lange seit ihr denn schon da? Wir sind gerade erst angekommen!”  
Jean fischte sich die gebrannten Mandeln aus der Tüte und nickte der blonden, kleinen Frau entgegen. “Ebenso.”, entgegnete er und wollte auf der Stelle kehrt machen, wurde aber von Ymir aufgehalten, die ihn noch immer fest im Griff hielt. “Ey, ey, ey! Ihr wollt uns doch jetzt nicht einfach stehen lassen? Eine Lady lässt man nicht zurück!”  
“Historia kann gerne mit kommen, wenn sie das möchte.”, raunte Jean und schielte zornig zu der Brünetten, mit den Sommersprossen im Gesicht.  
“Gemein!”, rief sie empört aus, gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern, sodass er einen Satz nach vorne machte, und wandte sich daraufhin an ihre Freundin. “Ach, ihr werdet gar nicht merken, dass wir uns an eure knackigen Hintern heften. Aber wenn ihr euch befummelt, rechnet damit dass ich dazwischen gehe.” Sie wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und zog Historia näher an sich heran, die etwas empört zu ihr hinauf schaute. Anstatt sich darüber zu beschweren, lächelte Marco süß und rieb die behandschuhten Hände aneinander. “Ich sehe darin kein Problem, wenn ihr mit uns geht.” Natürlich fand Marco dies und Jean rollte mit den Augen.  
“Super! Wären sowieso mitgekommen, ob ihr gewollt hättet oder nicht. Dann sind wir uns also einig. Ey, habt ich eigentlich schon eure Pullover getragen?” Sie grinste schief und setzte sich in Bewegung, nachdem Jean wieder auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und sich durch die Masse schob um eine freie Stelle zu erreichen, fern von der Süßigkeitenbude.  
“Einmal”, gab Marco schmunzelnd zu. “Musste doch wissen, wie es aussieht.”  
“Ich wusste es!”, erwiderte Ymir das Schmunzeln und griff um die Taille ihrer Freundin, während sie dem Brünetten folgten, der weiterhin nach einer ruhigeren Stelle suchte. Marco ging direkt neben ihr und behielt seinen Blick bei dem Jüngeren, der weiterhin schweigend seine Leckereien vernaschte.   
“Ihr werdet sie auch brav morgen tragen, richtig?”  
“Morgen ist das schon?!”, platzte es erschrocken aus dem Brünetten und er drehte sich mit großen Augen um. “Morgen ist schon Freitag?!”  
Überrumpelt war Ymir für einen Augenblick stehen geblieben, bevor sie glucksend nickte. “Natürlich, Flitzpiepe. Hat man dir das Hirn matschig gepoppt, weswegen du auf dem Schlauch stehst?”  
“Ymir!”, mahnte Historia wieder und stieß mit dem Ellenbogen in die Hüfte ihrer Freundin. Es wirkte so, als wäre die Blonde lediglich zum Maßregeln an Ymirs Seite. Zu Recht, weil man nie wusste was aus dem Mund der Brünetten kommen könnte. Und das egal in welcher Situation.  
Anstatt sich davon irgendwie beleidigt zu fühlen, zuckte Jean mit der Augenbraue und warf sich eine Mandel in den Mund. “Gut möglich.”, entgegnete er und Ymirs Schultern wackelten, während sie leise in sich hinein lachte.  
“Wer wird eigentlich alles kommen?”  
“Wenn ich mir Marco so ansehe, scheint er heute einen guten Tag zu haben. Ich weiß ja nicht wie das bei euch ist, aber bei mir und Histo-”  
“Ymir…”, seufzte die Blonde diesmal.  
“Achso, das meinst du. Sag das doch gleich!”, schnackte sie und winkte mit der rechten Hand ab, als wäre es selbstverständlich gewesen, diese Frage falsch zu verstehen. “Nun, Bertholdt, Reiner, Annie, Connie, Sasha… öhm, Eren” Jean zuckte. “Armin, Mikasa, ihr, wir… Ich glaube eine Arbeitskollegin von Hissy kommt noch, aber sonst weiß ich es gerade nicht.”  
Marco gesellte sich neben Jean und blickte zu den anderen hinüber. “Also im Prinzip alle. Das ist ja wie in den guten, alten Zeiten.”, stellte er lächelnd fest, bevor er Jean ein paar Mandeln stibitzte. Historia erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte. “Oh ja, so ziemlich.”  
“Aber das wird sich ziemlich verlaufen im Haus. Wird gar nicht auffallen.”  
“Ach Ymir, du übertreibst. So groß ist es nicht.”, warf die Blonde ein und schüttelte den Kopf.   
“Nein, absolut nicht. Es ist nur ein halber Palast. Ich fühle mich wie Sissy wenn ich ins Bett gehe.”  
Jean schnaubte amüsiert. “Klar, das passt auch total.”  
“Iss deine Nüsse und Schweig!”  
“Mandeln sind k-”  
“Sehe ich so aus würde mich das- Oh mein Gott! Lebkuchenherzen!” Mit einer Wucht wurde die kleinere, junge Frau von Ymir zur nächsten Bude gezerrt und vor die Wahl gestellt. “Du musst dir unbedingt das größte Herz aussuchen, mit dem kitschigsten Spruch. Ich wollte das schon seit Ewigkeiten machen.”   
Marco war ihnen gefolgt, während Jean eher weniger amüsiert hinterher trottete. “Lebkuchenkerzen?”, fragte er ohne darauf eine Antwort zu erwarten, hätte aber mit dem Gegenteil rechnen sollen.  
“Ne, das sind Frühstücksbretter, Trottel.”, entgegnete Ymir und überließ Historia weiterhin die Wahl, die freudig dabei war, sich durch die riesigen Herzen zu wühlen, die größer waren, als ihr Kopf.  
“Ymir, dieses hier ist doch süß, oder?”  
Die große Frau wandte sich an ihre geliebte Freundin und nahm das Herz unter die Lupe. “Du bist zum Vernaschen.”, las sie vor. “Ja, ja.. das ist besser als ein langweilige ‘Ich liebe dich’.”, schmunzelte sie und riss es einfach von dem Haken um es daraufhin zu bezahlen. Zögerlich schaute Jean zu Marco rüber, welcher den Blick erwiderte. “Nein, Jean. Brauchst du nicht.”  
“Gott sei Dank.”, seufzte er erleichtert und wischte sich spielend über die Stirn. “Ich finde diese Teile so.. zu viel.”  
“Ich habe damals mal eines gehabt. Niemals gegessen, bis es steinhart war.”  
“Wer ist steinhart?”, warf Ymir ein und reckte das Kinn. “Ich sagte doch, bei euch wird noch etwas laufen. Ich spür so was.”  
“Ymir, es reicht jetzt.”, mahnte Historia energischer und griff die Hand ihrer Freundin, während das riesige Herz um ihren Hals hing. Es sah so albern aus, aber Historia machte alles irgendwie ansehnlich und liebenswert.   
“Fein! Aber nur weil du es bist.”, flüsterte sie und beugte sich hinab zu der Kleineren, schenkte ihr ein liebliches Küsschen und lächelte zuckrig. “So, und jetzt zu dir”, drehte sie sich daraufhin an Jean. “Wir gehen jetzt Karussell fahren.”, befahl sie und schob den Brünetten voran zu dem riesigen, runden Gefährt, mit den Holzpferden und der Weihnachtsmusik.   
“Err…”, wollte Jean klagen wurde aber von Marco nur mit einem Schulterzucken und unschuldigen Lächeln im Stich gelassen.  
  
Ymir verlangte viel von ihnen. Sie wären vermutlich schon lange wieder daheim gewesen, wenn sich die Sommersprossige nicht Zeit für alles genommen hätte. Wahrscheinlich wären Jean und Marco zum Abendbrot wieder zu Hause gewesen, wenn Ymir sie nicht zu jeder Bude gezerrt hätte. Und die Frau konnte essen. Sie schien eine Verdauung und einen Magen wie Sasha zu haben, denn sie kostete von jedem Stand. Sichtlich erschöpft waren sie demnach nach fünf Stunden in ihrem Haus angekommen. Jean stolperte buchstäblich ins Wohnzimmer und wäre am Liebsten einfach vorn über gekippt, wenn Marco ihn nicht aufgehalten hätte. Gähnend machten sie sich fertig für die Nacht und schlurften müde ins Schlafzimmer. Die Weihnachtsmusik und Ymirs Stimme klangen noch immer in ihren Ohren und dies würde der kommende Tag nicht besser machen.  
  
“Ich habe ja ein bisschen Sorge, was den morgigen Tag angeht.”, nuschelte Jean ins Kissen. Es raschelte, als Marco sich auf die Seite legte und in die goldbraunen Augen des anderen schaute. “Warum das?”, fragte er und rutschte etwas näher, als er sah, wie Jean die Decke höher zerrte und die Schultern anzog. Jean fühlte sich sofort animiert dem entgegen zu kommen und rückte unter der Decke hervor, um die von Marco anzuheben und darunter zu verschwinden. “Es ist eine Party von Ymir. Habe ich dir noch schon mal gesagt, dass du immer skeptisch sein solltest, wenn sie etwas macht? Wer weiß, mit was sie die Bowle verseucht. Hinterher dürfen wir uns dann Bilder ansehen, wie wir nackt auf den Tischen tanzten und niemand wird sich daran erinnern.” Marco legte die Arme um den Jüngeren und zog ihn an sich heran, während er sich nach hinten legte. Jean stützte das Kinn auf seiner Brust und schmiegte sich an seine Seite. “Und dann stellen wir fest, dass Eren weg ist, Reiner hat sich ein Zahn gezogen und Armin oder Historia hätten sich bestimmt ein Tattoo gemacht.”  
“Und ein Tiger im Badezimmer?”  
“Und ein Tiger im Badezimmer. Du wärst sicherlich derjenige, der plötzlich ein Baby mit sich rumschleppt.”  
“Oder wir wären die, die in Las Vegas geheiratet hätten.”   
Jean war für einen Moment still. “Vermutlich”, nuschelte er daraufhin. “Auch wenn wir nicht so schnell dorthin kämen.”  
“Ich weiß auch nicht, dass bei uns alles so gut ausgehen würde, wie bei Hangover.”  
  
“Glaubst du Mikasa wäre nackt im Kofferraum?”  
“Jean!”  
Der Brünette lachte und legte den Kopf zur Seite, lauschte dem ruhigen und rhythmischen Herzschlag des anderen. “War doch nur ein Spaß. Aber, es wäre ziemlich lustig.”  
“Ich weiß nicht, wenn ich mir unsere Truppe so ansehe, könnte es ziemlich gefährlich werden.”  
“Wahrscheinlich wäre es entweder Ymirs Schuld, oder ich hätte die Drogen untergemischt.”  
“Versprich mir das nicht zu tun.”, seufzte Marco und er blickte vom Fenster zurück zu Jean.  
“Abgelehnt. Ich halte dich dann schon auf, davon nichts zu nehmen. Möchte die Show doch mit dir genießen.“, lachte er leise und erwiderte den Blick, woraufhin er nach oben rutschte und nicht anders konnte, als von dem amüsierten Grinsen des anderen zu kosten. Marcos Fingerkuppen strichen derweilen über seinen Rücken und hinab zum Rand seines Shirts, welches gleich darauf hochgeschoben wurde. Jean schüttelte sich sachte beim Kontakt auf seiner kalten Haut und er schnurrte leise in den Kuss. Auch seine Hände wanderten die warme Brust Marcos hinauf und legten sich an seinen Hals, als er den Kopf zur Seite neigte und den Kuss gleich darauf vertiefte. Marco zog den Körper fester an sich und holte tief durch die Nase Luft, nachdem sie sich etwas länger als dreißig Sekunden küssten. Dafür, dass Marco gerade noch so unbeschreiblich müde gewesen war, verfolg dies in dem Moment, als Jean mit den Fingern hinab strich und an seinem Hosenbund zog. Schmunzelnd löste er den Kuss und hob eine Augenbraue. “Was soll das denn werden, hm?”, fragte Marco und glitt selbst mit der Hand an Jeans Rücken hinunter zu seinem wohlgeformten Hintern, kniff ihm dort kurz hinein und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag zuckte der Brünette nach vorne. “Ich suche meine Schlüssel, weißt du.”, antwortete Jean sarkastisch und nickte bestärkend.   
“Oh, hm.”, seufzte Marco. “Schade. Ich dachte du wolltest Sex.”  
Ein wohlbekannter Schauer jagte über Jeans Rücken und ließ Marco zufrieden lächeln.   
“Sag bloß, Sherlock.”, raunte Jean daraufhin, rollte mit den Augen und stürzte sich gleich wieder nach vorne um Marcos Lippen mit seinen zu fangen. Mit einer fließenden, langsamen Bewegung schwang Jean sein Bein zur anderen Seite Marcos und platzierte sich direkt über ihn, die Decke kickte er dabei gleich mit sich, würde aber sowieso nur sehr störend werden. Seine schmalen Finger ruhten an Marcos Hals und mit seinem Schritt rieb er provozierend über Marcos. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Schwarzhaarige seufzte in den Kuss. Seine Hände glitten zu den Seiten des anderen und ergriffen dort den Rand seines Hemdes, welches er ihm gleich darauf über den Kopf hinweg auszog.

  
Um der Kälte zu entfliehen, lehnte er sich sofort wieder nach vorne und griff an Marcos Kinn, um seinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, sodass er die Möglichkeit hätte, seinen Hals hinab zu küssen, nachdem er seinen Kiefer entlang knabberte. Marco drückte den Kopf auch ohne Jeans Beihilfe weit zur Seite und stellte ihm mehr zur Verfügung, um was er sich kümmern konnte. Er spürte, wie der Brünette an der Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter zu saugen begann, bis es warm wurde und kribbelte. In seiner Kehle vibrierte es, als er genießend brummte. Er mochte es, wenn Jean ihm Male bescherte, die zeigten, dass er alleine ihm gehörte. Dass niemand anderes auch nur dran denken dürfte, ihm so nahe zu sein, wie er es war. Marcos Körper erhitzte sich augenblicklich, nachdem er Jeans Zähne an seiner Halsbeuge spürte und sein heißer Atem über die feuchte Stelle tänzelte. Instinktiv hob er das Becken und bekam ein schwaches Keuchen aus Jeans Mund zu hören, was seine Mundwinkel zucken ließ. Marco schob die Hände wieder über den Rücken des Brünetten, fuhr die Knochen der Wirbelsäule nach und ertastete seine Schulterknochen, spürte, wie sie sich bewegten, während er sich daran machte, über seinen Körper zu streichen. Jeans Hände machten sich daran, auch den Schwarzhaarigen endlich von dem Hemd zu befreien, welches noch immer lästig seinen Körper bedeckte. Als dieser zum Vorschein kam, setzte Jean sich zurück und beäugte den Mann unter sich, als würde er ihn das erste Mal sehen und Marco reagierte auf die selbe Weise. Er wandte den Blick schmunzelnd ab und spürte, wie es warm um seine Wangen wurde, während er errötete. 

  
“Marco..”, wisperte Jean und beugte sich nach vorne, seine weichen Lippen wanderten über die Brust und seine Hände konnte nicht von den definierten Bauchmuskeln ablassen. “.. du bist so unbeschreiblich heiß.” Marco griff nach Jeans Kopf und strich ihm über das Haar. “Hmmh”, seufzte er und schloss die Augen, um zu genießen, wie Jean ihn liebkoste. “Alles deins.”, schmunzelte er.  
“Das will ich auch hoffen”, wisperte er gegen die feuchte Spur, die er mit der Zunge hinauf gelegt hatte. “Daran werde ich auch niemand anderen ranlassen.” Er war zurück bei Marcos Kehle und küsste sie hinauf, kurz vor seinen Lippen zögerte er und zog seinen Kopf zurück, als Marco nach den Lippen gierte. Grinsend wiederholte er dies mehrere Male, ehe Marco ihn genervt nach vorne zog, die Hand immer noch in seinem Haar. “Ungeduldig?”, flüsterte Jean an seine Lippen und der Sommersprossige zuckte zusammen, als die kalten Finger seines Freundes sich einen Weg in seine Hose stahlen. “Wie könnte ich nicht? Du machst mich fertig.”  
“Jetzt schon?” Jean lachte und fuhr mit der Hand über die wachsende Begeisterung. Erneut bahnte er sich einen Weg hinab, über die gesprenkelten Hüftknochen und zu dem Bund der Hose. Quälend langsam zog er sie hinunter und Marco bekam eine Gänsehaut bei dem Anblick Jeans, der mit Eifer dabei war, den Stoff hinunter zu ziehen. Marco biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte nicht schon jetzt seinen Verstand zu verlieren, obwohl der Anblick seines Freundes zu verlockend war. In Jeans Augen konnte er die Konzentration und Lust erkennen, was sein Herz flattern ließ. Marco konnte nicht in Worte fassen, wie glücklich er darüber war, dass diese Erfahrung mit Jean ihn jedes Mal so aufgeregt werden ließ. Es war nichts Neues mehr. Sie kannten sich, sie kannten ihre Angewohnheiten, Reaktionen auf bestimmte Dinge und mit welchen einfachen Schritten sie in den Händen des anderen zerflossen wie heißes Wachs. Doch trotzdem erhitzte sich sein Körper immer wieder aufs Neue und es kribbelte überall vor Erregung. Marco liebte jede Berührung und jedes kleinste Gefühl, welches Jean in ihm auslöste. Er liebte ihn so unbeschreiblich sehr, dass er alles mit sich machen lassen würde, wenn Jean ihn auch nur anlächelte. Wobei, wenn er recht überlegte, musste er noch nicht angelächelt werden.  
  
Scharf sog er die Luft ein und bog den Rücken durch. Jean hatte ohne Vorwarnung seine Lippen an die Spitze seiner Erektion gelegt und saugte schwach daran. Wann er diese befreit hatte, war momentan vollkommen irrelevant. Seine Hand hielt ihn in einem festen Griff und bewegte sich gleichmäßig über die Länge. Marco bemerkte, dass er noch immer das Haar Jeans ergriffen hatte und zog daran, sodass sich der Brünette für einem Moment lösen musste und kehlig aufstöhnte. “S-sorry”, japste Marco, wurde aber mit einem neckischen Grinsen betrachtet, der ihm versicherte, dass er sich zu unrecht entschuldigt hatte. Gleich darauf drückte er seinen Hinterkopf wieder in das Kissen und Jeans Mund legte sich um die Härte. Seine Zunge presste sich an die Unterseite und strich über die pulsierenden Venen. Aus Reflex zuckte Marcos Becken hinauf und ein erstickter Laut gurgelte in Jeans Kehle, doch keiner der beiden gab einen Kommentar darüber ab. Der Brünette legte noch nicht einmal die Hände an die Hüften des anderen, sondern beugte sich noch weiter nach vorne, bis die Spitze in seinen Rachen ragte. Marcos Augen rollten nach hinten und ließen ihn für einen Moment so wirken, als wäre er besessen. Und wie er besessen war. Jeglicher gesunde Verstand wurde ihm von der feuchten Wärme um seinem Glied genommen und die Art und Weise wie der Jüngere zu schlucken begann, sodass ein Druck auf die empfindliche Stelle unterhalb der Spitze ausgeübt wurde. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich nicht mehr zusammen halten und verstärkte den Griff im braunen Haar, zog den Kopf etwas höher und begann sich zurück zu ziehen, um daraufhin wieder nach vorne zu schnellen. Mit der anderen Hand schob er sich sein eigenes Haar aus dem schwitzigen Gesicht, das Keuchen huschte über seine Lippen und sein Herz hämmerte wild in seiner Brust. “Jean..”, floh es hinüber und das obszöne Geräusch von Jeans Versuchen nach Luft zu ringen und seinen Würgreflex zu unterdrücken erfüllte den Raum, wodurch sie ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten.   
  
Letztendlich schaffte es Jean sich zu lösen und schnappte keuchend nach Luft, warf den Kopf zurück und ließ ihn auf den Schultern kreisen, bevor er seinen Kiefer hin und her bewegte. “Ouch, Marco..”, begann er, seine Lippen zierte allerdings ein Grinsen, wodurch sich Marco nicht allzu schuldig fühlte, auch wenn er sich nun sorgenvoll auf die Lippe biss. “Das war, ganz schön..grob .”, meinte Jean mit rauer Stimme, die Hand noch immer an Marco, welche sich auch dazu entschloss, sich wieder zu bewegen. Augenblicklich vergriff sich Marco im Bettlacken und zog die Beine etwas an. “Jean.. Jean.. Jean!.. S-stop.” Sofort kam seine Hand zum Stillstand und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich, bis seine Stirn in Falten gelegt war. “Was ist los?”, wisperte er und kroch wieder über ihn, drückte seine Stirn an Marcos und blickte ihm in die Augen. Marco reckte den Hals und hauchte an seine Lippen, währenddessen schob er schon den Stoff von Jeans Hüften, mitsamt seiner Unterwäsche. “Findest du nicht, dass es an der Zeit wäre, dass wir tauschen?” Jeans Erektion sprang förmlich hervor und ein Seufzen schoss über seine Lippen, kitzelte Marcos Wange. “Was du möchtest..”, entgegnete er flüsternd und sein Atem streifte Marcos Wange. “Hmmmh. Dich, vor allem.”, antwortete Marco.  
“Das lässt sich durchaus einrichten. Noch etwas?”  
  
“Leg dich hin.”  
  
“O-oh-okay.” Jeans Herz machte einen Satz. Ohne sich lange Gedanken darüber zu machen, richtete er sich auf, entledigte sich dem Rest Stoff, den Marco schon hinabgeschoben hatte und legte sich gehorchend auf den Rücken. Gerade als er meinte wieder der Kälte zu erliegen, befand sich Marco über ihm. Er drückte seinen Körper an den des anderen und bei der leichten Reibung kroch beiden ein Stöhnen aus dem Hals. “Du musst nicht permanent versuchen, alles nur für mich zu tun..”, flüsterte Marco an Jeans Halsbeuge, die er zu küssen begann. Sie schmeckte nach Schweiß und seinem Duschgel, vermischt mit dem Geruch seines After Shaves. Es benebelte Marcos Sinne, die er versuchte noch relativ geordnet zu halten. “A-aber..”, stockte Jean. “… du verdienst es.”  
Für gewöhnlich hatten sie die Abmachung gemacht, sich abzuwechseln. Dies mochte vielleicht lächerlich klingen, doch es sorgte für weniger Diskussionen, wenn es um die Frage ging, wer denn nun welchen Part übernehmen würde. Marco war immerhin nicht der Einzige, der es am Meisten genoss, wenn er Jean in sich spüren konnte. Gott, wie er es liebte. Doch auch Jean zerlief förmlich bei dem Gefühl, was bei jemanden wie Marco kein Wunder war.   
“Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe.”, raunte er, biss ihm in die Halsbeuge und presste erneut seinen Körper an Jean. “Ich möchte dich um mich spüren, Jean.” Jeans Finger bohrten sich in die breiten Schultern des anderen und er drückte den Kopf fest zurück in das Kissen. “Ich will spüren, wie _heiß_ und _eng_ du bist.” Dem Brünetten brummte der Schädel und er kräuselte die Zehen. Marco wusste, wie verrückt er Jean machen konnte, wenn er ihm Dinge wie diese erzählte. Als Jean es ihm damals gestand, war es für ihn sehr unangenehm gewesen, so zu sprechen, doch inzwischen hatte er es perfektioniert und er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er nicht seinen Spaß daran hatte, wenn Jean seinen Verstand verlor, wenn er nur ein paar Adjektive einwarf und sie ihm ans Ohr hauchte. “Jean”, summte er. “Ich will dein Gesicht sehen, wenn ich  tief in dich eindringe, dich vollkommen ausfülle. Ich will spüren, wie sich die Muskeln um mich schließen und wie du vor Lust zerfällst.”  
“ _Hngh_ ”, drückte Jean zwischen den Zähnen hervor und schlang mit einem Mal seine Beine um Marcos Hüfte, mit Hoffnung auf mehr Reibung. “Weniger reden”, schnappte er. “..mehr machen.”  
“Wie du wünschst.”  
  
Marco befreite sich widerwillig von Jeans fester Umklammerung und schnappte sich zügig die nötigen Dinge. So gerne er darauf verzichten wollte, so nahm er sich ein Kondom, da er (und Jean definitiv auch) keine Lust hatte sich noch um neue Bettwäsche zu kümmern. Er wollte danach einfach nur noch friedlich mit Jean einschlafen können. Mit einer kühlen Flüssigkeit aus einer Tube auf den Fingern, beugte er sich nach vorne, küsste Jean gierig und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über den ringförmigen Eingang, nachdem er Jeans Hüfte etwas anhob. Er ließ sich nicht allzu lange Zeit, zumal Jean drängend sein Becken bewegte, und drang in ihn. Der Atem blieb an seinen Lippen kleben und Marco half ihm dabei an neuen zu kommen, indem er ihm in den Mund keuchte. “Dass du noch immer so unglaublich eng bist.”, murmelte er. “Jean, hmh, du bist unglaublich.”  
“Zz-ch”, seufzte Jean und krallte die Finger fester in eine Schulter. “Ich will dich so sehr. _Hnnnngh_. Beeil dich… bitte.”  
Zufrieden gehorchte der Schwarzhaarige und bereitete Jean rhythmisch, etwas schneller, aber noch immer vorsichtig vor. So sehr er auch wollte, so konnte er es nicht riskieren Jean zu verletzen. Dieser wurde allerdings immer ungeduldiger und ehe sich Marco versaß und gerade dabei war, einen besonderen Punkt ausfindig zu machen indem er die Finger kräuselte, schlängelte sich eine Hand Jeans von seiner Schulter hinab und zu seiner Erektion, die vor unerträglicher Erregung zuckte und triefte. “Ah-ah!”, mahnte Marco und zog die Finger aus Jean zurück, der dadurch zuckte und ein Hohlkreuz formte. “Du wirst dich nicht berühren.” - “M-marco!” - “Nein.”  
Jean wimmerte leise und strich sich durch das Gesicht, schüttelte sich, als die Luft des kalten Raumes seine Haut berührte, nachdem Marco sich wieder zurück lehnte. Es ertönte ein reißendes Geräusch und Jean vermutete blind, dass Marco sich bereit machte. Endlich.   
  
Gerade als Jean wieder klagen wollte, dass er sich dich beeilen sollte, wurden seine Hüften fest gepackt und er spürte den kühlen Kontakt. Stöhnend warf er den Kopf wieder zurück, als Marco langsam in ihn eindrang. “ _Fuck_ , Marco!”, keuchte er schwer und streckte die Arme nach seinem Freund aus, woraufhin dieser sich nach vorne begab und Jeans Beine etwas zu brachte, sich anzuwinkeln. Während sich sein rechter Arm um Marcos Hals schlang, legte er die andere an seinen Hals, zog ihn hinunter und küsste ihn begierig, erstickte seine Töne im Mund des anderen und ließ seine Zunge über seine Lippen gleiten. “ _S-so_ perfekt”, keuchte er. “Du bist so _perfekt_ , Marco.”  
Marco drückte seine Stirn an Jeans und lächelte benebelt. Für den Moment wusste er nichts zu antworten, da ihn das Gefühl Jeans zu sehr umhüllte. Im Zimmer wurde es seiner Meinung nach heißer und inzwischen staute sich auch seine Ungeduld an. Langsam zog er sich zurück und stieß gleich darauf wieder kraftvoll in die Wärme. Er genoss die Art und Weise, wie sich Jean an ihn klammerte, wie sein Name über seine Lippen gestammelt wurde und wie er sich hin und wieder um ihn fest zog. Seine Tempo wurde beschleunigt, was dazu führte, dass Jean lauter wurde. Noch nie hatte er sich darum geschert, dass er vielleicht gehört werden könnte - egal wo sie es trieben und an der Stelle musste man erwähnen, dass ihre eigenen vier Wände nicht der einzige Ort gewesen war.   
  
Marco lehnte sich weiter zurück. Er strich mit seiner Hand über Jeans Bauch und hinauf zu seiner Brust. Dieser lehnte sich in die Berührung und formte ein Hohlkreuz, seine Beine wickelten sich erneut um die Hüfte des anderen und seine Stimme blieb ihm öfter im Hals stecken. Dass ihm hin und wieder die Töne wegblieben, war meist bloß durch sein wildes Schnappen nach Luft hervorgerufen oder weil sein Hals schon so rau von den Rufen war, dass seine Stimme einfach versagte. Doch diesmal war der Grund ein ganz anderer.   
  
Marcos Tempo war ungehalten und Jean liebte es, verdeutlichte es durch seine bestärkenden Laute. Sein Herz schlug wild gegen die Hand Marcos, die einen Weg hinauf suchte und über seine Kehle strich. Dies war der Moment, in welchem Jean die Augen aufriss. Sein Körper wurde mit einem Kribbeln beschert und er krallte sicht schmerzhaft in Marcos Oberarm, der nicht bemerkte, wie er seinen Griff um Jeans Hals verstärkt hatte. Ihn würgte. Entsetzt zog Marco die Hand zurück. “Oh Gott”, sprach er und hatte sofort im Tun angehalten. Jean hingegen schüttelte den Kopf und bewegte seine Hüfte, als Aufforderung, dass er weiter machen sollte. “ _M-marco_.. k-kannst.. du es.. wieder tun?”, flüsterte er atemlos. Immer noch entsetzt starrte der Schwarzhaarige ihn unbewegt an. “Ich.. was? Nein!”  
Marco sah zu, wie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Enttäuschung auf Jeans Gesicht schlich und es lastete sofort auf ihm. Er konnte Jean unmöglich, mit voller Absicht, würgen. Das war grausam. Oder nicht? Schluckend lehnte er sich nach vorne und nahm seine Bewegungen wieder auf, entlockte dem Brünetten die sanften Klänge, die mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit immer ungehaltener wurden. Marco küsste seine Schulter und holte tief Luft, bevor seine Hand langsam wieder hinauf wanderte und er spürte, wie der Körper unter ihm sich schüttelte. Jean war nahe am Ende, das wusste er. Zögerlich strich er über die weiche Haut seines Hales. Mit dem Zeigefinger glitt er über die Schlüsselbeine und über die kleine Einbuchtung zwischen den Knochen, bevor er die Kehle hinauf strich. Jean stöhnte lauter, sein Körper spannte sich an und sein Kopf lehnte sich weiter zurück. “Tu es”, wisperte er, doch für Marco war es nicht so einfach, wie vorher. War das gesund? Was war, wenn er ihm wehtat? “Du sagt bescheid wenn-” - “Ja!”  
Mit dieser euphorischen Aussage hätte er nicht gerechnet. Zwar konnte Marco sich nicht vorstellen, dass an der Sache irgendetwas erregendes war, aber wenn Jean darauf bestand würde er es tun. Sachte drückte er zu und mit einem Mal wurde Jean die Luft abgedrückt. Er zog seine Beine fester an, mit seinen Armen, die sich wieder um Marco geschlungen hatten, klammerte er sich nahezu verzweifelt an den Schwarzhaarigen und seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in seinen Rücken. Marco spürte die Vibration an seiner Hand, spürte den rasenden Puls Jeans und sein Hüften schnappten unkontrolliert gegen die des anderen. Allmählich wurde es in seinem Schädel unklar. Seine Sorge verflog bei der Reaktion, die Jean ihm lieferte. Seine Augenlider flatterte und seine Wirbelsäule bog und entspannte sich ununterbrochen.   
  
“ _Verdammt_ ”, fluchte Marco. Seine Ohren begannen zu rauschen und das Kribbeln in seinem Magen versicherte ihm, dass er demnächst kommen würde.   
“M---rco”, ächzte Jean und instinktiv lockerte sich der Griff. Tief holte der Brünette Luft und ein Summen gurgelte seinen Hals hinauf. “so gut”, fügte er hinzu. “Genau dort..”   
Bei jedem Stoß zuckte Jean zusammen und Marco war sich sicher, auf die richtige Stelle zu zielen. Sachte biss er in seinen Hals und strich mit dem Daumen über seinen Kehlkopf, die Hand noch immer an seinem Hals. Zwischen Lobgesängen und dem obszönen Geräusch der Stöße, wirkte es fast wie ein Wettbewerb, wer sich am Längsten zurück halten könnte. “’s das gut, Jean?”, keuchte er und seine Hand übte erneuten Druck aus, sodass Jean nicht standhalten konnte. Fest schlossen sich seine Muskeln um Marco, ungesund weit bog sich sein Rücken durch und unberührt verteilte sich die Flüssigkeit zwischen ihnen. Marco stieß weiterhin in ihn, während er sich seinem Orgasmus hingab und nachdem Jean schon überempfindlich zu zucken begann, brach es auch über ihn hinein. Da er Jean es nicht gewährt hatte, seinem Höhepunkt laut Ausdruck zu verleihen, erstickte auch er seine Geräusche, wenn auch nur an der Halsbeuge des anderen. “ _Gott..._ ”, japste Jean und löste seine Hände von Marcos Rücken, welcher an einigen Stelle rote Flecken aufwies, in welche er seine Fingernägel gebohrt hatte. Vorsichtig zog sich Marco aus ihm zurück und übernahm die Verantwortung der Unordnung, die sie geschaffen hatte. Nachdem er sich und Jean gesäubert hatte, krochen sie wieder miteinander unter eine Decke und genossen für ein paar Sekunden die Ruhe, um ihre wilden Herzen zu beruhigen.   
  
“Wer hätte das gedacht, huh?”, murmelte Marco in Jeans Haar und schloss die Arme enger um den warmen Körper. “Ich hätte es zumindest nicht gedacht.”, fügte er hinzu und sprach dabei die neue und interessante Entdeckung an, die Jean zu gefallen schien.  
“Ist doch schön, dass man immer wieder etwas Neues lernt.” Marco hörte an seiner Stimme, dass er grinste. Das tat er danach immer.  
“Und es tat ganz sicher nicht weh? Du weißt, dass ich nichts mache, was dich verletzen könnte.”  
“Nein, Marco.”, versicherte er. “Ich kann es nicht erklären es.. es fühlte sich einfach nur ziemlich gut an. Mach dir keine Sorgen.”  
“Gut, denn das Bild werde ich so schnell nicht wieder aus meinem Kopf bekommen. Gott, Jean, du sahst so unglaublich gut aus.”, gestand Marco und holte tief Luft, bevor ihm ein leises Gähnen entfloh.  
“Genauso wie du.”, schmunzelte Jean. “Ich liebe dich.”  
“Hmh, und ich liebe dich.”, antwortete er säuselnd und schenkte dem Brünetten einen erneuten Kuss auf den Kopf, bevor sie langsam in den Schlaf drifteten.


	19. Die Wette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19\. throwing/attending a holiday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey, ich bin so lahm. Das hier ist schon wieder ausgeartet und ich musste mich zwingen das nicht weiter auszuarbeiten. Deswegen auch so ein plötzliches Ende. Das nächste Kapitel, was eigentlich für gestern war, werde ich kürzer machen, zumindest werde ich es versuchen. Sonst komme ich ja nie wieder hinterher und mache die Kapitel pünktlich.

“Ja, möchtest du mich verarschen?!”, rief Jean aus, während sie auf die Auffahrt Historias und Ymirs Wohnsitz fuhren. Die ganze Auffahrt hätte noch ein alleinstehendes Grundstück an sich sein können. Momentan war alles bedeckt mit Schnee, aber Jean war sich sicher, dass hier überall Grünflächen wären. Abgesehen von der Auffahrt. Als er aus dem Auto stieg, vermutete er, der Boden bestünde momentan nicht nur aus Schnee, sondern auch aus vielen kleinen Steinen. Oder etwas anderem, was man weiträumig verstreuen konnte. Aus was Historia allerdings ihre Auffahrt gemacht hatte, war wirklich der unwichtigste Gedanke, den Jean und Marco gerade teilten. Sie erinnerten sich daran, wie die Blonde behauptet hatte, dass Ymir übertreiben würde. Genau genommen, hatte sie sogar untertrieben. Vor ihnen befand sich ein riesiges Gebäude. Es war erhöht worden und die Tür erreichte man über eine weiße, marmorne Treppe. Zwei Säulen waren links und rechts zu finden und ein riesiges, rundes Fenster befand sich direkt über der Eingangstür. Wie groß das Gebäude genau von außen war, konnte Jean nicht schätzen. Darin war er besonders schlecht, aber grob gesagt, hätten in dem Haus sicherlich vier Großfamilien Platz. Die auffällige Klingel wurde betätigt und keine zehn Sekunden später, riss eine bekannte Brünette die Tür auf. “Jo, heeeey!”, rief sie und warf sich in Jeans Arme, zog ihn fest an die Brust und tätschelte seinen Schädel. Perplex ruderte er mit den Armen und schnappte nach Luft, die ihm aus der Brust gedrückt wurde. “Schön, dass ihr hergefunden habt!”, fügte sie hinzu und zog Marco gleich dazu, sodass sie sich einer unangenehmen Gruppenumarmung hingeben musste.  
  
“War auch kaum zu übersehen.”, nuschelte Jean an ihre Schulter und strich sich über den Mantel, nachdem er freigelassen worden war. Ymir grinste breit und legte die Hände an ihre Hüften. “Ich hab’s euch doch gesagt. Aber hey, ich beschwere mich nicht, solange ich nicht aufräumen muss.”  
Marco nickte amüsiert. “Das glaube ich dir gerne. Wahrscheinlich wird es den ganzen Abend dauern, bis ihr uns alles gezeigt habt.”  
“Pff, nichts da. Das könnt ihr gerne alleine machen. Ich zeig euch hier nichts, außer den Alkohol, das Bad und das Wohnzimmer.” Sie ließ die beiden Männer eintreten und schloss hinter ihnen die Tür, bevor sie wieder Luft holte um noch etwas beizufügen. “Ach, und die Schlafzimmer sind abgeschlossen.” Sie hob den Zeigefinger und bewegte ihn mahnend in der Luft, bevor sie Jean zuzwinkerte und voran lief. Während Jean sich fragte, was sie mit dieser Aussage andeuten wollte und die Antwort eigentlich schon wusste, neigte Marco den Kopf zur Seite und hatte nur eines auf den Lippen. “Mehrere Schlafzimmer? Warum? Warum muss man in ein Haus ziehen, was doch sowieso viel zu groß ist?”  
“Wahrscheinlich hat ihr Vater es ausgesucht, oder so.”, vermutete der Brünette und tätschelte ihm die Schulter, ehe sie der Frau folgten. Sie hatten überhaupt nicht die Zeit bekommen, sich den unbeschreiblichen Eingangsbereich genauer anzusehen. Für gewöhnlich sah man so etwas vielleicht in Einkaufszentren. Zwei geschwungene Treppen die jeweils an den gegenüberliegenden Wänden den Weg hinauf bereiteten und ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum waren die Hingucker beim herein kommen. Jean fragte sich, wie der Baum überhaupt in das Haus befördert worden war, ohne dafür das Dach einreißen zu müssen. Von dem unglaublichen Kronleuchter über der Spitze des Baumes brauchte man gar nicht erst anfangen, da es Jahre dauern würde, jedes Detail zu beschreiben.  
  
Sie erreichten einen weiteren Saal. Dieser wirkte weniger kahl und wärmer. Die Decke war ziemlich hoch und die Wände waren in einem warmen und festlichen rot gehalten. Ein Kamin knisterte vor sich hin, dazu ertönte das Gelächter von durchaus bekannten Personen. Ein blonder Junge saß auf einer großen Ledercouch, spielte mit einem Kissen, welches er hin und wieder in die Höhe warf, und schien dabei in einem Gespräch vertieft zu sein. Ymir klatschte die Hände zusammen und sofort kehrte Ruhe ein. “Ey, Kinners!”, schnackte sie. “Nehmt ihr wohl die Finger vom Essen!” Sie stapfte auf den Tisch zu, der mit diversen Kerzenständern bestückt worden war. Abgesehen von den weihnachtlichen Dekoration, erblickten die neuen Gäste was Historia mit Ymir vorbereitet hatte. Neben Hähnchen und Steak, fanden sich diverse Beilagen, Salate und Soßen. Tief holte Jean Luft und leckte sich hungrig die Lippen. Dies alles roch so verdammt gut. Allerdings wurde sein Hunger von einem anderen Gefühl abgelöst.  
  
“Oi, Jäger”, brummte er. Am Tisch wurde er von einem grünen Augenpaar angestarrt und angewidert betrachtet. Jean erwiderte den Blick sofort und zog die Augen schmal.  
“Guten Abend, Marco.”, grüßte Eren daraufhin über den Tisch hinweg und nahm die Hand vom Kinn, auf welches er sich gestützt hatte, und winkte.  
“Hi Eren. Auch euch einen guten Abend, Mikasa und Armin..”, lächelte er und öffnete seinen Mantel, den er noch immer trug. Sofort war Ymir wieder zur Stelle. “Ach, wo sind denn meine Manieren!”, lachte sie und riss dem Schwarzhaarigen regelrecht die Jacke aus den Händen, sowie seinen Schal. Ungeduldig schaute sie zu Jean. “Mach hinne, ich hab nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit.”  
Ohne von Eren wegzuschauen, entledigte er sich von den Straßenklamotten. Gerade als er beginnen wollte, einen abfälligen Kommentar von sich zu geben, huschte Historia in das Zimmer und fummelte sich etwas an den Haaren. “Entschuldigt”, erklärte sie. “Ich war noch nicht ganz fertig gewesen.”  
Sie lächelte und klapperte alle ihre Gäste ab, um ihnen Umarmungen und liebliche Küsschen zu schenken. Ymir, die dies wachsam beäugt hatte nachdem sie von der Garderobe zurück gekehrt war, wandte sich nun auch wieder an ihre Gäste. “Da Reiner und so, sowieso erst später kommen, lohnt es sich nicht, zu warten. Also, aufstellen bitte!”  
Jean fiel wieder auf, dass sie alle tatsächlich, wie befohlen, die Weihnachtspullover trugen. Ymir musste anscheinend wirklich zu viel Spaß an der Sache haben, denn nun war sie drauf und dran jeden auf ein Bild zu bekommen. Dass sich Jean dabei unglaublich albern vor kam, wie sie zusammen geschoben wurden, musste wohl nicht mehr erwähnt werden. Er kam sich vor, wie aus einem kitschigen Weihnachtsfilm. Marco hingegen tauschte sich gerade mit Armin aus, der neben ihm Platz gefunden hatte. Sie waren zwar beide selbst nicht vollkommen begeistert, aber sie sahen es als Spaß an, der doch durchaus für eine schöne Erinnerung sorgen würde.  
  
“Rück mir nicht auf die Pelle, Kirschstein.”, raunte Eren und zog den Arm weg, gegen welchen der Brünette gestoßen war, nachdem Ymir sie zusammen drückte.  
“Glaub mir, ich würde sogar lieber in einem anderen Raum sein, als neben dir zu stehen.” Er rümpfte die Nase und rutschte dichter zu Marco. Sowohl er, als auch Armin rollten für einen Augenblick mit den Augen. Eigentlich hätten sie damit rechnen müssen, dass dies Probleme geben würde. Sich nun aus dem Weg gehen, trotz eines ungemein riesigen Palastes, war schier unmöglich. Sie wussten beide, dass sie wohl nun hin und wieder dazwischen gehen müssten.  
  
Warum Eren und Jean sich nicht verstanden, wussten sie vermutlich nicht einmal selbst. Das erste Mal waren sie sich damals in der Schule begegnet und es war Hass auf dem ersten Blick. An sich hätten sie bestimmt ohne einander Leben können, doch wie das Schicksal es so wollte, waren ihre Freunde mit einander befreundet, was wiederum dazu führte, dass sie ebenfalls Kontakt miteinander haben mussten. Wäre Armin nicht mit ihnen schon von Beginn an befreundet gewesen, so wären Jeans und Erens Leben höchstwahrscheinlich einfacher gewesen. Aber daran konnten sie jetzt nichts ändern und alle taten ihr bestes, sodass sich die beiden Streithähne nicht zu sehr an die Gurgel sprangen - wobei Marco bei dem Gedanken eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er wollte definitiv nicht mehr, dass überhaupt jemand an Jeans Kehle sprang, abgesehen von ihm.  
  
“Jetzt haltet doch mal still!”, schimpfte Ymir und stellte die Kamera auf einen Dreifuß, drückte den Selbstauslöser und stapfte zügig zu Historia, die sich mit Mikasa, vor den anderen, auf den Boden gehockt hatte. Armin, Marco, Jean und Eren formierten die hinterste Reihe und Mikasa, Historia und Ymir befanden sich davor. Während so gut wie alle ihr bestes Lächeln aufsetzten, war es keine Überraschung, dass Jean und Eren mehr damit beschäftig waren, sich gegenseitig aus dem Bild zu befördern, oder zumindest zu blamieren. Letztendlich sah man auf dem ersten Bild nur, wie Marco zur Seite geschoben wurde, Historia nach vorne fiel, Mikasa zornig zu Jean schielte, Ymir genervt die Hand an ihre Stirn presste und Eren sich in Jeans Pullover vergriffen hatte, beim Versuch, ihn wegzustoßen.  
  
“Ihr dämlichen Kinder!”, brüllte Ymir und verpasste sowohl Eren, wie auch Jean, einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Beide verstummten augenblicklich. “Versaut ihr das wieder, schmeiß ich euch in den Schnee.”, raunte sie und funkelte zu ihnen hinüber. Beim nächsten Versuch verlief es besser. Diesmal beförderte Marco Jean an seine rechte Seite und Armin stellte sich auf die andere, zusammen mit Eren. Erneut wurde der Auslöser betätigt, Ymir huschte zu ihrem Platz und die Mundwinkel zogen sich hinauf. Jean setzte das perfekteste Sonntagslächeln auf und Eren ließ seinen Charme spielen und zwinkerte in die Kamera. Es blitzte und die Fassaden fielen gleich darauf wieder in sich zusammen. “Ein Glück, dass ich auf dem Bild bin. Du alleine hättest das total versaut.”, schnaubte der Grünäugige und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. Jean knurrte innerlich. “Bei deiner Visage wird einem viel zu schlecht, als dass man das Bild überhaupt ansehen könnte.”  
  
“Leute!”, schallte Marcos Stimme durch den Raum und die beiden Argumentierenden schaute zu ihm hinüber. “Es reicht jetzt wirklich. Wir sind noch nicht mal fünfzehn Minuten hier. Schluss jetzt.”  
Jeans Blick ging gen Boden, während Eren nur abfällig schnaufte. Jean machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schlurfte zum Tisch, gefolgt von Marco und den anderen. “Oh mein Gott”, schnappte Eren. “Du ziehst doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft den Sch-” - “Eren. Stop.”, war es diesmal die ruhige Stimme Mikasas, die ihren Bruder abwürgte. Sie nickte Marco zu und er erwiderte es mit einem Lächeln. Es geschah nicht zu selten, dass sie versuchten ein Machtwort zu sprechen.  
  
Letztendlich saßen sie alle brav am Tisch und ergötzten sich an dem Essen, welches vorbereitet worden war. “Das ist der Wahnsinn”, lobte Armin und rieb sich aufgeregt die Hände.  
“Wartet, bis ihr es gekostet habt. Historia hat Stunden in der Küche verbracht.”, schmunzelte die Brünette und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.  
“Sie hat das alleine gemacht?”, warf Marco ein.  
“Ich habe ihr seelische Unterstützung geleistet.”  
“Immerhin.”, kommentierte Jean und grinste schwach, da er in dem Bezug nicht anders war. Würde er helfen, würde es eher Chaos veranstalten, als wirklich zum Ziel führen.  
“Oi, Kirschstein!”, fing sie daraufhin an und lehnte sich nach vorne. Er saß ihr schräg Gegenüber und lehnte den Kopf zur Seite. Was käme jetzt? “Annie kann heute nicht kommen, deswegen musst du mein Backup sein.”  
Blinzelnd wurde sie von ihm betrachtet. “Bitte was?”  
“Du and ich werden heute die Sau raus lassen.”  
“Ich dachte es sollte ein besinnliches Weihnachtsfest werden?”  
“Ich bitte dich. Sobald die Musik angeht, wirst du den Wunsch haben, dir einen Strick zu basteln. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass wir es nur mit einer ordentlichen Menge alkoholischem Punsch überleben.”  
Jean wusste, dass sie dabei recht hatte, aber er wusste auch, dass er sich nicht einfach die volle Dröhnung geben könnte. Immerhin war er nicht alleine und irgendwie müssten sie auch wieder nach Hause kommen. “Ich glaube nicht, dass dies eine so gute Idee ist.”, murmelte er und schielte zur Seite, wo er einen etwas verdatterten Marco entdeckte.  
Ymir atmete hörbar ein und ihre Wangen plusterten sich für einen Moment auf. “Waaaas?”, platzte es langgezogen aus ihr heraus. Ihr Ausdruck änderte sich schlagartig und zornig blickte sie zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. “Was hast du mit ihm gemacht, eh?”, stellte sie ihn zur Rede. “Habt ihr irgendeinen unheimlichen Vertrag von dem ich nichts weiß? Darf Jeany nichts mehr machen ohne deine Erlaubnis?” Erneut holte sie tief Luft und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als würde sie etwas realisieren. “Ihr macht doch nicht so ein Fifty Shades of fuck my ass, oder?”  
“Um Himmels Willen, Ymir!”, ertönte es nahezu parallel von allen am Tisch, sodass sie augenblicklich verstummte.  
“Nein, verdammt. Wie kommst du immer auf so einen Dreck? Ich habe nur keine Lust mich ins Koma zu saufen, nur weil dir langweilig ist.”, erklärte Jean und schüttelte sich, als ein kalter Schauer über seinen Rücken schlich. Wieder schaute Marco ihn verwundert an, bis er entschied, den Mund zu öffnen. “Du kannst ruhig etwas trinken.”, lächelte er. “Ich fahre.”  
“Ha, siehst du!”  
“Etwas trinken ist nicht bewusstlos saufen.”, fügte Marco noch zügig hinzu.  
“Oh mein Gott, wer bist du denn jetzt? Sein Babysitter? Sicher, dass ihr da nicht einen Fetisch am Laufen habt?”  
Jean ballte die Hand für einen Moment zu einer Faust, schaffte es aber, keinen lauten Kommentar von sich wieder geben. “Kannst du auch nur einmal ein normales Gespräch führen, ohne immer wieder Andeutungen zu machen?”  
“Soll das eine Wette sein?”  
“Wenn du das so willst, fein.”  
Gerade als sie noch etwas hatte sagen wollen, klingelte es an der Tür. Ymir hatte aufstehen wollen, doch Historia war ihr zuvorgekommen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Jean, wie Eren die ganze Zeit versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. “Und was hast du jetzt für ein Problem?”, knurrte Jean und erhielt daraufhin gleich den amüsierten Blick des Jüngeren. “Wie du - ahaha - Wie du erstmal die Erlaubnis von Marco haben musst.. ouch” Ein dumpfer Tritt unter dem Tisch ließ Eren ein paar Zentimeter aufschrecken, Mikasa warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu und diesmal war es Jean, der amüsiert gluckste. “Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten und außerdem nennt man so was Rücksicht nehmen. Weiß’ ja nicht, ob du von so was schon mal gehört hast.”  
  
Stille.  
  
“Mensch, ist jemand gestorben?”, ertönte eine fremde Stimme, die sich gleich darauf in Form einer jungen Frau manifestierte. Sie hatte schulterlanges, dreckig blondes Haar und ein breites, schelmisches Grinsen. Ihr äußeres war sehr kurvig und von allen Teilnehmern, war sie die einzige ohne einen scheußlichen Weihnachtspullover. Historia stiefelte ihr hinterher und lächelte in die Runde. “Das ist meine Kollegin, Hitch Dreyse. Ich denke, wir werden uns alle gut verstehen!”, versicherte sie fröhlich und schob die Neue weiter in den Raum. Die eingeschworene Freundesgruppe saß weiterhin am Tisch und starrte zu der jungen Frau, welche die Blicke erwiderte. Schließlich war es Armin der freundlich lächelte und seine Hand hob. “Freut mich, Hitch. Ich bin Armin.”  
Jean nuschelte etwas unverständliches und wirkte in Marcos Augen skeptisch, doch anstatt dass er sich erkundigte, was sein Problem wäre, ging er ebenfalls in ein Lächeln über und neigte sich nach vorne um ein Blick auf Hitch zu erhaschen. “Marco”, stellte er sich vor. Ymir schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. “Das ist Ymir”, stellte Historia weiter vor.  
“Ach, deine Freundin! Interessant. Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet.”  
“Was soll das denn heißen?”, keifte Ymir sofort und setzte sich aufrecht hin, doch ihre Aussage wurde von der Blonden einfach überhört.  
“Und das sind Eren und Mikasa.” Der Braunhaarige hob die Hand und nickte, Mikasa schaute Hitch lediglich an, zeigte aber kaum eine Reaktion.  
“Also von der aufgeweckten Truppe sehe ich momentan wenig.”, gluckste sie und nahm auf einem freien Stuhl Platz. Ymir schaute weiterhin abgeneigt zu der neuen Person. Marco glaubte in ihrem Ausdruck ablesen zu können, dass Hitch definitiv negative Punkte gesammelt hatte und jeder wusste, dass man die Brünette lieber nicht als Feind haben sollte.  
  
Historia nahm ihren Platz neben ihrer Freundin ein und erhob sich mit einem glücklichen Ausdruck. Jean konnte nicht glauben, dass sie doch tatsächlich eine Begrüßungsrede halten wollte. Wo waren sie denn hier?  
  
“Es freut mich wirklich ungemein, dass ihr Zeit auffinden konntet. Ich habe am Anfang des Monats noch mit Ymir darüber gesprochen, wie wir damals so viel Zeit mit einander verbracht hatten, dass es eigentlich ungesund gewesen wäre.” Sie lachte etwas. “Besonders wenn sich Jean und Eren öfter als dreimal in der Woche sehen mussten. Jedenfalls, ich dachte, wir sollten dies einfach mal wiederholen. Auf die guten, alten Zeiten, als wir glaubten, die Welt drehe sich um uns.” Anstandsgemäß hob sie ihr Glas und Ymir machte die erste Bewegung dazu, ebenfalls aufzustehen, sodass den anderen nichts übrig blieb, als dem zu folgen. “Zwar fehlen noch ein paar in der Runde, aber sie werden demnächst eintrudeln und dann hoffe ich, dass wir genauso viel Spaß wieder haben, wie vor wenigen Jahren, die mir jetzt schon viel zu weit in der Vergangenheit liegen. Ich liebe euch, Leute und auf ein frohes Fest.”  
Ymir zog ihre Freundin an sich heran und schenkte ihr einen dicken Kuss, bevor die Gläser um ein Stück weiter erhoben wurden und ein “Frohes Fest” in die Runde gegeben wurde.  
  
Jean verzog das Gesicht beim Geschmack des Sektes und war froh, dass er noch eine Auswahl an anderen Getränken hatte. Noch bevor er nach dem Wasser greifen konnte, war Ymir aus dem Nichts erschienen und drückte ihm einen heißen Becher in die Hand, von dem sie auch selbst einen bei sich trug. “Du musst dich schon mal warm machen, Kirschchen.” Mit den Worten suchte sie wieder ihren eigenen Platz auf und am Tisch wurde es lauter. Historia war wieder verschwunden und die Gäste bedienten sich an dem Festmahl, welches ihnen geboten wurde. Marco bemerkte, während er sich etwas von den Kartoffeln auf den Teller machte, dass er angestarrt wurde. Zögerlich suchte er nach dem Augenpaar und blieb bei der Kurzhaarigen hängen.  
  
“Marco, richtig?”, fragte sie und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, das Glas in ihrer Hand. Kurz nachdem sein Name von ihren Lippen gekullert war, lehnte auch Jean sich nach vorne und blockierte somit ihr Sichtfeld. “Ja, richtig.”, schnappte er. “Und ich bin Jean.”  
“Jean.. Kirschstein, oder?”, sagte sie und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Zwar war auf ihrem Gesicht kurz Enttäuschung zu erkennen gewesen, doch gleich darauf war es Überraschung. Jean murmelte erneut unverständlich und nickte daraufhin. “Echt jetzt?”, lachte sie. “Wer hätte das gedacht, eh?”  
“Ihr kennt euch?”, klinkte Marco sich wieder ein und auf ihrem Gesicht zauberte sich ein verstohlendes Lächeln. “Oh ja, durchaus. Wir waren damals Nachbarn,  um die vier Jahre.”  
“Uninteressante Story.”, brummte Jean.  
“Auch die, wie ich dir einmal eins übergezogen hatte?”  
Eren war dem Gespräch natürlich gefolgt und sprang auf diese Aussage sofort an. Aufgeregt wandte er sich an die Neue im Bunde und fragte sie ununterbrochen aus, was sie denn alles über Jean peinliches wisse. Viel würde dabei nicht herum kommen, dies wusste Jean, aber dennoch war es nicht gerade schön mit anzuhören, wie er sich von einem Mädchen hatte einschüchtern lassen. Doch lieber hörte er dies, als zuzulassen, wie Hitch mit Marco sprach. Auch wenn sie jung gewesen war, Jean erinnerte sich noch gut daran, dass sie eine unbeschreibliche Begabung hatte alles um den Finger zu wickeln. Er wollte definitiv nicht dabei zu sehen, wie sie sich an Marco ranmachte, selbst, wenn dies nicht mal ihre Intention gewesen wäre.  
  
Nachdem Historia sich endlich entspannte und sich auch dem festlichen Essen hingab, trällerte leise Musik aus den Boxen an den Seiten des Raumes. Natürlich war es Weihnachtsmusik, doch diese fiel kaum auf, da die meisten in Gespräche vertieft waren. Noch dazu, war mehr serviert worden, als eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre und alle hingen hinterher förmlich auf ihren Stühlen, rieben sich über die gefüllten Bäuche und preisten Historias Kochkünste an. Letztendlich war es, wie zu erwarten, Ymir, die Jean am Handgelenk packte und vom Tisch wegzerrte. Im ersten Moment war Marco gewillt gewesen, ihnen zu folgen und zu beschatten, was die Brünette mit seinem Freund anstellte, doch seine Sättigung ließ ihn nicht mal den großen Zeh bewegen. Abgesehen davon, vertraute er Jean an, dass er sich nicht zu jedem Mist bewegen lassen würde, vor allem nicht, nachdem er seine kleine Ansprache darüber gehalten hatte, dass man so etwas Rücksicht nennen würde. Unbewusst musste er beim Gedanken daran wieder lächeln und hörte im ersten Moment nicht, wie jemand seinen Namen sagte. Ehe er sich versah, hatte jemand wieder neben ihm Platz genommen und schaute ihn aus schmalen Augen an. “So, Marco.. Du bist also mit Jean befreundet, huh?”, begann sie. Marco wollte gerade den Mund öffnen und äußern, dass sie nicht nur befreundet waren, da ging sie allerdings schon wieder dazwischen. “Also, ihr scheint ihn alle zu mögen, abgesehen von diesem Er.. Er.. Eren, genau. Ich finde es ziemlich lustig, ihn wieder zu sehen. Hätte ihn nicht erkannt, wenn er es nicht gesagt hätte. Wusstest du, damals war er richtig mopsig.”, gluckste sie. Marco musste daraufhin tatsächlich etwas schmunzeln. “Ja, ich weiß.”  
“… Oh echt? Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er seine Kinderbilder rumzeigt.”  
“Nicht freiwillig zumindest.”  
Ungläubig zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch, nickte daraufhin jedoch und griff zurück nach ihrem Glas. “Und woher kennst du ihn, hm?”  
“Schule.”, antwortete er knapp, schaute über ihre Schulter hinweg und wurde etwas nervöser. Bei Ymir alleine machte er sich keine Sorgen, dies hatte sich in den letzten Tagen durchaus bestätigt, aber Jean und Ymir, irgendwo, ohne Aufsicht eines Erwachsenen.. Nun bekam er tatsächlich Bauchschmerzen.  
“Verstehe. Musstest ihm wahrscheinlich immer deine Mitschriften geben, oder?” Sie drehte sich zur Seite und überschlug die Beine, ihren Kopf legte sie etwas schräger, das Lächeln noch immer auf ihr Gesicht gezimmert. Höflich erwiderte Marco es und nickte. “Oh ja, musste ich wirklich. Aber so ist er eben” Jetzt oder nie. Sie sah ihn schon so merkwürdig an. Er spürte regelrecht, wie sie sich mental ihm näherte. “und dafür liebe ich ihn auch.”  
  
Woosch. Ihr Gesicht leerte sich auf einem Schlag und ihre Augen weiteten sich unmenschlich. “Oh”, murmelte sie und räusperte sich gleich darauf. “Ich, uhm, wusste gar nicht dass du… Also, bei Jean hatte ich es geahnt, aber.. Okay.” Sie nickte und presste die Lippen aufeinander. “Das ist jetzt unangenehm.”  
“Schon okay.”, schmunzelte er und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Getränk.  
  
“Woah, Leute!”, brüllte Reiner und warf die große Hand in die Luft, um damit einmal in die Runde zu winken, die sich inzwischen etwas aufgeteilt hatte. Während Marco sich weiterhin mit Hitch unterhalten hatte, sie war durchaus schwer in Ordnung, waren Mikasa, Armin und Eren wieder unter sich und wärmten sich an dem Kamin. Marco gefiel es noch immer nicht, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo Ymir und Jean waren. “Hey, Reiner!”, grüßte er zurück. “Guten Abend, Bertholdt.”  
“Vergiss uns nicht.”, quiekte Sasha auf und erschien hinter den beiden großen Männern, dicht gefolgt von Connie. Erneut wurden Umarmungen ausgetauscht sowie kleine Begrüßungen.  
  
Währenddessen, im Nebenzimmer, kicherten Jean und Ymir vor sich hin. Ymir stolperte zu der Anlage, die für die Musik im Zimmer sorgte, in welchem sich alle befanden.  
“Is’ ja irre, ihr hab’n Techn’kraum.”, nuschelte Jean und stützte sich am Türrahmen. Möglicherweise sollte man erwähnen, dass Ymir ihn zu einem kleinen, harmlosen Spiel gezwungen hatte.  
  
 _“Komm schon, du wolltest mit mir Wetten.”_  
 _“Aber nicht so.. Du weißt, wie schnell-”_  
 _“Das ist es doch! Also, wettest du?”_  
 _“..Schieß los…”_  
 _“Also, wenn du es schaffst, mehr Kurze zu trinken, als ich, werde ich für den Rest des Abends keine Andeutungen mehr machen. Wenn ich es schaffe, wirst du.. uhm… wirst du… zu.. Wrecking Ball von Miley Cyrus singend einen Striptease hinlegen.”_  
 _“Was zur Hölle?! Nein!”_  
 _“Komm schon. Das muss auch nicht sofort sein. Erst wenn ich dich abgefüllt habe. Komm schon.”_  
 _“Nicht mal wenn mein Leben davon abhinge.”_  
 _“Und Marcos?”_  
 _“Ymir.”_  
 _“Sei doch kein Spielverderber. Tu es. Do it for the vine.”_  
 _“Ich ziehe mich bestimmt nicht vor euch aus.”_  
 _“Marco würde es bestimmt gefallen.”_  
 _“….”_  
 _“Fein. Bis auf die Unterhose? Komm schon!”_  
 _“Warum?”_  
 _“Für die Erinnerung! Hast du nicht Historia gehört? Damals hat dich das auch nicht gestört! Wer weiß, wenn du es nicht getan hättest, wäre Marco vielleicht nicht hungrig auf dein weißes Fleisch geworden, rawr.”_  
 _“Kein Wrecking Ball.”_  
 _“Hmpf. Gut. Aber ausziehen?”_  
 _“Sicher, dass du nur auf Frauen stehst?”_  
 _“Oh mein Gott, Jean, definitiv. Ich möchte die Show nur sehen. Aber falls es dich interessiert, wenn ich mit Historia mal kreativ werden sollte, wären Marco und du die ersten die wir fragen, ha.”_  
 _“----”_  
 _“Jean? Geht es dir gut?”_  
 _“Ja, ja, alles bestens. Also, machen wir das jetzt?”_  
 _“Hell yes!”_  
  
Jean stolperte weiter nach vorne und lehnte sich gegen einen Tisch im Raum. Ymir schaute zu ihm hoch. “Meine Güte, du hattest recht als du sagtest, dass du kaum etwas verträgst.”  
“Warum glaubt mir nie jemand?”, klagte er und fuhr sich über das Gesicht, strich sich die Haare nach hinten und setzte sich auf den Tisch.  
  
“Wir sind nur skeptisch, mein Freund.”, lachte sie und es klapperte für einen Moment. “So, jetzt wird es Zeit für anständige Musik.”  
“Warte.. Ich werde das aber nicht jetzt machen.”, schluckte Jean und schüttelte wild den Kopf, was ihm schon jetzt einen brummenden Schädel bescherte.  
“Musst du auch nicht. Die andere CD wird erst noch zu Ende laufen. Wir haben noch eine menge Zeit für mehr Wetten.”  
“Garantiert nicht. Hattest du nicht etwas von Bowle gesagt?”  
“Die ist im Wohnzimmer. Wir stehlen uns gleich wieder zu ihnen, damit es nicht auffällt.” Sie richtete sich auf und drehte sich zu Jean, schenkte ihm ein aufgeregtes Grinsen. “Aber dass du Marco Schatz nichts erzählst.”  
“Dann wäre es ja keine Überraschung mehr.”, entgegnete der Brünette und rutschte hinunter vom Tisch.  
  
Erleichtert atmete Marco aus, als Jean mit Ymir wiederkehrte. Jean warf ihm ein Lächeln zu, welches aber sofort verschwand, als er Hitch erblickte. Marco konnte erahnen, dass er zumindest etwas getrunken habe musste, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Jean einem rechts Drang erlag, sprich, er wurde von der rechten Seite magisch angezogen und driftete dorthin ab. Er erreichte Marco nach wenigen Sekunden und stellte sich zwischen ihn und Hitch, schenkte ihr keine Beachtung und stieg einfach auf seinen Schoß. “Uhm., Jean..”, stockte er und lehnte sich weiter nach hinten. “Was machst du da?”  
“Ich suche mir einen Platz.”, erklärte er und schlang einen Arm um seinen Hals.  
Hitch räusperte sich und erhob sich gleich darauf. “Aaalles klar. War nett mit dir geredet zu haben, Marco.”  
“Eh, ja..”  
“Gott sei Dank.”, flüsterte Jean und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter.  
“Was hast du mit Ymir gemacht?”, fragte Marco gleich darauf und hob seine Hand um Jean über die Wange zu streichen, die sich an seiner Handfläche ziemlich heiß anfühlte. Jean erhitzte immer, wenn er etwas getrunken hatte.  
“Gewettet.”  


 

* * *

“Komm erstmal auf meine Höhe, wenn du dich über mich beschweren willst.”, schimpfte Jean und breitete sich auf dem Sofa aus. Eren, der auf dem Sessel nebenan saß, brummte beleidigt vor sich hin. “Bilde dir nichts auf deine Größe ein.”  
Ymir presste die Lippen mit aller Mühe zusammen, doch sie konnte der Versuchung nicht standhalten und außerdem, musste sie es auch nicht. Sie hatte die Wette nicht verloren. “Ach Eren, das ist wirklich süß. Nicht alle haben Pech wie du.” Jean gluckste und hob seine Handfläche, Ymir, welche auf dem Boden saß, an das Sofa gelehnt, schlug gegen die angebotene Hand und das Klatschen ertönte.  
“Sagt mal, habt ihr euch gegen mich verschworen?! Und außerdem, was soll das bedeuten?!”  
“Nein, nein, ich stehe nur hinter Jeans süßen Hintern.”  
“Da bist du nicht die einzige.”  
Diesmal prustete Ymir und stach ihm in die Seite. “Und mich immer ausschimpfen, wenn ich solche Kommentare abgebe.”  
Marco seufzte und stemmte sich gegen die Sofalehne, schaute zu Jean zurück und schüttelte etwas den Kopf. “Wie viele Becher hattest du schon?”  
Jean schmiss die Hand in die Luft und zeigte ihm seine Finger. “Soooo viele! Oder mehr? Oder.. Weniger? Ich weiß es nicht! Frag Ymir.”  
“Ich glaube ja nicht, dass Ymir überhaupt noch etwas sagen kann.”, stellte Reiner lachend fest und deutete auf die junge Frau. Ihr Kopf war nach hinten geknickt und ihr Mund leicht geöffnet, während sie leise vor sich hin döste. “Wie konnte sie so schnell einschlafen?!”, fragte Bertholdt entsetzt, während er Reiner die Schultern knetete, was auch immer ihn dazu bewegt hatte, dies zu tun.  
“Sagt mal, hat wer die Musik geändert?”, rief Connie vom Esstisch, an welchem Sasha noch immer dabei war, an den Hühnerknochen zu nagen, bis sie vollkommen fleischlos wären. Die anderen verstummten und lauschten der Musik, bis Jean aufschnappte und mit einem Satz auf dem Polster der Couch stand. Ymir schreckte dabei zusammen und fluchte laut.  
“Woah, Jean! Was ist los?!”, rief Marco aus und war nach hinten geschreckt. Schützend hatte er die Arme auf Brusthöhe gehoben und sofort kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Jean sicherlich einfach umkippen könnte. “Kann jemand Eren rau-rauschmeißen?”  
“Was? Warum?!”, keifte dieser auf und war ebenfalls auf die Beine gesprungen, bereit, sich mit Jean anzulegen. Die sommersprossige, junge Frau gurgelte ein Lachen hervor und klatschte in die Hände. “Jean, Jean, Jean! Ignorier Eren!”  
“Will aber nicht, dass er weint vor Neid.”, schnaubte der Brünette amüsiert und hinterließ alle anderen verwirrt.  
  
Besonders Marco hatte keine Ahnung worum es ging, war sich aber auch nicht sicher, worauf er sich nun konzentrieren sollte. Das Gespräch, oder auf die Gefahr, dass Jean gleich einfach vom Sofa fiel. “Jean..”, zog Marco warnend lang, als er von seinem Freund lange breit grinsend betrachtet wurde. “Was machst du? Oder.. was hast du vor zu tun?”  
“Habe meine Wette verloren.”  
  
Marcos Augen wanderten Jeans Körper hinab, nachdem dieser begann, seine Hüften langsam zum Takt der nicht weihnachtlichen Musik zu bewegen. Es interessierte ihn auch nicht, was genau es für Musik war, dafür war er viel zu sehr davon abgelenkt, was der Brünette anstellte. Zwischen Ymirs Gegröle und Reiners verheißungsvollem Raunen, hörte Marco nur seinen eigenen Herzschlag. Sein Blick war auf die Händen des anderen gerichtet, die langsam den Pullover hinaufzogen. Er glitt mit den Fingerkuppen über seinen Bauch hinab, strich kurz an dem Hosenbund entlang und schob die Bekleidung seines Oberkörpers weiter hinauf, entblößte seinen Körper vor allen anderen. Tatsächlich lehnten sich Bertholdt und Reiner zur Seite, da sie lediglich den blanken Rücken des Brünetten sehen konnten. Marcos Kehle wurde trocken, besonders aufgrund der Art und Weise, wie Jean ihm direkt in die Augen schaute, auf seine Unterlippe biss und weiter zum Rhythmus der Musik sein Becken zu den Seiten bewegte. Hitch hatte die Beine überschlagen und lehnte sich zurück, Sasha wurde derweilen von Connie versorgt, da sie sich kräftig verschluckt hatte und sowohl Armin, wie auch Eren, standen fassungslos da und starrten Jean Löcher in den Rücken. Lediglich Mikasa wirkte unberührt wie eh und je und half der desinteressierten Historia dabei, für Ordnung zu sorgen. Jean ließ sich bei seiner kleinen Show nicht beirren. Der Pullover hatte seinen Weg auf den Boden gefunden und schmunzelnd strich er sich über die Brust, zuckte hin und wieder mit den Augenbrauen und ließ keine Minute mit seinem blick von Marco ab, der noch immer paralysiert dastand, was sich allerdings änderte, als der Gürtel geöffnet wurde.  
  
“Uhhh, yess”, schnappte Reiner, wurde daraufhin allerdings von Bertholdt böse anschaut. “Was denn?”, beteuerte er seine Unschuld und gluckste amüsiert. Marco bewegte sich unruhig auf der Stelle und holte tief Luft, da er nicht ahnen konnte, dass Jean tatsächlich versuchte, seine Hose so lasziv auszuziehen, wie er konnte.  
  
Mit einem Satz hopste er von dem Polster der Couch und bahnte sich seinen Weg herum, auf Marco zu. Der Schwarzhaarige machte sofort Schritte zurück bis er gegen den Esstisch stieß. Jean konnte dies doch nicht wirklich ernst meinen? “Jean.. Hör auf.”, murmelte er bittend und so sehr er wollte, so konnte er nicht den Blick abwenden. Während Jean auf ihn zu ging, öffnete er bei jedem Schritt mehr von seiner Hose. Erst den Knopf, dann den Reißverschluss und ihm nächsten Augenblick rutschte seine Hose von seinen Hüften, sodass sie einfach auf dem Boden landeten. Jean nickte zu dem Stuhl neben dem Schwarzhaarigen und zögernd setzte sich Marco in diesen hinein. Keine zwei Sekunden später, hockte Jean auf seinem Schoß und sein ganzer Körper bewegte sich langsam und wellenartig nach links und nach rechts. Grinsend griff er nach Marcos Händen und führte sie über seinen Körper. Marco gab sein allerbestes um nun nicht für eine Peinlichkeit vor seinen Freunden zu sorgen, auch wenn es in seinem Zustand nicht allzu sehr auffallen würde, wie in Jeans Fall. Dieser machte sich aber momentan überhaupt keine Sorgen darüber, er sah sie nicht einmal. Für die nötige Zurückhaltung musste letztendlich der Schwarzhaarige sorgen, der kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stand. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er so erleichtert, dass eine solche Situation sein Ende fand, wie in dem Zeitpunkt, als das Lied endete und Ymir mit dem Pullover nach Jean warf. “Buh!”, rief sie. “Schlecht! Wir hatten ja gar nichts davon!”  
“Gott sei dank…”, wisperte Eren.  
  
Hitch kratzte sich am Kinn. “Er hat wirklich einen süßen Hintern.”


	20. Überraschung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20\. one surprising the other with an early gift 
> 
> oder in dem Fall, Sasha überrascht die beiden

Mit einem breiten und sadistischen Grinsen riss Marco die Vorhänge auf und Jean zuckte augenblicklich zusammen. Stöhnend drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und zog die Decke über sein Gesicht. Dumpf ertönte seine Stimme. “Egal was die anderen sagen, ich kenne dein wahres Ich. Du bist ein grausamer Mensch, Marco Bodt.”  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige lachte lediglich und rutschte wieder zurück auf das Bett, zog an der Decke und legte Jean frei. “Das ist meine Rache.”  
“Tze. Als wir zu Hause waren, hat dich die Sache aber nicht mehr gestört.”, schmunzelte Jean, wenn auch mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen, weil das grelle Licht von draußen direkt auf sein Gesicht schien. “Na, ich habe nie behauptet, dass mir nicht gefallen hätte, was ich sah.”  
Abfällig schnaubte Jean und setzte sich auf, rieb sich über die Augen und holte tief Luft. Marcos Hand strich seinen Rücken hinauf und fuhr gleich darauf durch das Haar des anderen. “Guten Morgen”, summte er daraufhin und beugte sich nach vorne um Jean einen Kuss auf die Schläfe zu geben. Zwar bezweifelte er, dass es noch immer ein Morgen war, doch interessierte dies ihn herzlich wenig. Er stand auf und zog sich das Shirt über, welches die Nacht auf dem Boden verbracht hatte. Mit nichts als dem Hemd und seiner Unterhose stapfte er aus dem Schlafzimmer. Jean schaute ihm bewundernd nach und seufzte. Sein Schädel dröhnte ungemein und sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich träge an.  
  
Marco war derweilen aus dem Badezimmer in die Küche umgezogen und schaltete die Kaffeemaschine an, suchte in der Gefriertruhe nach der Brötchentüte und öffnete gleich darauf den Ofen, um die besagten Brötchen darin aufzubacken. Nichts ging über ein richtiges Frühstück nach einem solchen Abend. Erinnerungen schwelgten in ihm auf. Nach Jeans kleiner Einlage war es nicht besser geworden, musste man dazu sagen. Nachdem sich der Brünette für satte zwei Stunden geweigert hatte, sich etwas anzuziehen, bis Marco ihn dazu zwang, war es unter der Gruppe ziemlich wild geworden. Selbst Hitch hatten ihren Spaß gehabt. Ymir hatte jedem weiterhin Bowle ausgeschenkt (sie musste ganze Fässer gelagert haben), und brachte nach und nach so gut wie jeden auf einen hohen Pegel. Letztendlich hatten alle noch zusehen müssen, wie Ymir sich an Jeans Rücken geklammert hatte und mit ihm auf dem Esstisch tanzte. Marco erinnerte sich noch gut an den zornigen Ausdruck auf Historias Gesicht. Historia. Zornig. Man hätte behaupten können, dass wäre bei einem Mädchen wie ihr nicht möglich, doch der irrte sich gewaltig. Einen solchen erschütternden Blick hatte er noch niemals in seinem Leben gesehen und er war froh, dass er nicht ihm gegolten hatte. Vielleicht sollte er mal eine Nachricht hinterlassen, ob Ymir noch in einem Stück aufzufinden war, oder ob sie die Polizei rufen sollten. Auch wenn Marco durchaus die Wut der Blonden nachvollziehen konnte. Es war ein ziemlich schöner Tisch gewesen.  
  
Von Reiner, Bertholdt und Connie wollte er gar nicht erst wieder anfangen, doch die Erinnerung huschte an seinem inneren Auge vorbei, wie ein Film. Sie waren nicht besser gewesen, was ihre Lautstärke und Aktivität anging. Reiner hatte den kleinen, jungen Mann auf seine Schultern gehievt und zusammen mit Bertholdt lautstark Weihnachtslieder gesungen, zu welcher Jean und Ymir getanzt hatten. Sasha hatte bestärkend geklatscht und sie angefeuert, Armin hatte sich kurze Zeit später dazu gesellt. Marco konnte sich gar nicht mehr an das letzte Mal erinnern, an welchem der Blonde überhaupt auch nur angetrunken war. Durchaus hatte er selbst dies alles nicht einfach nur schweigend beobachtet. Natürlich hatte auch er seinen Spaß gefunden, neben seiner Verantwortung, Jean im Auge zu behalten - er konnte sich nicht helfen, er musste dies einfach immer tun. Zusammen mit Eren und Mikasa hatte er das Geschehen im Haus vom Sofa aus betrachtet und waren des Öfteren interessanten Gesprächen verfallen. Wie zum Beispiel von der Erfindung von Metaphern und wie man auf so etwas überhaupt kommen konnte, bis zu der Frage, ob Batman wirklich wieder verfilmt werden sollte und warum es albern war, wie er seine Stimme verstellte.  
  
Schließlich waren sie alle, weit nach Mitternacht, aus dem Wohnzimmer gestromert und hatten die anderen Räume unsicher gemacht. Reiner demonstrierte seine Technik des Türknackens, die er schon bei ihren eigenen vier Wänden angewendet hatte, und öffnete die Tür des Schlafzimmers. Zumindest von einem, der vielen. Sie waren wirklich gründlich gewesen, was die Inspektion angegangen war, bis sie schließlich von Ymir rausgejagt worden waren, die Jean einfach im Eingangsbereich beim Tannenbaum gelassen hatte. Schwerfällig war er die Treppen auf allen Vieren hoch gekrochen und hatte oben angekommen entschieden, dass es doch eine tolle Idee wäre, auf dem Treppengeländer hinunter zu rutschen. Marco war das Herz in die Hose gerutscht, als er sich dies ansehen musste und war die Treppe hinunter gestürmt, als würde sein Leben davon abhingen. Nun, um es ganz kitschig auszudrücken, wie in einem Liebesroman, war Jean immerhin durchaus sein Leben. Glücklicherweise hatte dieser es aber heil hinter sich gebracht und ein Applaus der anderen abgesahnt.  
  
Marco erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran, wann sie nach Hause gekommen waren, obwohl er keinen Alkohol zu sich genommen hatte, aber sie beide hatten sich definitiv nicht davon beirren lassen und sich noch ein, zwei Stunden für sich gegönnt, bevor sie vollkommen übermüdet eingeschlafen waren.  
  
Eine warme Berührung an seinen Hüften holte ihn zurück aus seinen Erinnerungen. Die schmalen Hände Jeans strichen nach vorne und umgriffen ihn von hinten. Jean drückte seine Wange an Marcos Schulter und seufzte müde. “Guten Morgen.”, antwortete er schließlich auf die vorherige Aussage seines Freundes. Marco tätschelte die Hände, die ihn zugriffen hatten, und lächelte süß. “Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du doch schon aufstehst.”, gestand er und wackelte etwas, um sich von der Umarmung zu lösen und sich umzudrehen, sodass sie sich gegenüber standen. Jean zögerte nicht und legte wieder die Arme um ihn, vergrub das Gesicht an der Brust des Schwarzhaarigen und säuselte Unverständliches.  
  
Sachte strich ihm Marco über den Kopf und wog ihn etwas hin und her. Sowohl aus Reflex, als auch aus dem einfachen Grund heraus, dass er es merkwürdig fand, still zu halten, während man sich umarmte. “Wie geht es deinem Kopf?”, flüsterte er und schaute zu dem Brünette hinunter.  
Jean legte den Kopf zur Seite und lauschte für einem Moment dem ruhigen Herzschlag, bevor er antwortete. “Frag nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, als wäre ich gegen etwas gestoßen.”  
Marco räusperte sich und kratzte sich an der Wange, als würde er darüber etwas wissen, was Jean anscheinend vergessen hatte, doch behielt er es für sich. “Das kommt nun mal davon.”  
Zögerlich nickte Jean und verstärkte die Umarmung, bevor Marco ihm auf den nackten Rücken klopfte und dazu brachte, den Tisch zu decken.  
  
Immerhin hatte Jean die Zeit aufgebracht, sich seine Jogginghose anzuziehen, bevor er in die Küche gekommen war. Er kannte den Brünetten und seine ungewollten Angewohnheiten, und wenn er einem Kater erlag, so war ihm das meiste ziemlich egal. Sich anzuziehen, gehörte dazu.  
  
Am Tisch gaben sie sich einem ziemlich guten Frühstück hin. Sie hatten alles aus dem Kühlschrank gekramt, was sie hatten auffinden können. Während Jean sich mehr den klebrigen Lebensmitteln wie Marmelade, Honig und Erdnussbutter hingab, war Marco eher eine von den Personen, die grundsätzlich und vor allem, Käse zu sich nehmen mussten.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück und dem langsamen Abdecken des Tisches, vernahm Marco das dumpfe Vibrieren seines Handys. In unregelmäßigen Abständen summte es und zitterte über die Ablage neben der Eingangstür. Zügig nahm er es zur Hand und entsperrte den Bildschirm. Noch bevor er nachschauen konnte, was denn so dringend sein müsste, dass man ihn vollspamte, wurde er von einem überraschenden Hintergrundbild begrüßt, was ihn erstarren ließ. Zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt am gestrigen Abend, musste Jean an sein Handy gekommen sein. Und dies noch in den zwei Stunden, in welchen er mit nichts weiter, als in seiner Unterwäsche herumgelaufen war. Es war ein _Selfie_ aus einem schrägen Winkel. Das Handy hatte er über sich gehalten und erlaubte einen wunderbaren Blick auf ihn und seinen Körper, von oben bis unten. Mit der freien Hand hatte er den Bund seiner Hose gegriffen und an diesem gezogen, sodass ihm ein verheißungsvoller Blick hinein gestattet wurde, auch wenn man nicht sonderlich viel erkennen konnte. Den Blick, den Jean direkt in die Linse warf, ließ Marcos Mund auf der Stelle trocken werden und er schluckte schwer. Dieses Bild beabsichtigte er nicht zu ändern, zumindest nicht in den nächsten Tagen.  
  
“Oh mein Gott, Marco!”, rief Jean und verstummte im nächsten Augenblick, da er seinen Freund nicht auf Anhieb dort fand, wo er ihn zurück gelassen hatte. Marco trottete schmunzelnd aus dem Flur zurück in Richtung Küche, wo Jean ihm entgegen kam. “Was ist?”, fragte der Schwarzhaarige und Jean streckte die Hand aus, um ihm ein kleines Stück Schokolade zu zeigen.  
“In dem Kalender sind tatsächlich Brüste.”, gluckste er und warf das Stück Vollmilchschokolade in den Mund. “Bin ja gespannt, was beim Vierundzwanzigsten auf mich wartet.”  
Marco erwiderte das Lächeln, war aber zu sehr von den Nachrichten abgelenkt, die eine gewisse Sasha Braus ihm hinterlassen hatte und selbst jetzt war sie noch online.  
  
 **Sasha Braus 12:17**  
 _Und?  
Habt ihr es schon ausgepackt?  
Ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn ihr das jetzt schon macht!  
Hast du es Jean schon gezeigt?  
Er antwortet mir nicht.  
MARCOOO  
Bist du mir jetzt böse?  
Habe ich mich bei der Größe geirrt?  
Pff. Wir können es noch umtauschen gehen.  
MARCO.  
M  
A  
R  
C  
O  
!!!11eins!elf_  
  
Wovon zur Hölle sprach sie?! Jean schien seine Verwirrtheit zu erkennen, da er sich neben ihn gesellte und einen neugierigen Blick auf den Bildschirm erhaschte. “Was meint sie?”  
“Ich habe keinen Schimmer.”, antwortete er und zuckte mit den Schultern. “Sie hat dir auch geschrieben. Vielleicht erklärt es sich da.” Nickend machte sich Jean auf die Suche nach seinem Handy und gemeinsam wanderten sie ins Wohnzimmer, hockten sich auf die Couch und widmeten sich Sashas ungeklärten Nachrichten.  
  
 **Sash 12:15**  
 _Hat dir Marco schon gezeigt, was ich cooles für ihn geholt habe?  
Oder seid ihr schon beschäftigt?  
Du kannst mir später danken!  
JEAN.  
Jean antworte mir.  
Oder hat es dich aus den Latschen geschlagen?  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!_  
  
Ehe sich Marco versah, vibrierte sein eigenes Handy wieder und erneut warfen sie einen gemeinsamen Blick auf den Chat.  
  
 **Sasha Braus 12:45**  
 _Omg. Du bist online.  
Und?  
UND?  
UUUND?  
Wie hat er reagiert?  
Hast du es angezogen?  
Schick mir mal ein Bild!  
Oh wait  
NEIN  
Tu es nicht  
Wer weiß wie Connie reagieren würde.  
Er blättert häufig durch meine Bilder und ich bin immer zu faul die zu löschen  
Außerdem wäre das total awkward wenn ich so ein Bild von dir hätte  
Hat Jean schon eines?_  
  
  
 **Marco 12:45**  
 _Shhh, Sasha. Komm runter.  
Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst._  
  
 **Sasha Braus 12:46**  
 _Was?! Wie kannst du mein Hammer Weihnachtsgeschenk vergessen?! Das habe ich dir gestern gegeben!_  
  
Nun fiel es Marco wie Schuppen von den Augen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, wie Sasha ihm noch etwas zugesteckt hatte, kurz bevor er Arm in Arm mit Jean aus dem Haus, pardon, dem Palast, geschlurft war. Ohne Jean eine Antwort zu geben, wohin er denn gehen würde, huschte er zurück in den Flur und zu der kleinen Garderobe, suchte in den Taschen seines Mantels nach dem Geschenk und zog letztendlich etwas schmales, verpacktes hervor.  
  
Langsam trottete er wieder zurück in das Wohnzimmer und wurde neugierig von Jean beäugt. “Was ist das?”, fragte er daraufhin und ließ keinen Moment von dem Geschenk ab. Es war kein Karton, oder aus einem festen Material. Es war flach und rechteckig, dazu konnte man es knicken wie man wollte. Da Jean nicht der einzige war, der vor Neugierde demnächst platzen würde, machte sich Marco daran das schöne, rote Weihnachtspapier mit den weißen Sternchen aufzureißen. Beide erstarrten bei dem Inhalt und öffneten hin und wieder den Mund, konnten aber keinen Kommentar abgehen. Das erste was Jean tat war, sein Smartphone anzuheben und die Daumen über das Tastenfeld gleiten zu lassen.  
  
 **Jean 12:52**  
 _ich hasse dich_  
  
Was Marco in die Höhe hielt, und mit einem hochroten Kopf beäugte, war jener feine Stoff, mit welchem Sasha Jean bei ihrer kleinen Shoppingtour pausenlos genervt hatte. Jean vergrub das Gesicht hinter den Händen, konnte aber ein schwaches Lachen nicht verkneifen. Genauso wenig wie Marco, der die Unterwäsche mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen untersuchte.  Aber nun ehrlich. Das war so wenig Stoff, es hätte auch der Slip eines Mädchens sein können, nur größer.  
  
 **Sash 12:52**  
 _Tu nicht so, insgeheim liebst du mich jetzt ungemein.  
Erinnere dich.  
Du musst dich erinnern, _ Simba.   
  
**Jean 12:53**  
 _niemals!_  
  
 **Sash 12:53**  
 _Erinnere dich an den knackigen Popo. Rawr.  
Dat Bodty_  
  
 **Jean 12:53**  
 __sasha nein!  
  
 **Sash 12:53**  
Sasha ja!


	21. Wiederholung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21\. spending the evening in a cafe

Marco war aufgeregt, wie vor zwei Jahren, als Jean ihm offenbarte, dass er sich in ihn verguckt hätte. Wie gerne er sich daran zurück erinnerte, aber dies hatte er ja schon erwähnt. Den Grund für seine kindliche Aufregung konnte man einfach wieder auf Jean schieben. Er war der Grund für viele Dinge, die in Marco vorgingen und auch an diesem Tag, hatte er nicht die Chance verpasst, den Schwarzhaarigen zu überraschen. Marco konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, dass es eine spontane Idee war, aber genauso hatte er versucht es klingen zu lassen. Im Laufe des Tages, es war ein normaler, verschneiter Sonntag an welchem sie natürlich nichts taten, verkündetet Jean plötzlich seinen Gedanken, dass sie doch mal wieder in die Stadt gehen könnten. Verwirrt hatte Marco ihn betrachtet, da die Stadt momentan brechend voll sein musste, da es einer der letzten Sonntage war, an welchem der Weihnachtsmarkt geöffnet hätte. Und da sich dieser nun mal in der Innenstadt befand, schloss dies die Menschenmengen mit ein. “Wir, uhm, wir könnten.. rein theoretisch, den neuen Hobbit-Film gucken, findest du nicht? Und, eh, danach.. vielleicht, wenn du willst, noch etwas.. in einer.. bestimmten Bar.. trinken?”  
Wie ein Fisch, hatte sich Marcos Mund zum Schnappen geöffnet, aber noch hatte er nichts antworten können. Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Dies konnte nicht spontan sein. Jean hatte dies geplant, garantiert. Und Marco kam nicht um den Gedanken herum, dass sein Verhalten unglaublich.. putzig war. Wenn er dies laut sagen würde, wäre der Brünette garantiert beleidigt. Aber durch seinen Kopf schossen viele Begriffe, die Jean auf die Weise beschrieben, die ihm weniger gefallen würden.  
  
“Fragst du mich gerade nach einem Date?”, gluckste Marco und konnte einfach nicht aufzuhören, wie unbeschreiblich süß Jean sich verhielt. Als wären sie keine zwei Jahre zusammen. Als wäre dies das erste Mal, dass er ihn so etwas fragen würde. “Nennt man das überhaupt noch Date?”  
Jean zuckte mit den Schultern und rieb sich verlegen über den Nacken. “Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass der Film in zwei Stunden anfängt.”  
“Ich wusste es!”, rief Marco aus und hatte sich in binnen von Millisekunden aufgesetzt. Sein Grinsen war ziemlich schmerzhaft, da es sich über sein ganzes Gesicht zog und Jean dazu brachte, ebenfalls zu lächeln. “Aber ich weiß nicht, Jean”, neckte der Schwarzhaarige. “Ich weiß nicht ob ich für so was schon bereit bin.”  
“Marco”, brummte Jean und zog die Brauen zusammen. “Mach dich nicht darüber lustig…”  
Sein Lachen verstummte sofort und er beugte sich nach vorne um Jeans Hand zu ergreifen. “Und wie gerne ich mit dir den Film ansehen möchte und ich möchte auch definitiv danach in die Bar.” Sanft lächelte er seinen Freund an und übte einen leichten Druck auf die Hand aus. Jean atmete tatsächlich erleichtert aus, als hätte er wirklich mit dem Gedanken gerungen, dass er möglicherweise nein sagen würde. Wie konnte er nur so etwas denken? Marco verstand immer noch einfach nicht, was Jean sich teilweise dachte. Warum sollte er von jetzt auf gleich seine Meinung ihm gegenüber ändern? Dafür war es sowieso viel zu spät. Er könnte sich sicherlich nicht mehr von Jean lösen und er wollte sich auch kein Szenario überlegen, bei welchem es doch mal der Fall sein sollte. Diesen Gedanken wollte er nicht mal hegen.   
  


* * *

  
“Und?”, wandte sich Jean an Marco, nachdem sie den stickigen Kinosaal verlassen hatten. “Hat dir der Film gefallen?” Marco grinste breit und räusperte sich, bevor er sprach. “Ja, ganz gut. Allerdings nicht so gut wie Herr der Ringe.”  
Jean ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen und lachte in den Schal, den er sich umgewickelt hatte. “Ja, der Meinung bin ich allerdings auch. Ich meine, hast du Legolas gesehen? Ach du Schande, ist er ätzend. Außerdem ist es auch total unvorteilhaft, wenn man zehn Jahre später eine Vorgeschichte filmen möchte.”, kritisierte er und griff nach Marcos Hand, die locker neben ihm geschwungen war. Das war, wie er lächelnd dachte, anders als bei ihrem letzten Hobbit-Kinobesuch.   
“Wenn man bedenkt, dass er auch noch ein Elb ist. Trotz Make-Up und Computer, sah man ihm die Jahre an.“. gluckste er hinzufügend und bestätigte somit Jeans Aussage.  
“Ja, oder? Aber die Kämpfe waren super. Thandruil ist verdammt cool und Slow-Motion hatte schon immer einen extrem genialen Effekt.”  
Im Gegensatz zu dem Jean von vor etwas länger als zwei Jahren, sah dieser nicht ein, auch nur eine Minute Luft zu holen und nicht über den Film zu sprechen. Glücklicherweise. Marco hätte sich, wie schon so oft in diesem Monat, sehr merkwürdig gefühlt, wenn Jean auch diese Angewohnheit geändert und wieder auf den Boden gestarrt hätte. Nun, jetzt wusste er allerdings auch, dass Marco ihn liebte. Oder zumindest hoffte er dies. Immerhin musste er ihm dies häufig sagen und noch immer war sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht sicher, ob er sich darüber Sorgen machen sollte. Prompt war er mit den Gedanken abgedriftet, obwohl er es nicht beabsichtig hatte. Verdeutlichte er zu selten, was Jean ihm bedeutete, sodass dieser an ihm zweifelte? Nein. Nein, es waren keine Zweifel. Niemals hatte der Jüngere auch nur angedeutet, dass es an Marco läge, dass er sich hin und wieder wertlos fühlte. Aber dennoch.. gab er ihm das Gefühl, es zu sein? Was auch der Grund für Jeans Gedanken war, Marco würde ihn immer und immer wieder vom Gegenteil überzeugen, bis er sich darüber nicht mehr den Kopf zerbrechen müsste. Manchmal konnte man nichts daran ändern, wie man über etwas dachte. Manchmal, schlich sich einfach etwas in das Hirn und nistete sich für eine Weile ein. Und obwohl man wusste, dass es vielleicht nur Sorge, Angst oder einfache Bedenken waren, wurde man den Gedanken, und die Gefühle die mit diesem verbunden waren, nicht los. Glücklicherweise war Marco immer zur Stelle, um den Parasit zu vertreiben.  
  
“Hörst du mir überhaupt noch zu?”, fragte Jean und schnippte mit der rechten Hand vor seinem Gesicht. Seine Brauen waren zusammen gezogen und sein Kopf geneigt. Marco schüttelte den Schädel und legte sofort sein Lächeln auf die Lippen. “Entschuldige”, meinte er ehrlich. “Ich war mit den Gedanken etwas abgedriftet.”  
“Ich hoffe doch, du hast über mich nachgedacht.”  
“Immer.” Und es war noch nicht einmal gelogen.  
“Sehr gut! Kannst du mir gleich erzählen, wenn wir uns einen perfekten Platz gesucht haben.”, schlug Jean lächelnd vor und Marco verzog kaum merklich das Gesicht. Wollte er das überhaupt erzählen? Vielleicht machte er sich nur unnötige Gedanken und Jean würde es falsch aufnehmen? Wobei, sie waren sicherlich schon längst über den Punkt ihrer Beziehung hinaus, sodass sie darüber sprechen müssten, wenn ihnen etwas auf dem Herzen lag. Allerdings hatte dies einen merkwürdigen Beigeschmack, wenn man bedachte, dass sie sich in der Bar befanden, in welcher Jean ihm einst seine Gefühle gestanden hatte.   
  
Die Bar war nicht sonderlich voll und ziemlich überschaulich besucht. Zielstrebig zog Jean seinen Freund in die altbekannte Sitzecke, dessen Leder inzwischen Risse aufwies und nicht mehr in dem gesunden Zustand war, wie vor einiger Zeit. Der Brünette warf sich in das Polster und lehnte sich gleich nach vorne um die Getränkekarte zu schnappen. Marco kreuzte die Arme über dem Tisch und beobachtete das Geschehen in der Bar. Hier und da saßen weitere Pärchen und auf der anderen Seite des Raumes tummelte sich eine ganze Gruppe mit Weihnachtshüten, roten Nasen und lauten Sprachorganen. Was er als nächstes Entdeckte, ließ ihn allerdings erstarren.   
  
Durch die Tür kamen zwei Gestalten, wovon Marco eine besonders kannte. Sie marschierten zum Tresen und setzten sich gleich auf den Hocker, ohne sich lange nach einem alternativen Platz umzuschauen. Wobei die eine Person skeptisch den Sitzbezug beäugte und etwas aus seiner Hosentasche zückte und damit über das Leder wischte. Sein brünetter Begleiter schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, kommentierte die Sache allerdings nicht weiter. Marco vermutete, dass es wohl etwas war, was er öfter sah.   
  
“Sag mal, ist das Eren?!”, schnappte Jean plötzlich und die Karten in seiner Hand klatschte auf die Tischplatte, als er diese einfach los ließ. Er streckte seinen Hals, in der Hoffnung, mehr zu sehen. Marco klatschte mit einer fließenden Bewegung seine Hand auf den Mund des anderen und legte den Zeigefinger seiner freien Hand an die Lippen. Mit schmalen Augen schaute Jean zu ihm und streckte seine Zunge heraus, sodass er die Handfläche anleckte und gleich darauf befreit wurde, obwohl es eigentlich schwachsinnig war, dass Marco davon angeekelt war.   
  
“Ja, ich glaube schon.”, flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige und rutschte näher zu seinem Partner. “Aber wer ist der andere?”  
  
Inzwischen konnten sie nur noch den Rücken von Erens Begleiter erkennen. Er hatte seinen grauen Schal abgenommen und die Jacke abgelegt. Sie stellten fest, dass es sich dabei um einen schwarzhaarigen Mann handelte. Er besaß einen Undercut, die Haare im oberen Bereich seines Schädels waren etwas länger und ziemlich ordentlich. Was besonders an ihm auffiel war, dass er kleiner war als Eren. Und kleiner sein als Eren, und das als Mann, war schon eine Leistung. An sich war sein Körperbau eher schmal, schmale Schultern und schmale Hüften. Zu gerne würden sie das Gesicht des Fremden sehen.  
  
Ihren Abend verbrachten Jean und Marco damit die beiden zu beobachten, festzustellen, wer der Mann war und warum er gerade mit Eren seine Zeit.. genoss. Nun, er musste es genießen, denn hin und wieder fing er an zu lachen und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Brünetten, sodass es sich in Jeans Magen etwas drehte. “Marco”, flüsterte er. “Der flirtet Eren an, ich sag’s dir.”  
Skeptisch rümpfte Marco die Nase. “Sicher?”, murmelte er. “Vielleicht ist er ja ein Familienmitg-” Eren lehnte sich zur Seite und streifte mit seinen Lippen die des Schwarzhaarigen. “-ich hab nichts gesagt.”, korrigierte Marco und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Jean japste erschrocken auf und hatte die Hand in die Luft geworfen, wodurch er gegen sein Getränk gestoßen war und es zu Boden krachen ließ. Marco war im Sitz tiefer gerutscht und beide heimsten sich Blicke von den Nachbartischen ein. Auch Eren und sein Begleiter warfen einen Blick zurück. Als der Grünäugige die bekannten Gesichter erblickte, konnte man ihm förmlich ansehen, wie die Luft aus seinen Lungen entwich. Seine Augen weiteten und seine Schulter strafften sich. Gleich darauf wühlte er aufgeregt in seiner Hosentasche, hinterließ etwas auf dem Tresen, schnappte sich die Hand seines Begleiters, sowie seine Sachen und verschwand mit ihm aus der Bar. Immerhin hatten sie einen kurzen Blick auf den Mann erhaschen können.  
  
“Okay”, atmete Jean aus. Er hatte nicht mal gemerkt, dass er überhaupt die Luft angehalten hatte. “Was zur Hölle war das jetzt?”  
  
Marco blinzelte noch eine Weile, bevor er sich wieder gerade hinsetzte und Jean Taschentücher aus seiner Jackentasche reichte. Eilig machte sich der Brünette daran die Sauerei wegzuwischen.  
  
“Du wirst ihn darauf ansprechen, oder?”, fragte Marco, der sich dabei ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.  
  
“Auf was? Dass er auf ältere Männer steht? Darauf kannst du wetten.”, bestätigte Jean und holte nach der Reinigung sein Handy hervor um in der Rudel Gruppe zu berichten, was sie gesehen hatten. Es folgten schnell Antworten.  
  
 **Ymir 23:47**  
 _ICH WUSSTE ES._  
 _Daddy fetisch, was?_  
  
 **Reiner 23:47**  
 _Überrascht mich gar nicht._  
 _Also, dass er ein Date mit nem Kerl hat._  
 _Nicht das mit dem älteren Mann._  
 _Sicher dass du nicht einfach übertreibst, Jeanbo?_  
  
 **Connie 23:48**  
 _ich glaube sash un ich haben den falschen freundskreis. warum sind wir so gut wie die einzigen heteros? macht ihr euch darüber keine gedanken?_  
  
 **Ymir 23:48**  
 _Vielleicht verschweigt dir Sasha etwas. ;)_  
  
 **Eren 23:48**  
 _Ich mach dich kalt, Missgeburt eines Gauls._  
  
 **Ymir 23:49**  
 _Bitte unterlasse doch diese Kraftausdrücke, sonst müssen wir mit deinen Eltern sprechen._  
 _Ooops._  
 _War das Taktlos?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nur bevor es zu einem Missverständnis kommt: Ich hasse Eren&Levi nicht und Eren an sich hasse ich auch nicht; habe nur einen gemeinen Humor. x) Und aus "evening" ist "night" geworden, naja. ┐(^-^)┌


	22. Marshmallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> making s’mores

Wenn es jemanden auf der Welt gab, die noch weniger von Kindern hielt als Jean, dann war es Ymir. Hätte die Brünette gewusst, was auf sie warten würde, wenn sie spontan zu ihnen nach Hause käme, hätte sie es sich wahrscheinlich nicht mal zweimal überlegt. Mit gerümpfter Nase saß sie auf dem Stuhl am Tisch, stocherte in den Nudeln herum und beäugte das schwarzhaarige Blag ihr gegenüber, welches das selbe tat wie sie. “Sag mal, Mino, wie alt bist du?”, zischte sie und hob die Gabel zu ihrem Mund, bis die Nudel zerkaut wurde. Das Mädchen blinzelte ihr entgegen und zog die Augen kurz darauf schmal. “Ich heiße Mina!”, schimpfte sie zischend zurück. “Und ich bin schon acht Jahre alt!” Stolz hob sie das Kinn und schloss die Augen. Ymir ließ ein ‘tz’ von sich hören, ehe sie sich erneut die Gabel in den Mund drückte. “Saust dich aber ein wie ein Baby.”  
“Ymir, das habe ich gehört.”, brummte Marco und kam just in diesem Moment in die Küche. Er stellte einen leeren Becher auf die Spüle und lehnte sich daraufhin dagegen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Mit einem düsteren Blick schaute er zu der Sommersprossigen hinüber.   
“Was denn? Ist doch wahr!” Sie deutete auf das Mädchen, welches perplex zu Marco schielte und sich ohne Worte über die ihr Fremde beschwerte. Tatsächlich hatte sie Bolognese am Kinn kleben und ein paar Spritzer auf ihrem Hemd. Seufzend schnappte sich Marco ein Tuch und wischte es ihr kurzerhand aus dem Gesicht. “Du musst noch einiges lernen, bevor du irgendwann mal Kinder haben solltest.”  
“Hurgh, keine Sorge, so etwas tu ich mir bestimmt nicht an.”  
“Absolut niemals?”  
“Du weißt, wo die Babys her kommen, oder?”, schnaubte sie.  
Marco nickte stumm.  
“Ja, dann solltest du wissen wie unheimlich, ekelhaft und grausam das ist. So etwas tu ich mir sicherlich nicht an und Historia schon gar nicht. Wie klein sollte das Balg denn sein, damit sie nicht mal einen Stich spürt, wenn sie es bekäme? Und überhaupt, ich kann ja noch nicht mal mich erziehen und ich würde mich bestimmt nicht ändern, nur weil da so ein Zwerg herumlungert und uns die Haare vom Kopf frisst.”  
Marco bezweifelte stark, dass ein Kind jemals Historia und Ymir Geldprobleme machen könnte. Im Notfall könnten sie noch immer ein Kindermädchen einstellen.  
“Ich mag Kinder. Sie sind immerhin unsere Zukunft und für gewöhnlich dein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Familie.”  
Ymir schnaubte und rollte mit den Augen. “Du bekommst schon eine Gebärmutter, wenn du ein fremdes Kind siehst.” Es verging keine Sekunde, da lachte Ymir über ihren eigenen Witz und wischte sich eine nicht vorhandene Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. “Ha, ich bin urkomisch.”  
“Total.”, seufzte Marco kopfschüttelnd. “Also willst du niemals Kinder haben?”, kam er wieder auf das Thema zurück.  
“Nah”, antwortete sie und stützte ihren Kopf mit dem Arm. “Eigentlich nicht.”  
“Eigentlich?”  
Sie zuckte mit den Schulter und schielte kurz zu Mina rüber, die so schien, als würde sie dem Gespräch gar nicht folgen. “Ich weiß nicht. Wenn Historia mich überreden könnte, dann vielleicht. Ich meine, sie kann einen schnell von etwas überzeugen, das muss man ihr auch lassen. Außerdem wäre es das eigene Kind. Was nichts daran ändern würde, dass ich andere nicht mag.”   
Diesmal schaute Mina empört zu Ymir, ihr Mund etwas geöffnet, Kopf geneigt und Augenbrauen so weit nach oben gezogen, dass sie beinahe im Haaransatz verschwanden. “Du bist ganz schön gemein.”  
“Gewöhn dich dran.”, sprudelte es gleich darauf aus ihr und sie katapultierte mithilfe ihrer Gabel eine Nudel zu dem Mädchen, sodass sie ein quieken von sich gab und im letzten Moment auswich. Marco fragte sich sofort, warum er Ymir überhaupt auch etwas von dem Mittag gegeben hatte, wenn es doch lediglich für Mina gewesen war, die nach ungemeinem quengeln ihn überredet hatte, vorbei zu kommen. “Und was ist mit dir?”, fragte die Brünette daraufhin ihn und schaufelte sich weiter den Rest des Mittags in den Mund.  
“Ich weiß nicht. Adoption ist ziemlich kompliziert, in, ehm, unserem Fall.”, seufzte er. “Außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass Jean der selben Meinung ist wie du. Und angesichts der Tatsache, dass ein eigenes Kind noch komplizierter ist….”  
“Kompliziert?” Ymir grunzte unattraktiv und brachte damit Mina zum Kichern. “So kompliziert ist das nicht, mein Lieber. Du musst nur jemand finden, der sich diesen Gruselprozess von Schwangerschaft antut.”  
“Ymir, ich glaube nicht, dass dies eine gute Idee wäre.”  
“Warum nicht? Jemanden schwängern ist sicherlich nicht schwer.”  
Flüchtig schaute Marco zu Mina, die wieder desinteressiert vom Gespräch, ihre Nudeln durchstocherte. “Du solltest wirklich niemals Kinder erziehen.”  
“Sag ich doch.”  
  
Es war schon später Nachmittag, als Jean von seiner Mutter nach Hause zurück kehrte. Sie hatte _verzweifelt_ um Hilfe gebeten, da sie alleine es nicht schaffte, den Baum aufzustellen und zu dekorieren. Er verstand sowieso nicht, weswegen sie überhaupt einen aufstellte, wenn sie doch alleine wohnte. Diese Frage führte allerdings auch dazu, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam, sie alleine zu lassen. Sie versicherte zwar, dass sie bei ihrer Schwester feiern würde, dennoch fühlte er sich nicht gerade gut dabei. Es wäre sein erstes Weihnachten ohne seine Mutter und irgendwie kam es ihm nicht richtig vor, sie einfach ‘zurück zu lassen’. Doch sie hatte es ihm immer wieder versichert, dass es okay wäre und immerhin sähen sie sich an den Weihnachtstagen. Als er nach Hause kam, kam ihm ein süßlicher Duft entgegen, den er erst nicht wirklich zuordnen konnte. “Marco?”, rief er durch den Flur und wurde von einem anderen, mit Sommersprossen besetztem Gesicht begrüßt. Überschwänglich hatte Ymir ihn angesprungen, regelrecht nach hinten gedrängt und beinahe zu Fall gebracht, während sie ihn halbwegs erwürgte. Alles was er erwidert hatte, war ein sanftes Tätscheln auf ihren Rücken und ein unterdrücktes Lachen. Kurz darauf wurde er von Mina begrüßt, die ihm _ganz dringend_ ein Bild zeigen musste, welches sie für ihn gemalt hätte. Sie erklärte, dass es erst ein Weihnachtsgeschenk sein sollte, aber sie würde dafür ein Neues machen, da sie mit diesem dann doch nicht so zufrieden wäre. Auf dem Kunstwerk, welches ausgesprochen gut war für eine Achtjährige, war er erst selbst abgebildet worden, wie er mit Sternen um sich warf, während ein kleines schwarzhaariges Mädchen zusah und, wenn er das recht erkannte, lachte. Dankend hatte er ihr Haar zurück gestrichen und gleich darauf in eine sanfte Umarmung gezogen. Bis er schließlich endlich bei Marco ankam und erstmal wirklich genießen konnte daheim zu sein. Erst als er seine Arme um seinen Hals legte und die lächelnden Lippen mit einem Kuss begrüßte, war er wirklich zu Hause.  
  
Ymir machte ein würgendes Geräusch, welches Mina spielerisch imitierte. Das war der Moment, in welchem die Brünette das Mädchen tatsächlich anlächelte und zu einer Brofist anstiftete. Immerhin war es hier Marcos Schwester und Ymir glaubte nicht, dass sie wollte, dass der Sonnenschein mit Gewitterwolken bedeckt wurde. “Ich habe bock auf einen Nachtisch!”, rief die junge Frau und Mina stimmte ihr mit einem wilden Nicken zu. Grummelnd löste sich das Paar und Marco rieb sich über das leicht stoppelige Kinn. “Was willst du denn?”, fragte er, mit dem Blick auf die Jüngste im Bunde. Allerdings war es, Überraschung, Ymir die antwortete.  
“ _S'mores_ ”  
“Gesundheit.”, kommentierte Jean.  
  
S’mores nannte man eine süße amerikanische Spezialität, die traditionell aus Marshmallows, flachen Keksen (in Amerika waren es welche von der Marke Graham Crackers) und Schokolade zubereitet werden. S’mores steht dabei für ‘some more’, was so viel heißen kann wie ‘etwas mehr’, oder einfach nur verkürzt für: Gib mir mehr davon!  
  
Da die kleine Gruppe sich garantiert nicht nach draußen setzten würde, um ein Lagerfeuer aufzubauen, griffen sie auf eine weitaus riskantere Variante zurück. Marco tauchte die Marshmallows vorher in Wasser, eh er sie für wenige Sekunden in der Mikrowelle erhitzte. Es dauerte ein paar Anläufe, doch nach einer Weile, hatte er den Bogen raus und die Sünde ging auf. Glücklicherweise hatte er es nicht übertrieben, sodass keiner der Marshmallows sich einbildete, einfach mal zu explodieren oder ähnliches. Mina hielt die Kekse bereit und zwischen zwei Hälften schmierte sie die flüssige Zuckerbombe. Ymir machte sich daran kleine Schokoladenstückchen mit dazwischen zu stopfen, die durch die Hitze ebenfalls schmolzen,  und schon war der ‘Nachtisch’ fertig.  
  
Alle Beteiligten, abgesehen von Mina, fühlten sich nach dem vierten Stück um die dreißig Kilo schwerer und extrem ungesund. Jean machte mehrmals die Bemerkung, dass sein Zahn schon wackeln würde und Ymir glaubte, einen Zuckerschock zu erleiden. Auch Marco zweifelte inzwischen an seiner Gesundheit und setzte sich einen Termin in dem inneren Kalender, welcher besagt, einfach mal ein bisschen Sport zu machen - Jean versicherte ihm, dabei mitzumachen.   
  
Es folgte eine Stille, während trotz Beschwerden, weitergegessen wurde. Jean stand an der Mikrowelle und holte den letzten Marshmallow hervor, fügte Keks und Schokolade hinzu und drückte ihn Mina in die Hand.  
  
Bevor Marco auch nur versuchen konnte, das Wort zu ergreifen, da es so still geworden war, schnappte Jean nach Luft, drehte sich mit einem Mal zu Ymir herum und formte seine Lippen zu Wörtern. “Ymir, hast du kurz Zeit für mich?”, fragte er, etwas leiser als gewohnt. Verwirrt hob die Brünette eine Augenbraue und schaute in die Runde. “Nur ich, oder was?”  
“J-ja.”  
Marco bekam nicht bewusst mit, wie lange er Jean anschaute und versuchte dahinter zu kommen, was Jean dazu brachte dies zu fragen. Nicht, dass es eine schlimme oder unangebrachte Frage war, aber durchaus hinterließ es ihn.. neugierig. Warum kam er nun spontan darauf mit ihr alleine zu sprechen? Warum hatte er ein merkwürdiges Gefühl dabei? Warum, verdammt, wollte er alleine mit ihr reden? Alleine bedeutete ohne ihn. (Wer hätte es gedacht.) Was auch immer Jean sagen wollte, er durfte es nicht hören. Dies konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und sah erstmal nur zu, wie sich Ymir aus ihrem Stuhl erhob, den Rest ihres S’mores in den Mund schob und mit einer aufgeplusterten Wange den Raum verließ, gefolgt von Jean, welcher sich von der Küchenzeile abgestoßen hatte. Marco hatte versucht nicht so neugierig zu wirken, wie er aber eigentlich war. Erst als er sich sicher war, dass sie den Raum gewechselt hatten, stand er auf und schielte aus dem Raum. Sie hatten doch tatsächlich die Tür zum Wohnzimmer geschlossen. Hm. Vielleicht sollte man kurz vor Weihnachten damit rechnen, dass sich manche Leute einschlossen um etwas zu besprechen. Bestimmt ging es um ein Geschenk für ihn. Oh Gott. Jean hatte ein Geschenk, wo er Ymir vielleicht um Rat fragen musste? Was war es? Es musste was besonderes sein. Nun kam er sich schlecht vor. Nun, sein Geschenk für ihn war nun nicht wenig besonders, aber auch nicht nichts, wo er sich vielleicht unsicher war, ob es Jean gefallen würde. Natürlich würde es. Im Grunde war er auch etwas egoistisch an die Geschenkwahl rangegangen, weil er es immerhin auch gerne benutzen wollte. Okay, dies klang nun falsch. Nein, es war etwas total harmloses. _Meine Güte, also wirklich._  
  
“Marco”, flüsterte Mina und stand neben ihm. “Was machst du da?”  
“Ich lausch, psch.”  
  
Leider war er wohl der schlechteste Spion den die Welt jemals gesehen hatte. Er verstand absolut gar nichts, außer dumpfe Stimmen. Bis es plötzlich laut wurde.   
  
“OH MEIN GOTT. WIRK-hmpff”  
  
Ymir hatte aufgeschrien und war sogleich,  höchstwahrscheinlich, von Jean  zum Schweigen gebracht worden. Marcos Herz hatte einen Satz gemacht. Einerseits vor Schock und andererseits, heilige, was war der Grund gewesen?  
  
Die Tür bestand in der Mitte aus milchigen Glas, sodass man geradeso die Schemen der Personen erkennen konnte und soweit er es beurteilen konnte, lagen sich die beiden in den Armen und es zuckte Marco in den Fingern einfach hinein zu gehen. Aber nein. Nein, dies konnte er nicht machen. Er würde sicher bald wissen, worum es ging. Ganz bestimmt. Noch bevor sie zurück kommen konnten, war er wieder auf seinem Platz und tat so, als wäre er niemals woanders gewesen, was nicht sonderlich einfach war, während Ymir versuchte ihr Grinsen zu verstecken. Jean warf ihr hin und wieder mahnende Blicke zu, doch Marco konnte erkennen, dass sie wirklich ihr bestes tat. Fragend, und hoffnungsvoll, schaute der Schwarzhaarige zu seinem Freund, der allerdings nur mit den Schultern zuckte und ein gekonntes Pokerface aufsetzte, was Ymir für die nächsten Minuten missglückte.    
  
“Du machst mich fertig, Jean.”, brummte er, etwas beleidigt. Der Brünette ging zu ihm rüber und schob die Strähnen aus seiner Stirn, bevor er auf dieser einen Kuss setzte.   
  
“Ich weiß.”, schmunzelte er.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jo, zwei Kapitel hintereinander! Ich hinke aber leider immer noch mit zwei Kapitel nach, immerhin ist heute schon der 24te. Ich bezweifle, dass ich den 23ten heute schaffe, da wir immerhin Heiligabend haben und noch einiges tun müssen, aber ich schaue mal, ob ich Zeit finde. Ansonsten wünsche ich euch besinnliche Feiertage, lasst euch schön beschenken und geduldet euch mit den letzten drei Kapiteln! Ich hätte es gerne pünktlich geschafft, aber naja, ich bin leider auch nur ein Mensch. x) ♥


	23. Geheimniskrämerei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23\. having drinks together on christmas eve

“Nein! Ist nicht wahr!?”, ertönte laut die Stimme von Reiner, welcher mit großen Augen Jean beäugte. Wieder hatte Marco nicht mitbekommen, worum es ging und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Erneut war Jean in den geheimnisvollen Modus umgestiegen und murmelte dem blonden Hünen etwas ins Ohr, bevor er erwartungsvoll auf dessen Reaktion wartete. Bertholdt währenddessen war dazu beordert worden, Marco zu beschatten und davon abzuhalten etwas von dem Gespräch im Nebenraum mitzubekommen. Nervös drehte er die Daumen und lehnte sich immer zur Seite, in der Hoffnung doch etwas mitzubekommen. Mit einem Mal durfte er wieder ansehen, wie Jean in eine euphorische Umarmung gezogen wurde und wild mit den Beinen strampelte, als Reiner ihn vom Boden hob.   
  
“Marco”, sagte Bertholdt ruhig und erhoffte sich die Aufmerksamkeit des Schwarzhaarigen, doch dieser starrte gespannt weiter. Warum musste Jean mit ihnen darüber reden? Wenn es ein Geschenk für ihn war, warum mussten die anderen vor ihm davon erfahren?   
“Marco!”, wiederholte der Brünette lauter und lehnte sich ebenfalls zur Seite. Mit einem Mal bedeckte er die gesamte Sicht in den anderen Raum, sodass Marco nichts anderes übrig blieb, als seinen Blick abzuwenden. “Du bist wirklich verdammt neugierig.”, schmunzelte der große Mann, bevor er sein heißes Getränk anhob und trank. Marco seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen. “Seit mehreren Tagen verhält sich Jean schon so merkwürdig und.. es ist sicherlich blödsinnig, dass ich mir solche Gedanken darüber mache, aber ich werde dabei total unruhig. Diese Geheimniskrämerei war noch nie so schlimm gewesen.”  
“Es wird sich sicherlich morgen Abend klären. Was macht ihr eigentlich an den Feiertagen?”, fragte er und versuchte den Schwarzhaarigen abzulenken. Dankend ging Marco auf den Themenwechsel ein. “Ich weiß nicht genau. Wirklich los geht es bei uns wohl erst am Abend. Es wird spärlich gegessen und dann setzten wir uns zusammen.”  
“Ihr macht eine richtige Bescherung?” Bertholdt wirkte etwas überrascht, lächelte allerdings daraufhin.  
“Ja, ich denke schon. Ich meine, wir haben uns immerhin etwas zu schenken und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Jean _besteht_ darauf.”  
“Jean besteht auf ein besinnliches Zusammensitzen?” Erneut schossen Bertholdts Augenbrauen überrascht hinauf, bevor er beeindruckt nickte. “Er scheint wohl wirklich was geplant zu haben, hm? Reiner und ich waren uns zwar einig, dass wir uns nichts schenken wollen, aber hey… wir wissen beide schon, dass wir es doch tun.”  
Marco lachte leicht und griff nach dem heißen Becher auf dem Glastisch, drehte diesen und schaute zu, wie der Inhalt Wellen schlug. “Ja, ist bei Jean und mir auch immer so gewesen, aber weil wir wissen, dass wir es auch immer trotzdem taten, haben wir diese Vereinbarung gar nicht mehr gemacht.” Tief holte er Luft. “Und es macht mich auch total fertig, dass ich nicht mal eine Ahnung habe, was Jean genau geplant hat. Gestern hatte er anscheinend Ymir davon erzählt und sie war auch total aus dem Häuschen. Ich meine.. Ymir. Nicht, dass sie keine Emotionen hätte, aber.. Sie freut sich über etwas, was nicht direkt an sie ist. Oder… ist es doch nicht?” So viele Ideen gingen Marco zurzeit durch den Kopf. Vielleicht organisierte Jean eine Aktion, wie in kitschigen Weihnachtsfilmen? Nein, das wäre viel zu spät, wenn er jetzt erst ihren Freunden bescheid sagte. Möglicherweise plante er aber auch etwas, was sie alle betraf und ließ ihn einfach nur im Dunkeln, weil er seine Freude daran hatte?   
“Ich weiß es leider auch nicht, was die beiden da bequatschen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du da nicht so einen Kopf machen musst. Wenn es sich morgen nicht klärt, kannst du ihn doch immer noch darauf ansprechen, richtig?”  
“Richtig.”  
“Sehr gut. Möchtest du noch etwas trinken?”  
  
Es war wirklich nett von Bertholdt und Reiner gewesen, sie zu sich einzuladen. Sie waren schon öfter bei ihnen gewesen und Marco war sich bei jedem Treffen nicht ganz sicher, ob er die Einrichtung mochte. Ja, er machte sich Gedanken über die Inneneinrichtung anderer Wohnungen. Immerhin entschied diese, ob er sich in der Umgebung wohlfühlte. Für gewöhnlich war er eher abgeneigt von dem Aussehen. Sie lebten sehr Modern. Die Küche war offen, wie bei ihnen, aber viel moderner. Sie glänzte von oben bis unten und hatte einen sehr eckigen und futuristischen Schnitt. Sie war mit schwarzen Fliesen ausgelegt worden und ein gläserner Tisch, an welchem sie saßen, war in der Mitte des Raumes aufgestellt. Auch das Wohnzimmer war in einem schlichten Weiß gehalten, das Sofa war ledern, eckig und schwarz. Selbst der Couchtisch war aus Glas. Vom Bad wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen. Dies war etwas, wo Marco wirklich ins Staunen geriet. Modern, wie alles andere, aber groß. Groß, geräumig, mit einer Badewanne im Raum, die so riesig war, dass sogar drei Leute hinein passen würden. Das war wirklich etwas, wovon er noch träumte. Was die Dekorationen im gesamten Haus anging, waren sie ziemlich zurückhaltend. Zwar fanden sich einige Bilder, sowohl auf den Kommoden und an den Wänden, meist von ihren Freunden, aber ansonsten fand sich nicht viel mehr. Hier und da ein paar Blumen für die Atmosphäre, oder ein auffällig großer, beleuchteter Papierweihnachtsstern an der Fensterfront.   
  
“Habt ihr eigentlich noch etwas von Ymir gehört?”, fragte Reiner, als er wiederkam und sich zu ihnen setzte. “Historia war nicht sonderlich glücklich gewesen, als wir nach Hause gingen.”  
“Wirklich? Vielleicht war Ymir deswegen alleine bei uns.”, kommentierte Jean und rückte den Stuhl zurück um neben Marco Platz zu nehmen.   
“Ach was, ich denke da ist alles okay. Historia kennt Ymir und das lange. Jeder ist mal schlecht gelaunt.”, winkte Bertholdt ab und Marco nickte zustimmend.  
“Zur Weihnachtszeit sind alle immer etwas komisch.”, fügte Jean noch hinzu und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, was Marco definitiv nicht entfiel, jedoch nicht weiter darauf einging, weil er genau wusste, worauf er anspielte. Jean schien es also auch noch lustig zu finden, dass er Marco den ganzen Monat auf die Folter spannte. Der Brünette wusste, wie nervös er wurde, wenn er im Unwissen gehalten wurde.   
  
“Und was macht ihr Weihnachten?”, erwiderte Marco die Frage, die er zuvor von dem Größeren bekommen hatte.   
“Ach, morgen werden wir wohl 'nen gemütlichen Abend mit 'nem Gläschen Wein auf'm Sofa verbringen, kitschige Weihnachtsfilme gucken und dann ein paar Päckchen austauschen.”  
Jean schnaubte bei dem letzten Part seiner Geschichte und dachte an die sommersprossige Brünette, die darauf sicherlich etwas Amüsantes hätte antworten können.  
“Ich finde zwar immer noch, dass es ein wenig langweilig ist, aber eine Alternative ist uns nicht eingefallen, ohne jetzt noch mehr Geld auszugeben.”, fügte Reiner hinzu und lehnte sich zurück. “Wir wollten erst in ein Restaurant, aber daheim essen ist auch ganz.. weihnachtlich.”  
“Hmh, das stimmt.”, murmelte Jean. “Und man ist unter sich.”  
Marco fiel sofort auf, dass Jeans Stimme leiser geworden war und ein Gedanke schlich sich in seinen Schädel. “Du.. hast doch nicht geplant mit mir essen zu gehen, oder?”  
Jeans Kopf zuckte sofort hinauf und wild schüttelte er den Kopf. “Nein!”, platzte es förmlich aus ihm hinaus. “Nein.”, wiederholte er und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er lächelte. “Wie ich sagte, ich will nur mit dir alleine den Abend verbringen.”   
  
Wie so oft in diesem Monat wurde es warm um Marcos Herz und er lächelte breit. “Darauf freue ich mich schon. Viel mehr auf irgendwelche Geschenke. Auch wenn ich verdammt aufgeregt bin, was du mir da besorgt hast. Deine Geheimnistour macht mir wirklich verrückt.” Als würde Jean darüber mehr als stolz sein, grinste er in sich hinein, was Reiner erwiderte und wissend mit den Augenbrauen wackeln ließ.   
“Ich möchte dann aber ein Foto davon sehen, eh?”, befahl der Blonde und nickte Jean zu. Für einen Moment entwich Jean die Farbe aus dem Gesicht, als hätte Reiner verraten um was es sich handelte. Nun klapperte Marco wieder Möglichkeiten ab. Es war also etwas Materielles.   
  
Er warf einen Blick zu Jean und versuchte dahinter zu kommen, was in seinem Kopf vor ging, was Jean ebenfalls bei ihm erreichen wollte. Marco konnte sehen, wie er sich nervös auf die Innenseite seiner Wange biss. Wenn der Tag so weiter gehen würde, würde er es nicht bis zum Morgigen überleben. Jean wisch schnell dem Blick aus und holte tief Luft um schnell das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
“Sooo, und wisst ihr schon was die anderen sich schenken? Ich habe gehört, Ymir will mit Historia eine Tour durch Kanada machen.”  
  
Zu seinem Glück gingen Reiner und Bertholdt sofort darauf ein und Marco mischte nach wenigen Sekunden mit, nachdem er sich von den Gedanken um das Geheimnis gelöst hatte.   
  
Wie sollte er es morgen nur bis zum Abend aushalten?


	24. Das Fest der Liebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24\. sneaking around after the other has fallen asleep to put up their gift under the tree

Wie konnte Jean nur so seelenruhig auf dem Sofa schlafen? Wieder?  
  
Marco tippte nervös mit den Zeigefingern auf die Tischplatte. Er hatte es gerade erst geschafft sich endlich hinzusetzen und in das Wohnzimmer zu schauen, um Jean eine Weile zu beobachten, wie er mit einem leicht geöffneten Mund leise vor sich hin schnarchte. Marcos Herz trommelte in seiner Brust, die Nervosität kribbelte in seinem ganzen Körper. Es wunderte ihn, dass er den Nachmittag bisher überlebt hatte, ohne einen Herzinfarkt zu erleiden. Bis gerade war er noch von einem Raum in den anderen gegangen, auf der Suche nach Beschäftigung. Doch inzwischen hatte er alles erledigt, was er hätte tun müssen. Das Essen war vorbereitet, was nicht gerade viel war, da man am 24ten immer sehr einfach aß, das Wohnzimmer war schon aufgeräumt worden, der Tisch für den Abend gedeckt und der Wein war sogar schon geöffnet, da er sonst nicht wusste, wie er seine Nerven beruhigen sollte.  
  
Letztendlich fand er eine weitere Beschäftigung, die vielleicht nicht auf Dauer ihn ablenken würde, aber immerhin etwas war, was er erledigen könnte. Er stiefelte ins Schlafzimmer und zog eine relativ große, rechteckige Kiste unter dem Bett hervor, schleppte sie nach unten und stellte es direkt unter den Weihnachtsbaum. Nun, zumindest so gut es ging. Kurz nachdem das sorgfältig verpackte Geschenk seinen Platz neben den Nadeln gefunden hatte, öffneten sich Jeans Augen. “Hmhmh- da?”  
“Hm?”  
“Was machst du da?”, wiederholte der Brünette gähnen und streckte sich gleich daraufhin. Das wohlbekannte Knacken seines Rückens ließ seinen Körper erschaudern. Marco war sich sicher, dass sie deswegen irgendwann mal sicherlich zum Arzt gehen müssten. Konnte doch nicht normal sein. “Ich habe nur dein Geschenk schon hingelegt.”  
“Was? Jetzt schon?”  
“Ja, damit du genauso ungeduldig wirst, wie ich. Ich habe glaube ich schon dreimal mein Hemd gewechselt, weil ich so schwitze vor Aufregung.”, scherzte er, wobei an der ganzen Hitze-Sache nicht viel gelogen war.  
Jean gluckste und setzte sich langsam auf, rieb sich über die Augen und schmatzte müde. “Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum du so nervös bist. Ich müsste es eigentlich sein.”  
Jetzt wurde es interessant. Vielleicht befand sich Jean noch in einem solche Zustand, dass man ihn ausfragen konnte. Marco rieb sich die Hände und wollte gerade die Befragung starten, da legte Jean den Kopf schief. “Hast du schon in deinen Kalender geschaut?”, fragte er ruhig. Marcos Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und er war mit einem Satz an der Wand neben dem Fernseher. Die rote Sockengirlande wackelte etwas, aufgrund der warmen Luft der Heizung. Überschwänglich griff er an die letzte Socke, riss hervor was sich darin befand (was sonst immer nur seine Lieblingsschokolade war) und erstarrte.  
  
“Uhm, Jean.. was ist das?”  
Jean zuckte mit den Schultern und wickelte die Decke um seine Schultern, mit welcher er dann durch den Raum ging. Marco drehte das etwas in seinen Händen herum. Es war ein kleines, viereckiges Stück Schaumstoff, oder etwas in der Art. Weich und schmal. Wofür sollte das gut sein? In der Mitte war ein Schlitz, als könne man etwas hindurch stecken. Noch bevor er weiterhin Fragen stellen konnte, hatte Jean das Weite gesucht, in der Sorge, dass Marco doch schon dahinter kommen würde. Für einen Moment verharrte er noch auf der Stelle und betrachtete den Stoff, bevor er diesen in die Hosentasche steckte.  
  
Glücklicherweise ging die Zeit schneller rum, als zuvor. Schon fanden sie sich am Esstisch wieder, welchen sie in das Wohnzimmer umgesiedelt hatten, nahe des Weihnachtsbaumes. Weihnachtsmusik trällerte leise im Hintergrund und das Licht war gedimmt worden und schon hatten sie eine ziemlich warme Atmosphäre geschaffen, besonders mit dem leuchtenden Weihnachtsbaum neben an. Jean war wirklich erleichtert, dass es nicht viel zu essen gab, da er jetzt schon auf die Schokolade gierte, die auf den Tellern angerichtet worden war. Trotz Kartoffelsalat und Frikadellen, wurde die Schönheit der Zweisamkeit nicht gemindert. Bei einem solchen Licht, wirkte wahrscheinlich alles irgendwie romantisch. Jean hätte wohl einen Kommentar abgegeben, doch diesmal nicht. Nicht heute.  
  
“Wir fahren morgen zu deinen Eltern, richtig?”, fragte Jean und stocherte im Salat.  
“Hmh, ja. Ich finde es wirklich gut, dass Beth sich mit Cara so gut versteht.”, lächelte Marco und nahm einen Schluck von dem Wein, an welchem er schon seit dem Nachmittag nippte. Glücklicherweise war er etwas robuster, was Alkohol anging. Er könnte es sich nun wirklich nicht erlauben nun unzurechnungsfähig zu werden. War das bei Wein überhaupt möglich? Wie dem auch war, sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als Jean es erwiderte. “Ja, das ist wirklich praktisch. Es wäre wirklich lästig geworden, wenn unsere Familien sich hassen würden.”  
“Mina hatte mich heute schon angerufen.”, führte Marco weiter. “Sie ist gelassener als ich. Sie sagt, dass sie dir was gemalt hast, was, ich zitiere, dich vom Hocker hauen wird.”  
Jean lachte leise und schob sich das Haar aus der Stirn. “Hoffentlich nicht. Ich verletze mich immer so schnell. Immerhin habe ich auch etwas, was ich ihr geben kann.”  
“Hast du?”, fragte Marco überrascht und hob eine Augenbraue.  
“Kennst du diese komischen Puppen, die jetzt total In sind? Monster irgendwas.”  
“Monster High?”  
“Ja, genau! Diese Gruseldinger.”  
“Jean..”  
“Was?”  
“Du weißt was du dann anrichten wirst, oder?”  
“Huh?”  
“Sie wird dich bis an ihr Lebensende lieben. Du wirst sie niemals mehr los werden.”, lachte Marco und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Wie konnte Jean jemals an seiner Perfektion zweifeln? Dafür, dass er Kinder nicht mochte, verhätschelte er Mina doch ziemlich. Er war so wundervoll, _verdammt_ , er konnte es kaum ertragen.  
“Na, perfekt, würde ich sagen.”, erwiderte Jean daraufhin.  
  
Mit dem Essen hielten sie sich nicht allzu lange auf. Nachdem sie gemeinsam den Tisch abgedeckt hatten, die CD einmal wechselten und sich wieder hinsetzten, standen sie schon vor einem Problem. “Okay, ich glaube, das würde ein kurzer Abend werden, wenn wir uns die Sachen jetzt einfach in die Arme schmeißen, oder?”, murmelte Jean und rückte die Gläser auf dem Tisch zurecht. Marco öffnete parallel dazu den Baileys und kippte diesen in die vorgesehenen, kleinen Gläser. Jean ergriff daraufhin den Wein und schenkte sich nach. “Also in meiner Familie haben wir damals das so gelöst, dass wir für einander würfelten. Man gab den Würfel immer weiter und immer wenn jemand eine Sechs würfelte, musste man dem Sitzpartner zur Linken ein Geschenk geben. Das dauerte eigentlich immer ziemlich lange.”, erzählte Marco mit einem lächeln und hob das Baileys Glas. Jean tat es ihm gleich und lehnte sich nach vorne. “Ich glaube zu zweit geht das auch ziemlich schnell.”  
Marco wog den Kopf hin und her. “Angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich nur zwei Geschenke für dich habe, stimme ich dieser Behauptung zu.”  
“Nur”, gluckste Jean. “Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass du es sicherlich übertrieben hast, denn was auch immer dort in dem Geschenk ist,.. .du hast garantiert zu viel Geld für mich ausgegeben.”  
“Ich kann gar nicht zu viel für dich ausgeben. Außerdem habe ich es nicht ganz uneigennützig ausgesucht.”, schmunzelte der Schwarzhaarige.  
Kopfschüttelnd lächelte Jean ihm entgegen, bevor er das Glas nach vorne bewegte und gegen das von Marco stieß. “Frohe Weihnachten, _Freckles_.”  
“Frohe Weihnachten.”, schmunzelte Marco, beugte sich weiter über den Tisch und küsste ihn flüchtig.  
  
“Uh, ich weiß was!”, schnappte Jean, kurz nachdem er von dem sahnigen Likör kostete. “Wir spielen ‘Wer bin ich’. Und wenn man seinen Charakter erraten hat, gibt es ein Geschenk.”  
“Klingt wie nach etwas, was lange dauert.”  
“Eben.” Der junge Mann sprang auf, hastete zum Sekretär und schnappte sich Post-Its und Stift.  
  
“Okay, wer fängt an?”, fragte Marco und drückte Jean den Zettel an die Stirn, bei welcher in schönster Sonntagsschrift  ‘Thandruil’ geschrieben stand. Auf seiner Stirn war nun eine weitere Unwissenheit, auf die er erstmal kommen müsste. “Du kannst gerne anfangen.”, nickte Jean und nippte wieder an dem Getränk.  
“Gut, uhm… Bin ich ein Mensch?”  
“Jup”  
“Bin ich… ein Mann?”  
“Ich bin mir sehr sicher.”, schmunzelte Jean.  
“Bin ich Schauspieler?”  
“Nope! Ich bin dran! Bin ich ein Mensch?” Marco nickte. “Bin ich ein Mann?” Er nickte erneut. “Bin ich ein..  schöner Mann?” Nachdem der Schwarzhaarige kurz lachte, nickte er wieder. “Sehr gut. So muss das sein, du bist auch ein schöner Mann, wenn du es wissen möchtest.”  
“Vielen Dank.”, gluckste er.  
Nachdem Jean ihm die Zunge rausstreckte, widmete er sich wieder den Fragen. “Hmm. Stamme ich aus einem Film?” - “Ja!”  
“Haben wir den Film erst kürzlich gesehen?” Marco zog die Augen schmal und gab ein beleidigtes Zischen von sich. So viel zum Thema, es würde länger dauern als würfeln. Jean nahm es sofort als ein ‘ja’ auf. “.. Also stamme ich aus Hobbit, oder?” - “Hmh”  
“Schöner Mann aus Hobbit? Dann sind es nicht die Zwerge, richtig?”  
“Naja, so hässlich sind sie auch nicht.”  
“Naaa, du weißt von wem ich gesprochen habe. Garantiert nich' von den haarigen Zwergen. Bin ich blond?” Marco seufzte. “Habe ich schnieke Augenbrauen und einen alt aussehenden Sohn?”  
“Du weißt es doch schon, also warum machst du so lange?”  
“Ich wusste es. Thandruil, richtig?” Marco nickte und wackelte enttäuscht mit der Nase.  
“Yess!”, rief Jean triumphierend und zog den Zettel von der Stirn. “Dann bekomme ich ja jetzt ein Geschenk.” Aufgeregt rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl hin und er, während Marco aufstand und das riesige Paket hoch hievte und einfach auf den Tisch vor ihm stellte. Jean grabbelte sofort nach dem Geschenkpapier, riss es mit einem kräftigen Zug auf und schnappte nach Luft. “Nein.. Hast du nicht…”, begann er und entblätterte das Paket, bevor ein bekanntes Logo zum Vorschein kam, gefolgt von einer blauen Verpackung. Stück für Stück legte er eine Konsole frei.  
“Marco.. Das ist.. Du hast mir eine Playstation 4 gekauft?! So viel zum unausgesprochenen Thema _wir kaufen uns nichts_ … Du spinnst doch.”  
“Ich kann sie auch wieder zurück bringen.”, schmunzelte Marco und wurde sofort mit einem geschockten Ausdruck belohnt, den Jean ihm zuwarf. “Nein, nein, nein”, stammelte er sofort. “Das ist.. Ich weiß genau warum ich dich liebe.”, gluckste er.  
“Na vielen Dank auch.”, erwiderte der andere scherzend und nahm summend den dankenden Kuss Jeans an, der sich, nachdem er den Karton auf den Boden stellte, nach vorne lehnte. “Jetzt musst du dich aber noch erraten..”  
“Oh, habe ich schon fast wieder vergessen.”, meinte er und griff sich kurz an die Stirn, bevor er die Lippen aufeinander rieb. “Hm, ich bin ein Mensch, ein Mann, kein Schauspieler.. Sänger?” Jean schüttelte den Kopf. “Sieht man mich überhaupt mal im Fernseher?” Wieder schüttelte Jean den Kopf. “Also bin ich eine normale Person?” - “Jawohl.”  
“Eine normale Person…”, wisperte Marco und schaute auf sein Glas in seiner Hand. “Kennen unsere Freunde mich?” Jean nickte. Marco schwieg eine Weile, sein Blick wanderte hin und wieder zu Jean, der ungeduldig auf seiner Lippe kaute und an seinen Händen spielte, die er ineinander auf dem Tisch gefaltet hatte. “Kennst du mich… gut?” - “Hmmh. Behaupte ich zumindest.”  
“Kennst du mich..” Er senkte kurz den Blick, bevor er schmunzelnd zurück zu ihm schaute. “..seit du fünfzehn bist?” Jeans Augenbrauen zuckten augenblicklich nach oben und Marco war sich sicher, dass er den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Im Grunde wusste er, wer er war.  
“Liebe ich dich?“  
Jean blinzelte und sein Adamsapfel machte einen kleinen Sprung, als er schluckte. “Ich hoffe doch.”  
“Liebst du mich?”  
“Und wie.”  
Marco grinste breit und riss den Zettel von der Stirn. Jean lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. “Du bist ziemlich gut.“ Lächelnd legte Marco den Zettel beiseite und ergriff den Baileys. “Tja, ich kenne mich eben. Bekomme ich jetzt mein Geschenk? Bekomme ich das, womit du mich die letzten Tage so wahnsinnig gemacht hast?”  
Es war ein merkwürdiger Moment, denn Marco bemerkte sofort, wie Jean verstummte, obwohl er noch nicht mal etwas gesagt hatte. Sein Blick war hinab gegangen und er schien nachzudenken. “Wäre vielleicht besser, weil ich selbst nicht weiß, wie lange ich es noch aushalte. Ehm, hast du.. Hast du noch das aus dem Kalender bei mir?” Sachte nickte er und zog das viereckige, flache Stoffkissen hervor, bevor er ihn Jean in die Hand drückte. Er zitterte.  
  
Aufmerksam beobachtete Marco, wie der Brünette sich erhob und langsam davon stapfte. Vielleicht zum Schlafzimmer. Er würde brav an Ort und Stelle warten.  
  
Das Getränk in Marcos Händen schlug Wellen, während er es etwas schwang. Die Nervosität von wenigen Stunden zuvor war etwas zurück gegangen, während er mit Jean gesprochen hatte, sodass er relativ ruhig war, als Jean holte, was er für ihn versteckt hatte.  
  
Dies alles schlug allerdings um, als er Jean erblickte. Langsam trat er über die Türschwelle, sein Blick gesenkt und seine Hände auf dem Rücken. Obwohl Marco keine Ahnung hatte, was er jetzt bekäme, schlug sein Herz gegen seinen Brustkorb, wollte ausbrechen. “Marco…”, murmelte Jean und ging zum Tisch, trat herum und stand direkt neben dem Schwarzhaarigen. Marco rutschte auf dem Stuhl zur Seite und hob eine Augenbraue. Jean biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sein Atem war schnell.  
  
Nein. War es das was er dachte?  
  
Jean zog die Arme hinter dem Rücken hervor und bevor Marco nach dem greifen konnte, was er ihm geben wollte, sank Jean auf die Knie.  
  
Sein Atem blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Sein Herz fühlte sich an, als wäre es stehen geblieben. Für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, in einem Film zu sein. Die Zeit stand still, die Geräusch um ihn herum verklangen und die Kamera fixierte seine Reaktion. Marcos Augen waren geweitet und seine Händen zitterten, allerdings nicht so sehr, wie die Jeans.  
  
Jean war auf den Knien. Auf den Knien vor ihm. Die schwarze Schachtel in seinen zitternden Händen, seine Lippen bebten, als er anfing zu sprechen. Ein schwaches, unsicheres Lachen tänzelte aus seinem Hals.  
  
“Marco, ich.. Ich wollte so viel sagen und jetzt habe ich alles vergessen.”, begann er mit einer schwachen Stimme.  “Die Tage habe ich mir so viel überlegt, was ich erwähnen wollte, weil.. naja, in Filmen machen sie so was auch immer. So eine kleine Rede halten, oder so was. Aber,.. du kennst mich. Du weißt, dass ich für so was eigentlich gar nicht geschaffen bin, auch wenn ich es will.”  
  
Marcos Herz hatte seinen Rhythmus wieder gefunden, nur, um sich dann drastisch zu beschleunigen.  
  
“Ich will für dich sein, was du brauchst. Ich will der sein, der dir alles geben kann, was du möchtest. Der an deiner Seite ist, wenn es schwer wird und der dich aus diesen Zeiten wieder hinaus begleitet. Du kennst mich, besser als ich mich selbst und du verstehst mich, erträgst mich und stehst zu mir, wie niemand anderes. Ich habe mir so viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie dies alles hier ausgehen könnte und doch greife ich auf klassische Worte  aus Filmen zurück.” Jean schnaubte schwach und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. “ Aber sie sind nun mal wahr..”  
  
“Du glaubst gar nicht, wie ich gezittert habe, als ich dies hier gekauft habe.” Erneut lachte er unsicher. Marco konnte noch immer nicht antworten, doch inzwischen holte er wieder Luft. Es wurde warm hinter seinen Augen und er versuchte mit aller Zurückhaltung, seine Tränen aufzuhalten. Noch. “Du kennst mich und deswegen weißt du wohl auch, wie egoistisch ich sein kann. Ich möchte dich mein nennen können, Marco, dich mit niemanden teilen. Ich möchte niemals deine Seite verlassen, ich möchte, dass du mir beistehst, mich auf die richtigen Wege führst und, wenn man Mina glauben schenkt, dich für immer um mein Herz kümmerst, so wie ich dies alles für dich tun werde. Ich liebe dich, Marco Bodt. Und von allem, was ich dir hatte sagen wollen, gibt es nur eines, was ich von dir hören möchte. Eine einfache Antwort auf die…”  
  
Er stockte und schluckte schwer, bevor er wieder aufschaute und die glänzenden Augen Marcos aufsuchte. Langsam öffnete sich die kleine, schwarze Schachtel. Marcos Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schneller, seine schwitzigen Hände zitterten stärker und inzwischen konnte er sein Herz wieder deutlich in der Brust spüren. Der Ring, der sich ihm offenbarte, war in einem matten Silber gehalten, wunderschöne eingravierte Verzierungen umschlängelten das gesamte Schmuckstück. “Eine Antwort auf die Frage..”, wiederholte Jean, nachdem er seine Stimmte zurück erlangte. “- _willst du mich heiraten?_ ”  
  
Nachdem der letzte Buchstabe die Lippen Jeans verlassen hatte, konnte Marco sich nicht mehr zusammen reißen. Er legte seine Hände ins Gesicht, und seine Schultern zuckten, während er den Tränen freien lauf ließ. Jean hingegen erlitt einen halben Anfall, den Ring legte er eilig beiseite und seine Hände griffen an die Schultern des Schwarzhaarigen. “M-marco? Marco? _Oh Gott_.”  
  
“D-du musst nicht.. Also… oh Gott. Es war zu früh, oder? Z-zwei Jahre ist zu früh…”, stotterte Jean panisch.  
“Jean”, schluchzte Marco.  
“E-es ist in Ordnung.. I-ich verstehe das.. Wirklich!”  
“Jean..” Marco nahm die Hände aus dem Gesicht und wischte sich die Tränen unter dem Auge weg, bevor er das Gesicht des Brünetten ergriff und ihn zu einem schluchzenden Kuss an sich zog. Jeans Augen waren geweitet und sein Herz setzte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus.  
  
“Ja”, wisperte Marco an seine Lippen. “Jean.. I-ich.. Ich will dich heiraten.”  
Nun war es Jean der seine Gefühle nicht mehr zusammen halten konnte. Die salzigen Tränen kullerten seine Wangen hinab und fest schlang er die Arme um Marcos Hals, neigte den Kopf und presste seinen bebenden Lippen an die des anderen. “Ich liebe dich, Marco. Ich kann es nicht glauben…”  
“Wie könnte ich dich nicht heiraten wollen?”, hauchte Marco schmunzelte, schniefte etwas und strich mit dem Daumen über die Wangen Jeans, schob die Tränen beiseite, die noch immer hinaus geblinzelt wurden. “Jean, das ist unglaublich.. Aber.. eine Frage habe ich noch..”  
“Was ist es?”  
“Was hast du mit Reiner und Ymir besprochen?”  
Jean senkte kurz den Blick und seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben, bevor er wieder aufschaute und Marcos Augen fixierte. “Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass ich nichts überstürze. Und ich habe gefragt, ob der Ring in Ordnung ist.” Beim Stichwort griff er wieder nach der Schachtel und zog den Ring hinaus, ergriff Marcos Hand und schob den silbernen Verlobungsring an den Ringfinger seiner linken Hand. Noch bevor er wieder etwas hatte sagen können, griff Marco ihm an die Schultern und schnappte nach seinen Lippen. Ehe sie sich versahen, verlor der Schwarzhaarige das Gleichgewicht und rutschte nach vorne vom Stuhl, und sie fanden ihren Platz auf dem Boden.  
  
Es könnte sie nicht weniger interessieren, ob sie nun saßen, oder auf dem Boden lagen.  
  
Marco konnte sein Glück nicht fassen und er spürte, dass nun die schönste Zeit seines Lebens bevor stehen würde und er könnte sich niemand besseren als Jean vorstellen, welcher es mit ihm teilen würde.


	25. Das Ende vom Anfang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. spending christmas morning together

Jean hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er geschlafen hatte, zumindest hatte dieser Schlaf ein Ende gefunden, nachdem er spürte, wie sich jemand an ihn ran schmiegte. Nicht, dass es ihn stören würde. Immerhin war er nicht viel besser. Oft wurde er wach und wandte sich an Marco, drückte sich an ihn und schlang seine Arme um seinen Körper, in der Hoffnung, er würde davon nicht aufwachen. Dies war natürlich Blödsinn, aber niemals war er ihm deswegen böse.  
  
Doch diesmal war es ein wenig anders. Nicht unbekannt, aber ein bisschen anders.  
  
“Jean”, murmelte Marco an seine Halsbeuge und platzierte sanfte Küsse auf den Bereich zwischen Kiefer und seinem Ohr. “Bist du wach?”  
  
Seufzend schloss Jean die Augen und legte die Hand über die, die einen Weg auf seine Brust gefunden hatte und über seine Haut strich. “Hmh.”, brummte es in seiner Kehle. Er spürte, wie Marco lächelte und gleich darauf mit seinem Körper dichter rückte, bis Jean etwas Auffälliges bemerkte. “Du anscheinend auch.”, schmunzelte er. Instinktiv drückte er seinen Unterkörper nach hinten. Da wurde der schwarzhaarige Sonnenschein mitten in der Nacht wach und war dann so gütig, ihn davon zu unterrichten, dass er ein großes Problem hätte. Wobei er es kaum als Problem bezeichnen könnte.  
  
“Konnte kaum schlafen.”, murmelte Marco weiterhin an sein Ohr, bevor er sachte in die Muschel biss. “’sste die ganze Zeit an dich denken.” Jean wanderte der altbekannte Schauer über den Rücken, ehe er die Hüfte nach hinten bewegte und Marco zufrieden brummen hören konnte. Jean konnte nicht anders, als darüber amüsiert zu glucksen. Eigentlich nahm er es jedem übel, der ihm seinen Schlaf raubte, aber unter solchen Umständen, war es durchaus in Ordnung. Noch bevor Jean auf seine Aussage etwas hatte sagen können, wanderte die warme Hand Marcos seine Brust hinab und ohne Umschweife zu seiner wachsenden Erregung. Sofort biss er sich auf die Lippe und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Das Blut rauschte geschwind seinen Körper hinab und das wohlige Ziehen in seiner Magengegend folgte. So schnell war er noch niemals aufgewacht. Marco strich gleichmäßig über den Schaft und hauchte unermüdlich an Jeans Halsbeuge, knabberte und saugte an der empfindlichen Stelle, bis nichts mehr über Jeans Lippen kam, außer ein Keuchen.  
  
Zügig befreite sich Jean widerwillig von dem Griff des anderen, um wieder die Tube hervor zu holen, die sie erst vor wenigen Stunden benutzt hatten. Eine zweite Runde würde sicherlich nicht schaden.  
  
Zurück, wo er hingehörte, kroch er über Marco und hielt sich nicht lange mit schweigenden Blicken auf. So sanft wie schon viel zu lange nicht mehr, streiften sich ihre Lippen und küssten sich liebevoll. Nur kurz zuckte Jean nach vorne, als Marco mit der rechten Hand über seinen Hintern strich und daraufhin ohne lange zu warten, mit zwei Fingern in ihn eindrang. Er wusste, dass er noch immer vorbereitet genug war. Immerhin war ihr letztes Mal nicht lange her.  
  
Jeans Hände lagen an seinem Hals und fast schon zaghaft glitten seine Fingerkuppen über die warme, sommersprossige Haut. Ihre Herzen beschleunigten sich und der Atem entfloh einer Brust und füllte die andere. Die plötzliche Kälte an Jeans Rücken ließ ihn erschaudern, als die Decke zur Seite rutschte. Auf der Suche nach der Wärme, nach welcher er sich sehnte, schmiegte er sich fester an Marcos Körper. Rhythmisch zu Marcos vorsichtigen Stößen mit den Fingern, bewegte auch Jean sich über ihn, sodass der Schwarzhaarige irgendwann innehielt und lediglich zu sah, wie Jean sich mithilfe seiner Finger vorbereitete.  
  
Sie neigten ihre Köpfe hin und her, drängten die Zunge in den Mund des jeweils anderen und keuchten schwach, bei der Reibung, die Jean durch seine Bewegung erzeugte. Sein Keuchen stockte für einen Moment, in welchem Marco einen weiteren Finger in ihn einführte und wohlig bei dem engen Gefühl summte.  
  
Jeans Rücken bog sich durch und seine Augen waren geschlossen, dazu drückte er seinen Körper weiter nach hinten und erhoffte eine tiefere Berührung, die ihm allerdings verwehrt wurde. Absichtlich, wie er wusste. Ein Wimmern schlich über seine Lippen, als die wärme der Finger ihn verließ, obwohl er wusste, dass es dafür besser werden würde. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und fing mit seinen Lippen wieder die Marcos, welcher damit beschäftigt war die Tube erneut zu öffnen und dabei von Jean etwas behindert wurde. Doch dieser sah nicht ein ihn einfach in Ruhe zu lassen. Er liebkoste seinen Hals hinab und über die noch immer vorhandene rötliche Stelle an seiner Schulter.  
  
Seufzend machte er sich daran, einen weiteren markierenden Punkt auf seiner zarten, weichen und gesprenkelten Haut zu hinterlassen. Marco war sein und wenn der Ring an seinem Finger nicht schon deutlich genug war, so würden es zumindest die Flecken auf seiner Haut sein, die er immer wieder neu erschaffen würde, wenn es sein müsste. Marcos linke Hand schob sich über Jeans Schulter und in seinen Nacken, krauelte dort über die hervorstehenden Knochen seiner Halswirbel und brachte Jean dazu wohlig zu seufzen. Wenn er vorher nicht schon alles getan hätte, so würde er es spätestens jetzt tun. Sanfte Berührungen am Nacken waren seine größte Schwachstelle, sein Schachmatt.  
  
“Ich liebe dich.”, wisperte Marco an die Lippen seines Verlobten, nachdem dieser sich etwas erhoben hatte. Er reckte den Hals hinauf und versuchte den Mund mit Küssen zu bedecken, musste darauf allerdings für die nächsten Sekunden verzichten, da Jean viel mehr darauf konzentriert war, seinen Körper weiter nach vorne zu bewegen, sodass Marco langsam in ihn eindringen konnte. Ihre Münder öffneten sich um einen Spalt und die sinnlichen Töne huschten hinaus, umschmeichelten die Ohren des anderen. Jean beugte sich schließlich nach vorne und presste seine Stirn an Marcos, griff dessen Gesicht und kreiste mit den Daumen über seine Wangen, während Marco das selbe an seinen Hüften tat. In dem Moment, in welchem Jean diese in langsame Bewegung setzte, gaben sie sich einem, mit schwerem Keuchen, besetzten Kuss hin. Ihre Herzen schlugen gleichmäßig und spürbar in der Brust, die Luft entwich ihnen und ging über in die Lunge des anderen, ihre Körper bewegten sich in einem Rhythmus.  
  
Dies war nicht bloßer Sex, dies war Liebe. Dies war einer der Momente, in welchem nichts zählte, außer ihre Zweisamkeit. Keine Gedanken an etwas anderes, außer über den anderen, waren von Bedeutung. Es war egal was morgen sein würde und gestern war, es gab nichts Wichtigeres, als die Geborgenheit in den Händen des anderen, als das unbeschreibliche Gefühl von Glück und Zufriedenheit, als die Gewissheit bedingungslos geliebt zu werden.  
  
Der Raum wurde gefüllt mit Lauten des Vergnügens und der Lust, mit dem Geräusch von Haut, die auf Haut traf, den unruhigen Händen die ihre Körper erkundeten und ertasteten, obwohl sie schon jeden Zentimeter auswendig kannten und niemals vergessen würden. Leise wisperten sie ihre Namen in die Luft die sie atmeten. Ihre abgestimmten Bewegungen wurden unrhythmischer, je näher sie sich dem Ende widmeten. Marco schlang seine Arme um Jeans Hüfte, als er sich aufsetzte und den Jüngeren auf seinem Schoß behielt. Jean lehnte sich weiter zurück, hielt sich an den Schultern des Schwarzhaarigen und wickelte die Beine um ihn, in der Hoffnung, mehr von dem zu spüren, was er ihm gab.  
  
Jeans Körper begann zu zittern, machtlos gegen die perfekten Stöße und die Liebkosungen die Marco über seine Kehle und sein Schlüsselbein verteilte, drum musste er sich dem Höhepunkt des Aktes hingeben. “ _Mar-ahh._.”, keuchte er hinaus, der Konsonant blieb ihm in der Kehle stecken, während seine Muskeln sich am ganzen Körper anspannten und die Erregung wie eine Welle über ihn einbrechen ließ. Der bebende und empfindliche Körper, der sich so fest um Marco schloss, beförderte auch ihn zum Ende des Spiels, sodass er heiß an die feuchte Stelle an Jeans Hals keuchte und sich so tief es ging in ihm vergrub, während er sich in ihm ergoss.  
  
Jeans Hände legten sich an den Hals des Schwarzhaarigen, langsam beugte er sich wieder zu diesem und küsste ihn atemlos und leidenschaftlich. Kaum merklich zuckte und wimmerte er, als sein überempfindlicher Körper verlassen wurde.  
  
Ein jeder wollte vieles im Leben, doch wussten sie, dass sie in diesem, nichts anderes als einander brauchten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank you, sunshine, for.. well, kind of supporting me with your kind words. Thank you very much. ♥


End file.
